


Domínio do Céu

by DrikaVeras



Series: Caelum [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Caelum - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Guerra, M/M, rei - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 96,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrikaVeras/pseuds/DrikaVeras
Summary: A guerra continua e Tsuna decidi encerrá-la de uma vez por todas partindo para enfrentar Byakuran em seu próprio território.
Relationships: Bianchi/Yamamoto Takeshi, Chrome Dokuro/Hibari Kyouya, G/Giotto | Vongola Primo, Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru
Series: Caelum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983587





	1. Chapter 1

**2 ANOS APÓS O ATAQUE AO CASTELO**

A loira respirou fundo ao mudar de posição, sentindo o bebê acomodar-se em seu ventre.

-Está tudo bem _mademoseille_? - pergunta a moça do estabelecimento que visitava

-Sim, apenas um chute. - Amélia coloca uma mão sobre a barriga, movendo-a em pequenos círculos. Gostava de imaginar que seu bebê podia sentir o afago tanto quanto ela podia sentir do esposo quando iam dormir.

Amélia terminou as compras, não devia carregar muito peso, mas já dizia mãe: “Gravidez não é doença.” Sua mãe havia cruzado o mar grávida e tido ela no navio, não parecia muito uma desculpa não carregar algumas poucas sacolas. E também porque não gostava que se preocupassem por ela, preferia fazer as coisas sozinha. Apesar disso, um rapaz ofereceu-se para ajudá-la a levar para casa as frutas que havia comprado. Agradeceu, dando a ele uma maçã e entrou em casa.

-Quem é aquele Meli? - perguntou seu marido, ele estava terminando o almoço que deixou pronto

-Um rapaz que me ajudou com as compras. - responde tranquilamente. Sabia que ele tinha ciúmes e se preocupava muito quando rapazes vinham abordá-la, afinal seu porte _petit_ a fazia parecer vulnerável. Uma vez um homem até tentou beijá-la a força!

Foi durante a noite que sua bolsa estourou. Acorda o marido para que ele buscasse a parteira e procura respirar da forma que a velha senhora havia ensinado. O parto não foi tão demorado quanto imaginou, mas foi tão doloroso quanto imaginava.

Mas tudo isso compensou quando viu o rosto do seu filhinho. A parteira o lavou e envolveu-o na manta verde que havia separado para ele.

-Um menino bem saudável. - fala a senhora com um sorriso e entrega-o em seus braços. Segurou ele com cuidado, era tão pequenino! Um pequeno tufo de cabelos castanhos claros desordenados na cabeça, a pele clara, a boca fina… ele era lindo. Devia se lembrar de passar na grande igreja de pedra no centro da cidade e acender uma vela para agradecer e talvez sua finada mãe considerasse isso como um aviso que seu neto nasceu. Ela odiaria não saber se estivesse viva. - Maravilhoso não é? Como você ama mais uma pessoinha que você mesma.

-Sim - fala dando um sorriso para a mulher, mas foi bem breve porque queria observá-lo tanto quanto podia

-Já escolheu o nome?

-Daniel. - fala ela - Ele combina com Daniel, não acha? O rapaz que sobreviveu no meio dos leões.

-Ótimo nome. Se não me engano também é o nome de um rei de Caelum - fala a mulher com um sorriso e sorriu para a mulher - E já está abrindo os olhinhos também.

Doces olhos alaranjados apareceram apenas por um momento antes de se fecharem e ele fazer um barulhinho.

-Ele é lindo. - fala tranquilamente - Como o pai. Meu principezinho.


	2. Bandeiras

**Aproximadamente 3 anos e um mês após ataque ao castelo**

Era impressionante. Millefiore era um país que apesar de não ser tão extenso como Caelum, tinha tantas pessoas morando próximas que às vezes duas cidades se fundiam em uma. As do porto eram um exemplo, se você atravessasse uma rua estaria numa cidade, se andasse mais alguns quarteirões estaria em outra. Mas o mais impressionante foi a facilidade que tiveram ao entrar.

Os navios de Enma que levavam a Tsuna e seus guardiões, Enma e parte de seus guardiões e parte do exército da Black Spell sob comando de Aria e Gamma atracaram no porto. Podiam ver, quase como uma trilha de bandeiras negras com uma raposa pintada em branco destacando-se no tecido que seguia por toda a rua que eles cruzaram. Os que não tinham a bandeira da família Nero haviam estendido lençóis e panos negros ou nas cores azul e ouro, da bandeira de Caelum.

Eram ovacionados pelas pessoas à medida que passavam. Aria, assim como eles estava a cavalo e mesmo cruzando a um passo rápido pela cidade para alcançar a estrada que levaria ao forte Melone, podia ver como as pessoas se esticavam para vê-la, gritavam por ela ou pelo nome da sua família.

E isso não aconteceu apenas uma vez. Por todas as cidades que passaram, em que estenderam a bandeira negra junto de um tecido azul para representar a de Caelum, eles foram recebidos com flores e gritos de alegria sem falar nos homens que encorajados pelo exército de sua rainha, tomavam armas e seguiam-nos, aumentando seu exército a cada vila que passavam.

Apesar de gostar da animação das pessoas não gostava do que viria em seguida. Uma cidade não ergueu a bandeira negra e não deixou-os passar. O exército invadiu a cidade, que foi tomada naquele mesmo dia, e teve muitos de seus habitantes mortos. Apertou as rédeas do cavalo enquanto marchavam junto com a tropas.

-Majestade. - Basil aproximou-se dele, o cavalo cor de areia do jovem oficial acompanhando o seu - O senhor está tudo bem?

Deu um sorriso tranquilo para o loiro. Era estranho pensar que podia sincronizar com outros que não eram seus guardiões.

Quando encontrou os antigos empregados do castelo, Tsuna quase desmoronou. Havia se convencido por tanto tempo que não havia mais nada que o conectasse a sua antiga casa além dos amigos que havia esquecido dos homens e mulheres que silenciosamente faziam sua vida funcionar da forma que devia.

Flavia havia emagrecido um pouco, o rosto estava mais fino e a cintura mais marcada do que se lembrava. Luchio estava com o cabelo mais comprido e preso num rabo de cavalo baixo. Alberto… Bom, ele foi o que mudou menos, mas tinha certeza que os cabelos dele eram um pouco mais escuros do que eram agora.

-Jovem mestre! - Flavia gritou e atirou os braços ao seu redor, lágrimas correndo por seus olhos - Por todas as divindades no céu, está vivo! - ela segurou seu rosto, dando muitos beijos molhados pelas lágrimas - Você cresceu, já está mais alto que eu! - ela segurou seu rosto - E como está magro! Não te alimentaram direito?! Vou encontrar algo para você comer.

A pobre mulher, mal teve tempo de soltá-lo que Luchio já a empurrava para longe e abraçava-o, as palavras saindo num misto de caeli e italiano que mal compreendia. Conseguiu passar um braço ao redor dele, não muito mais que alguns segundos, porque então eles se afastavam e secavam as lágrimas dos olhos, os cheiros familiares de temperos ainda estava vindo deles, bem mais fracos do que se lembrava. Eles afastaram-se, falando algo sobre pegar coisas para que ele comesse.

-Eu achei que vocês tinham morrido. - fala num fio de voz, estava segurando-se muito para não desabar em lágrimas, mas havia outras pessoas lá, pessoas que poderiam questionar.

-Vão precisar de mais do que isso se quiserem nos derrubar mestre Tsunayoshi. - ainda sentia um leve calafrio na espinha quando Alberto falava, mas outra sensação acompanhou.

A onda de harmonia que saiu de seu corpo e envolveu o do mordomo foi quase instintiva. Por um momento viu as chamas de Alberto, névoa e tempestade, e quase ficou tonto quando as chamas dele o envolveram com tanta fome, que por um momento achou que ele literalmente engoliria suas chamas. Mas a impressão durou apenas um segundo até que os dois encontraram um ponto de equilíbrio entre quanta harmonia Tsuna podia oferecer e quanto ele podia ter.

-Alberto. - falou o nome do homem, observando bem fundo seus olhos. Podia sentir nas chamas dele o desespero, o desejo de pertencer a algum céu novamente, e a parte de si que fora de Laela reclamou-o como seu. Viu os olhos do mordomo se suavizarem levemente (o que para ele podia ser muita coisa já que isso raramente acontecia) - Sem ‘jovem mestre’ ou ‘pequeno mestre’?

-Não creio que os títulos lhe sirvam. - deu um sorriso com a resposta e então lembrou-se de algo que queria confirmar, mas dificilmente teriam tempo em particular para conversar.

-Eles estão com você?

-Sim. - respondeu ele com firmeza

-Como você esteve por meu primo? - a pergunta fez o lábio do homem curvar-se levemente para cima

-Sim senhor. Da mesma forma que estaremos por você. - Luchio e Flavia também eram sombras então. Balançou de leve a cabeça sem conseguir acreditar.

-Ainda tem mais? Outros sobreviveram?

-Não o suficiente.Mas estamos a seu serviço senhor. - fala o homem assumindo a posição séria, imaginou quantas vezes ele teria passado informações a Giotto, usando névoa para encobrir-se e descobrir segredos que poderiam ameaçá-lo ou a tempestade para eliminar essas ameaças - Aliás, há alguém que o senhor deveria conhecer.

Arqueou levemente a sobrancelha, mas fez um meneio e o homem saiu para buscar quem quer que fosse. Aproveitou a situação para apoiar novamente as mãos na mesa, analisando a posição de defesa que montariam enquanto viajavam para Millefiore. Ao menos era isso que veriam, na verdade estava apenas tentando evitar que vissem suas mãos tremerem. Só havia sincronizado com seus guardiões e aquilo deixou-o exausto a ponto de desmaiar. A chama de Alberto havia exigido muito dele e não podia se permitir fraquejar na frente dos capitães dos exércitos, não agora que eles o ouviam com respeito o suficiente para desconsiderar sua falta de idade e experiência.

Alberto voltou poucos minutos depois acompanhado por um rapaz, provavelmente de sua idade. Os cabelos louros escuros caíam sobre o olho direito numa franja comprida que ele apressadamente colocou para trás da orelha. Os olhos azuis eram grandes e arredondados e moviam-se com preocupação dele para o chão.

-Senhor. - ele ajoelhou-se no chão. Fez um gesto para Hayato, que rapidamente esvaziou o local deixando-os a sós.

-Não há necessidade disso. - fala com suavidade e faz um gesto para que ele levante. O rapaz levantou-se, ainda mantendo o olhar baixo e deu um sorriso tranquilo - Qual seu nome?

-Basilicum. Costumam me chamar de Basil. - ele fala e deu um sorriso para o rapaz. Novamente, suas chamas envolveram o rapaz completamente fora de seu controle, o que era comum já que ela circundava qualquer um que chegava perto, mas o que não esperava foi a reação vindo do rapaz.

Por um momento, os olhos dele brilharam num azul mais claro e ele o encarou, surpreso e confuso. As chamas da chuva de Basil o abraçaram de volta, ainda brutas e sem uso, mas ele aceitou sua harmonia. E então desmaiou. Felizmente Alberto estava lá para segurá-lo antes que o rapaz tocasse o chão e Tsuna apoiou-se na mesa. Conseguiu puxar uma cadeira e desabou sobre ela, sentindo o corpo tremer e começar a doer da forma familiar que acontecia quando usava demais suas chamas. 

-Devo deixá-lo no quarto? - pergunta Alberto erguendo o rapaz com pouca dificuldade

-É melhor. - fala acenando com a cabeça. Flavia escolheu aquele momento para chegar com um prato cheio: uma bandeja com pão fresco e manteiga derretendo sobre ele, vinho novo e pedaços grandes de peru.

-O que houve com ele? - pergunta preocupada

-Harmonia. - respondeu Alberto e a mulher apenas concordou, como se já tivesse visto aquilo inúmeras vezes.

_Harmonia era algo esquisito_ , decidiu naquele dia. _Poderoso, mas esquisito_. Já sentia saudade de Flavia e seus modos exagerados enquanto brigava com Luchio, mas fora melhor deixá-los em Caelum ajudando Haru. Os céus sabiam que ela precisava de toda informação que podiam fornecer.

-Estou bem Basil. - fala respondendo o loiro - E pode me chamar só de Tsuna, já disse. - foi a vez do loiro de dar um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu sei, perdão. Mas senti o senhor... - com um arquear de sua sobrancelha, ele suspirou - Perdão, **você**. Senti **você** ficar angustiado. Algo o preocupa?

Essa era outra coisa impressionante da harmonia. Era possível perceber algumas mudanças pequenas nas chamas quando se estava agitado, angustiado ou nervoso. Da mesma forma que seus guardiões conseguiam sentir pelas suas chamas seu nervosismo ou angústia, Basil estava captando as pequenas mudanças que ela emitia. Um grande avanço da parte dele, mal conhecia as chamas e já conhecia identificar o que transmitiam, o tempo com Takeshi estava valendo a pena para o loiro. Claro que não era tão preciso como seus guardiões, mas conseguia.

Ah, e por falar nos seus guardiões, Takeshi e Hayato já lhe lançavam um olhar de preocupação. Eles estavam no flanco direito, mais a frente próximo a Aria e Gamma, mas inclinaram a cabeça para trás procurando-o. Os outros estavam mais atrás, comentando isso ou aquilo com membros da Black Spell que usavam chamas também, mas podia sentir a chama deles não muito longe. Apenas acenou para que eles não dessem bola e voltou o olhar para Basil.

-Não gosto de lutar Basil. Saber que tantas vidas estão sendo levadas assim… Dói. - fala com tranquilidade. O loiro apenas abre a boca num ‘oh’ baixo

-Estamos mais perto de terminar do que nunca. - fala ele tentando animá-lo.

-Espero que sim.

A verdade é que não, não estavam. Havia um pequeno problema sobre toda esta guerra, um problema inevitável e provavelmente o único motivo de Byakuran ou seus guardiões nunca irem lutar pessoalmente, sempre mandando pessoas com chamas fracas ou simplesmente exércitos para uma carnificina. E encarava as costas de alguns deles agora.

Reborn jogou uma pedrinha em sua direção, que desviou por puro hábito. Ele estava ao lado da filha, Fon, Colonello e Lal Mirch próximos a eles como os bons elementos que haviam ficado tanto tempo longe e matavam saudades das ondas de harmonia vindo da futura rainha.

Os arcobalenos eram juízes. Eles estavam lá para impedir que guerras que envolvessem o tri-ni-set estourassem e acabassem com o mundo. Mas eles não impediam o exército branco porque não havia um ataque direto usando chamas dos guardiões de Byakuran. Então, em teoria, eles não quebravam nenhuma lei apesar de todo o massacre. Havia tentado argumentar, dizendo que havia outros que usavam chamas no exército, mas Reborn deu o exemplo de Dino que mesmo sem ser um portador dos conjuntos, sempre que podia usava as chamas do céu em batalha para evitar maiores danos a seu povo.

Enquanto Byakuran ou seus guardiões não fizessem algum mal direto a qualquer pessoa, usuário de chamas ou não, eles eram inocentes e podiam manter os anéis.

Emma havia tentado argumentar nisso, falar do mal que aconteceu em seu país. Mas Skull estava lá e ele testemunhou que os guardiões não fizeram nenhum mal. O exército de Caelum invadiu e matou muitos, eles entraram e salvaram o herdeiro de um conjunto e ensinaram-no a usar de forma excelente. Na verdade isso poderia ser considerado até um bem, mas o ruivo quase ficou da cor dos seus cabelos por tamanho ultraje então haviam mudado o rumo da conversa.

Havia apenas uma única chance além dessa: se os Arcobalenos decidissem em conjunto que ele não era mais digno, o conjunto poderia ser tomado dele e substituído. O que era complicado porque essa decisão tinha de ser unânime e um arcobaleno não se pronunciava. Não sabia quem era Verde, mas começava a sentir uma pontada de ódio por esse homem e queria poder encontrar o buraco onde ele se escondia só para convencê-lo a mudar de opinião. Talvez com os punhos, mas esperava que, sendo um cientista, uma boa conversa pudesse resolver.

Viper, ou Mammon, também não se pronunciava até que a encontrou. Ela era da Varia, e apesar de só dizer que se importava com dinheiro, pode sentir uma onda de ódio dela vindo em sua direção. Talvez por parecer-se com Giotto e pelo que aconteceu a Varia pelas mãos de seu primo, um massacre no qual só não perdeu dois de seus guardiões porque Xanxus era tão bom em lutas como era para conseguir a lealdade dos que tinham poder. Falou a ela da chama negra e o efeito que ela teve sobre seu primo, mas a única resposta dela foi: “ _Se isso for verdade e conseguir uma prova, não precisa me pagar para ter meu apoio_ ”. Mesmo assim, havia negociado um preço absurdamente alto com a mulher de cabelos lavanda só por garantia.

-O que planeja fazer quando voltar? - a voz de Basil trouxe-o de seus pensamentos.

-Reconstruir as cidades que foram destruídas, tem muitas pontes que também caíram e estava pensando em como melhorá-las, sem falar que depois que vi os trens… - a risada de Basil fez com que parasse

-Perguntei para você mesmo e não para o país.

-Ah. - olhou para o céu - Não sei bem. - deu de ombros - Talvez procurar uma moça e me casar. Sou literalmente o último vivo da família Vongola.

-Se você tiver dez filhos, sua família ficará bem grande. - sugeriu o loiro e os dois riram

-Acho que já tenho sete. - fala sorrindo

-Qual é a graça? - pergunta Mukuro colocando o cavalo a seu lado.

-Ele é o meu mais velho. - fala para Basil, apontando para o azulado. Ele apenas ri e Mukuro arqueia a sobrancelha

-Dos seus guardiões, seria Ryohei.

-Oh verdade. Então tenho só seis Basil. Ryohei já é casado, Hana adotou ele.

O loiro apenas riu. Mukuro perguntou novamente do que se tratava, mas apenas balançou a cabeça, recebendo uma leve ameaça de “ _se estiver fazendo graça sobre mim, até seus bisnetos serão mal assombrados_ ”. Apesar dos arrepios que vieram pela ameaça, porque ele estava falando muito sério, Tsuna apenas mudou de assunto. Mukuro era de um humor extremamente variável, às vezes sendo sarcástico e lançando piadinhas, noutras vezes facilmente ofendido por qualquer coisa, as vezes ignorando tudo e todos e na maioria do tempo mostrava pouco interesse por qualquer coisa além da gêmea e Tsuna. Apesar que até com o próprio céu, Mukuro se mantinha distante e evitava conversar.

-Estamos chegando perto do forte Melone. - fala o azulado, lançando-lhe um olhar desconfiado - Aria disse que vamos parar mais a frente, mas estamos apenas a um dia de cavalo. Vou deixar você com seu _amiguinho_. - o guardião faz o cavalo acelerar para colocar-se ao lado da gêmea, que seguia com os cavaleiros bem a frente.

Franziu o cenho com a ênfase na palavra. Deveria lembrar de passar um tempo a mais com Mukuro, ele era o guardião com quem menos havia tido contato. Mesmo que sua chama o aceitasse completamente, alguma coisa no azulado se recusava a aceitá-lo de volta. Normalmente eram barreiras próprias, como Kyoya que recusava ser o guardião de um herbívoro e apenas quando empataram numa luta (muito longa e cansativa cujas cicatrizes marcariam sua pele até a morte) é que as chamas de sua nuvem finalmente o aceitaram, tão plenamente quanto havia aceitado as dele.

Pararam para passar a noite numa cidade pouco antes de chegar ao forte Melone. Eles não haviam levantado a bandeira negra então Aria tratava de expulsar os soldados de branco das ruas, sendo ajudada pela população que jogava vasos e frutas ou qualquer outra coisa que pudessem pelas janelas. O território da família Gesso era bem mais a nordeste, todos ali ovacionavam sua rainha.

Passava a cavalo pelas ruas ao redor da cidade e viu um pequeno grupo de soldados afastar-se rapidamente, tentando não chamar atenção para si mesmos sem usar lampiões, lanternas ou qualquer meio de luz, pareciam querer misturar-se as sombras. Eles carregavam um rapaz de roupas escuras. Esporeou o cavalo e aproximou-se dos homens rapidamente, puxando uma espada. Odiava usar armas, mas era difícil lutar com os punhos sobre o cavalo. Puxou as rédeas, fazendo o cavalo empinar bem perto do grupo que se afastou para não ser atingido pelas patas. Acertou um na têmpora com a lateral da lâmina, fazendo-o apagar e criando um pequeno filete onde a ponta havia acertado. Ops. Precisava medir mais a força e a forma que segurava a espada.

Reconheceu os anéis de um dos homens e jogou a espada nele, mas a arma fincou no chão quando o homem desviou-se e correu. O terceiro foi atingido por um chute seu quando pulou do cavalo, usando o dorso do animal para apoiar as mãos e acertar-lhe na cabeça. Virou-se para o último, o rapaz que era arrastado e ele ergueu as mãos bem acima da cabeça.

-Eu me rendo. - ele fala com tranquilidade

-Quem é você? - pergunta observando o rapaz. Havia dado a volta, sua intuição guiando-o para longe da confusão no centro da cidade e para a estradinha que eles seguiam e encontrou um rapaz de cabelo loiro bagunçado com o que pareciam ser óculos grandes pendurados na gola do macacão verde. Sentia que era ele que devia ter achado, mas não via nada de especial no rapaz.

-Spanner. Mecânico. Vinte anos. - fala ele de forma tão automática, que imaginou que ele teria feito aquilo várias vezes antes.

-Por que eles estavam levando você?

-Construo coisas. O rei Byakuran me deu um lugar grande para construir as coisas do forte dele, como as metralhadoras semi-automáticas.

Franziu o cenho. Porque deveria ter salvo esse rapaz? Além do motivo óbvio que ele poderia fornecer informações sobre as defesas do forte Melone, duvidava que fosse apenas por isso. Felizmente sua resposta veio na forma de um ruivo usando uniforme negro seguido por Aria e um homem de cabelos escuros que não reconheceu.

-Spanner!

-Shoichi. - fala o rapaz baixando as mãos e o ruivo deu um sorriso aliviado - Está com ela? - pergunta apontando para Aria e o ruivo concorda com um aceno - Então estou com ele. - fala o rapaz como se aquilo simplesmente desse fim ao problema.

-Bom ver que eles não te levaram para outro esconderijo. - falou o homem, agora que ele se aproximava pode notar que o cabelo dele, que achava ser escuro, na verdade era verde mesmo - Isso resolve as coisas Aria. Faça como preferir.

-Ah, oi Verde. - fala Spanner e tira do bolso um doce, mastigando-o sem pressa, ignorando completamente o fato de que foi sequestrado apenas minutos antes e que dois dos que tentaram levá-lo estavam inconscientes não muito longe.

-Tsuna, este é Verde. - fala Aria, explicando parcialmente a situação - E esses são seus pupilos, Shoichi e Spanner.

-Pupilos? - pergunta sem acreditar que primeiro, aquele cara era o que queria espancar mais cedo, e segundo que salvou alguém relacionado a ele. Pelo que Reborn falou ele sempre ficava sozinho num buraco onde construía coisas suspeitas e perigosas.

-E isso resolve tudo. - fala a morena, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro - Agora só nos resta retirar os anéis de Byakuran.

Só viria a saber anos depois, pelo próprio Shoichi que Verde sempre foi contra qualquer atitude dos Arcobalenos porque não queria que seus dois pequenos gênios acabassem morrendo numa retaliação descontrolada. Byakuran havia tirado-os do laboratório de Verde, onde sempre trabalharam e aprenderam com o homem, e levara-os para as partes mais variadas do país então o arcobaleno do trovão nunca sabia com certeza em que cidade eles estavam e quando finalmente descobria, eles já haviam mudado de lugar novamente. Como eram muito jovens, eles apenas achavam que estava sendo levados onde eram necessários e não movidos como uma garantia que os Arcobalenos não se envolveriam.

Haviam planejado como aconteceria o ataque durante as últimas horas da noite. O forte Melone, mesmo aquela distância era grande. Shoichi havia explicado que tinha sete níveis diferentes divididos em sete andares e que Byakuran costumava recluir-se no nível mais alto.

-Shoichi. - o ruivo encolheu-se levemente ao ouvir seu nome, segurando a blusa negra na barriga - Você sabe se no castelo há algum Aidan?

-Aidan? - ele repete o nome com surpresa e relaxa visivelmente - Bom, sim. Ele é primo de Byakuran e o herdeiro legítimo, mas enlouqueceu pouco depois da morte do pai. Costuma ficar trancado num quarto, no sexto nível se não me engano, logo abaixo de Byakuran. Mas ninguém entra lá.

-Ele é agressivo? - pergunta com um leve franzir

-Sim, já escutei várias vezes barulhos de coisas quebrando quando estava com Byakuran ou passando pelo forte. - o ruivo, aperta de leve a blusa novamente - Não acho que ele vá fazer qualquer mal, basta deixá-lo onde está.

-Não pretendo machucá-lo. - garante e vê o ruivo soltar uma respiração longa, como um suspiro aliviado - Soube dele por meio de meu primo, mas não da situação dele.

-Esperava usá-lo para depor Byakuran? - Verde pegou os óculos, limpando-os num lenço que tirou do jaleco branco - Porque essa estratégia acabou de falhar.

-Não. - fala com firmeza - Precisava apenas confirmar algo com ele. Espero que consiga falar.

-Duvido muito. - fala o ruivo balançando de leve a cabeça - Mesmo quando está tranquilo, Aidan não costuma falar nada que faça sentido e tentar fazê-lo focar em algo deixa-o agitado. Já o vi quase saindo do quarto uma vez e quando tentei pedir que ele voltasse ao quarto, ele teve um ataque. Se Byakuran não tivesse aparecido, acho que ele poderia ter me matado a socos e nem se daria conta do que fez.

A boca de Tsuna não passava de uma linha fina.

_Ele estava chorando, deve estar tão triste._ A voz infantil de Giotto, os olhos marejados. Ele estava realmente preocupado por esse Aidan. _Você encontra ele para mim? Promete?_

Giotto havia insistido para que o encontrasse. Esperava que ainda houvesse algo desse rapaz para encontrar.


	3. Presença

**Aproximadamente 3 anos e meios após ataque ao castelo**

O forte Melone era impressionante desde longe. Era formado por seis andares, o maior sendo a base e diminuindo gradativamente até chegar ao do topo, que ainda assim era grande o suficiente para acomodar os sete cômodos do rei e outros quatorze para sua família. Junto a base, haviam formado um enorme acampamento com os homens que eram leais a Byakuran, pelo menos três mil homens que não podiam usar chamas sem falar nos habitantes das pequenas vilas que circundavam próximas ao forte.

-Tsuna. - Aria colocou a mão em seu ombro - Não vamos poder entrar no forte com vocês. Se as chamas do céu se espalharem vão causar mais danos do que todos os soldados juntos. - ela encara Enma - Nós, como Arcobalenos, podemos criar uma barreira que impede que as chamas se espalhem para além do castelo, mas não poderemos lutar ao fazer isso. Só um de vocês entra com seus guardiões, o outro contém os soldados que estão do lado de fora.

A decisão era bem óbvia, metade dos guardiões de Enma havia ficado em Gravitta cuidando tanto do país deles quanto podiam e todos os de Tsuna estavam lá. Aria afastou-se, dando espaço para os dois.

-Faça-me um favor. - fala Enma voltando os olhos para o forte - Não deixe ele sair vivo dessa.

-Nunca pretendi.

Os dois trocaram um abraço rápido antes de se separarem para suas posições. Enma abriria um caminho para que ele e seus guardiões entrassem, os Arcobalenos manteriam o local isolado e teriam de enfrentar quem quer que estivesse lá dentro. A única condição de Aria é que os anéis Mare fossem devolvidos aos Arcobalenos quando tudo acabasse.

Seus guardiões já estavam prontos quando chegou. Sentiu o coração se apertar ao ver Lambo, usando uma roupa de couro com fivelas que ajustavam a seu tronco na falta de um tecido melhor que o protegesse, Chrome não muito diferente dele. Inspirou fundo uma vez, de olhos fechados.

-Procurem ficar juntos. Lembrem de pegar os anéis deles.

Recebeu apenas acenos de confirmação. Não precisavam falar muito, já faziam essa estratégia a muito tempo. Enquanto avançavam lentamente em direção ao forte, procurou focar no que Irie havia falado sobre a base. Não era difícil de subir e descer por ela, as escadas eram bem próximas umas das outras, mas não sabia se haveria outros homens lá dentro.

Quando os soldados atacaram, ele e seus guardiões correram. Com Mukuro e Chrome cobrindo-os com ilusões, passaram pelo meio dos soldados, às vezes esbarrando em alguns dos que iam atacar o exército de Enma. Quando chegaram as portas do forte, Hayato lançou para cima uma bomba de fumaça, o sinal de que todos haviam chegado. O som da bomba mal havia terminado quando uma cúpula formada por chamas alaranjadas começou a erguer-se da base. Entraram antes que ela fechasse no topo e fecharam as portas.

O cômodo era longo, pelo menos do tamanho do salão de baile do castelo, e frio. Sua respiração fazia uma pequena nuvem a sua frente e sentiu um arrepio familiar subir por sua espinha. Olhou de um lado para outro, mas não viu nada que justificasse a sensação. Será que havia armadilhas implantadas no chão ou nas paredes? Mal deu dois passos para o lado quando Chrome gritou:

-Abaixem-se!

Todos agacharam-se automaticamente, e apesar de não ver nada de diferente no cômodo, um vento forte passou pouco acima dos fios de seu cabelo.

-Cuidado Tsuna! - Chrome jogou-se sobre ele e no local onde estivera um segundo antes, o chão rachou-se e ouviu o barulho de algo metálico atingindo a cerâmica.

Uma risada rouca preencheu o cômodo. Chrome empurrou Kyoya para longe enquanto Mukuro arrastava Lambo. Novamente o som de algo metálico acertando o chão e o vento passaram muito próximo a eles.

-Era só o que faltava! Esse lugar é assombrado! - fala Hayato.

-Ryohei, quatro passo para trás! - gritou a púrpura e ele rapidamente atendeu, movendo-se com rapidez - Desvie para a direita - o vento passou tão rente ao nariz de Ryohei que o homem não duvidou que poderia ter perdido ele - Jab! - desferiu um soco para a frente com toda a força e apesar de não ver nada, seu punho acertou algo com força.

-Nada mal. - a voz era sibilante - Mas não foi o suficiente. - uma dúzia de serpentes apareceram.

-Não são ilusões! - grita Mukuro e acerta com o tridente uma das que se aproximou demais dele. A cobra desfez-se em névoa, o chão ao seu redor manchado de sangue ainda por cima - Mas que…

A risada ecoou novamente, as cobras atacando-os. Hayato conseguiu dar cabo de muitas usando suas dinamites, mas elas continuavam vindo aos montes. Tsuna sabia que tinha alguém lá, mas não conseguia sentir de onde. Era como se o inimigo estivesse em todo lugar e em lugar nenhum!

Uma explosão fez com que todos perdessem o equilíbrio quando um pilar de lava surgiu do chão. Chrome encarava furiosamente o local e pela primeira vez notou algo sobre o olho dela.

_-O óculos do papai? - perguntou a moça girando a peça entre os dedos. Sabia que seu pai usava muito, especialmente quando estava em reuniões diplomáticas, mas não entendia porque Mukuro teve de arrastar ela até um lugar afastado de todos só para mostrar isso._

_-Chrome, quais eram as únicas coisas que papai nos proibia de mexer?_

_-Nos óculos e no Kuro. - agora que pensava nisso, sentiu uma pontada de dor pelo garanhão negro que seu pai cuidava com tanto afeto. Não havia nem sinal do cavalo em qualquer lugar de Nebula que passaram e achava que a Millefiore havia levado ele como um cavalo de carga (um tremendo desperdício!) ou que ele havia fugido._

_-Olhe isso. - Mukuro usou a névoa e num segundo quem estava na sua frente era Reborn - Agora use o óculos._

_Queria ter aberto a boca para falar que era apenas um óculos, mas a expressão de concentração de seu irmão no rosto de Reborn era um pouco intimidante. Encaixou o óculos no rosto, um pouco desconfortável por causa do tapa olho, e a imagem do seu irmão estava a sua frente. Franziu de leve o cenho, puxando o óculos para reclamar de qualquer que fosse a brincadeira, mas mal tirou o óculos por completo e Reborn estava na sua frente novamente._

_Afastou e recolocou os óculos sobre o rosto várias vezes, sem acreditar. Ela e Mukuro tentaram de tudo, simularam ataques, terremotos, até tentaram afogar um ao outro usando névoa e por mais que fossem convincentes, era preciso apenas colocar as lentes que toda a ilusão desaparecia, deixando apenas a verdade nua e crua diante deles._

_-Como o papai conseguiu isso? - perguntou com surpresa, analisando a lente. Não havia nada de anormal nela, nenhum entalhe ou pedra, parecia apenas um óculos comum._

_-Não sei, mas acho que ele iria querer que ficassemos com ela._

_Mukuro queria que ela usasse, afinal seu domínio com ilusões era bom, mas não conseguia escapar tão bem delas quanto ele. Ela não queria deixá-lo sem nada, afinal ele poderia precisar. Era uma herança do pai e ambos mereciam levá-la. Decidiram partir o óculos na metade. Uma das lentes ficaria com Mukuro, a outra com ela. Mas o mais importante, resolveram manter como um segredo. Afinal nunca se sabe quando precisariam da lente._

-Mukuro-nii, tire eles daqui! - falou a púrpura, outra coluna de lava surgiu no chão, muito próximo a Takeshi.

Mas antes que Tsuna pudesse ouvir qualquer resposta, tudo desapareceu. Havia apenas ele no cômodo, até mesmo as marcas de derretimento e cinzas na cerâmica haviam sumido.

-Chrome! Mukuro! - chamou, mas não houve resposta - Hayato! Takeshi! Lambo! - o único som era o de sua própria voz ecoando de volta várias e várias vezes naquele cômodo terrivelmente vazio - Kyoya! Onii-san! - chamou por eles várias e várias vezes, sem receber nenhuma resposta. Havia mudado de cômodo? Sabia que a névoa podia levar as pessoas a certa distância, mas não acreditava que havia acontecido tão rapidamente e sem que notasse.

E então, um grito corta o ar e o cômodo volta a ser preenchido com o cheiro de queimado e sibilo de cobras. Viu os amigos, olhando ao redor tão confusos quanto ele. Chrome e Mukuro estavam a frente deles, os tridentes idênticos erguidos. Havia um homem afastado alguns passos deles, usava uma túnica escura e uma máscara de madeira como as do festival de verão. Ele segurava a máscara com uma das mãos e quando a afastou viu um pedaço da madeira cair.

-Leve eles daqui. - insistiu Chrome, a lente no único olho da moça parecia flutuar junto a pele sem precisar de armação - Eu vou segurar ele até você voltar.

Novamente perdeu todos de vista quando o cômodo tornou-se vazio, mas não durou mais do que um momento. Eles entraram em foco novamente e viu Mukuro trincar os dentes antes de dar as costas a irmã, gritando para que o seguissem. Ele correu direto para uma parede.

-Mukuro? - Ryohei perguntou enquanto se aproximavam correndo

-Tem uma escada!

Ele mal falou isso e atravessou a parede, a ilusão se desfazendo com a atitude do rapaz. Mukuro gritou para subirem mais rápido, mas travou olhando para trás procurando por Chrome. Tsuna virou levemente a cabeça, mas a visão de tantas coisas pavorosas, que literalmente poderiam ter saído do inferno, fez sua cabeça rodar por um momento antes de Mukuro segurar seu braço e forçá-lo a tirar os olhos da luta e subir correndo, tão rápido quanto podia.

Mas a escada parecia não ter fim. Quanto mais subiam, mais degraus haviam. Mukuro usou o tridente para acertar a base de um degrau e viram os arredores deles mudarem, estavam na base da escada e não perto do topo. O azulado fez com que subissem rápido, antes que perdesse a brecha. No fim da escada, todos estavam meio esbaforidos. Havia uma porta dupla que levava a do lado direito e outra no esquerdo.

-O que foi aquilo? - perguntou Lambo, dando voz a pergunta de todos

-Névoa. - respondeu Mukuro - Aquele miserável… - o azulado puxou fundo o ar e olhou para trás - Se não subirmos logo as ilusões dele vão nos alcançar e não sei se consigo proteger todos sozinho.

-Daquelas cobras? - pergunta Ryohei

-Do que ele começou a mostrar a vocês. Destruir a mente é uma habilidade quase exclusiva da névoa. O que quer que tenham visto, esqueçam. - ele se dirigiu a porta da direita - Vão ficar aí parados?

-Mas Chrome...

-Chrome consegue segurar ele por um tempo. Temos que continuar subindo

Antes que pudesse impedi-lo, Mukuro abriu a porta dando em outro salão muito parecido com o anterior mas havia alguém lá. Um homem usando uma roupa justa negra e roxa, com quatro espadas cruzadas nas costas. Mukuro o encarou de cenho franzido.

-Suas ilusões não são ruins, mas essa escada foi ridícula.

-Não perderia meu tempo matando-os se o cansaço poderia fazer o mesmo. - respondeu o homem retirando uma das espadas - Mas já que chegaram aqui não tenho outra escolha. - ele aponta a espada na direção deles - Levarei suas cabeças para Byakuran-sama.

Tsuna olhou para as mãos do homem, mas não viu o anel com asas prateadas. Percebeu, com certo horror, que o verdadeiro guardião tinha ficado para trás lutando com Chrome.

-Você não é um guardião. - fala Tsuna - Se sair do caminho, não iremos machucá-lo.

-Mas eu sou. - todos veem a porta atrás de Genkishi abrir-se e um homem de cabelos verdes entrar, segurava uma pelúcia rosa de coelho e tinha grandes cicatrizes no rosto. O anel amarelo destacava-se contra a tez pálida - Genkishi, não é para que nenhum deles passe. - a voz era ligeiramente trêmula, como se ele tivesse medo de falar com o outro - Kikyo disse que se chegassem até Zakuro seria uma bagunça tremenda.

-Não pretendo deixar que eles passem Daisy. - o homem os observou por meio de olhos ligeiramente estreitos - Não sobreviveriam ao que vem pela frente de todas as formas.

-Estamos dispostos a fazer um trato. - começa Tsuna, vendo o homem de cabelos esverdeados inclinar de leve a cabeça - Se nos deixarem ir diretamente ao Byakuran, não lutaremos contra vocês.

-Você acha que temos medo de você? - o tom dele era levemente surpreso - Mesmo que passassem do guardião que há em cada andar, nunca conseguiriam vencer Byakuran-sama. Nenhum de vocês consegue fazer o que ele faz.

-Você não sabe do que somos capazes.

-Nem vocês. - ele fala e dá de ombros, abraçando o coelho - Não lutamos como aqueles bobões que estavam em seu país. Ah, você estava lá não é Genkishi? Desculpe por isso. - o homem não falou nada, mas não pareceu ofendido também - Foi apenas por sorte que passaram por Torikabuto. Não passarão daqui.

[...]

Chrome estava ofegante, os nós dos dedos brancos pela força com que segurava o tridente. O homem de máscara ainda tentava usar ilusões, forçar seu cérebro a acreditar mesmo com a lente mostrando tudo o que havia de real ou não. Precisava aguentar firme, por seu irmão e pelos seus amigos.

O ferimento no tornozelo latejava, uma das cobras havia se dissolvido em ácido e pelo canto dos olhos viu o líquido cair sobre sua perna. Sentia-o arder, não tanto como se fosse real, mas o suficiente para que a dor afetasse seus pensamentos. Foi um dos motivos dela e Mukuro terem demorado tanto para livrar-se das ilusões e da relutância dele em deixá-la sozinha. A lente não faria efeito se os ataques viessem de fora de seu campo de visão e o homem parecia notar isso.

Preocupava-se pelos outros, será que já teriam saído do alcance das ilusões dele? Estaria mantendo-o ocupado o suficiente? Insistiu para que Mukuro fosse com os outros para o caso de Byakuran ter outros ilusionistas e esperava sobreviver até que eles voltassem. Precisava tirar o anel alado dele, mas tivera apenas um vislumbre de prata no meio da roupa numa das poucas vezes que avançou contra o homem.

-Acha que pode me vencer apenas com meio anel? - perguntou o homem e trincou os dentes - Mesmo que seja melhor que aneis comuns, sem a outra metade você não vai conseguir sequer fugir das minhas ilusões por mais tempo.

Ela também já tinha notado isso. Quando estava próxima de Mukuro, conseguia moldar uma ilusão em um objeto físico e então em uma ilusão novamente. Havia feito isso algumas vezes, mas com a dor e sem conseguir sentir a presença de seu irmão, o ataque não teve metade da habilidade e nem de perto afetou o homem como desejado.

-Tem razão. - fala desfazendo-se das ilusões que a protegiam do ataque dele - Assim não vai dar certo. - fechou o olho, retira a lente e guarda-a no decote da roupa, junto ao peito - Mas meu meio anel vai ser suficiente para isso.

Ainda de olhos fechados a púrpura avançou, ignorando os animais selvagens, lava e mãos que brotaram do chão que havia se tornado tão negro quanto piche. O homem sequer teve tempo de desviar quando ela brandiu o tridente, a ponta rasgando parte de sua roupa. Ela continuou, o olho fechado e a expressão concentrada enquanto atacava.Torikabuto usou ilusões para atacá-la, mas a moça apenas atravessava-a como se não se importasse. Procurou segurá-la ou limitar seus movimentos usando ilusões reais, mas ela apenas as rompia e continuava atacando.

_-Você não pode confiar no seu olho. - a voz de Kyoya era tão indiferente durante seu treino como sempre, mas notou nele um leve franzir de preocupação. Haviam acabado de dar uma pausa no treino, já que ele insistia que ela devia comer algo com frequência._

_-Como? - inclinou a cabeça, sem acreditar no que ouvia, as frutas em seu colo completamente esquecidas._

_-Quando não conseguiu mais enxergar - ele apontou para o próprio olho - Foi de repente?_

_Levou a mão ao olho direito. Havia sido um grande choque perder a visão, mas depois de quase um ano estava acostumando-se a falta dele. Quando lutava com Kyoya ele focava principalmente em ir para a sua direita, acostumando-a a lutar contra qualquer que tentasse tirar proveito da falta parcial de visão._

_-E se acontecer de novo? - ele insistiu e pega um cantil tomando um pouco de água._

_Não havia pensado nisso. Nunca mais havia considerado a possibilidade. Luce disse que os efeitos colaterais de tantos anos sendo envenenadas poderiam demorar a aparecer, mas a maioria deles resultaria em sua saúde frágil. Se perdesse o outro olho… Observou a própria mão, não acreditando que poderia estar vendo algumas coisas pela última vez._

_-Não é certeza que pode acontecer. - tentou replicar, mas sua voz saiu baixa e incerta demais_

_-Mas e se? - ele ergue a sobrancelha e encara o moreno, ele joga o cantil e pega sem dificuldade, tomando um gole para aplacar a sede - Você consegue sentir a presença de outros pela névoa?_

_-Não muito. - mordeu de leve o interior da bochecha - Reborn me mostrou como, mas não consegui praticar muito. É complicado com tantos em casa._

_Kyoya não respondeu, mas a conversa ficou na cabeça dela durante toda a noite enquanto ajudava Morgana a receber e distribuir informações de todos os cantos do mundo. Não ficou surpresa quando no dia seguinte Kyoya estendeu uma gravata. Havia inclinado a cabeça sem entender, mas o moreno apenas rodou os olhos com irritação e manteve-se parada como uma rocha quando ele deu a volta nela e prendeu a gravata sobre seus olhos._

_-Consegue ver? - sentiu mais do que ouviu a mão dele balançar a sua frente e balançou a cabeça negando - Ótimo. Agora me ache._

_-Que? - pergunta e vira a cabeça, estendendo as mãos para o lado - Kyoya?_

_-Você me conhece. Treinamos juntos à dias neste mesmo local. - a voz dele vinha de algum lugar a sua direita e virou-se naquela direção, estendendo as mãos. Sentiu um tapinha na mão e aproximou-a do corpo, surpresa - Não é para brincar de cabra cega, use a névoa para me encontrar._

_Foi mais difícil do que esperava. Reborn havia dado a ela várias pedrinhas em aneis de névoa, mas de nível muito baixo e não suportavam ilusões, mas tentar localizar Kyoya com elas era muito parecido a usar um mapa velho. Havia a parte mais fácil de notar, as árvores, e as que não sabia que existiam ali até bater nele, como as pedras. Na verdade, parecia que a própria névoa que a guiava escondia coisas óbvias como empecilhos._

_Fizeram isso por vários dias, até que ela se acostumasse a procurar e encontrar Kyoya onde quer que ele se escondesse. Com o tempo, a névoa ajudava-a a sentir o contorno das coisas ao redor dela então ela pode escalar uma árvore e alcançá-lo no galho mais alto. Mas claro que não seria só isso._

_Kyoya sabia esconder sua presença. Apenas porque reconhecia a chama do moreno é que podia encontrá-lo e mesmo assim era um trabalho horrível. E justo nesse dia ele resolveu que deveriam fazer isso na cidade, numa dos dias movimentados de feira. Por um momento, enfaixada e andando as cegas pela rua, temeu ter o mesmo destino que Kyoko. Mas conseguia sentir as pessoas passando a seu redor e desviava-se delas, com tanta ou até mais facilidade do que quando estava sem a venda._

_-Achei você. - fala com um sorriso segurando os ombros do moreno._

_-Achou. - confirma ele e ergue sua venda, um raro sorriso de canto brincando nos lábios._

Focando apenas em encontrar a presença de Torikabuto, a púrpura quase gargalhou. Pelo tempo lutando contra o homem conseguia reconhecer as chamas dele e mesmo assim, não era como se ele pudesse esconder a própria presença sem usar ilusões.

Sem o óculos de seu pai, ele parecia um fantasma, estava em lugar nenhum e em todo lugar. Com o óculos ele era sólido, mas terrivelmente esquivo.

Com seu olho fechado, chegava a ser ridículo como os movimentos dele eram óbvios.


	4. Morto-vivo

**Aproximadamente 3 anos e meio após ataque ao castelo**

Okay, talvez não tenha sido tão fácil como pensou. Torikabuto, superando as expectativas, também sabia luta corporal. Só o suficiente para evitar seus golpes, mas ainda assim era cansativo. De olho fechado, toda a sensação de dor era reforçada e ele usava ilusões reais para criar cheiros e sons tentando fazê-la abrir os olhos.

-Chrome! - era a voz de seu irmão. Ele havia voltado? Quase abriu o olho, mas fechou com mais força.

-Ora. - a voz dele era levemente surpresa. Sentiu a presença de mais alguém entrar próximo a área de névoa que usava como guia e abriu o olho.

Foi a maior burrice que podia ter feito. Torikabuto havia conjurado literalmente o inferno e viu-se despencar no que parecia um abismo eterno cercado por lava e com pedaços grandes de pedra subindo do espaço negro no fundo para o espaço negro no topo. Procurou encontrar uma saída, mas não via nada. Colocou a mão no decote, procurando a lente de seu pai, mas não encontrou nada.

-Menina tola. - a voz dele parecia vir de todos os lugares, um CRAC estalou em seu ouvido e viu a lente cair de onde deveria ser o teto, partida em duas.

Não podia ser. Não tinha como ele ter pego, não havia deixado nenhuma brecha. Mas quando colocou a mão sobre o peito, não sentiu volume nenhum.

-Achou mesmo que poderia contra mim?

[...]

Tsuna lançou um olhar para Mukuro, que entendeu rapidamente. Precisavam continuar a todo custo. Mas Genkishi foi rápido. Avançando numa velocidade descomunal, o homem brandiu a espada contra eles. Aço chocou-se com aço quando Takeshi defendeu o golpe com a espada.

-Vão! - gritou o moreno, desferindo uma sequência de golpes na esperança de segurar o espadachim.

Correram em direção a porta com Mukuro encobrindo-os, o de cabelos verdes pareceu levemente surpreso por isso, mas estendeu a mão para acertar Lambo como se o visse apesar das ilusões. Kyoya torceu o braço dele para trás, mantendo o braço esticado e fazendo Daisy dobrar o corpo, imobilizando-o parcialmente.

-Não parem! - gritou Kyoya e faz pressão sobre o ponto de apoio, quebrando o braço do homem que segurava.

Ouviu os passos dos outros quando passaram pela porta e chutou o homem, que rolou algumas vezes pela chão. A pelúcia rosa, que devia ter uma costura horrível, arrebentou-se fazendo o algodão saltar por um buraco no pescoço.

-Você sujou ele. - fala o homem e se levanta, girando o ombro que havia quebrado e recoloca-o no lugar. Franze o cenho, Daisy não parecia sentir dor ou qualquer incômodo - Seja aqui ou lá, eles vão morrer.

-Por cima do meu cadáver. - fala entre dentes, erguendo as tonfas

-Isso é mais fácil de resolver.

[...]

Fácil como tomar doce de criança. Provavelmente foi o que o fantasma pensou. Porque será que frustrar os planos dos outros sempre a deixava tão animada? Ele sequer havia notado quando usou uma ilusão sua, tão entretido estava em fazê-la abrir os olhos, e deu a volta por trás do homem. Quando sua ilusão mostrou pânico ao abrir o olho, ouviu ele rir e provocá-la, mas já estava de frente a ele.

O anel índigo com asinhas prateadas era tão claro na roupa escura quanto um diamante num veludo negro. Estendeu a mão e puxou-o, arrebentando a cordinha que o segurava e a ilusão do homem desfaz-se sem o anel para ajudá-lo a canalizar as chamas corretamente. Afastou-se alguns passos, ouvindo-o dar um esgar surpreso quando as ilusões voltam-se contra ele mesmo completamente sem controle. Ele ajoelha-se gritando, segurando a cabeça com as mãos, a máscara caindo revela o rosto de um homem muito velho e enrugado, os olhos fundos reviraram-se com as cenas.

Apenas suas próprias ilusões impediram que mergulhasse naquela loucura também. Apertou o anel firmemente nos dedos e continuou afastando-se. Torikabuto tentou usar névoa para localizar onde estava, mas sem o anel qualquer uso da névoa era muito difícil. Ele tentou invocar cobras novamente, mas os animais tanto iam atrás dela como o atacavam também. Conseguiu desviar-se dos ataques dos animais e usar o tridente para matá-los, mas ele não teve tanta sorte.

As cobras picaram-no e as poucas que ele conseguiu segurar com ambas as mãos transformaram-se em ácido, derretendo a carne e fazendo subir o cheiro pútrido a medida que ele mesmo derretia. Com certeza foi a cena mais nojenta de sua vida. Apoiando-se no tridente, afastou-se do homem e apoiou-se no umbral da porta perto da escada. Sentia a perna doer, mas forçou-se a inspirar fundo e fez um curativo aparecer na sua perna usando ilusões reais. Ryohei carregava talas e faixas então ele poderia cuidar melhor, mas teria que alcançá-lo primeiro.

A escada fazia uma curva sinuosa para cima e ouviu um grito. Precisava alcançar os outros.

[...]

Já havia lido um livro por insistência do seu tio sobre um homem que voltou dos mortos mas havia se tornado um monstro. Lembrou-se que quando era mais jovem, evitava pessoas com cicatrizes grandes nos braços ou no rosto ou de pele muito amarelada temendo topar com o dito monstro da história. Não que fosse medroso, mas se alguém teve a ideia para uma história porque não fazer na vida real também?

Daisy era, com toda a certeza, a encarnação daquele monstro.

Não importava quantas vezes quebrasse as pernas, braços e costelas do homem, ele simplesmente colocava no lugar e continuava atacando. O maldito Byakuran havia conseguido criar o monstro de uma história de terror, mas teve a sagacidade de eliminar a fraqueza: na história, o monstro morria na fogueira, Daisy soltava chamas do sol pelos poros como suor pingava depois de um exercício longo.

Achou que as chamas apenas amenizavam a dor e faziam-no curar mais rápido, mas quando ele chutou sua tonfa acertando-a com a canela que acabara de quebrar ainda numa posição estranha teve certeza que lutava com um monstro.

Podiam chamá-lo do que fosse, mas era humano. Podia suportar muita dor, podia lutar implacavelmente por horas contra muitos inimigos diferentes, mas essa foi a criação que teve. Isso não o impedia de sentir dor ou de cair de exaustão.

Mas nenhuma das opções era válida para Daisy. E com aquele golpe, pelo ângulo esquisito da perna, ele havia conseguido acertar novamente suas costelas fazendo com que seu próprio braço acertasse-o. Recuou dois passos analisando a situação. Daisy recolocou a perna quebrada (pelo amor de Deus, o osso havia saído!) como se estivesse apenas ajustando uma calça. Perguntou-se pela milésima vez se era uma ilusão, mas não conseguia reconhecer nenhum dos sinais de que estava preso em uma.

Apertou firmemente o cabo da tonfa, estava trincada depois de dois golpes seguidos no mesmo lugar. Se continuasse assim aquela criatura poderia acabar partindo sua preciosa arma em duas partes. Só de pensar isso enfureceu-se. Preferia morrer a perdê-las.

_-São de sua mãe. - foi a única explicação que seu pai deu._

_Havia arqueado ligeiramente a sobrancelha com a escolha de verbo, ‘são’ em vez de ‘eram’, até porque já fazia quase oito anos que ela morrera. As tonfas, por muito tempo, foram exatamente do tamanho que precisava, o metal passava do seu cotovelo até seus doze, ficou na mesma medida deles até seus dezesseis e mais curta quando mudou-se para o castelo._

_-Já está na hora de trocar. - seu tio Fon dissera uma vez enquanto treinava. Havia dado um golpe cheio de fúria. Era a única lembrança tangível que tinha de sua mãe, não deixaria por nada neste mundo. Ele defendeu o golpe sem dificuldade - Está deixando a guarda aberta novamente. - ele aplicou um golpe em seu ombro, se tivesse mais força poderia tê-lo deslocado, mas seu tio apenas o empurrava levemente - Só força sem foco não adianta Kyo. Também não vai ajudar se sua arma não está no tamanho ideal para usar._

Seu problema atual estalou de leve o pescoço, parecia um morto vivo. Tinha certeza que ele estava meio morto. Ou meio vivo. Argh, ficava irritado só de pensar, mas precisava focar-se entre os golpes sucessivos que dava e defendia. Como iria matar alguém que não morria?

[...]

Em paralelo, num canto do salão, Takeshi desviou-se por muito pouco novamente do golpe de Genkishi. Alguns cortes superficiais rasgaram suas roupas, mas considerava-se muito sortudo por esse feito. Era óbvia a diferença de habilidade entre eles, Genkishi era muito mais experiente e atacava numa mistura de vários estilos, alguns conhecia, alguns dos quais jamais ouvira falar. Talvez fosse aquele lado inato dele, o lado hitman como Reborn chamara, que o permitia defender-se e continuar vivo.

Mas por muito pouco. Defendeu-se novamente, usando a espada para bloquear o ataque e joga o corpo para o lado. Algo em seus instintos gritou e pulou para trás. Não costumava duvidar de seus instintos, até porque na maioria do tempo eles estavam certos, mas eles eram especialmente úteis agora que lutava contra Genkishi. O homem usava ilusões durante os ataques e por muito pouco defendia-se quando uma ilusão atacava-o de um lado apenas para encobrir o golpe dele de outro.

Tenta afastar-se alguns passos, mas trava no lugar sentindo a parede as suas costas. Impossível! Estava bem no meio do salão a alguns instantes! A espada de Genkishi corta a parede, pouco acima da sua cabeça. Pó e pedrinhas caem sobre seu cabelo quando se agacha e rola para o lado. Ele voltou com golpes incessantes, aproveitando-se que estava abaixado para usar a diferença de altura em sua vantagem. Bloqueia um golpe com a espada e o homem chuta-o para longe.

-Eu preciso dizer que esperava mais de você. - ele o encarava com frieza aproximando-se rapidamente - Para o filho daquele homem com seu estilo de luta problemático, você não chega aos pés de seu pai.

Talvez porque estava com o rosto junto ao chão, o ângulo com que viu o homem lembrou-o de uma cena familiar. Quando viu seu pai morrer, o espadachim da Millefiore usava muitas espadas nas costas… Seus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa, mas ele já estava perto demais e num movimento rápido a espada dele estava enfiada em seu ombro. Gritou de dor e larga a espada. Genkishi coloca um dos pés sobre seu peito, impedindo que se movesse e outra lâmina contra sua garganta. Ele retira a lâmina de seu ombro, mas apenas para enfiá-la em seu braço, logo abaixo do bíceps. Grita novamente enquanto ele torce a lâmina dentro de seu braço, cortando músculo e pele.

-Takeshi!

Genkishi pulou para o lado, escapando por pouco de um golpe na cabeça que Kyoya acertaria nele. O moreno avança, usando as tonfas para tentar manter alguma distância entre eles, mas Genkishi apara o golpe da tonfa com uma das espadas e ergue a outra para atacar Kyoya. Ele defende com a tonfa, os dois usando força bruta para tentar empurrar um ao outro.

Tentou erguer-se, o braço pendia mole ao seu lado, sangue escorria e grandes gotas pingavam. Coloca a mão sobre o corte, tentando impedir que mais sangue caísse, mas o movimento apenas trouxe mais dor. Kyoya ainda lutava com Genkishi, defendendo e atacando com suas tonfas como o monstro maníaco por lutas que era, mas viu Daisy aproximar-se.

-Não! - grita, tentando chamar a atenção do amigo.

Mas já foi tarde demais. Kyoya estava defendendo de uma sequência de golpes especialmente difíceis de Genkishi e não percebeu quando Daisy aproximou-se por suas costas. No momento que as espadas cruzadas de Genkishi acertaram as tonfas, Daisy acertou um chute muito forte em Kyoya e teve certeza que ouviu um alto CREC vindo dele.

O moreno gritou de dor. Daisy segurou-o pelo cabelo e jogou em sua direção, e os dois caíram.

-Que patético. - fala Daisy, parecia entediado.

Kyoya levantou-se, ou ao menos tentou. Quando tentou apoiar-se no joelho, viu-o franzir o cenho com dor, mas ainda assim ele ergueu-se. Apoiava-se mais na perna esquerda que o normal, e entendeu porque vendo o ângulo estranho que a direita fazia.

-Levante Takeshi! - Kyoya fala entre dentes - Vá encontrar Ryohei, vou ganhar tempo.

Era impossível, os dois sabiam que era. Por mais que ele pudesse lutar, mesmo tendo só uma perna, os dois homens a sua frente estavam num nível completamente diferente.

-Não faz muito meu estilo deixar alguém ferido para trás. - fala, tentando parecer confiante e dá um sorriso para a carranca de raiva que o moreno lançou a ele - Ainda posso lutar.

Tentou segurar a espada com ambas as mãos, mas era impossível. Seu braço direito sangrava e latejava, o punho da espada que costumava ter faixas brancas e azuis estava se tornando marrom por causa do sangue que escorria da ferida.

-Não pode lutar com uma mão só samurai. Dê-me seu anel e farei com que sua morte seja mais indolor.

[...]

Aquele imbecil estava pedindo para morrer!

Daisy havia conseguido retirar uma das tonfas de sua mão e encarava-a com ligeira curiosidade, segurava (com a mão que havia acabado de quebrar!) e então partiu-a no meio como se fosse um palito de dentes. Encarou com olhos arregalados a tonfa partida cair no chão.

\- Maldito! - rosna para o homem, que apenas esfrega as mãos como se tirasse poeira.

O que poucos sabiam, na verdade, o que ninguém sabia era que lorde Alaude teve um propósito ao dar as tonfas a Kyoya além de ser uma recordação da mãe.

Desde criança Kyoya sempre havia sido forte demais, a ponto de não conseguir controlar a própria força e acabar se machucando. Muitas vezes, viu ele acertar com tanta força alguns meninos que brigavam com ele que Kyoya acabava deslocando ou até trincando algum osso por não saber lutar. Além dos frequentes treinos em tantas modalidades de artes marciais quanto fossem possíveis, Alaude havia dado a ele as tonfas como um modo de canalizar a própria força até que conseguisse fazer isso sem elas.

Kyoya simplesmente havia se habituado a usá-las sempre.

O moreno trinca os dentes, cheio de fúria, e coloca a outra tonfa que estava trincada no chão ao seu lado. Chamas violentas saíram de seu anel e mesmo esperando ouvir o trincar, ele não aconteceu. O anel Vongola canalizava toda a sua raiva.

_-É só ficar irritado. - explica Aeri entregando a ele a metade do anel._

_Havia ficado com a seika apenas pelo tempo suficiente para ter certeza que o anel aguentaria suas chamas. Ela garantiu que sim, mas deve ter visto a pergunta que ele não fez. Dificilmente usava as chamas, não só porque os anéis quebravam, mas porque elas simplesmente vinham no meio da luta sem que pudesse controlar!_

_-Hum. - colocou o anel no dedo, girando-o uma vez - Não parece muito útil numa luta._

_Ela apenas ergueu de leve a sobrancelha, não parecia surpresa com o comentário, mas então fez algo que o surpreendeu._

_-Lute comigo então. - ela ergue os punhos, todo o corpo tensionando-se enquanto preparava-se para a luta_

_-Irei morder você até a morte. - sorriu com o desafio pegando as tonfas. Ela apenas sorriu de volta, a pulseira com uma sequência de três pedrinhas roxas acende-se, a chama não era muito grande nem parecia perigosa._

_Quando deu um ataque e ela defendeu com o braço, não esperava o ruído metálico quando a atingiu. A morena manteve a guarda, e deu um sorriso vendo sua expressão de surpresa. Tentou novamente, chutes, socos, na perna, no tronco, nas costas. Seus golpes sempre eram defendidos pelo metal. Anéis compridos, cresciam ao redor dela ao mínimo sinal de que ela seria atingida. Começava de uma das pulseiras, ou das tornozeleiras e até do cinto, mas os aros de metal se multiplicavam rapidamente para defender e então encolhiam-se, voltando ao objeto original mais rápido do que sumiram, dando a ela velocidade para atacar e mantendo-a protegida para defender-se. Lutaram por algumas horas, enquanto os outros reuniam o que quer que fosse para ir aos navios._

_-Nada mal. - fala finalmente e ela afasta-se um passo, rindo. As chamas se apagam, as pulseiras tilintando tranquilamente nos braços._

_-A nuvem não é para ter uma luta fácil. É para deixá-las interessantes. - ela tira uma das pulseiras de metal e aproxima-se dele, colocando-a em seu braço esquerdo - Fique com você._

A pulseira em seu braço criou muitos anéis em sua perna, mantendo-a no lugar e estancando parcialmente o sangramento. Daisy não pareceu surpreso.

-Ah, então você usa chamas para reforçar a si mesmo também.

-Não. - fala girando uma pulseira entre os dedos - Eu uso para morder outros até a morte.


	5. Uma mão

**Aproximadamente 3 anos e meio após ataque ao castelo**

-MORRAM SEUS DESGRAÇADOS!

Balas zuniam sobre suas cabeças. A parede atrás deles tinha mais furos que qualquer queijo que conhecesse. Na verdade, quase parecia uma janela já que conseguiam ver o que havia do outro lado. O ruivo continuava segurando o gatilho da metralhadora e gargalhava alto enquanto as balas choviam sobre eles.

Uma gota de suor frio escorreu da testa de Lambo por manter as chamas protegendo-os das balas. A chama do trovão fazia uma cunha à frente deles, com tamanho suficiente apenas para protegê-los das balas estando bem próximos

-Por favor, me digam que já tem um plano! - ele teve de gritar para ser ouvido sobre o barulho dos tiros.

-Ainda pensando! - grita de volta para o menino - Hayato! - o prateado vasculhava com os olhos o local, mas a conclusão era bem óbvia.

O ruivo psicopata estava numa parte mais alta e atirava freneticamente. Não conseguiram acertá-lo nem se quisessem, porque a sequência de armas estavam tão próximas umas das outras que acabavam servindo como barreira e todas apontadas em sua direção, então quando uma estava próxima de acabar ele simplesmente estendia a mão e começava a atirar com a outra, mantendo as duas juntas por um tempo e então ficando apenas com a que tinha balas.

-Eu vou conseguir uma abertura! - grita Hayato e pega o arco que trazia nas costas, amarrando algo rapidamente na ponta de uma flecha - Mukuro, consegue fazer esse lugar se encher de fumaça apenas para ele?

A névoa cresceu ao redor deles até chegar ao teto, mas o ruivo apenas riu mais alto. Segurou outra metralhadora com uma das mãos e mantendo uma delas fixa onde estavam, fez a outra mover de um lado a outro, deixando pouca passagem para irem para outro cômodo. Os próprios móveis dispostos pela biblioteca serviam como cobertura mas também atrapalhavam a visão deles.

Hayato pegou uma flecha, sequer teve tempo de estranhar a ponta arredondada quando prateado sai da parte protegida pelas chamas de Lambo, parando apenas por um momento numa brecha entre duas estantes e aponta o arco para o ruivo. A flecha descreve um arco alto, conseguindo passar entre as metralhadoras e explode criando fumaça.

-Vão! - grita o prateado. Dava para ouvir o ruivo xingar lá em cima - Separem-se!

Correndo num zigue-zague pouco organizado, eles tentaram se esquivar das balas e andar entre os móveis da biblioteca quando o ruivo voltou a pegar numa das metralhadoras. Hayato enquanto corria preparou outra flecha e lançou na direção do ruivo, novamente explodiu em fumaça fazendo-o largar a arma por apenas um momento. Conseguiram atravessar o cômodo quando o ruivo voltou a pegar na metralhadora

Dessa vez usando uma dinamite, Hayato joga-a onde estava o ruivo. A explosão fez o piso tremer e cair, livros, metralhadoras e madeira queimada caindo num monte e levantando poeira e cinzas.

-Vão na frente, eu vou tirar o anel dele. - fala o prateado e confirma com um aceno, continuando pela escada.

Nenhum deles chegou a ver o que aconteceu logo depois. Nenhum deles viu aquele monte de entulho dissolver em meio a chamas vermelhas e selvagens, nenhum deles viu quando Zakuro ergueu-se, sem sequer um arranhão apesar da explosão ou da queda, mas conseguiram ouvir a risada alta dele quando o ruivo encarou Hayato.

-Tirar de mim? - o tom dele era pura deboche, os olhos brilhavam com loucura - Ah, você acha que esses brinquedinhos podem me machucar?

[...]

Fazia muito tempo desde que lutou seriamente sem suas tonfas. Daisy atacava muito mais rapidamente agora, pensando que sua dor limitaria os golpes. Felizmente os aros mantinham sua perna no lugar e conseguia defender-se dos golpes sem problemas. Segurava um deles entre os dedos para o próximo ataque. Atacava, ele desviava. Defendia, tentava contra atacar, mas ele era esquivo e fugia de seus golpes.

Mas ele também errou. Reconheceu as chamas de Takeshi, o vento gelado e úmido como se trouxesse chuva atravessou todo o local, mas não se atreveu a olhar para o moreno. Daisy olhou, apenas de relance, mas foi suficiente. Conseguiu desviar do soco e segurar o pulso do homem nessa breve distração. A pulseira multiplicou-se, envolvendo todo o corpo do homem dos pés até o pescoço. Apesar das que envolviam o corpo dele serem grossas como a lombada de um livro, as correntes que o ligavam a sua mão pareciam finas como as de um colar.

Daisy caiu no chão, imóvel. Ele tentou se debater, mas não conseguia folgar o aperto dos aros. Fez apenas com que as que estavam na mão dele diminuíssem para tirar o anel do homem. Chamas do sol ainda saíam dos poros dele, mas diminuíram bruscamente.

-Agora você não pode se recuperar. - fala e aperta a corrente em suas mãos.

Daisy debateu-se gritando enquanto os aros apertavam-no mais. Teria feito o idiota em pedacinhos bem pequenos, do tipo que ele não conseguiria se recuperar nem se tivesse todos os usuários de chamas do sol do planeta, mas foi interrompido por um grito.

-Takeshi! - era Chrome. Ela apoiava-se no umbral da porta e olhava com horror para o amigo e entendeu o porque.

Takeshi caiu, uma poça enorme de sangue ao seu redor.

[...]

Defender-se do avanço de Genkishi havia sido mais difícil do que imaginava. Tentou colocar o braço inútil para o lado, mas até mesmo um movimento mínimo doía terrivelmente. Inspirou profundamente e ajeita a postura, segurando melhor a espada na mão esquerda.

_-Já pensou se um dia você não pudesse usar um braço? - a pergunta de Chrome enquanto treinavam foi tão repentina que quase não bloqueou o golpe dela a tempo. Mesmo tendo defendido, ela girou o bastão fazendo com que a ponta dele passasse entre seus braços e encostasse em seu pescoço._

_-Nunca. - admite e dá de ombros. Ela se afasta alguns passos, e senta-se no chão para respirar. Já era a quarta luta seguida que enfrentava, tendo passado antes por Tsuna, Ryohei e Kyoya. Sentia os músculos tremendo pelo esforço - Por que?_

_-Só estou dizendo. - ela dá de ombros, massageando um dos ombros - Nunca te vi lutar só com uma das mãos._

_-Shigure usa as duas mãos em quase todos os movimentos. - explica segurando a espada com ambas as mãos - Tem apenas alguns que foram criados em momentos de necessidade que usam apenas uma das mãos. Ou o pé._

_Chrome riu, tentando imaginar como ele usaria a espada com o pé e mostrou a ela o movimento. Chutou a espada para frente e ela se fincou quase até metade no tronco fino de uma árvore._

_-Parece que ele estava correndo e só chutou a espada para frente. - ela vai até a espada e puxa-a da árvore onde havia se fincado - Achei que era mais pesada - ela passa a espada de uma mão a outra testando o peso - En garde! - ela segura com apenas uma das mãos e encosta a ponta em seu peito_

_-Esgrima? - ela sorri e balança a cabeça confirmando_

_-Minha mãe fazia. Vi ela lutar praticamente todos os dias. - ela deu um sorriso, um raro brilho travesso nos olhos - Duvido que consiga tirar de mim._

_Ele não achou que seria tão difícil. Chrome era menor, a espada era muito grande para ela e ela nunca treinou com uma lâmina como a sua. Mas a menina pulava para fora de seus braços e espetava suas roupas com a ponta da espada enquanto ria._

_-Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse do tipo que gostasse de brincadeirinhas assim. - fala finalmente passando os braços ao redor da púrpura. Ela sorri e desaparece, o corpo se transformando em névoa_

_-Tem muitas coisas que não sabem sobre mim. - ela estava sentada, mais afastada com a espada apoiada sobre os joelhos - A maioria só olhava para meu irmão porque ele não disfarçava muito o que fazia. - ela dá de ombros - Acho que é melhor focar em como você pode sair de ilusões._

_Pega a espada das mãos dela e ela boceja. Olha para o sol a pino, já tinha passado da hora de ambos voltarem para casa e tirar um cochilo antes de sair para o trabalho._

_-Pode ir se quiser. - fala para ela - Alcanço você em dez minutos, é só o tempo que pratico alguns movimentos._

_Ela confirmou e deu um tchauzinho enquanto saía pela orla de árvores. Inspirou fundo, concentrando-se como seu pai o ensinara a limpar a mente. Revisou toda a luta que tivera desde Tsuna até Chrome, analisando principalmente seus erros e refazendo os golpes de modo que funcionasse. Levou pouco mais de meia hora até voltar correndo para a casa. Quando chegou, Chrome já dormia assim como Hayato e Bianchi. Pegou uma muda de roupas limpas e lavou-se, vestiu-se e deitou sentindo todos os músculos estremecerem. Devia se alongar para não ter câimbra mas estava tão exausto que queria apenas ficar deitado._

_No dia seguinte, assim que voltou do trabalho, Reborn o levou para praticar. A “prática” dele era basicamente atirar como se quisesse matá-lo e tinha de se virar para defender-se e tentar tirar a arma dele. Normalmente, mal conseguia o primeiro e sabia que Reborn não aliviava nem um pouco. Um tiro passou muito próximo a sua têmpora e desviou-se por pouco, mas Reborn surgiu de seu outro lado encostando o cano da arma em sua testa._

_-Está mais devagar que ontem. - ele afasta a arma, que transforma-se num pequeno camaleão verde que boceja longamente - Até Leon ficou entediado._

_-Reborn, acho que vou precisar de um tempo treinando sozinho. - fala apertando a espada - Conversei com Chrome ontem e uma ideia não me saiu da cabeça._

_-Lutar com apenas uma mão? - olha para o tutor e viu nele um sorriso de canto - Demorou para você considerar isso, mas antes tarde do que nunca. - ele ergueu a mão para que o camaleão fosse para a aba de seu chapéu - Você tem duas semanas. Depois luta contra Kyoya novamente usando apenas uma mão._

_Acenou concordando. Era pouco tempo, normalmente passava um mês inteiro até aprender uma nova forma de Shigure Souen Ryu, e Reborn esperava que criasse algo novo em duas semanas! Treinou todo tempo livre, durante duas semanas, até dormindo menos que o habitual só para conseguir, mas suas mãos automaticamente iam para a espada ao mesmo tempo. Teve de colocar uma tipoia no braço para garantir que não o moveria sem querer. Praticava metade do tempo com cada mão, executando os movimentos mais simples que podia._

_Mas ainda assim levou uma tremenda de uma surra de Kyoya. E só acordou dois dias depois, seu corpo exausto se recusava a acordar (mesmo com os gritos de Hayato e Ryohei no primeiro dia). Quando abriu os olhos, estava na casa, o corpo mais dolorido que o habitual e cheio de hematomas._

_-Você acordou! - Haru estava na porta - Hayato já estava conferindo sua respiração para saber se estava vivo mesmo._

_Riu, ou tentou porque suas costelas doíam. E seu abdômen. Na verdade, estava difícil achar uma parte sua que não doía. Suspirou fechando os olhos, mas abriu-os novamente quando um cheiro delicioso invadiu seu nariz._

_-É melhor comer, você viveu de água nos últimos dois dias. - essa era Kyoko, Haru abanava com um papel o cheiro para dentro do quarto e elas riram quando ouviram seu estômago faz um barulho alto. Apenas riu, sentando-se._

_Se o que precisava era comer e dormir, iria comer e dormir. Mas a ideia de usar Shigure com apenas uma das mãos nunca saiu da sua mente._

Agora, encarando Genkishi e segurando sua espada com a mão boa, Takeshi só podia ser grato por ter insistido em aprender a usar a espada com uma mão. As chamas da chuva em seu anel brilharam na lâmina e refletiram em seus olhos por um segundo antes de espalhar-se ao seu redor como uma chuva fina que flutuou no ar alguns segundos antes de empoçar-se a seus pés.

Genkishi atacou novamente. Ele era rápido demais para enfrentar com seu braço assim. Inspirou fundo, fechando os olhos, segurando a espada em sua mão com firmeza e colocando-a perpendicular ao peito. Genkishi pisou na poça que havia ao redor de Takeshi e o moreno abriu os olhos, o anel em sua mão brilhando com a chama azulada.

Genkishi se movia mais devagar, como em câmera lenta. Mas na verdade era o contrário. Takeshi é que conseguia ver com mais clareza os movimentos deles, a chama da chuva desacelerando a si mesmo para acompanhar o movimento rápido que antes seus olhos mal conseguiam. Não conseguia por muito tempo ainda, e apenas na área de água que suas chamas criavam a seu redor, mas suas chamas estavam servindo para que ele visse um pouco mais devagar enquanto ainda se movia rapidamente. Mas isso causava um efeito terrível. Sentia o suor frio escorrer pelo rosto, o sangue pulsando nas veias e ouvia seu próprio coração bater cada vez mais alto no peito.

Encara o homem, vendo todas as brechas que ele deixava ao atacar. Não eram muitas, mas seriam suficientes. Ataca, usando a espada num movimento muito semelhante a da esgrima, conseguindo enfiar a ponta no ombro de Genkishi. Havia sido rápido demais e ele não conseguiu se defender, mas movimentou a espada tentando bloquear o próximo movimento.

Atacou novamente, acertando outro ombro, perna direita. Sentia o ar endurecendo como se tentasse cruzar a ponta de sua espada em cimento, ela ficava mais pesada a cada segundo em que mantinha as chamas e era mais difícil continuar atacando rapidamente. Viu névoa, crescendo devagarzinho ao lado de Genkishi, tentando tomar forma, e outros fiapos envolverem-no. Ele procurava distraí-lo, fazer com que atacasse a ilusão e cobrir-se com névoa, mas ela se formava tão devagar que não adiantou.

Seu limite era quinze golpes, depois disso caia de exaustão sem conseguir forçar seu corpo a mover tão rápido que quebrava a limitação de suas próprias chamas. Sete, costelas. Oito, bíceps. Nove, esterno. Genkishi já conseguia se mover um pouco mais rapidamente, viu os olhos dele se arregalarem. Ele ainda não sentia todos os golpes, mas assim que parasse de usar as chamas o efeito viria todo de uma vez.

Onze, clavícula. Doze, escápula. Tentando defender-se, Genkishi moveu-se erguendo a espada. Era a brecha que ele precisava. Sua espada passa raspando a dele, algumas poucas faíscas surgiram pelo contato do aço, mas atinge o alvo. Quinze, pescoço.

A chama em seu anel se apaga, mas em vez de recolher a espada, a mantém no lugar. Quatorze cortes jorram sangue ao mesmo tempo, a maioria atingindo veia e partindo ossos. Genkishi trava, engasgado com a espada que atravessou metade de seu pescoço.

-Isso é pelo meu pai. - Takeshi atravessa a espada mais um palmo pelo pescoço do homem e puxa-a.

Genkishi cai, sangue misturando-se a água a seus pés. Takeshi deixa a espada cair e cai de joelhos, seu coração batia muito mais rápido do que deveria ainda sob efeito de mover-se rapidamente no meio das chamas paralisantes da chuva. Sua cabeça gira e apoia a mão boa no chão, tentando se impedir de cair, mas não adiantou e caiu no chão. Respira mais devagar, mas isso não diminui os batimentos cardíacos.

-Takeshi! - alguém chamou seu nome, um rosto apareceu em sua visão - Takeshi, olha para mim. - era Chrome, ela segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos - Vai ficar tudo bem, só olha pra mim!

Queria poder confirmar a ela que entendeu, mas até mesmo o ar faltou quando sentiu sua cabeça girar e o mundo junto com ela. Kyoya apareceu também, viu os lábios dele se mexerem mas não conseguiu ouvir o que ele falou. Levou um tempo até que a tontura passasse e ele voltasse a enxergar sem ver tudo girando, seu coração voltou a bater no ritmo normal e inspirou devagar. Piscou algumas vezes fazendo com que tudo entrasse em foco, as expressões preocupadas de Kyoya e Chrome foram substituídas por um suspiro de alívio e olhos marejados da púrpura.

Ela jogou um braço ao redor dele e outro ao redor de Kyoya.

-Estava tão preocupada! - ela solta-o e cria algumas talas de ilusão para envolver seu braço, mas Kyoya usa um daqueles aros de metal fazendo com que eles se multipliquem em seu braço e ombro, firmes o suficiente para estancar o sangramento apesar de não impedirem que o sangue escorresse bem devagar.

-Esse deve ser o curativo mais maneiro que já vi. - fala e viu o outro dar um raro sorriso.

-Fiquem aqui, vou buscar ajuda. - ele levantou-se, mas Chrome segurou a perna da calça dele

-Não vai não. Vocês dois estão muito feridos. Fiquem aqui que eu vou. - ela se levanta e viu ela mancar de leve, uma queimadura na perna

-Quem é você pra falar? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha - Fique com ele, eu vou.

-Não pode ir sozinho

-Nem você. - ele franziu o cenho. Chrome já era imune a qualquer efeito que a (como era carinhosamente chamada por eles) “cara de bravo” de Kyoya tivesse em outros.

Um tremor acima faz com que olhassem para o teto, de onde alguns grãos de poeira e pequenos cacos de gesso caíram. O som inconfundível de explosões foi ouvido acima.

-Acho melhor todos sairmos daqui. - sugere com um sorriso tranquilo - Hayato parece estar bem acima de nós.

Os outros dois acenaram confirmando, ajudaram-no a se levantar e dirigiram-se a saída. Olhou ao redor procurando por Daisy, o homem havia sido fatiado em vários pedacinhos deixando apenas a cabeça intacta. Fez uma careta para a cena e ficou até grato quando outra explosão faz com um um pedaço do teto caísse sobre o que restava de seu corpo.

Outra explosão fez com que a escada tremesse. Como estava apoiado tanto em Chrome como em Kyoya, viu que Kyoya segurou na parede para apoiar-se.

-Ele está planejando por todo o prédio abaixo? - ouviu a reclamação em voz baixa do moreno.


	6. Sereia

**Aproximadamente 3 anos e meio após ataque ao castelo.**

Podia não ter uma hiper intuição como a de Tsuna, mas sabia que estavam caminhando em direção ao perigo e muito rápido. O andar acima, apesar de levemente menor, era um labirinto tão complicado como o de baixo em que Hayato havia ficado. Uma ou duas vezes Mukuro parava e analisava os corredores a frente em busca de ilusões que se revelavam em soldados de ranks menores que usavam névoa.

Lutaram com todos aqueles homens. Procurava não pensar muito na pilha de corpos que havia ficado para trás. Mas o mais perigoso havia surgido a sua frente. E tinha a forma de uma menininha, talvez da idade de Lambo, com os braços atrás das costas de forma despreocupada.

-Ainda bem que vocês não morreram com aqueles inúteis senão seria muito chato. - ela fala com um sorriso doce que não combinava em nada com as próximas palavras dela - Agora eu posso levar a cabeça de vocês e provar que sou a guardiã mais forte.

Eles mal tiveram tempo de ficar surpresos quando ela ergueu as mãos, o anel azul em sua mão brilhando com suas chamas, e o corredor subitamente se inunda com as chamas da chuva, tantas que poderiam ter torrado toda aquele andar e o de cima, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe. As chamas da chuva dela, assim como as de Takeshi, tornaram-se água.

Ryohei nunca entendeu realmente como funcionava isso, mas sabia que as chamas de Takeshi, se ele se concentrasse nelas o suficiente, deixariam de ser uma “chama fluida” e se tornariam água. Lembrava até do moreno comentando com Hayato que só a chama dele mudava de forma e isso deixou o prateado espumando de raiva achando que Takeshi o estava provocando. Mas achou que era algo exclusivo do moreno já que nenhum outro usuário de chamas da chuva fazia o mesmo. Mas ela fez. E em grande quantidade.

Debateram-se, tentando alcançar o teto a braçadas longas em busca de ar num local mais alto, mas parecia que não se movia mais que alguns poucos centímetros, seus movimentos se tornando cada vez mais lentos. Apesar de ser água, o efeito era tão perigoso como se fossem as próprias chamas da chuva. Podia sentir seu corpo travando devagar, recusando-se a se mover mesmo que tentasse. Olha desesperadamente ao redor, sem conseguir ver como chegaria a um lugar mais alto para respirar e viu Lambo engasgar-se com a água, Mukuro colocava as mãos em frente a boca tentando impedir a si mesmo de respirar.

Não sabia se era possível rir debaixo d’água, mas via o largo sorriso da moça enquanto ela nadava tranquilamente nas próprias chamas, uma pequena adaga surgiu em suas mãos. Mas ela não parecia ter pressa em tentar atacá-los, pelo contrário, divertia-se vendo-os se debater inutilmente contra as chamas/águas paralisantes. Por alguma razão lembrou-se da história sobre sereias que atraiam homens para o oceano.

Ela estava tentando afogá-los.

[...]

-Não vai conseguir fugir para sempre! - o ruivo grita e conseguiu atravessar o cômodo por uma porta nos fundos a tempo. A porta por onde entrou antes explodiu, chamas vermelho vinho lambendo a madeira e consumindo-a junto com qualquer coisa junto dos destroços da porta em poucos segundos.

Não podia usar dinamites ali, não quando Takeshi, Chrome e Kyoya estavam lá embaixo e corria o risco do teto cair sobre a cabeça deles. Preparou o arco novamente, inspirando fundo algumas vezes antes de sair da proteção oferecida pela parede para lançá-las.

Zakuro pegou as flechas com uma mão e um sorriso debochado.

-Isso é mesmo o melhor que pode fazer? Você é mesmo uma tempestade?

Trincou os dentes, não podia cair na provocação dele. Zakuro envolveu a flecha com suas chamas e jogou-a de volta, como se lançasse um dardo. Conseguiu desviar por pouco, não da flecha mas do efeito. A chama de Zakuro causava uma mini explosão quando, em movimento, atingia alguma coisa.

Precisava pensar em outra saída. Só bater de frente com o ruivo até aquele momento não levou a nada. A chama da tempestade dele era maior e mais violenta que a sua e perguntava-se se era porque tinha outras chamas também que tornava a sua da tempestade mais fraca.

Balançou a cabeça enquanto corria procurando limpar os pensamentos. O que Zakuro tinha em poder bruto a dele tinha em pureza, se fossem mandadas em mesma quantidade uma contra a outra provavelmente a sua venceria. Mas o ruivo jogava as chamas aos montes sem se preocupar com a estrutura do castelo ou com os parceiros.

Morde a parte interna da bochecha desviando-se de bolas em chamas que um dia foram decoração. Era como tentar lutar contra um vulcão! Só que a droga de um vulcão que direcionava tudo em sua cabeça para torrá-lo vivo. Uma mobília particularmente grande (um jarro, uma mesinha, uma enciclopédia?) passou tão junto a seu braço que as chamas vermelhas atingiram sua camisa e teve de arrancá-la antes que queimasse seu braço ou pior toda a pólvora que carregava, ficando apenas com uma regata branca e o colete em que prendia suas dinamites.

Abre outra porta, fechando-a na esperança de atrasar o ruivo mesmo que fosse um segundo apenas para que pensasse. Mas percebeu algo ao correr para o meio do quarto: não tinha saída. Afastou-se o máximo da porta, preparando o arco para a altura aproximada do coração daquele bastardo e espera. Sua respiração era rápida e inspirou fundo duas vezes para que não atrapalhasse o uso do arco. Aquela era sua última flecha, só teria uma chance.

A porta derreteu quando Zakuro entrou fazendo o formato exato do corpo do ruivo quando ele passou. Sua mira não vacilou, nem com a entrada nem com as chamas vermelhas que cercavam o corpo dele. Era absurdo, mesmo com controle sobre suas chamas aquilo poderia acabar matando-o, mas o ruivo sorria como o gato que pegou o rato.

-Cansou de correr bastardinho? - se possível as chamas dele aumentaram mais, fazendo ele parecer uma fogueira ambulante. As roupas do ruivo começaram a desfazer-se a medida que a chama as consumia - Então vamos esquentar as coisas.

Talvez foi por estar com o corpo tão tensionado como o arco em suas mãos que pode perceber quando uma gota caiu em seu braço. Era gelada e fez os pelos de seu braço arrepiarem-se.

_-Mas que merda é essa? - reclamou, mas Takeshi apenas riu, ignorando completamente o fato que havia deixado-o ensopado_

_-Você precisa esfriar a cabeça um pouco - o moreno apenas gesticulou sem dar importância - Ou ela vai acabar explodindo._

_-É muito gelado! - continua reclamando elevando a voz. Nem conseguia mais concentrar-se em trazer sua chama de volta, parecia que seu corpo paralisava com o frio._

_-Ops, erro meu. - ele ainda sorria do jeito idiota de costume e coça o queixo pensando - Porque será que só para você e pro onii-san parece ser tão gelada?_

_-Não me importa. Me dá a droga da toalha logo!_

_Takeshi_? Outra gota cai em seu braço e olha rapidamente para o teto antes de voltar os olhos para o inimigo. Ele havia conseguido passar por ele enquanto distraía o vulcão psicopata? Conhecendo o moreno, Kyoya e Chrome teriam passado também, ele não era do tipo que deixava qualquer um para trás.

Havia mais gotas caindo no centro do quarto, mas o ruivo nem parecia perceber afinal elas evaporavam assim que aproximavam-se das chamas.

-Acho que prefiro esfriar. - fala e muda o foco do arco, do ruivo para o teto acima de sua cabeça. Só esperava que ele ainda fosse um idiota exagerado para conseguir ensopar o ruivo

A flecha acertou o teto que caiu, a água jorrou bem em cima do ruivo com a força de uma grande cachoeira. Era água demais até para os padrões de Takeshi. O cômodo foi inundado e eles arrastados alguns metros até que a água ficasse apenas a seus pés.

Tossiu algumas vezes, sentia o corpo gelado como se tivesse dado um mergulho no Polo Norte e voltado, e seus músculos tremiam, mas não era pelo frio. _Droga de efeito paralisante_ , reclama em pensamento e tenta sentar-se para pegar o arco. Viu Zakuro, apoiado nas mãos e joelhos, ele tossia também e tentava erguer-se.

Conseguiu alcançar o arco ao mesmo tempo que ele se levantou e as chamas vermelhas irromperam do ruivo, até os olhos dele pareciam em chamas.

-Seu… - ele nem mesmo terminou o insulto e já avançou em cima do prateado.

Estava sem flechas. Ainda assim, puxou a corda do arco. Akim também nunca usou flechas e conseguiu lançar suas chamas. Não se importava se acabasse morrendo, mas não podia deixá-lo alcançar os outros, eles podiam estar feridos e não podiam ter mais um contra quem lutar. Sua chama surgiu, ocupando a corda e formando uma linha semelhante a uma flecha. Mas não era apenas tempestade.

Zakuro estava a apenas um metro de distância quando soltou a flecha. A chama da tempestade envolvida por uma fina camada de trovão e chuva conseguiu atravessar as chamas dele e cruzar seu peito, o impulso das chamas fazendo com que o ruivo voltasse voando alguns metros.

A corda do arco se arrebentou e a ponta acertou seu braço e soltou um grito, mas pela surpresa do que pela dor. Mas o ruivo não se mexeu. Levantou-se e aproximou-se com cautela mas ele não se movia.

Segurou a mão do homem para pegar o anel, mas outra segurou-o pelo pescoço.

-Não vou deixar - ele tentava falar mesmo com o sangue saindo de sua boca - Não vou… - as chamas da tempestade do ruivo surgiram, mais fracas, mas não menos perigosas - Não vai sair… daqui.

Fez com que suas chamas viessem apenas em sua mão e usou-as para afastar-se do moribundo com um empurrão que fez com que caísse sentado. Se suas chamas não acabaram com Zakuro, as dele concluíram o serviço queimando o que sobrava da vida do homem. O anel caiu no chão com um suave clinc, a mão do antigo dono reduzida a cinzas que flutuavam na água.

Inspirou fundo e se arrependeu ao sentir o cheiro de carne queimada. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo para pegar o anel, encarando o corpo como se ele fosse se levantar e tentar reivindicar sua posse. Uma mão em seu ombro fez com que pulasse no lugar, mas era apenas Chrome.

-Está tudo bem? - ela pergunta com o cenho franzido, estranho sua reação.

-Sim, tudo. - replica com um suspiro, viu Takeshi ajudar Kyoya a sentar-se num dos poucos móveis intactos do lugar - Vocês estão bem?

-Kyoya quebrou a perna, precisa imobilizar o osso rompido. Takeshi pode ter rompido mais que isso.

-E você? - ela inclina de leve a cabeça - Esse cheiro de ácido com certeza não veio do nada.

Ela dá de ombros, mas pede ajuda a ele para cuidar dos outros. Procura entre os destroços, tanto por tecidos que podiam usar para um curativo quanto por inimigos escondidos, mas parecia que os outros haviam conseguido abrir caminho se os poucos corpos que encontrou eram indicação.

Esperava que eles estivessem bem.

[...]

Foi a explosão que salvou suas vidas. O chão cedeu fazendo com que boa parte da água caísse no andar de baixo. Nem pensou se Hayato estaria bem ou não lá embaixo, avançou para a menina e acertou-lhe um soco que fez com que ela fosse lançada contra a parede.

-Corram! - grita para os outros.

Tsuna e Mukuro conseguiram. Mas então as chamas azuladas alcançaram Lambo, travando ele no lugar. Tsuna tentou voltar, mas Mukuro puxou-o à medida que as chamas da chuva aproximavam-se deles e conseguiu empurrá-lo escada acima.

-Ai, isso não foi divertido. - ela levanta-se massageando o estômago. Ela os encarou com um bico - Aqueles dois escaparam por culpa sua!

-Que? - tentou afastar-se mas seu corpo travou. Foi pior do que com a sensação de se afogar nas chamas porque antes ainda podia se mover, agora nem isso podia.

-Onii-san. - ouviu Lambo, mas seus olhos estavam fixos na menina de cabelos azuis. Ela andava com tranquilidade em meio às chamas.

-Ninguém consegue se mexer na minha Barriera Medusa e nenhuma chama consegue passar por ela. - ela deu um sorriso macabro - Mas se você quiser tentar, eu posso me divertir com vocês enquanto isso.

[...]

O próximo homem que encontraram parecia até normal. Isso os apavorou mais, considerando o que uma menininha pode fazer.

-Aqueles dois barulhentos. - o homem balançou a cabeça, os cabelos longos e esverdeados movendo-se levemente - Estão atrapalhando o descanso de Byakuran-sama.

Como Byakuran conseguia descansar quando o castelo a sua volta estava um caos era algo que não imaginava, mas o homem apenas encarou-o com um pequeno sorriso. Mukuro o cobriu com névoa. _Vá_ , a voz dele era forte em sua mente. _Só sinto outros dois lá em cima_.

-Muito esperto seu plano de dividirem-se. Suponho que você vai ficar me enrolando aqui - ele gesticula para Mukuro e para o moreno a seu lado - Enquanto ele sobe para tentar enfrentar Byakuran-sama.

-Se aceitar assim, já facilita o trabalho de ter que distraí-lo. - o azulado retribui o sorriso com um, ambos a sua própria maneira eram assustadores. O tridente surgiu na mão do azulado e Tsuna ergueu os punhos, sem acreditar que o homem deixaria eles passarem tão facilmente especialmente depois de notar o que planejavam.

E para sua surpresa o homem deu um passo para o lado, virando-se com um gesto. Tsuna e Mukuro se entreolham, mas o moreno seguiu lançando um olhar intenso ao homem antes de subir pelas escadas.

-Ora, nunca imaginei que surgiria um traidor tão próximo do fim. - o azulado assume uma posição ofensiva

-Traidor? Nunca. - ele colocou a mão sobre o peito, ainda parecia completamente a vontade - Tenho apenas confiança absoluta nas habilidades de Byakuran-sama. - o sorriso dele se alargou - Sem falar que seu amigo não será um problema, ele não tem determinação suficiente para fazer o que deve. Mas você já notou isso também não é?

A verdade é que já vira sim. Enquanto sua mente era atormentada pela confusão de lembranças de outras vidas, a de Tsuna era arrasada pela culpa. Mesmo em meio a guerra, mesmo que o bastardo merecesse, ele evitava ao máximo matar.

-Notei que você fala demais. - segura o tridente com ambas as mãos, apontando para o homem - Mas isso pode ser consertado.

Esse foi o principal motivo de ter subido no lugar de Chrome. Quando Torikabuto usava suas ilusões e conseguiu quebrá-las, viu brevemente o que os outros viram. Algumas cenas eram muito pesadas, cheias de sangue e gritos, mas a de Tsuna era vazia. Sabia que, se chegasse ao ponto dele ficar completamente sozinho, seria a própria mente de Tsuna a destruí-lo.

Chrome implorou para que fosse e confiasse nela e se Tsuna não pudesse matar, então ele mataria. Uma morte a mais na sua lista não faria muita diferença.

Como o homem não fez movimento nenhum para pegar qualquer arma, franziu de leve o cenho

-Luta usando as mãos?

-Não exatamente. - ele deu um sorriso e passou a mão pelos fios longos. Viu o anel roxo em sua mão e mal conseguiu completar um palavrão quando uma pilastra formada de fios de cabelo surge a seus pés - Assim não preciso sujar minhas mãos e cortar é sempre uma forma rápida de limpar. Como era o ditado mesmo? - ele põe a mão no queixo pensativo, enquanto três mechas especialmente largas avançavam em direção a Mukuro - Crescem mais rápido que erva daninha, ou coisa do tipo.

Desviou-se dos ataques, mas a quantidade de mechas aumentava. De três passaram para cinco e então sete, isso sem falar nas que surgiam no chão. Pareciam flexíveis como um chicote, mas percebeu a força que tinha quando desviou de um golpe e a mecha atingiu em cheio um pilar de sustentação de mais de um metro de largura e partiu-o tão fácil como se fosse papel seda.

Trinca os dentes desviando-se novamente. Estava tão concentrado em defender-se que não conseguia sequer dar um passo em direção ao inimigo, que apenas mantinha a expressão confiante.

-Ah, parece que ele chegou lá em cima. - ele olhou para o teto e uma mecha sobe rompendo o teto acima de sua cabeça. Ouviu o grito assustado de Tsuna. - Se não me distrair direito, ele não consegue nem passar do corredor.

-Se é assim que prefere. - dá um sorriso e então some, névoa circundando seu corpo

-Ora, quer brincar de esconder? - ele balançou a cabeça, os fios agora espalhando-se pelo chão - Então tá. Está comigo. Ah, e só pra garantir.

Os fios atingem a escada que levava para cima. Os destroços caem numa pilha de madeira e nuvens de poeira. Com outro movimento, destroem a que conduzia ao andar de baixo. Uma muro de fios bloqueia ambas as saídas e impregna-se nas janelas deixando passar quase nenhuma luz entre as madeixas.

-Pronto, assim não tem como você escapar sem que eu perceba.


	7. Irmão

**Aproximadamente 3 anos e meio após ataque ao castelo**

Kikyo moveu os olhos pelo quarto procurando qualquer sinal de movimento mas não encontrou nada. Seu cabelo expandia, contraia e até vibrava quando em contato com outro, mas mesmo com os fios espalhados por todo o quarto não o encontrava. A névoa era uma manipulação mental e dos sentidos, mas não afetaria os fios.

-Já enfrentei ilusionistas antes. - fala enquanto caminhava. Seu cabelo ainda se expandia, cobrindo sofás e mesas, deixando nenhum espaço onde o azulado poderia esconder-se - Meus fios irão encontrá-lo e matá-lo

-Mesmo? - a voz era jocosa - Está fazendo um bom trabalho até agora.

Deu um pequeno sorriso. Mesmo que a voz viesse de vários locais ao mesmo tempo, restava apenas um que seus fios não haviam coberto completamente ainda. Observa a cama e os fios cobrem-na com facilidade.

-Parece que você não me achou. - ele ainda provocava - Já brincou de quente ou frio? - ele riu de forma provocadora - Frio.

Vira-se, procurando algum ponto em que seu cabelo não tenha alcançado, mas todo o quarto estava coberto!

-Ainda frio. - ignorou a provocação, e continua virando-se num semicírculo - Mais frio ainda. Está no Alasca de tão frio.

-Tsk. - franze o cenho. Era impossível alguém se esconder por tanto tempo

-Quer saber? Você não é bom brincando disso. - ele riu baixinho e estancou no lugar sentindo o metal frio contra sua nuca - Já perdi a paciência. Você demorou demais.

-Impossível.

-Acho que nenhum dos ilusionistas que você enfrentou teve 7 vidas. _C’est la vie_.

Tentou fazer com que os fios atacassem o homem a suas costas, mas eles não o obedeceram. Seu peito é atravessado, não com o tridente, mas com seus próprios fios que cruzaram tanto seu peito como o do azulado em diversos órgãos vitais. Mas o que o deixou surpreso foi ver que ele sorria cinicamente.

Mukuro some numa pilha de névoa. Arregala os olhos sem acreditar e tomba ao chão, sentindo a cabeça mais leve. O azulado então dá alguns passos parando a seu lado e entendeu o porque. Ele segurava os fios cortadas numa mão, vendo que metade deles ainda estava atravessada em seu próprio corpo, e mantinha o mesmo sorriso de sua ilusão.

-Obrigado por me poupar o trabalho. Odiaria sujar meu tridente com sangue.

[...]

Ryohei tenta mover a cabeça, mas a menina passa a lâmina numa linha começando em sua sobrancelha. Sentia o sangue escorrer, mas não conseguia mover-se!

Nao podia ficar preso ali. Mais do que tudo era um homem de palavra e havia feito uma promessa.

_-Volte para nós, okay. - Hana colocou a mão sobre sua barriga e olhou do ventre para o rosto da esposa sem acreditar._

_-Você está…_

_-Ainda não. - ela lhe dá um tabefe na nuca, mas então afaga seu queixo - Mas estou disposta a ter um. Só um. - ela levanta um dedo bem enfática - Mas só se você voltar inteiro e em menos de seis meses._

_Hana odiava crianças. Dizia que não via graça em um grupo de macaquinhos sem treino que só bagunçam, choram e comem. Ficava tão longe delas quanto era humanamente possível. Mas ele amava crianças! Eram extremamente adoráveis e não entendia a aversão por crianças da esposa por mais que ela desse motivos. Tinham menos de um ano de casados quando foram ao castelo acompanhar Kyoko e havia falado novamente com ela se ela ao menos pensava em ter filhos. Claro que não agora, ele tentou acalmá-la, afinal ambos tinham apenas dezenove, mas quem sabe em alguns anos? Ela disse a ele várias vezes que se quisesse filhos que arrumasse uma amante e tivesse com ela porque ela não teria._

_No fundo havia ficado magoado. Não pela decisão da esposa, mas por ela achar que a trairia. Por mais que quisesse filhos, era extremamente leal a Hana (pelo casamento), mas além disso era louco por ela e isso não mudaria enquanto vivesse. Levou muito tempo até fazer com que ela o visse como mais do que um "macaco barulhento" então tinha esperanças de que essa opinião dela sobre filhos mudaria também._  


Ryohei havia feito o exército andar tanto quanto podia a base do grito e motivação. As pessoas abrirem caminho na Millefiore quase o fizeram chorar e agradecer aos céus por estarem colaborando com ele e seu desejo. Não seria aquela menina que o pararia.

-Eu não vou parar - força toda sua vontade para as pernas. Gritava com elas em pensamento para que se movessem - Vou viver ao extremo! - seu corpo todo tremeu, era como tentar se mover em meio a pedras. Seu coração poderia ter explodido em seus ouvidos de tão alto que o ouvia, mas forçou-se a dar um passo à frente. A menina o olhou com grande surpresa - Lambo, nós dois temos que voltar para casa! - grita para o menino que ainda estava imóvel - Não sei quanto você tem, mas manda tudo nessa cadela!

Lambo arregalou os olhos, não soube dizer se por sua ideia louca ou por ter ofendido uma mulher (coisa que nunca fez). Uma descarga elétrica saiu do menino e percorreu toda a chama azul, a água conduzindo eletricidade facilmente e eletrocutando Blue e ele com a força de uma dúzia de raios. Ela gritou, o controle sobre a água diminuiu e Ryohei caiu de joelhos. _Mova-se_! Apoiou a mão no chão e usando toda a força que lhe restava, lançou-se em direção a moça e desferiu um soco para cima acertando-lhe a boca do estômago. Ela ergueu-se acima do chão, os olhos meio virados e sangue saindo da boca, mas então deu um sorriso. Travou novamente no meio do movimento e ela manteve-se acima de sua cabeça com um sorriso, como se flutuasse na água.

-Já levei descargas piores. Minhas chamas me protegem idiota! - ela mostrou-lhe a língua

Se pudesse rir, teria rido como um maníaco. Como Mukuro. Mas ela não viu Lambo quando ele pulou para trás dela, usando o trovão como impulso, sequer sentira quando usou o soco para encobrir o bisturi que levava no punho. Lambo fechou as mãos acima da cabeça, toda a estática se concentrando ao redor dele.

O moreno desceu as mãos com um grito, um raio ainda mais poderoso que o anterior acertou Blue em cheio fazendo-a gritar enquanto o bisturi conduzia a eletricidade para seus órgãos. Havia conseguido fechar os olhos, mas a força do raio mandou-o para longe e bateu a cabeça na parede.

_Como um bom irmão mais velho, havia ficado com Lambo após o funeral de seu irmão. Além do breve momento em que havia chorado junto com Tsuna, o menino não demonstrava qualquer outra emoção. Observou de longe quando ele se afastou do grupo e foi para a orla da mata. Mesmo antes de vê-lo, já sabia o que ele fazia. O ar estava carregado de estática, como se uma tempestade de raios fosse começar a qualquer instante, e não se surpreendeu ao ver nuvens aglomeram-se do nada sobre o castelo._

_O som de uma trovoada, tão próximo que doeu seus ouvidos, indicou a posição do rapaz. Ouviu algo grande bater contra o chão. Aconteceu mais uma vez e então outra e outra. Aproxima-se na surdina (algo que odiava fazer!) e vê o menino acertar uma árvore com um soco, as chamas do trovão fazendo a árvore explodir! O tronco grosso caiu e o menino ergueu as mãos sobre a cabeça como se segurasse um martelo e baixou-as com força, acertando o tronco com as mãos nuas, novamente a árvore partiu-se. O cheiro de queimado fez com que torcesse de leve o nariz, mas viu ele fazer isso mais algumas vezes, partindo o tronco em pedaços menores com os golpes que aprendera com Kyoya e ele e então bater neles até que se reduzissem a cinzas._

_-Lambo. - chama, já não aguentando mais assistir._

_O menino ergue os olhos verdes do tronco em brasas a sua frente para ele._

_-Ainda estou muito perto dos outros? - ele perguntou com um leve franzir, mas nem deu tempo de responder - Vou mais para dentro para continuar treinando._

_Assim como Hayato, Lambo tinha chamas extremamente perigosas! Qualquer descontrole da parte deles poderia causar uma explosão ou incêndio em grande escala então eles sempre tinham de ficar na parte mais afastada possível da cidade para treinar com as chamas. Justamente por isso, eles costumam treinar juntos e isso tornava Lambo mais próximo de Hayato até do que era de Tsuna._

_-Isso não é treino. Isso é raiva. - fala aproximando-se e o menino dá um passo atrás._

_-Eu sei. Ryo-nii, por favor. - ele dá mais um passo atrás - Eu não consigo segurar minhas chamas agora…_

_-Estou vendo. Quer gastar elas mais um tempo para não machucar ninguém não é? - ele confirma com um aceno. Sabia que as chamas de Lambo, já inconstantes por natureza, se tornavam ainda piores quando ele ficava nervoso. Nem conseguia contar quantas vezes, só por sentar-se ao lado dele durante a viagem de volta, sentiu os pelos do braço arrepiarem ou um choque leve por esbarrar nele. - Esses troncos não parecem estar ajudando._

_-Normalmente, Hayato-nii… - ele mordeu o lábio, olhando para os próprios sapatos - Ele está com a família…_

_Ah. Seu cérebro ligou os pontos que faltavam. Quando Lambo o encarou ficou surpreso por já estar em cima dele e puxá-lo para um grande abraço (Tsuna costumava chamar esse de “quebrador de costelas”, nunca entendeu porque se nunca quebrou nenhuma)._

_-Ryo-niiiiii… - Lambo tentou se soltar, assustado._

_-Você também é família Lambo. - fala e o menino trava - Quando disse que você pode me chamar de ‘nii’ não é só por falar. Você é meu irmão, tanto quanto Kyoko e Knuckle. E não me importo de levar um choquinho se quiser me dar um abraço. - como o menino não se moveu, soltou ele apenas para pegar os braços do menino e colocar ao redor de sua cintura - Assim que se faz._

_Ele deu um sorriso pequeno em meio a grandes lágrimas que escorriam por sua bochecha, encostou a testa a seu ombro e agarrou-se a seu tronco com força_

_-Não é justo! - ele fala em meio a lágrimas - Todos vocês tem alguém pra quem voltar, menos eu! - uma pequena descarga elétrica cruza seu corpo, começando dos braços do menino e indo até o chão - Chrome encontrou o irmão, porque eu não pude?! Por que eu nunca posso nada?! Por que vocês sempre me deixam de lado?!_

_Achou melhor não falar nada sobre Tsuna e Takeshi, cujos únicos familiares haviam morrido há poucas horas, ou que Mukuro estava agindo de forma tão estranha que afastava a própria irmã por mais que ela tentasse se aproximar. Apenas deixou o menino chorar contra seu ombro, falando de todas as coisas injustas que aconteciam, porque afinal era isso que um irmão mais velho fazia. Quando as descargas já não o atingiram mais, e o choro do menino diminuiu para respirações trêmulas, pode dar-lhe um beijo na testa como tantas vezes fizera com Kyoko e garantir a ele o mesmo que prometeu a ela_

_-Não se preocupe Lambo. Vou cuidar de você._

-Onii-san! Onii-san! - abriu os olhos com dificuldades, pontos brancos dançando à sua frente e moveu-os para o menino que o encarava horrorizado - Onii-san! - lágrimas grandes caíram dos olhos de Lambo.

-Ei Lam. - tentou dar um sorriso, mas doeu e acabou virando uma careta. Ele todo doía na verdade, sentia as pontas dos dedos formigarem e tentou mexê-los, mas isso só causou mais dor - Tem alguma parte minha faltando? - já ouviu dizer que as vezes as pessoas perdem membros e sentiam apenas um formigamento pelo choque. Melhor garantir que estava tudo bem.

-Que? - ele olhou preocupado seu corpo, como se só agora tivesse lembrado de verificar se ele estava ferido.

-Se eu estiver com um osso fora do lugar minha esposa vai me matar.

Lambo o encarou novamente surpreso e riu de puro alívio. Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia ele rir assim e conseguiu dar um sorriso apesar de doer.

-O anel?

Ele levantou uma das mãos mostrando o anel azul com um sorriso. Conseguiu virar a cabeça um pouco e viu o corpo carbonizado da menina. Lamentava que sendo tão novos, Lambo e Blue estivessem envolvidos em coisas tão cruéis.

-Acho que agora seu irmão pode descansar. - fala e o moreno apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. Fecha os olhos novamente sentindo o corpo doer - Eu preciso dormir ao extremo para acordar extremamente bem!

Lambo sorriu.

-Pode deixar que eu cuido de você agora Ryo-nii-san.

[...]

Reborn poderia ameaçá-lo quanto quisesse, alguns hábitos eram simplesmente difíceis demais de ignorar. Como o grito agudo que deu quando aquela coisa surgiu do chão e pulou para o lado no último segundo para livrar-se.

Devia descer. Para que o inimigo o estivesse atacando, Mukuro precisaria de ajuda. Tenta voltar, mas um grande tremor faz com que tenha de se apoiar no chão. Levanta-se num salto e corre até a escada apenas para encontrar a entrada bloqueada por fios.

Tentou empurrá-los, socar e até queimar. Os poucos que se moveram foram rapidamente substituídos por uma barreira mais densa que a anterior. Mas trava no lugar ao ouvir uma voz.

Inspira fundo afastando-se dos fios. O corredor estava em silêncio para ambos os lados, sentiu sua intuição dar uma puxada para o lado direito e seguiu por ali com passos sorrateiros. E daí que estavam numa invasão? Se Byakuran realmente estivesse dormindo, acabar com ele em seu sono ou roubar-lhe o anel seria muito mais simples.

Mas quando abriu a porta, não foi o Rei Louco que encontrou. O rapaz senta-se no sofá, a pelúcia caindo a seu lado enquanto os olhos fixavam-se nele.

-Aidan?


	8. Aidan

**Aproximadamente 3 anos e meio após ataque ao castelo**

Tsuna inspirou fundo algumas vezes para controlar a própria respiração. Conseguia sentir leves tremores vindo de baixo e nem queria imaginar o que Mukuro estaria fazendo, mas focou o olhar no jovem que observava o chão. Ele tinha aquele olhar vazio que vira em Giotto, olhando sem realmente ver nada, e parecia ter um mínimo interesse nos pequenos tremores do chão.

-Aidan? - chama em voz baixa, do mesmo jeito que usava para que um cavalo arisco se acostumasse com sua voz, os olhos vazios movem-se para ele. Eles podiam até ter sido púrpuros como os de Chrome, mas estavam em tons escuros, como se as chamas negras tivessem agitando-se dentro dele e os olhos fossem um vidro muito frágil que permitia ver isso - Aidan? - chama novamente, dando um passo devagar para mais perto dele.

O ar explode ao seu redor em faíscas que surgiam e sumiam próximas ao rapaz, fazendo barulho e destruindo tudo no caminho. Ele sequer pareceu notar quando uma delas ficou tão próxima a sua mão que queimou o sofá onde ele estava sentado.

-Oi Aidan, você me reconhece? - pergunta dando mais um passo a frente. Ele franziu de leve o cenho, as faíscas diminuíram drasticamente.

-Gio...tto? - ele inclina de leve a cabeça, os cabelos prateados e desgrenhados escorreram pelo rosto com o movimento. Sorriu tranquilamente e viu ele retribuir de leve - Você veio.

-Vim. - fala dando outro passo mais perto, ainda falando em voz baixa - Desculpe por te deixar esperando.

As chamas se agitaram novamente e as faíscas estouraram, mais perto dele dessa vez, estourando um vaso a pouco menos de dois metros a sua frente. Surpreendia-se de o quarto ainda ser surpreendentemente intacto apesar de todo o poder destrutivo do rapaz e perguntava-se o que Byakuran fazia para mantê-lo sob controle.

-Eu vim te ver. - fala dando outro passo a frente, ele franziu de leve o cenho de novo

-Não... devia… - a voz dele era baixa e rouca, como se tivesse dificuldade de falar e procurava as palavras certas. Lembrava-se de como a mente de Giotto estava bagunçada e imaginava o quão difícil devia ser para ele formar frases - Bya-nii…

-Está tudo bem. - fala dando mais alguns passos. Se as chamas dele estourassem novamente com certeza seria atingido, ele ainda tinha o cenho levemente franzido.

-Ninguém devia… lembrar…de mim.

-Eu lembro de você. - ele ergueu os olhos encontrando os seus. Podia sentir a chama negra agitando-se ao redor dele por um momento e então outra faísca explodiu parte da parede acima da cabeça dele. - Eu vim te buscar.

Talvez tenha sido só impressão sua, mas achou ter visto um pouco de vida voltar aos olhos vazios. O cenho franziu um pouco mais, como se ele estivesse se esforçando para lembrar de algo.

-Bya-nii precisa de mim… para conseguir… um menino… - ele franziu mais o cenho - Filho de Dália…

Franziu o cenho sem reconhecer o nome e ele pareceu compreender essa reação, o ar ao redor deles estourando com faíscas, a expressão dele voltando a ser impassível e distante. Manteve-se tão imóvel quanto possível, mesmo quando as faíscas passavam bem junto de seu ouvido. Sabia que se tentasse desviar ou se afastasse de qualquer forma, perderia qualquer chance.

-Não precisa mais. - fala, tentando manter a calma apesar das pequenas explosões acontecendo ao seu redor - Já encontrei ele. - tão subitamente como haviam começado, as faíscas acabaram

-Encontrou? - ele parecia levemente surpreso

-Sim, estou trazendo ele para você. Quer ver ele? - pergunta aproximando-se novamente.

-Não. - a resposta fez com que parasse, estava bem em frente ao rapaz e pode ver com clareza que um pouco de consciência havia voltado a ele - Quero descansar.

-Tem certeza? - pergunta colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dele. Como nada ao redor explodiu, colocou a outra sobre o outro ombro e inclinou-se levemente para seus rostos ficarem na mesma altura.

-Eu quero... ir embora. - fala ele, a voz baixa estava mais suave - Fiz coisas ruins, mas só porque ele… precisava de mim… Estou... cansado.

Deu um pequeno sorriso ao rapaz, o franzir no rosto dele sumiu e apesar disso o rosto dele não parecia tão sem vida como antes.

-Entendo. - segura o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, acariciando-o com o polegar, e endireita a postura - Mas não tenho raiva de você por isso. Ninguém tem. - fala e viu a expressão dele se suavizar ainda mais e ele fecha os olhos - Vou deixar você descansar.

O rapaz havia encostado a cabeça em seu peito e respirava com suavidade. Não soube dizer como aconteceu, mas naquele instante em que ele relaxava e a chama negra enfraqueceu o poder, entendeu as marcas que ele tinha no rosto e nos braços, o porque do quarto estar tão intocado e porque ele tinha dificuldade de falar e sentiu-se quebrar um pouco por dentro por isso.

  


_Adorava seu primo. Ele era como um irmão para ele, o único que realmente brincava com ele e o ouvia. Partia seu coração vê-lo triste, mas foi justamente assim que o encontrou._

_-Eu atirei nele, tenho certeza disso! - garantiu o ruivo, acompanhando os movimentos de seu primo com olhos desconfiados - Ele caiu do cavalo, eu até mesmo quebrei algumas costelas chutando-o para longe. Ele devia estar morto._

_-Não, não pode ser. - ele andava de um lado a outro do cômodo._

_-Não sabia que não devia fazer isso! Se pudesse voltar atrás..._

_-Mas fez! - seu primo, o sempre gentil, que cuidava dele com tanta atenção e carinho, que fazia de tudo pelos amigos, avançou sobre o ruivo. Parecia até outra pessoa, os olhos estavam cheios de fúria enquanto ele sufocava o ruivo com as mãos. Sabia que o ruivo era forte, mas ele nem mesmo conseguiu folgar o aperto dos dedos do albino ao redor de seu pescoço - E não dá pra voltar atrás!_

_-Perdão Byakuran! - ele começava a passar de pálido para levemente azul - Isso não voltará a acontecer!_

_-Claro que não irá! - seu primo soltou-o, a força fez com que o outro caísse de lado - Eu mesmo terei de garantir que isso não aconteça. Nenhum de vocês encostará um dedo nesse menino!_

_Não era a primeira vez que o via zangado, mas não deixava de ser assustador. Byakuran foi para seu quarto, mandando Zakuro sair dali imediatamente. Seguiu o primo, mas esperou porque sabia que ele não gostaria que falasse com ele enquanto estivesse zangado. Quando cansou de esperar, o que significava que havia esperado por muuuito tempo porque era bem paciente, entrou._

_Ele estava deitado no sofá, a cabeça apoiada confortavelmente sobre os travesseiros, respirava devagar. Entrou devagarzinho, procurando não fazer barulho e ficou ao lado do sofá. Ele parecia mais calmo. Colocou a mãozinha sobre a dele e viu o primo abrir os olhos. Por um momento eram alaranjados como o céu quando o sol se punha, mas então ele piscou e voltou a ser lilás._

_-Mano. - chama em voz baixa. Seu primo sempre foi como um irmão mais velho, afinal seu pai só teve a ele e Byakuran foi morar com eles quando seus tios morreram._

_-Aidan. - ele piscou algumas vezes como se estivesse tentando focar melhor no que via_

_-Você estava vendo o futuro de novo? - pergunta inclinando de leve a cabeça_

_-Sim. - ele suspira e esfrega de leve as têmporas - Preciso daquele menino ou muitos vão morrer._

_O filho de Dália. Seu primo estava determinado a trazê-lo de volta para seu verdadeiro lar e queria ajudá-lo!_

_-Como você sabe que é ele mesmo? - pergunta com curiosidade. Byakuran deu um meio sorriso e sentou-se, levantou parte da blusa, nas suas costas havia um pequeno sinal que parecia um desenho de uma estrela_

_-Ele tem esse sinal nas costas. Como eu e você._

_-Eu tenho também? - tentou olhar as próprias costas, mas não conseguia ver! Byakuran riu brevemente e pegou-o colocando em seu colo_

_-Sim, você tem. - ele afagou seu cabelo com uma mão - Ele é seu irmão mais velho._

_-Você já me disse isso. - fala com um sorriso entusiasmado - Que Dália é minha irmãzona e que o bebê dela é meu irmão também! - ele concordou com um aceno_

_-Houve um ataque onde ele está escondido. - Byakuran fala devagar e o olhar dele se perde ao longe_

_-Ele está bem?_

_-Não. - ele volta o olhar para o menino - Ele só vai ficar bem de verdade quando estiver conosco. Eu não vou descansar enquanto ele não viver aqui, no seu lugar de direito!_

_Riu vendo os olhos dele brilharem com determinação. Preferia seu primo assim muito mais do que com aquela cara de raiva._

_Não costumava mexer nas coisas de outros sem permissão. Mesmo que seu pai dissesse que podia porque ele era um príncipe herdeiro (mas nem sabia o que era aquilo!) não gostava, afinal Bya-nii sempre dizia que coisas ruins aconteciam com meninos que mexiam no que não devem._

_Mas era a primeira vez que via o anel com asinhas prateadas tão de perto sem estar nos dedos de seu primo. Nem se lembrava mais do que fora procurar no quarto de Byakuran, mas viu o anel colocado sobre a mesinha e aproximou-se. Era tão bonito! A pedra parecia da cor do por do sol e as asinhas eram bem detalhadinhas, parecia até que poderia puxar uma peninha de metal dela. Mesmo quando estava na mão de seu primo, ele nunca deixava que tocasse, então não resistiu a tentação e colocou o anel._

_Era grande demais para seus dedos, então teve que colocar o mindinho e o anelar juntos para que não escorregasse. Era muito bonito mesmo. Mas aí, aconteceu alguma coisa. O lugar onde estava tinha mudado! Estava num jardim bonito, com muitas flores coloridas e grama bem verdinha. E tinha um menino lá também, parecia maior que ele, talvez com cinco anos, e cantava uma música enquanto pegava várias das flores coloridas._

_-Pode ouvir o seu cantar? - enquanto cantava o versinho ele caminhou para o seu lado, mas parecia não vê-lo - É o som de vozes em união. - ele colocou as flores ao lado de uma pedra, dentro de um potinho com desenhos bonitos - Vem da guerra nos livrar o Jovem Leão. - ele alongou o som do ‘ão’ e então riu, virando-se para um homem que apareceu parando a seu lado - A música é sobre você, não é papai?_

_-É sim. Está deixando flores para a mamãe de novo? - ele acenou bastante a cabeça - Vamos entrar, já está na hora de você conhecer seus tios._

_O homem sorriu e pegou-o nos braços. O menino riu feliz quando ele balançou-o e então ergueu, colocando-o sentado sobre um ombro. Não sabia porque, mas seus olhos voltaram-se para as pedras e deu alguns passos a frente para poder vê-las. Não sabia ler então não sabia o que havia escrito, mas reconheceu o desenho de sua família: o dragão gravado na pedra._

_-Aidan! - a voz de Byakuran veio muito perto, como se ele estivesse ao seu lado, e então o lugar some e volta a ser o quarto de seu irmão - Você está bem? O que estava pensando, mexendo nas minhas coisas assim?_

_Ainda teve de piscar algumas vezes para que sua cabeça associasse o que viu antes e o que via agora, Byakuran segurava seus ombros com força, mas foi quando retirou o anel que realmente focou no irmão._

_-Eu vi ele! - fala com um sorriso enorme e o albino para - Ele era maior que eu e estava carregando flores com seu pai._

_Seu primo franziu o cenho enquanto o ouvia._

_-Você viu o futuro? - acenou a cabeça. Sabia que o que tinha visto não era de agora, Byakuran disse que o filho de Dalia devia ser mais novo que ele! - Tem certeza?_

_-Juro mano, juro, juro! - fala segurando a camisa dele - Ele estava aqui e eu vi o desenho da nossa bandeira e ele estava deixando flores para uma pedra por causa da mamãe dele!_

_Estava eufórico. Byakuran abriu um largo sorriso e abraçou-o. Mas não conseguia tirar da mente a imagem do menino sorrindo. Ele parecia feliz e isso o deixou tão feliz também! Bya-nii sempre o via, mas era a primeira vez que via também_

_-Ele parecia mais novo ou mais velho que você?_

_-Mais velho. Mas ainda era mais novo que o filho da Vic. - se não se enganava, o menino era menor que o filho de sua babá. Não parecia ser muito mais alto que ele._

_-Você pode me ajudar com algo então? - confirma com um sorriso - Vamos visitar a família que está com ele. - franziu de leve o cenho - Com você lá e com o que viu, podemos trazer ele de volta._

_-Mesmo? - pergunta com os olhos lilases brilhando - Então eu ajudei você mano?_

_-Claro que sim! - ele o jogou para o alto antes de pegá-lo e girar algumas vezes - Você é o melhor irmãozinho que alguém poderia querer._

_Não sabia bem o que esperava quando foi encontrar o menino, mas com certeza não era aquele ambiente triste. Podia ter só 3 anos, mas sabia que tinha muitas pessoas tristes. Byakuran carregou-o no braço, mesmo depois de seu pai ter reclamado que a babá poderia fazer isso, mas seu mano não ligou._

_-Aidan, lembra porque viemos aqui? - pergunta baixinho junto a seu ouvido e confirma com um aceno - Lembra do que viu naquele dia? - confirma novamente - Com quem eles parecem? Consegue achar?_

_Teve de esticar um pouco o pescoço para poder ver todo mundo, mas nem precisava. Todos abriram espaço quando um velho passou, carregava um menininho nos braços e ao seu lado o de cabelo amarelo que era amigo de Bya-nii. Eles foram para a frente de todos, o velho sentou-se colocando o menininho num assento a seu lado e segurou firmemente sua mão. O loiro ajoelhou-se em frente ao velho, falou algo sobre tarefas e reinado e levantou-se._

_-Isso é chato. - fala em voz baixa para Byakuran que apenas deu um meio sorriso - Porque ele está falando na frente?_

_-Porque ele é o novo rei. - explica ele com paciência - O avô dele está deixando as tarefas de rei para ele._

_-Foi ele que eu vi - aponta para a frente - Que estava com o filhinho._

_-Tem certeza? - pergunta o irmão e olha bem para o loiro que havia se inclinado para receber uma coroa grande e dourada_

_-Parecia com ele. - admite encostando a testa a bochecha dele - Mas estava um pouco diferente._

_-Maior?_

_-Sim._

_Foi depois que tudo aquilo passou, depois de terem cumprimentado todos, depois de uma cerimônia pequena e triste pelos que haviam morrido num incêndio, só depois de tudo isso é que Bya-nii e ele conseguiram falar a sós com o menininho. Não exatamente a sós porque o ruivo ainda estava na porta falando com alguém de uniforme para que chamassem Giotto._

_-Olá. - mano falou para o menininho. Ele deixou de encarar a pelúcia para olhar para o rapaz mais velho, que lançava-lhe um sorriso - Você está triste pelo que aconteceu a eles?_

_-Sim. - respondeu o menino voltando a olhar para a pelúcia - Mama e Papa não vão mais brincar com Tsu-kun porque estão no céu. Foi o que o vovô disse._

_-Ah, mas não precisa ficar triste por isso. - ele ainda tinha um sorriso - Eles não são sua família de verdade._

_O menino ergueu os olhos da pelúcia com surpresa_

_-Não são?_

_-Não._

_-Então… então Tsu-kun tem que ir embora?_

_-Tem. - os olhos do menino se encheram de lágrimas e grandes gotas escorreram pelo rosto._

_-Mas… mas eu não quero… - a voz era baixinha, parecia um gemido - Quero ficar com o vovô e G e Giotto._

_-Mas eles não são sua família. - Byakuran falava com calma e estendeu os braços - Você tem que vir conosco. Nós vamos cuidar de você._

_-Não. - ainda parecia um gemido, ele apertou o ursinho e deu um passo atrás - Não quero._

_-Não seja bobo, venha cá. - Byakuran aproximou-se dele, mas antes mesmo que pudesse encostar no menino ele começou a chorar em voz alta._

_-Que está fazendo? - o ruivo praticamente arrancou o menino do chão para afastá-lo de Byakuran_

_-Não quero ir com eles. - fala o menino abraçando o ruivo e escondendo seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço - Quero ficar._

_-Você não vai a lugar nenhum Tsuna. - fala o ruivo passando uma das mãos pelas costas dele - O que pensa que está fazendo? Assustando ele agora que perdeu tudo?_

_-Você não entende o que está acontecendo! - Byakuran já estava irritado. Encolheu-se num canto, tentando não ser visto. Tinha medo quando ele ficava zangado - Ele precisa vir comigo agora!_

_O ruivo afastou-se, virando-se para ficar como uma barreira entre o menino e seu primo._

_-Que está acontecendo aqui? - o loiro havia entrado no cômodo e encostou a porta, fazendo antes um sinal para o guarda._

_-Vou te dizer o que está acontecendo! Esse cara aí ficou louco! - grita o ruivo abraçando o menino ainda mais - Está tentando sequestrar Tsunayoshi!_

_-Que? - a surpresa no rosto loiro foi logo substituída pela desconfiança ao ver a expressão irada de seu primo - É verdade Byakuran? Se essa for mais uma de suas brincadeiras… - havia cansaço na voz dele, como se até terminar a frase o cansasse._

_-Você não está ouvindo tudo, ele…_

_-G, tire Tsuna daqui. - fala Giotto interrompendo o albino - Deixe-o com Nana._

_Sem contestar o ruivo saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Seus olhos foram arrancados da porta para o irmão quando ouviu o esgar de surpresa de Giotto. Byakuran havia segurado-o pelos ombros com força._

_-Você não entende! - ele sacudiu levemente o loiro - Eu vi o futuro Giotto! Se esse menino continuar com você, desgraças vão acontecer. Muitos inocentes vão morrer._

_-Nenhuma visão do futuro é certa! - ele falou com firmeza, não parecia abalado pelo aperto em seus braços - Laela disse isso e algumas coisas que você viu nunca se cumpriram._

_-Mas o incêndio se cumpriu - viu Giotto inspirar profundamente - Você apenas riu na época Giotto e veja o que aconteceu!_

_-Não quer dizer que vai se repetir._

_-Escute-me, sou seu amigo! - havia um brilho diferente nos olhos de seu irmão - O lugar daquele menino é comigo._

_-E o que te faz melhor? - Giotto livrou-se das mãos dele - Até onde sei, ambos temos a mesma capacidade._

_-Se ele não vier comigo vai acontecer algo pior. Uma guerra Giotto, entre você e eu._

_-Que? - ele deu um passo atrás - Você começaria mesmo uma guerra só porque Tsuna não foi com você?_

_-Irei. - os olhos dele eram duros como pedras - O lugar de direito dele é a meu lado, com a minha família e não a sua. E tenho provas. - o loiro pareceu surpreso por isso - Diga a ele Aidan._

_Quando o loiro moveu os olhos para ele, apesar de sua gentileza, os olhos frios de seu primo fizeram com que se encolhesse._

_-Fala a ele o que viu._

_-Viu o que? Byakuran você não está fazendo sentido!_

_-Ele também viu o futuro! - seu irmão apontou para ele e acabou encolhendo-se mais - O mesmo que eu! Viu as mesmas mortes, as mesmas bandeiras. Ele viu você morrer por causa desse menino! - ele aponta para o loiro. Giotto franziu o cenho_

_-Isso é impossível._

_-Ele estava usando o meu anel._

_-Então isso só prova que você não é mais digno dele. - seu irmão trincou o maxilar_

_-Ele irá comigo Giotto. De um jeito ou de outro._

_-Ele não irá a qualquer lugar a menos que queira. - o loiro disse com firmeza. Pareceu que uma lufada de vento tinha atingido a sala, era morno como no verão, mas não havia nenhuma janela aberta e nem as cortinas moveram-se. - Acho que posso ser grato pelo fato de você não ser rei. Assim o anel Millefiore irá para as mãos de alguém mais inteligente do que um louco que arriscaria a vida de milhares por algo que pode jamais acontecer!_

_-Giotto…_

_-Você vai sair daqui e nunca mais pise em minha casa novamente. - ele ainda falava com firmeza, e apesar de ser menor que Byakuran eles pareciam ter a mesma altura pelo jeito intenso que se encaravam - Se continuar com essa.. essa loucura! Se tentar fazer algo a Tsuna, eu juro por Deus Byakuran que irei mata-lo._

_-Então vamos fazer disso um jogo. - seu irmão deu um sorriso, mas não era um sorriso normal. Era um que dava medo - Irei convencê-lo a me dar esse menino ou veremos quem matará quem primeiro._

_Mas na volta para casa ele estava muito irritado. Haviam parado num forte de alguém importante de Caelum para dormir e pegar o navio de manhã e insistiu para dormir no mesmo quarto que Byakuran para não ficar sozinho._

_-Porque não falou nada? - ele andava de um lado a outro com raiva, empurrando algumas coisas para cá e para lá_

_-E-eu não consegui. - se possivel isso o deixou mais irritado - Me desculpe mano._

_-Não adianta, não adianta mais - ele passou a mão em frente ao rosto afastando os fios brancos dos olhos - Giotto nunca me dará o menino agora. Não do jeito mais fácil, agora tudo vai ficar pior._

_-Eu ajudo você. - disse prontamente - Eu ajudo você e você me desculpa não é?_

_Byakuran parou e deu um suspiro. Encarou-o por um tempo e esperava que ele visse a determinação que sentia. Só queria que ele o amasse, não queria que ele sentisse raiva._

_-Em qualquer coisa?_

_-Qualquer coisa! - confirma e ele cruza os braços_

_-Certo então. Pode me ajudar._

_Deu um grande sorriso e abraçou as pernas dele_

_-Obrigado mano! Eu te amo!_

_Foi a primeira vez que ele não disse que o amava de volta. Mas não se importou, ele iria perdoá-lo e tudo ficaria bem de novo._


	9. Aidan II

**Aproximandamente 3 anos e meio após ataque ao castelo**

-Para onde vamos? - pergunta sonolento, esfregando os olhos. Byakuran olhou pela quina da parede e vendo que estava sem guardas, continuou

-Para o calabouço.

Já tinha ouvido histórias do calabouço. Byakuran dizia que pessoas malvadas ficavam presas lá embaixo e era tão fundo, mais tão fundo que nem conseguiam ouvir seus gritos. Travou nos primeiros degraus da escada em espiral.

-Você ainda está com raiva de mim? - pergunta com os olhos marejados, todo o sono esquecido

-Que? Porque pergunta isso?

-Vai me deixar preso lá embaixo junto com os homens maus?

-Aidan, não tem homens maus aqui embaixo. - ele segura-o nos braços e descem as escadas - Homens maus ficam na prisão, não é seguro deixar eles presos onde você mora. - fazia sentido, o menino admitiu para si - Estamos indo porque preciso te mostrar algo. Um segredo

-Segredo? - seus olhos brilharam - Um super segredo?

-Isso. Um que deve ficar só entre você e eu.

Sorriu. Então ele não estava mais com raiva. Eram irmãos de novo. Estava tão feliz que nem ficou com tanto medo assim. Como ele falou, não tinha ninguém lá embaixo nas celas nem nas correntes, mas Byakuran ainda foi para a parte mais afastada para garantir que ninguém veria eles.

-Qual o segredo mano? - pergunta animado. Byakuran sorriu e agachou-se levantando um dedo

-Isso. - olhou para o dedo, não vendo nada demais, mas então uma chama surge na ponta. Seus olhos se arregalaram, deliciados com a surpresa.

-É mágica? Como você faz? - segurou a mão dele vendo se havia algo na palma para criar o fogo, mas continuava ali na ponta do dedo, balançando suavemente mesmo sem uma brisa.

-São Chamas do Céu.

-Então você é um anjo? - pergunta com um sorriso enorme. Isso fazia tanto sentido! Era por isso que ele não gostava de nada que acontecesse de errado e porque procurava tanto justiça por Dália

-Não. - ele ri balançando a cabeça - Mas é por causa delas que eu posso ver o futuro. É um poder especial... E acho que você as tem também. - se possível seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais. Ele tinha um poder especial que nem o seu irmão? Isso era tão legal!

-Mesmo? - segurou sua mão e ficou encarando fixamente seu indicador esperando uma chama aparecer. Byakuran riu baixinho.

-Ficar encarando não vai fazer ela aparecer mais rápido. Eu vou te ensinar a usar, mas esse vai ser o nosso segredo okay?

-Okay!

Apesar de não falarem frequentemente sobre isso, pelo menos uma vez por mês Byakuran descia com ele e ensinava-o a fazer sua chama aparecer. Ficou chateado porque levou quase um ano até que aparecesse a primeira faísca. Sem falar que ficava cansado e com muita fome depois. Agora, depois de dois anos praticando, conseguia fazer ela aparecer em qualquer dedo que quisesse. Ainda ficava cansado e faminto durante um ou dois dias, mas não se arrependia de gastar uma noite aprendendo mais sobre elas nem se lamentava pelos dias perdidos sem brincar.

-O que mais eu vou aprender? - pergunta com os olhos brilhando. Byakuran tinha um sorriso.

-Sua chama é muito fraca. - franziu de leve o cenho, não era a primeira vez que ele comentava isso mas por mais que tentasse ela não aumentava!

-Já tentei aumentar mas não consigo! - fala com um bico irritado.

-Eu sei. Por isso, vou te dar um empurrãozinho.

Inclinou a cabeça sem entender. Byakuran colocou um dedo em sua testa, a chama dele era quente contra sua pele. Parecia que tinha sido jogado num caldeirão fervente, todo seu corpo ardia e queimava por dentro.

-Mano… - chama segurando a manga do pijama comprido dele - Está quente.

-Aguente só mais um pouquinho. Vou contar até dez e tiro okay. Um...

Estava piorando. Ficava mais quente e mais quente a cada segundo, parecia que a contagem dele não terminava nunca. Era difícil respirar e mesmo puxando o ar frio das masmorras pela boca ele parecia queimar sua garganta.

Havia desmaiado em alguma parte e quando acordou estava no seu quarto. Vic estava lá, espremendo um pano molhado e então colocou-o em sua testa.

-Alteza, que bom que acordou! - ela tinha um sorriso - Aqui, beba. É água fresca, vai ajudar a passar essa febre.

Bebeu de uma vez o copo. Ainda sentia o corpo quente e levaria dias até que voltasse ao normal, mas podia sentir a diferença. A noite, quando Vic dormia num catre que foi colocado em seu quarto, conseguiu fazer uma chama aparecer em seu dedo. Seu dedo poderia ter sido confundido com uma vela, a chama era maior e mais brilhante. Ficou encarando por alguns segundos admirado, podia notar a diferença de cores. A sua e a de seu irmão, pareciam até estar abraçadas.

Mas ainda assim, levou quase dois meses até que Byakuran o levasse na masmorra de novo. Seu aniversário de 6 anos havia passado e ele disse que lhe daria um presente especial. Mal podia imaginar o que era!

Quando chegaram, já estava pulando enquanto andava de tanta empolgação, mas travou quando viu que tinha um rapaz lá. Byakuran o apresentou como um amigo e que ele ajudaria ele a usar melhor suas chamas. Mas não esperava que ele fizesse o mesmo que Byakuran fez, encostando o dedo em sua testa com uma chama verde que lembrava fogos de artifício.

-Porque tenho que fazer isso de novo? - perguntou, não era tão quente como a de seu irmão mas ainda sentia algumas gotas de suor escorrendo pela sua nuca.

-Levar as minhas diretamente te deixou doente por muito tempo. Então pensei que se levasse um pouco de cada chama…

-Seria o mesmo que uma chama do céu! - sorri largamente lembrando das primeiras coisas que havia aprendido sobre as chamas - Você é tão inteligente mano!

Ele apenas sorriu. Perguntava o tempo todo se estava bem, se sentia algo diferente, mas além de uma coceira na testa não sentia nada demais. Só percebeu mesmo a mudança quando tentou usar suas chamas. Em vez de aparecerem em seu dedo, uma faísca estourou perto de sua mão. Ficou levemente assustado, mas então viu o brilho nos olhos do primo e ficou orgulhoso. Havia conseguido fazer o que devia!

Havia se encontrado com outros também, outros amigos de Byakuran que davam-lhe chamas e sentia elas crescendo dentro de si. Na única vez que conseguiu fazer com que a chama aparecesse na ponta de seu dedo, sem faísca ou explosão, viu que o alaranjado agora tinha muito verde. Não se importava, gostava de verde também e era tão bonito ver elas juntas.

Quando fez sete anos, Byakuran havia dito com um sorriso que era hora deles mostrarem para seu pai o que podia fazer. Já tinha perguntado isso a ele logo quando começaram a praticar e ele havia negado. Ficou tão feliz por poder agora! Finalmente iria mostrar ao pai seu poder especial. Haviam esperado todas as coisas importantes que seu pai tinha de fazer terem acabados e foi para o quarto dele.

-Papai!

-Agora não Aidan. - fala seu pai, sentando-se numa cadeira confortável com um suspiro e faz um muxoxo triste.

-É melhor você ver tio. - sorriu para o irmão, ele tinha um sorriso também - Aidan tem uma bela surpresa para o senhor. Algo que ele tem se dedicado bastante a aprender nos últimos tempos

-Ah é? - seu pai arqueou de leve a sobrancelha mudando o olhar de Byakuran para ele - Bom saber que está interessado e aprendendo algo Aidan. Então, o que é? - estendeu as mãos feliz, e ele inclinou-se procurando qual seria a grande novidade.

Já fazia alguns dias que não usava suas chamas, e já estava acostumado aos estouros altos e repentinos, mas não esperava a grande explosão que aconteceu. Seu pai foi lançado para trás, caindo e virando a cadeira com ele. Havia soltado um grito assustado e viu Byakuran arregalar os olhos.

-Papai! - corre para o lado do homem e sacode seu peito. Uma marca feia de queimado estava em seu peito e ele estava com os olhos revirados - Mano! - olha em desespero para Byakuran

-Anda, rápido! Use isso. - Byakuran deu-lhe um bastão - Acerte-o com o bastão para tirar a chama do trovão enquanto busco ajuda.

Nem sabia dizer quantas vezes havia acertado o peito do pai, esperando que a madeira tirasse a eletricidade, ou quando começou a chorar pela falta de reação dele, mas não parou até ouvir Byakuran chamando seu nome. Um grupo havia vindo com ele e os homens o encaravam horrorizados. Largou o bastão ensanguentado e afastou-se do pai, caindo sentado no chão enquanto chorava. Os médicos aproximaram-se de seu pai e o examinaram, mas então balançaram a cabeça para seu primo que apenas mordeu os lábios.

-Aidan, pode contar a eles o que aconteceu? - perguntou ele, tentando acalmá-lo com um olhar sereno, mas isso apenas fez com que chorasse mais.

-O trovão acertou o papai! Então eu bati com a madeira para tirar, mas eu batia e batia e ele não saia! Não estava saindo de jeito nenhum! - abraçou os joelhos e continuou chorando.

Byakuran o levou para o quarto. Vic veio dar-lhe um banho, mas via que ela o encarava de um jeito estranho enquanto tirava as roupas com respingos de sangue. Ficou deitado na cama, chorando por algum tempo até conseguir dormir.

-Irremediável, eu suponho. - sentiu uma mão em sua testa e piscou algumas vezes, tentando fazer o local entrar em foco - E tão jovem! Pensar que tem um problema mental…

-Obrigado doutor. - a voz de seu primo interrompeu o homem e fez com que sentasse, viu o médico remexer-se com inquietação.

-Vou deixar isso… - ele segurou um frasco escuro e fez uma careta vendo o liquido balançar - Para caso um incidente como aquele aconteça novamente. Irá ajudá-lo a manter o controle.

-Obrigado. - seu primo levanta-se, o movimento do colchão fez com que deitasse novamente. Ele pegou o frasco e guardou numa gaveta.

-Mano… - chama em voz baixa

-Estou aqui. - Byakuran sentou-se novamente a seu lado e voltou a passar a mão por seus cabelos brancos

-É minha culpa? - pergunta em voz baixa

-Você só não soube controlar Aidan. Lembra que isso acontecia antes, enquanto treinamos?

Lembrava sim. No último ano, sua chama tinha ficado ainda mais forte e Byakuran levou várias pessoas para ajudá-lo a fortalecer suas chamas. Mas agora, sempre que alguém tentava passar a ele mais chamas, as suas estouravam e algumas pessoas se machucavam. Mas Byakuran sempre garantia que ficariam bem e levava-o para longe para que não visse os médicos cuidando das feridas abertas, mas com seu pai foi tão pior!

-Então foi culpa minha mesmo… - ele passava a mão por seus cabelos e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo

-Aidan? - fez um barulho para indicar que ouvia - Por enquanto, vamos precisar que você fique no quarto. Só até conseguir controlar direitinho suas chamas.

-Por quanto tempo?

-Não sei ainda. Mas vou pedir a todos os que usam chamas da chuva e do sol que conheço para virem e verem se conseguem acalmar a sua. - concordou com um aceno - Mas ainda assim, vou precisar que você afaste qualquer pessoa que tente chegar perto. Faça o que for preciso, grite, empurre, pode até jogar coisas no chão se quiser.

-Por que?

-Só para garantir que você vai ficar em segurança e que outros não se machuquem sem querer. Leva um tempo para que você se acostume com muitas chamas, lembra? É só enquanto você se acostuma.

-Tá bem.

Era um tédio ficar trancado no quarto, mesmo tendo cinco cômodos bem grandes aonde podia ir e vir a vontade. Queria brincar lá fora com o filho de Vic, estava tão quente… Talvez pudessem brincar perto do lago. Mas Byakuran ainda dizia que não podia sair, que ainda não tinha controle. Mas já fazia tantos meses! Não pode ver o enterro de seu pai, nem a coroação de Byakuran e apesar de não gostar, havia perdido tanto o Baile de Primavera como o Festival do Verão. Suspirou, afundando na cama. Que calor…

-Alteza? - uma voz feminina e a cabeça de uma empregada aparece na porta

-Vá embora! - grita jogando um travesseiro na porta - Vá embora! Saia daqui!

-Perdão alteza. - mas em vez de sair, ela entrou e pegou o travesseiro que havia jogado no chão - Irei apenas colocar de volta e me retirarei.

-Não! - pulou da cama para o chão - Você tem que sair daqui! Eu não quero ninguém aqui! SAIA!

Não esperava a reação de suas chamas a seus gritos. Elas estouraram, indo ainda mais longe e mais fortes do que jamais haviam ido, destruindo o dossel, uma mesa pequena e o baú de brinquedos e acertaram a moça que gritou antes de cair no chão. Ouviu um movimento lá fora e que a porta estava abrindo. Ainda tinha faíscas estourando no ar, fazendo barulho e deixando o quarto com um cheiro esquisito.

-Não! - mais faíscas surgiram, estourando e explodindo junto a porta e a parede - Ninguém entra! NINGUÉM! - precisava que ficassem lá fora, se outros se machucassem… - Só o meu irmão pode entrar! ELE E MAIS NINGUÉM!

Levou muito tempo até Byakuran aparecer, usava a coroa e o traje real e ficou chateado de tê-lo tirado das coisas importantes que agora ele fazia como rei. Ele tirou a coroa dourada dos cabelos alvos, colocou-a numa cadeira e foi até ele, passando por cima do corpo da moça como se ela não estivesse lá.

-Eu não consegui segurar, não consegui! - segurava a nuca e balançava-se para frente a para trás encolhido num canto, sentia o pescoço queimar e esfregava os dedos no local mas a sensação não passava nunca! - Juro que tentei, mas não consigo! Ficam estourando, estourando!

-Aidan, me dê a mão. - ele estendeu as mãos e estendeu as suas. Não sabia o que o chocou primeiro: o sangue que encontrou nelas ou as chamas que começavam a ganhar uma cor escura, como lama - Olhe só para isso. Que descuido. - ele tirou um lenço do bolso e limpou suas mãos - Está machucando a si mesmo além de machucar os outros.

-Ela vai ficar bem? - pergunta olhando para a moça

-Ela morreu Aidan. - ele falava tranquilamente

-Que? Mas… Mas você pode ajudar ela! Como aconteceu com os outros que se machucaram! Você ajudou eles também.

-Não posso Aidan. Você é forte demais. - ele olhou-o nos olhos - Você os matou.

Algo dentro de si partiu-se nesse dia e nunca mais foi consertado.

[...]

Em poucos instantes Aidan adormeceu contra seu peito. Tsuna inspirou tremulamente, segurando as lágrimas. Havia tanta dor nele, mas principalmente tanta solidão. Desceu as mãos do rosto dele para o pescoço e em um movimento rápido, virou-o dando a ele uma morte rápida e tão indolor quanto o sono poderia ajudar. Ajeita o corpo do rapaz sobre o sofá, deixando-o deitado e vê que atrás dele havia uma pequena pelúcia de dragão. Coloca-a ao lado dele, afasta um pouco o cabelo do rosto do rapaz tentando lembrar-se de seu rosto.

-Já chega. - fala em voz alta e vira-se. O albino o encarava com um sorriso de raposa - Chega de manipular outros para fazer seu trabalho sujo! Chega de destruir vidas inocentes!

Ele afastou-se do umbral da porta onde estava encostado com tranquilidade.

-Ora, mas eu estou apenas começando.


	10. Xeque-mate

**Aproximadamente 3 anos e meio após ataque ao castelo**

-Isso não precisa continuar. - fala observando o albino com cautela, ele apoiava-se despretensiosamente na porta

-Ah Tsu-kun, você não entendeu não é? - ele balança a cabeça, como se tivesse de explicar algo pela milésima vez a uma criança - O jogo só acaba quando o rei morre - ele gesticula de leve para um tabuleiro não muito longe. Tsuna observou com o canto dos olhos, por apenas um segundo antes de voltar-se para o Rei Louco

-Não. O jogo acaba quando o rei não tem saída. E você não tem. - Byakuran riu, como se tivesse contado uma piada

-Você acha mesmo que acabaria aqui? - ele tinha um sorriso de raposa - A vantagem de ver o futuro, pequeno Tsu-kun, é que eu sei de tudo e me preparei para tudo. - o sorriso se alargou - Não importa o que aconteça, mesmo que você me prenda ou que eu morra, acha mesmo que eu não preparei tudo para garantir sua desgraça?

Ele deu alguns passos a frente e mesmo sem ter intenção, Tsuna deu alguns passos atrás. Os olhos lilases tinham um brilho desvairado e o sorriso de raposa faziam Byakuran parecer muito mais ameaçador do que o vira nas lembranças de Giotto.

-Para cada batalha que você ganhar, preparei outras três para que você caia. Para cada aliado que fizer, comprei traidores para infestar seu reino. Cada dificuldade, aflição, batalha, revolução que você passar é porque eu as coloquei em seu caminho. - o olhar desvairado diminuiu e voltou a ser zombeteiro - Eu estarei presente em sua vida Tsunayoshi-kun, quer vivo quer morto.

-Cale-se. - fala em voz baixa, cerrando os punhos

-Você sempre esteve rodando na palma da minha mão e isso não vai mudar. Nem hoje, nem nunca.

-Calado! - tentou acertá-lo com um soco, mas ele desviou sem dificuldade - Eu não sou um de seus peões!

Tentou várias sequências de golpes, dos que aprendeu com Reborn até os aprimorados com o tempo de prática com Kyoya, mas ele desviava ou bloqueava todos sem dificuldade com o sorriso zombeteiro aumentando. Usou as chamas, mantendo elas nas mãos com a ajuda das luvas, mas isso nem o impressionou nem mudou a situação.

-Apenas desista Tsunayoshi. - ele segurou sua mão, como se as chamas não passassem de fumaça. Ainda segurando seu punho, ele acertou um soco em seu estômago e largou sua mão para chutá-lo para longe - Você sabe que tenho muito mais experiência nisso que você. E já conheço todos os golpes de Giotto.

Dá alguns passos para longe afastando-se. Já imaginava isso. Giotto, Cozarto e Byakuran aprenderam tudo uns com os outros. Circulou pelo cômodo, Byakuran mantendo a distância ainda com o sorriso despretensioso

-Você poderia aliviar a si mesmo de muito sofrimento se virasse meu aliado. - ele disse colocando a mão no bolso da calça - Poderíamos acabar com os Arcobalenos juntando os três conjuntos. Governar este mundo sem a limitação deles. Estar acima de todas os humanos comuns. - os olhos voltaram a brilhar - Poderíamos ser deuses deste mundo e você prefere mesmo se limitar a um título tão pequeno como o de rei?

Inspira algumas vezes observando o albino com atenção. Já devia estar tentando acertá-lo a quase dez minutos e os poucos golpes que acertava pareciam não fazer qualquer efeito nele. O que fazer?

-Imagino que Giotto não tenha te ensinado como ter um familiar. - ele ergueu a mão para o ombro e um dragão surgiu lá.

Era tão branco como as roupas de Byakuran e talvez por isso não o tenha visto junto ao homem. Não, não era um dragão. O animal mostrou a língua e colocou as patas no ombro do albino. Parecia um lagarto, só que maior que os que costumava encontrar. Byakuran encostou a mão na cabeça do animal e apontou para ele, com este mesmo movimento o animal voou em sua direção. Mesmo o alerta de sua intuição não ajudou a impedir o animal que circundava seu pescoço, sufocando-o com seu toque gelado.

Tentou colocar a mão entre seu pescoço e o animal, mas só conseguiu passar dois dedos e mal conseguia empurrá-lo. O aperto do animal era mais firme até que um cabo de aço. Byakuran aproximou-se com tranquilidade, ainda com uma das mãos no bolso da calça. Precisava que aquele lagarto o soltasse, mas ele obedecia apenas a Byakuran.

Talvez a ideia tenha surgido do desespero. A falta de oxigênio, a necessidade de uma solução rápida e ser novamente sufocado fizeram sua mente simplesmente resgatar uma lembrança que vira de Giotto. Juntou tantas chamas na mão, tudo o que podia, e lançou elas a frente num soco em direção a Byakuran. Assim como nas lembranças de Giotto, uma torrente de chamas queimou tudo em seu caminho.

Um aplauso. E simples assim todas as chamas sumiram deixando apenas o som da palma ecoando no cômodo parcialmente queimado. Byakuran estava de olhos fechados, com um sorriso dócil, e cruzou os últimos dois passos que faltavam entre eles. A força do golpe fez com que caísse de joelhos, tanto pela energia que usou como pela falta de ar pelo animal sufocando-o. Tentou puxar ar com a boca, mas não conseguiu nada.

-Este golpe cancela qualquer ataque. Aposto que consegue ver a diferença entre nós dois agora. - ele o encarava de cima - Assustador não é? - ele chutou-o nas costas e caiu de bruços no chão, não conseguia tirar aquilo do seu pescoço, não conseguia respirar - Seria tão fácil quebrar seu pescoço. - os dedos dele se apertaram em sua nuca - Preciso dizer que para alguém tão difícil de achar eu esperava uma luta melhor.

Só tinha uma saída. Era um golpe que nunca havia usado, havia apenas visto nas lembranças de Laela e tão rapidamente que nem sabia se podia ser considerado como aprender. Unindo a ponta dos polegares e do indicador, forma um triângulo com as mãos.

-Está tentando absorver a chama de meu familiar? Você sabe que não vai conseguir.

Girou uma das mãos, formando um retângulo com os dedos. Suas chamas sumiram de sua testa e sentiu o frio, gelando sua espinha, correndo por todo seu corpo. Levou as mãos ao animal em seu pescoço e o gelo rapidamente espalhou-se. Em pânico, o animal soltou-se e conseguiu jogá-lo em direção a Byakuran antes que o gelo encostasse em sua pele. Ele ficou surpreso, sabia que Laela nunca havia usado aquela técnica, afinal ela nunca pode controlar bem. Mas não precisava de controle, apenas precisava de distância.

O animal havia atingido a jaqueta de Byakuran e o gelo começou a espalhar-se por ela. Byakuran conseguiu arrancar a peça de roupa fora antes que o gelo encostasse diretamente nele.

-Ah, então você tinha um truque na manga. - o sorriso dele diminuiu - Mas parece que era o último. O corpo não consegue mentir. Você tem medo. - apertou as mãos trêmulas vendo-o sorrir - Você não tem vontade de amaldiçoar seu passado? Afinal tudo o que fez, tudo que seu primo fez o trouxe aqui - ele manteve a distância enquanto andava para o lado - Não tem vontade de voltar e mudar as ações ridículas de seu primo?

-Não. Eu não mudaria nada. - fala inspirando fundo algumas vezes - Minha família, meus amigos, são o melhor que tenho e eu não trocaria eles por qualquer coisa que você pudesse oferecer.

-Então se eu tirar todos eles de você, aceitaria? - ele inclina a cabeça - Consegue senti-los lá embaixo também não é? Bem aqui. - ele para de andar olhando para o chão

Byakuran concentrou as chamas na própria mão, fiapos pretos surgindo em meio a chama alaranjada. Achou que ele lançaria contra ele, mas ele fez pior. Agitando a mão para baixo como se socasse o chão, uma torrente de chamas desceu por alguns andares, destruindo pisos de cerâmica, pedra e madeira. Ouviu um grito, mas não durou mais que um segundo. Reconheceria aquela voz aguda em qualquer lugar. Lambo.

Sua raiva e o medo serviram como combustível. Colocando a mão para a frente, suas chamas saíram numa quantidade maior do que jamais usara. Byakuran não desviou, mas mudou as chamas dele para que fossem de encontro às suas. O calor era infernal, o suor empapava sua camisa, mas nenhum dos dois recuava.

_-Vamos voltar para casa juntos. - havia prometido ao mais novo, quando o encontrou chorando escondido após sair correndo do trabalho - E quando voltarmos, vamos morar todos juntos._

_-Não quero morar com Bakadera. - ele fungou - Ele vai ficar implicando comigo_

_-Então Hayato pode ser nosso vizinho e você mora comigo e com seu irmão.- ele havia sorrido._

_-Tá bem._

Não só Lambo, Ryohei estava lá também. Os dois tinham ficado lutando contra a garota. Mukuro estava no andar logo abaixo do seu! Todos estavam lá!

_-Pode me chamar de onii-san. - Ryohei havia sorriso e esfregado seu cabelo do mesmo jeito que Giotto fizera tantas vezes quando era criança - Já disse isso várias vezes. - apenas sorriu em retribuição, ele puxou-o para que voltasse a correr - Já pegou fôlego suficiente se consegue sorrir, vamos, vamos!_

_-Ora, você aqui novamente Tsunayoshi? - Mukuro havia piscado devagar, mas esforçou-se para dar um sorriso cínico apesar da dor - Deve estar mesmo preocupado comigo. - concordou com um sorriso e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dele - Ao menos me diga que tem alguma novidade no mínimo interessante, porque ficar sentado aqui enquanto você me vê dormir é esquisito. - apesar disso, Mukuro nunca reclamou quando o visitava durante seu tempo de recuperação e depois de um tempo insistiu para que, já que ele viria de qualquer forma, que surrupiasse algum doce porque ele estava morrendo de vontade_

_-Pra mim? - Hayato havia dado um raro sorriso enquanto pegava a pulseira, era feita de várias tirinhas de couro escuro entrelaçadas - Obrigado! - e num movimento mais raro ainda deu-lhe um abraço - Ah, eu não tenho nada para te dar! Eu vou achar bem legal que você possa usar também! - e lá ia o prateado com um grande sorriso e apenas suspirou, porque ninguém parava Hayato quando ele enfiava algo na cabeça_

_-Arde! Arde! - Takeshi abriu a boca, ignorando que ainda tinha a massa mal mastigada e usou a mão para abanar dentro da boca, como se esperasse que isso tirasse a pimenta. Não havia conseguido não rir e até Kyoya havia dado um pequeno sorriso_

_-Vocês estão me envergonhando. - Kyoya mordia o pão recheado com carne super picante sem se importar. Ele balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, mas Takeshi ainda gemia de dor a cada vez que mordia o pão e forçava um gole de água do cantil - Vou fingir que não os conheço. - e com isso ele foi andando a frente, deixando Tsuna aos risos e Takeshi sofrendo._

_-O que é? - Chrome perguntou com curiosidade enquanto abria o pacotinho. Havia dito que não era nada demais, mas ela ainda assim abriu um sorriso. Ela tirou o tapa olho e a surpresa no seu rosto fez com que pensasse como tinha sido uma ideia horrorosa comprar aquilo para ela - É tão lindo! - ela passou os dedos pelo desenho da rosa branca bordada no tecido negro e, sem relutar, retirou as faixas que costumava usar e colocou o tapa-olho - Ficou bom? - ela ajeitou para que ficasse melhor no olho e apenas concordou com as bochechas rosadas, notando como Chrome ficava bonita quando sorria. Ela deu um beijinho em seu rosto - Obrigado. Vou guardar pra sempre._

_**Todos**_. Seus olhos brilhavam com ódio. Todos os seus amigos, _tudo o que tinha_ , estava lá embaixo no caminho daquela destruição que o albino deixara. E não havia nada, nada além de cinzas e queimado. Mesmo que ficasse sem forças, mesmo que aquilo o matasse usou todas as suas chamas contra Byakuran. Normalmente, havia um limite. Um tipo de trava que ativava quando ele chegasse a determinado ponto. Mas havia simplesmente passado por cima dela, queimado-a junto com tudo em seu caminho.

Um grito escapou por sua garganta, rompendo qualquer barreira que houvesse dentro de si, dando vazão as suas chamas e a sua ira. As chamas de Byakuran não conseguiram impedi-las e recuaram, forçando o rei louco para trás até o ponto em que as chamas de Tsuna devoraram as dele e esmagaram o albino. Um prazer cruel preencheu-o por apenas um momento, o único momento em que ouviu-o gritar de agonia, antes de ser consumido pelo fogo.

Caiu sobre os joelhos, o ar faltando em seus pulmões e ao tentar inspirar o ar quente ao seu redor pareceu cozinhá-lo por dentro. Precisava descer, precisava encontrá-los. Usando suas últimas forças, fez as chamas aparecerem nas mãos e desceu pela cratera que Byakuran havia formado no chão. Olhou no andar abaixo, ainda voando sem encostar-se no chão que parecia que desabaria a qualquer instante, mas não via Mukuro.

Seu peito se apertou e desceu mais um andar, olhando ao redor, mas nem sinal de Lambo e Ryohei. Quando desceu mais um andar é que viu algo lá embaixo, uma bola prateada quase completamente disfarçada pela fumaça que se erguia dela e dos seus arredores. Desceu usando a pouca força que tinha, parou no chão com os joelhos bambos e sem confiar no que via, estendeu as mãos para a esfera que, mesmo enfiada na terra, ainda era maior que ele. Suas mãos queimaram ao contato e afastou-se, balançando as mãos algumas vezes para tentar aliviar a dor.

Não era perfeitamente redonda, mas tinha alguns desníveis a cada poucos centímetros, como se fosse feita de aros que foram encaixados, mas não moldados para ficar exatamente iguais. A fumaça ainda saia da esfera, ela estava tão quente que até mesmo ficar próximo fazia com que suor voltasse a brotar em seu rosto.

-Gente! - grita e apesar do calor, apesar da dor, esmurrou a esfera algumas vezes - Estão aí? Estão bem?

A esfera se desfez, os aros sumindo e encolhendo até voltarem às mãos de Kyoya como uma simples pulseira de metal. O cheiro de maresia e terra molhada, junto com a sensação fresca que atingiu seu corpo fez com que esquecesse momentaneamente o calor. Estavam todos lá. Haviam caído numa pilha desordenada de corpos quando a esfera se desfez, mas estavam todos lá. Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso de puro alívio que surgiu em sua mente.

-Acabou. - deu um passo a frente e seus joelhos falharam. Mukuro o pegou antes que caísse, completamente exausto e inconsciente.

Só mais tarde saberia como tudo aconteceu, como Mukuro havia descido para procurar a irmã e encontrado os outros junto com Ryohei, que tinha acabado de acordar.

Que ele e Chrome conseguiram sentir a mudança nas chamas de Byakuran e fizeram uma camada de névoa para protegê-los no último instante e que Lambo gritou, apavorado, fazendo com que suas chamas os envolvesse numa tentativa desesperada de proteger seus irmãos mais velhos.

Que Kyoya havia reforçado a proteção com seus aros de metal, expandindo-os tanto quando conseguia para que envolvessem a todos sem que ficassem sufocados.

Que Hayato havia ajudado Lambo, apesar de sua chama do trovão não ser tão forte, mas por meios de seus “gritos de incentivo” o moreno não perdeu a concentração apesar da exaustão.

Que Takeshi usou suas chamas da chuva para esfriar dentro da esfera, mas teve que se segurar ao máximo para que não acabasse paralisando todos.

Que Ryohei havia usado suas chamas do sol para manter todos com forças suficientes para manter a esfera e consertar os estragos pela queda forçada de seis andares.

Mas naquele momento, tudo o que importava para Tsuna é que estavam _todos_ vivos. E não precisava saber de mais nada.


	11. Retorno

**Aproximadamente 3 anos e 6 meses após ataque ao castelo**

Aria havia juntado os anéis Millefiore numa caixinha de veludo. Esperaram até que Enma se reunisse com eles numa das poucas salas do castelo que não havia sido destruída. Estavam todos exaustos, era notável nas expressões e nos movimentos constantes que já começavam a parecer tiques.

-Como Arcobalenos, nosso dever é julgar caso um dos portadores dos anéis use esse poder de forma incorreta e substitui-lo. Vocês estão aqui como testemunhas disso. - Aria fala e coloca a mão sobre a caixa - Como Céu dos Arcobalenos, tomamos o direito sobre esse conjunto.

A chama do céu surgiu na mão da morena e envolveu a caixa, mas em vez de queimá-la, a madeira absorveu as chamas. A mulher abriu a caixa e pegou o anel do céu da Millefiore, colocando-o no próprio dedo. Em seguida passou um anel para cada um dos Arcobalenos, como se já soubesse o que viria a frente, o anel da chuva estava partido em dois que foram dados a Colonello e Lal.

-Contamos com vocês. - fala a mulher inclinando levemente a cabeça - Agora que fomos colocados nos lugares de portadores dos anéis, outros 7 serão escolhidos para ser os Arcobalenos quando for necessário.

-E como é que saberiam disso? - perguntou Hayato inclinando a cabeça, tentando pela milésima vez estalar os dedos da mão. Reborn e Aria se entreolharam.

-O homem que nos chamou como Arcobalenos… - ela escolheu as palavras com cuidado - Ele consegue sentir quando acontecerá algo envolvendo os anéis que pode causar grande tormento. É ele quem escolhe e no tempo dele.

-Espero que algo desse tipo não aconteça nem tão cedo - fala Tsuna com suspiro - Podemos ir agora? Temos três países que precisam se recuperar de uma guerra.

As despedidas foram rápidas. Estavam exaustos e nem mesmo a oferta de um banho quente antes de sair impediu-os de ir logo para o navio. Haviam se amontoado e dormido por longas horas nos primeiros dias. Chegar a Caelum, vendo aquela linha fininha de terra crescer aos poucos enquanto se aproximavam fez algo em seu peito se afrouxar.

Todos estavam no convés, observando a movimentação de navios. Perguntava-se se as meninas estavam bem, havia ainda tanto pra resolver! Mas foram duas mãos segurando as suas que empurraram suas preocupações. Uma foi de Lambo. Ele segurava sua mão firmemente, como se tivesse medo que aquilo fosse um sonho e ele acordaria, entrelaçando os dedos ao seu enquanto inspirava fundo, mal piscava. A outra era de Chrome, um aperto muito mais suave em comparação com o menino.

-Você prometeu. E voltamos. - ela falou baixinho e virou-se para olhar para ela - Obrigada. - ela lhe deu um sorriso e soltou sua mão, aproximando-se de Mukuro que havia saído da cabine.

O alívio no rosto das meninas quando chegaram não podia ser comparado a nada que conhecia. Houve muitos abraços, algumas lágrimas, muitas reclamações (da parte de Hayato que achava tudo aquilo muito desnecessário, o que fez com que ele ganhasse uns tapas de Bianchi).

Tinha ficado tão preocupado de deixar Haru cuidando sozinha de uma praga que se espalhava, mas agora quase não via doentes. Ela percebeu e contou sobre a moça que os havia ajudado (enquanto abraçava Lambo), que a própria Haru tinha ficado doente (e isso ganhou um esgar de Chrome que ouvia ainda abraçando a morena), mas que estavam todos bem. Foram cinco meses sofridos e quase sem dormir, mas haviam conseguido criar remédios suficientes e estavam espalhando-os pelo país junto com uma solução que limparia os poços e os campos.

-Você é a mulher mais inteligente que conheço, sabia disso? - fala segurando o rosto da morena antes de finalmente conseguir dar um abraço nela. Ela acenou contra seu ombro e sentiu os ombros dela tremendo.

-Ainda bem. Todos voltaram. - esfrega as mãos em círculos pelas costas dela para acalmá-la, mas as lágrimas dela foram rapidamente esquecidas quando Takeshi se aproximou para ganhar um abraço também, erguendo a morena no ar e girando-a como fizera com Bianchi (apesar da marca de mão da mais velha ainda estar bem vermelha no rosto dele).

Até Kyoko havia dado um abraço em todos. Apesar de ainda não gostar que homens a tocassem, de sempre evitar qualquer contato usando um sorriso gentil e uma desculpa educada, quando chegaram ao castelo ela deu um abraço apertado em cada um demorando-se mais no irmão mais velho. Nem Kyoya havia reclamado dos abraços que deram nele, apesar que, quando I-pin aproximou-se dele, ele simplesmente ignorou todos e ficou sempre com um braço ao redor da menininha que não parou de chorar até que voltassem para o forte.

Viu a silhueta da morena de costas para ele, falando com Enma e aproximou-se, dando duas batidinhas contra o ombro dela

-Será que posso te dar um abraço também? - perguntou Tsuna e Adelheid deu um sorriso

-Claro. - ela passou os braços ao seu redor - E eu achando que só Enma parecia meio morto. Você está completamente morto.

-Obrigado. - fala rindo e afasta-se observando o rosto da morena, o sorriso havia diminuído para um leve erguer de lábios - Vão ficar aqui?

-Só mais alguns dias. - ela fala sem sequer olhar para o seu rei para confirmação - Até que os homens se recuperem e então voltamos para casa.

-Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me avisar. - ela acena confirmando e dá um último abraço na morena, apertando-a mais firmemente - Se quiser falar, você sabe que pode contar comigo também não é?

-Sei sim. - ela fala contra seu cabelo antes de dar um beijo em seu rosto - Vocês são muito gentis. E fedem. Vão tomar banho!

Tomar banho e vestir roupas limpas foi a melhor sensação que teve em dias. Almoçou com os amigos, ouvindo as meninas falarem coisas que aconteceram, mas eram tantas conversas diferentes ao mesmo tempo que acabou não prestando atenção em nada. Só de ver todos ali, todos vivos, não precisava de mais nada. Mesmo assim, quando terminou a refeição e foi para o quarto, subiu pela janela para o telhado. Era um lugar muito aberto em que facilmente seria visto então andou pelas telhas até ficar na sombra de uma das torres e sentou-se lá, apoiando as costas contra a pedra.

Deve ter cochilado em algum momento porque quando abriu os olhos já estava no meio da tarde. Encostou a cabeça contra a pedra. Tinha tanto que fazer. Como iria levantar um país praticamente do nada? Precisaria mudar tanta coisa, visitar tantas cidades...

-Ei. - a voz trouxe-o de volta de seus pensamentos e olhou para o ruivo que andava tranquilamente sobre o telhado inclinado - O que está fazendo tão escondido aqui em cima?

-Só precisava de um tempo. - responde com um pequeno sorriso - Como me achou aqui?

-Ah, isso. - ele abriu a boca pra falar mas então deu um sorriso e sentou a seu lado - É algo que consigo fazer. Olha. - ele ergueu a mão colocando o anel entre seus rostos - Kyoko.

-O que ela… - ele ergueu um dedo para impedi-lo de continuar

-A 800 metros, sudoeste. - ele aponta para a direção sem tirar os olhos do anel que ganhou um sutil brilho avermelhado.

 _-Ei meninas, vocês viram o Enma?_ \- a vozinha vinha do anel e quase caiu para trás. Era Adelheid? Olhou com incredulidade para o ruivo que apenas acenou.

- _Não vi._ \- a voz de Kyoko era muito clara, como se ela estivesse sentada ali entre os dois.

-Kyoko? - falou com surpresa, olhando para trás achando que poderia ser uma pegadinha.

- _Eh_? - Enma cobriu sua boca com a mão.

- _Que foi Kyoko-chan?_ \- a voz de Haru era baixinha também.

- _Achei ter ouvido Tsuna-kun me chamar._

 _-Deve ter sido só impressão. -_ garantiu Haru, a voz não passava de um sussurro.

-O que é isso? - sussurra para o ruivo.

-Lembra quando falaram que passado, presente e futuro estariam em nossas mãos com o poder desses anéis? - concordou com um aceno, ainda ouvia as meninas conversando, o som saindo do anel - Byakuran podia ver o futuro e você disse que conseguia ver coisas que Giotto fez no passado certo? Estava me perguntando o que seria o presente relacionado ao meu. Eu consigo encontrar qualquer pessoa que use chamas a distância.

-Mesmo? Quão longe?

-Até a borda da cidadela. - ele aponta para a torre de vigia - Quanto mais eu conheço a pessoa mais fácil é de achar, por isso sabia onde você estava.

-E isso? - aponta para o anel, ouviu Kyoko rir de algo falado baixinho

-Também só consigo se conhecer bem a pessoa e a chama. Fiz uns testes desde Gravitta até aqui e só agora consigo ouvir o que acontece nos arredores também, na maioria das vezes só ouvia algo quando a pessoa falava. Apesar que ainda está baixinho. - ele aproxima o anel do ouvido tentando ouvir o que quer que Adelheid falava com Kyoko - E se eu falo o nome da pessoa ela consegue ouvir o que eu falo em seguida. Só consegui frases curtas até agora, mas já é um começo. - ele deu de ombros e a pedra perdeu o brilho - Adel disse que é muito util porque isso evita que ela tenha que andar muito para passar algum recado.

Riu imaginando como a morena havia falado, mas seu sorriso diminuiu ao olhar para o horizonte.

-E ela está bem?

-Ela não é mais a mesma desde que Gravitta foi invadida. - o ruivo abraçou os joelhos também encarando o horizonte - Acho que isso a afetou mais do que a todos, mas ela colocou essa máscara enorme de frieza pra que eu não me preocupasse.

-Mas isso só faz com que se preocupe mais.

-É.

Ficaram em silêncio, cada um remoendo seus pensamentos por alguns momentos na quietude. O vento soprando nas telhas era o único som e o moreno fechou os olhos. Era tão difícil ter um momento tranquilo assim que já esperava a qualquer momento a explosão de uma bomba ou Kyoya aparecendo para expulsá-lo do telhado.

-Na verdade Tsu, eu vim porque queria falar outra coisa com você. - ele brincou com a manga da camisa, mexendo num fio solto, mas depois de quase um minuto ele ainda estava em silêncio

-O que é? - fala, tentando ajudar o ruivo a falar. Seja lá o que fosse, para ele ter tanto problema em falar com ele, **justo** com ele com quem sempre falava de tudo, deveria ser preocupante. Será que seus guardiões haviam feito algo e ele não sabia como contar?

-Na verdade, é sobre… Os casamentos arranjados...

-Certo. - fala acenando, perguntando-se o que poderia haver de errado nisso.

-A verdade é que… Você está interessado numa das meninas não é?

-Não. - ele ergueu a cabeça muito rápido - Até estava antes, mas agora… Só consigo ver elas como irmãs. Que nem a Adel.

-Ah. - ele coça a cabeça - Então você não teria problema…

-Se você cortejasse a Kyoko? - ele ficou com o rosto rosado, mas acenou confirmando.

-Ela é uma das melhores mulheres que já conheci. Tão doce e gentil. Lembro que quando acordei eu achava que ela um anjo. - ele riu esfregando a cabeça - Mas eu queria falar com você antes.

-Boa sorte amigo. - fala colocando uma mão sobre um ombro dele com um sorriso - Eu só tenho duas condições para você. - o ruivo o encarava de olhos arregalados, o sorriso inocente no rosto de Tsuna não combinava com a aura maligna que espreitava ao redor do moreno - Primeiro: Kyoko… passou por momentos bem complicados. Então não toque nela a não ser que ela permita. - queria poder contar ao ruivo o que aconteceu, mas não iria ficar espalhando a história dela assim. Se eles realmente ficassem juntos ela mesma contaria, então só precisava garantir que ela não teria um ataque de pânico caso ele tentasse segurar sua mão. Levava tempo até que Kyoko ficasse a vontade com alguém tocando-a, mesmo que fosse só uma mão sobre o ombro - E segundo. - a aura assassina duplicou - Se eu não for teu padrinho de casamento, você morre viu.

Ele riu aliviado, mas concordou vigorosamente. Sorriu balançando a cabeça vendo ele limpar uma lágrima do canto dos olhos.

-Vá buscar seu anjo. - fala dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo e ele se levanta, ainda com um sorriso enorme e começa a descer pelo telhado - Ah, Enma.

-Sim?

-Balé. - ele inclinou a cabeça - Kyoko ama balé.

-Vou lembrar disso. - ele garante com um aceno e desce.

Deveria descer também. Precisava resolver algumas coisas antes de dar o dia como encerrado.

[...]

Chrome entrou na sala que no momento Tsuna usava como escritório e o moreno a recebeu com seu costumeiro doce sorriso. Havia dúzias de papéis a frente dele, empilhados e organizados para que ele pudesse estudá-los e tomar qualquer providência necessária. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ele e o moreno pegou alguns papéis colocando de frente para ela.

-Aqui estão os documentos que cancelam o acordo de casamento que Giotto propôs. - ele aponta para os papéis - Ainda estou terminando de assinar todos, mas preciso que todos os envolvidos assinem também. Você poderia encontrar o Kyoya e avisar para ele estar aqui amanhã de manhã? Não tive tempo de procurar por ele.

-Claro. - responde com um sorriso.

Encontrar Kyoya não deu tanto trabalho. Era só procurar um lugar alto, com uma boa vista e uma brisa gostosa passando e ele estaria lá cochilando. Esse lugar foi o telhado da torre onde ele havia instalado o seu quarto. Subir não foi tão difícil, mas o telhado era levemente inclinado então tomou cuidado enquanto andava até parar ao lado do moreno. Kyoya abriu apenas um dos olhos ao vê-la e então voltou a fechá-lo.

-Kyoya, você ficou aqui o dia inteiro? - ele não respondeu, deu um suspiro - Tsuna estava procurando por você.

-Eu estava aqui. - ele responde como se fosse óbvio e rola os olhos antes de sentar-se ao lado dele. Observa o céu estrelado, no verão as estrelas pareciam brilhar ainda mais.

-Temos de assinar os documentos amanhã ou vou continuar como sua noiva.

-Hum. - _tão articulado_ , pensa rolando os olhos e deita ao lado do moreno

-Você já pensou como seria se eu realmente tivesse casado com você? - ele arqueia a sobrancelha e abre um dos olhos para observá-la.

-Você já pensou?

-Eu tinha medo de você. - admite com um sorriso e os lábios dele se erguem minimamente - Acho que eu ficaria tão assustada que nem conseguiria falar com você. Talvez eu tentasse me matar para evitar. - franze de leve o cenho - Na verdade, acho que meu irmão tentaria te matar.

-Só tentaria mesmo. - ele replica com um sorriso.

-E você? Tentaria me matar para se livrar?

-Não. - ele rola os olhos - Você mesma faria isso, só iria te ignorar. Você era molenga e doente, morreria rápido.

-Ah, é isso que pensa de mim?

-Pensava. - corrigiu o moreno - Você melhorou. - riu baixinho observando o céu. - Sem falar que não era o meu tipo.

-Você tem um tipo? - pergunta com surpresa e ele apenas rola os olhos pela reação exagerada - Agora estou curiosa. Como seria essa mulher?

-Bonita, inteligente, carnívora - dessa vez foi ela quem rolou os olhos - Alguém que eu pudesse confiar porque poderia cuidar de qualquer problema que aparecesse.

-Bem exigente. - fala tentando fazer uma expressão séria, mas acaba rindo e coloca uma das mãos na frente da boca para tentar parar - Já encontrou alguém que satisfaça tudo isso?

-Não. - ele vira o rosto para observá-la - Mas até agora você é a que chega mais perto.

Ela o observou surpresa, ele não parecia estar brincando. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e sabia que devia estar com as bochechas rosadas (o que era embaraçoso já que tinha a pele muito clara parecia que tinha duas manchas de tinta no rosto). Apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos, erguendo o corpo.

-É mesmo? - a ideia era tão absurda, especialmente vindo de Kyoya que dificilmente falava o que sentia, que achava que ele estava brincando então riu. Okay, ele também não era de fazer piadas, mas sarcasmo era uma das marcas registradas. - Então você casaria comigo?

-Sim. - ele ainda não soava sarcástico. Parecia resoluto.

-Você está falando sério? - pergunta, o olho arregalando-se.

-Pareço estar brincando? - na verdade ele parecia irritado por não acreditar. Como não falou nada, ele rolou os olhos - Estou falando sério.

Ela só ficou encarando ele por um tempo, ele estava completamente sério e ela estava apenas surpresa. Mesmo estando tanto tempo com Kyoya, ele nunca demonstrou nenhum tipo de interesse nela. Não esse tipo de interesse pelo menos.

-Então você vai me pedir em casamento? - pergunta sem saber bem como quebrar o silêncio

-Você já pediu.

-Não conta. - fez uma careta para ele - Você que devia pedir.

-Você vai casar comigo.

-Isso não é um pedido!

-Não é como se você tivesse escolha mesmo. - ele dá de ombros voltando a olhar para o céu.

-Ah é? - arqueia a sobrancelha - Você me forçaria a casar com você?

-Claro que não. - ele fecha os olhos com um sorriso - Eu faria você implorar por isso.

[...]

Não estava realmente surpreso quando Kyoya e Chrome apareceram em seu escritório juntos. Kyoya sempre foi do tipo que valorizava muito seu espaço pessoal. Muito mesmo. Mas ele não se importou nem um pouco quando Chrome sentou-se bem próxima a ele no sofá. Não precisava ser um gênio para juntar isso a quantidade de tempo que eles passaram juntos nos últimos anos.

-Vamos dar uma chance. - fala a moça, Mukuro fez uma careta junto a porta e saiu, batendo a porta com pouca descrição.

-Imagino que seu irmão tenha ficado com um pouco de ciúme. - fala pegando uma certidão de casamento oficial. De todas as formas teria de cancelar o contrato antigo por causa da maioria.

Eles assinaram sem nenhum comentário e saíram. Apenas balançou a cabeça vendo de relance, Kyoya estender a mão e Chrome entrelaçar seus dedos. Quem diria?

Guardou os papéis que restavam em cima de sua mesa e estava abrindo a porta quando ouviu uma risada. Quando saiu do escritório viu Kyoya, de costas para ele, balançando Chrome nos braços como se quisesse jogá-la pela janela.

-Eu estava falando sério! - ela ria, ele deu uns passos para o lado para pegar impulso.

-Eu também. Coisas inúteis são jogadas fora, isso inclui essa tradição esquisita.

-Não tem nada de esquisito em carregar sua esposa nos braços logo depois de casar!

Kyoya quase conseguiu jogar ela, mas a púrpura enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e usando os pés, apoiou-se na borda da janela para pegar impulso e empurrou-o no chão. Os dois caíram, numa mistura de risos e bufos

-Você é pesada. - ele reclama, ela ainda ria.

-E você é uma pluma por acaso? - ela afastou o cabelo que caíra em seu rosto e viu-o lá. Acenou para ele com um sorriso e retribuiu o gesto antes de dar as costas e seguir pelo lado contrário - Viu, até o Tsuna achou isso estranho.

-Ele já viu coisa pior.

[...]

Após o término da guerra, o rei Tsunayoshi mudou severamente como o país era governado.

Todos os estado-nações, que eram praticamente independentes entre si, foram reunidos novamente sob o comando do rei. O cargo de Guardião foi completamente dissolvido. Em seu lugar foi estabelecido um conselho, formado por dez pessoas da confiança do rei, além de outros doze que representariam o povo. Cada cidade teria um representante que responderia a um líder de distrito, que cuidava de dez cidades, e esse líder de distrito responderia a um líder regional, que cuidaria de dez distritos, e desses líderes regionais dois de cada estado seriam escolhidos como os membros do conselho.

Imaginando que haveria dispustas pelo poder e influência que o cargo poderia oferecer, colocou como condição que somente aqueles que tivessem mais tempo liderando como representantes poderiam assumir no lugar do líder de distrito caso ele ficasse incapacitado ou morresse, o líder de distrito que tivesse mais tempo poderia assumir como líder regional e assim por diante, formando uma corrente que evitava qualquer conflito interno e garantia que apenas aqueles com mais experiência pudessem tomar decisões que causariam impacto maior nas cidades e distritos. Quem quisesse poder ou teria de correr para o submundo ou se submeter ao tempo e torcer para chegar ao topo.

Os impostos foram mantidos num valor baixo para a população que já sofrera perdas enormes pela guerra. Boa parte do dinheiro que havia sido coletado foi usado para recuperação das terras para plantio, compra de sementes e animais de corte e reconstrução de cidades que haviam sido quase completamente dizimadas.

Aos poucos o país começava a se recuperar novamente.


	12. Quadros

**Aproximadamente 1 ano após o fim da guerra**

Tsuna se debatia mentalmente contra o mapa na mesa de seu escritório e acabou desistindo e apoiando a cabeça no pedaço de papel ridículo que o atormentava a semanas. Deu um suspiro, ouvindo os agora habituais sons dos empregados passando de um lado a outro. Queria pedir algo doce para comer, parecia que pensar queimava todo o açúcar de seu sangue, mas Alberto ainda não havia aparecido e não queria interromper os empregados que ocupavam-se tão zelosamente em ajeitar a mudança. Os móveis ainda estavam chegando ao castelo, mas eles já tinham muito o que cuidar.

Estavam morando em Andria, no castelo em que sua família vivera... até o ataque de Byakuran. Apesar de ter visto o prédio em chamas nas lembranças de Giotto e Laela e de toda a situação que aconteceu lá, ainda assim aquele era seu lar. Foi lá que toda a sua família viveu por gerações. Giotto sempre planejou voltar ao castelo, tinha até brincado uma vez dizendo que daria o que eles moravam para Tsuna quando casasse e ele voltaria para Andria.

Claro que aquele castelo passou por uma reforma assombrosa, o fogo havia destruído boa parte e tiveram de reconstruir quase toda estrutura. Alberto havia supervisionado a construção, mudando a equipe de construtores várias vezes para que assim as passagens secretas que o mordomo desenhara nas plantas fossem conhecidas completamente apenas por ele (e talvez por Tsuna quando ele parasse de confundir a que levava ao quarto da que levava ao solar).

_O que fazer?_ O que mais poderia fazer para ajudar o país a crescer depois de ser tão despedaçado? Queria poder falar com alguém que passou por isso, mas os outros estavam tentando descobrir o que fazer assim como ele. E por mais que os outros ajudassem e que tivessem conselhos de pessoas mais velhas que já passaram por períodos horríveis de seca, nenhum deles tinha passado por uma guerra. Parecia que estava tentando tapar os buracos de uma peneira, mas só conseguia um por vez.

Suspirou fechando os olhos, tentando esvaziar a mente. E então sentiu um puxão. Quando abriu os olhos, não estava mais no escritório. Reconhecia aquele lugar, com apenas céu acima e abaixo dele. Olhou ao redor, procurando ver Laela, mas não era ela quem estava lá. Havia um trono, dourado e com estofado num tom profundo de verde e um homem sentava-se nele. Usava uma roupa antiquada e uma máscara sobre seu rosto com uma chama alaranjada queimando em sua testa.

-Q-quem é você? - pergunta o moreno. O homem apenas inclinou a cabeça num gesto complacente

-Rei Daniel, filho da rainha Ariana. Primeiro de meu nome. Décimo segundo rei da família Vongola.

Quase caiu para trás. O rei Daniel havia morrido a quase 200 anos! Talvez a mais que isso. Ele retirou a máscara do rosto, revelando a pele bronzeada, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos alaranjados com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

-Você parece surpreso. - abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem conseguir fazer com que qualquer som saísse, ele deu um risinho - Se precisar de um tempo para recompor seus pensamentos, podemos falar mais tarde.

-O que... Porque está aqui? Achei que só a Laela…

-Ela é apenas uma das usuárias do anel Vongola das últimas quinze gerações. O conhecimento e experiência de cada geração foi gravado no anel. - ele mostra a mão, um anel Vongola idêntico ao que estava em seu dedo médio - Você fez uma pergunta então vim responder.

-Pergunta? - não lembrava de ter perguntado nada. Só estava pensando… - Você leu meus pensamentos?

-Você perguntou a qualquer um. - ele apenas ergueu a sobrancelha escura.

-Certo. - fala e sente os joelhos fraquejando. Um banquinho surge subitamente atrás de si e desabou sobre ele - Certo, então… Você já passou por uma guerra não é? Lembro de meu primo ter contado. Como fez para que o reino pudesse se recuperar?

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou conversando com ele. O rei Daniel falou todas as ações que tomou, tanto as que deram certo como as que deram errado, mas infelizmente ele não podia comentar sobre sua situação ou dar ideias novas, apenas comparar com o que ele fez e que talvez daria certo se fizesse. Mas quando estava encarando o homem por algum tempo enquanto juntava as sugestões em sua mente, sentiu um tipo de puxão na cintura. Como se alguém o tivesse beliscado.

-Venha quando quiser. - ele acenou uma vez e levantou-se, o trono sumindo de trás dele.

Piscou algumas vezes, vendo o escritório. Levantou a cabeça do mapa sobre a mesa, o papel grudou na pele e afastou-o rapidamente e viu Mukuro na porta, com o ombro apoiado no umbral e dos braços cruzados. Conseguia ver uma garrafa de vinho, ele encarava-o com o cenho franzido.

-Ah, está vivo. - ele fala como se tivesse desapontado e toma um gole da garrafa - Chrome estava preocupada porque você simplesmente parou de responder, mas você só aprendeu a se colocar em transe. - ele tampa a garrafa parcialmente com a rolha - Da próxima vez avise, não quero que ela venha preocupada falar comigo.

E então ele saiu. Levantou-se, tentando falar com o guardião, mas antes mesmo de chegar na porta ele havia desaparecido. Mukuro já era naturalmente esquivo, mas estava muito pior nesse último ano desde que a guerra acabou.

-Tsuna? - uma mão sobre seu ombro fez com que se virasse vendo Takeshi - Tudo bem?

-Tudo sim. - fala acenando. Piscou mais algumas vezes seus olhos se ajustando a falta de luz do corredor, teria de falar com Alberto sobre as lâmpadas daquela ala - Precisa de algo?

-Na verdade, preciso. - ele tinha um sorriso envergonhado - Uma opinião na verdade. Vem comigo.

Eles cruzaram metade do castelo, até um dos grandes salões. Não sabia o que faria com aquele lugar, uma biblioteca talvez, mas ainda não tinha decidido. Com exceção de Mukuro, todos os seus amigos estavam na porta.

-O problema é tão sério assim? - pergunta com um sorriso, mas viu Lambo dar um sorrisinho travesso - Vocês estão aprontando algo lá dentro não é? - arqueia a sobrancelha e o sorriso vira um risinho, apesar do menino tentar cobrir com as mãos

-É um presente na verdade. - fala Kyoko

-Na verdade não, porque tudo aqui já era seu. - Hayato coçou o queixo, mas colocou uma mão na maçaneta - Takeshi. - o amigo ficou atrás de si e cobriu seus olhos com as mãos.

-Sério? - estendeu as mãos para a frente e alguém segurou suas mãos, guiando os passos dele para dentro do salão até um certo ponto e pararam - Já posso olhar?

-Ta-dá! - fala Takeshi tirando as mãos de seus olhos e pisca algumas vezes.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e colocou as mãos cobrindo a boca. Dúzias de rostos o encaravam de volta, rostos que conhecia desde criança. Dezenas de grandes quadros, uns com moldura, outros sem, estavam apoiados em sofás e alguns até apoiados em outros quadros para que todos ficassem de frente para ele. Todos eles eram com membros de sua família.

-Como… onde acharam? - pergunta aproximando-se de um deles. Era Daniel, o mesmo com quem conversara a pouco sentado num trono idêntico ao que vira, com a esposa a direita e os filhos na esquerda

-Deu trabalho. - admite Hayato - Mas Aria conseguiu pegar de volta muitos dos que foram roubados pela Millefiore e devolveu. Os outros tivemos de procurar muito.

Aproximou-se de alguns dos maiores. Seu avô com a esposa e os cinco filhos, seu tio mais velho não parecia ter mais que quinze anos. Um com todos os seus primos, desde Dante até Giotto que no quadro mal tinha seis anos. Seus pais no dia do casamento, sua mãe com o vestido de noiva e uma bela coroa sobre os cabelos, seu pai com a veste real, uma faixa sobre os ombros e uma coroa semelhante sobre os fios loiros.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer. - sua voz saiu tão baixa que nem soube se eles ouviram direito e inspirou uma vez, empurrando as lágrimas para o fundo - Obrigado. Muito obrigado.

-Considere um presente de aniversário atrasado. - falou Ryohei passando um braço sobre seus ombros - Não tinha ideia de como pendurar, então é melhor você dizer em que ordem quer para que consigamos encher essas paredes.

Talvez eles nunca entenderiam o quanto aquilo significava. A maioria das crianças cresciam ouvindo contos de fadas, mas ele cresceu ouvindo histórias da sua família. Todas as noites, especialmente quando tinha dificuldade para dormir, Giotto o pegaria num braço, uma vela no outro e andaria pelo castelo enquanto ele contava a história de cada um daqueles quadros como se tivesse conhecido eles pessoalmente, vivido aquelas histórias com eles. Foram as histórias de sua família que moldaram suas crenças e ideais, as que o fizeram acreditar que daria tudo certo no final.

Passaram quase toda a tarde pendurando os quadros naquele salão. O teto acima já tinha acabado de ser construído e tinha duas grandes abóbadas de vidro que permitiam a iluminação natural e janelas que permitiam uma linda vista ao jardim que Kyoko estava cuidando.

-Acho que esse podia ser o nosso cantinho. - fala olhando ao redor. Podiam espalhar mais tapetes, almofadões, divãs e sofás, colocar algumas mesinhas e pequenas estantes.

-Achei que seria o solar. - fala Chrome inclinando a cabeça.

-Aqui é grande o suficiente para que você consiga até um canto sozinho enquanto está junto dos outros. - responde dando de ombros - Gostei daqui.

-Então vai ser aqui. - Kyoko dá umas voltinhas.

Ainda faltavam alguns quadros, mas quando escureceu e a falta de luz daquela ala ficou ainda mais evidente, decidiram parar. O sistema de energia que Verde havia passado a eles era muito útil, mas levava um tempo para testar todas as lâmpadas e fios. E havia tanto que o cientista criou que estavam instalando, não só no castelo, mas em todo país…

Haviam jantado juntos e depois ido dormir, mas não conseguia pegar no sono. Estava esquecendo algo… O escritório. Com um gemido, levanta-se sonolento e caminha pelos corredores até a ala vazia e foi trancar o escritório. Mas quando voltava para o quarto, uma pequena luz num corredor chamou sua atenção. Franziu o cenho olhando para trás, o escritório ainda era para aquele lado então para lá… Era um quarto vazio.

Sua intuição deu um leve puxão em direção ao local e andou com cautela para não fazer barulho, observando o interior pela porta entreaberta. Viu o homem sentado em frente a lareira, a garrafa de vinho vazia a sua frente e deu um suspiro aliviado.

-Mukuro? - chama baixinho e ele ergue o rosto, a lareira tinha pequenos galhos acesos formando um fogo baixinho - Que está fazendo aqui?

-Aproveitando sua adega. - ele dá um sorriso passando o dedo pela garrafa, fazendo girar suavemente - Muito boa aliás apesar de serem vinhos novos. Talvez em duzentos anos valha uma fortuna. - ele tinha um sorriso sarcástico.

-Bom saber. - roda os olhos e franziu o cenho, ainda sentia sua intuição dar um puxão de leve na direção do mais velho - Se importa se ficar com você um pouco?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, mas deu de ombros e entendeu isso como sim. Sentou-se ao lado dele, a luz alaranjada dançava sobre o rosto de Mukuro enquanto ele continuava passando o dedo sobre a boca da garrafa. Não tinha sido impressão então.

-Mukuro.

-Hum? - ele não parecia completamente sóbrio, mas nunca dava para ter certeza com Mukuro. Inspirou fundo e exalou.

-Acho que já adiei essa conversa tempo demais. - Mukuro parou de mexer na garrafa

-Eu não quero conversar. - ele pegou a rolha, recolocando na garrafa e ia se levantar, mas estendeu a mão colocando-a sobre o pulso dele

-Por favor. - fala encarando o rosto dele. Mukuro tinha mesmo perdido peso, sob os olhos via marcas escuras e os lábios estavam ressecados, até mesmo com a luz parcial do fogo sabia que a pele dele havia perdido cor também - Por favor, Mukuro, deixe-me te ajudar.

-Ajudar em que? - ele puxou a mão com força - Falar não resolve nada.

-Talvez não resolva. - admite - Mas vai te ajudar a se sentir melhor. Costuma me ajudar pelo menos. - espera, observando os olhos de cores diferentes. Era impossível tentar ler Mukuro, ele mantinha firmemente o brilho desafiador nos olhos - Se te ajudar, eu posso falar também. Todos passamos por coisas difíceis desde a guerra, que vão nos marcar pra sempre, mas não quer dizer que tem que deixar isso te destruir por dentro.

Ele ainda se mantinha sentado. Isso era um bom sinal, já que o azulado nunca ficava quando qualquer um, inclusive a irmã, tentava falar com ele sobre o que havia acontecido na guerra. Ele sempre evitava o assunto, sempre saia, sumindo em meio a névoa e só o veriam dias depois, largado sobre a cama como se não tivesse simplesmente desaparecido. Mesmo ali, ele não o encarava, preferindo observar a fogueira.

-Mukuro. - chama, isso faz com que o azulado encolha os ombros, mas não desvie os olhos das chamas - Você também acha o queimar bonito? - pergunta e isso faz parte da tensão nos ombros dele relaxar - Eu sempre achei. Me lembra de quando eu era criança e sentava perto da lareira com meu primo e ele me contava histórias. No inverno, puxavamos um monte de lençóis para perto dela e dormíamos juntos e bem enrolados. Normalmente no outro dia estava gripado, mas valia a pena mesmo assim. - sorri com a lembrança - E seus pais?

-Dormíamos juntos, na cama deles. - ele responde. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, esperava que ele falasse algo a mais, mas ele apenas encarava o fogo.

-Quando vimos as lembranças dele, do seu pai… O que ele te disse, no final? - ele encolheu os ombros novamente

-Nada.

-Certeza? Você parecia…

-Não importa! Não é real. Foi só… - ele aperta as mãos em punho - Foi só névoa. - ele pega a garrafa e atira contra o fogo. O vidro estilhaça-se e encolhe com o barulho, o resto de vinho avivando as chamas.

-Não foi. - fala com firmeza - Os anéis gravam as lembranças e sentimentos. Tudo o que vimos, o que sentimos, foi tudo real. - sua intuição ronronava, as palavras saindo antes que percebesse - O que quer que seu pai tenha falado, tenho certeza que ele quis dizer cada palavra pessoalmente, mas nunca pode. - ele ainda encarava a fogueira com raiva.

-Ele disse que se orgulhava de mim. - ele jogou a rolha, o fogo chiando quando ela caiu em meio aos gravetos - Como se tivesse muito do que se orgulhar.

-É claro que...

-Você não sabe o que eu fiz! - ele corta-o, voltando-se com os olhos brilhantes de fúria - Você não sabe de nada!

-Então me conte! - fala exasperado - Eu quero te ajudar, mas eu preciso que me conte. Confie em mim Mukuro. Eu confiaria a minha vida a você sem hesitar, mesmo que não acredite nisso.

-A um assassino? A um estuprador? A um sádico, pior que os cães da Millefiore, que se divertiu torturando e matando cada soldado e então devorou-os como um animal? Você confiaria sua vida a mim sabendo que fiz tudo isso?

-Sem hesitar. - fala com firmeza, sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

Mukuro o encara por um momento e pode ver, só por um segundo, a expressão de angústia e sofrimento em seu rosto antes que ele desviasse o rosto e voltasse a esconder tudo sob um rosto neutro. Estendeu a mão e tocou a mão do mais velho, ele encolheu a mão, mas então deixou que entrelaçasse seus dedos aos dele.

-Mostre para mim. - pede, apertando levemente a mão dele - Eu não vou me afastar de você não importa o que aconteça.

Foi devagar, como um nevoeiro crescendo do chão e se espalhando ao seu redor. As imagens eram horríveis e muitas vezes sentiu seu estômago se revirar, mas apenas apertou mais forte a mão do mais velho, usando-o como pilar para sua consciência. Nada daquilo era real, mas tudo havia acontecido com ele. Viu como os jovens eram forçados a lutar até a morte apenas para satisfazer os soldados, como os experimentos forçavam sua mente e corpo até o limite e então além dele, seu corpo sendo modificado e se tornando algo mais próximo do animal do que do racional. Viu como as meninas eram usadas como válvulas de escape, o sexo sendo usado para diminuir a agressividade dos meninos que haviam sofrido pelas experiências, cujos corpos haviam sido alterados e ganhado presas, pelo, garras. Eles eram tratados como números, ainda menos que animais, tão absolutamente sem valor que perdiam a própria identidade.

E no meio de tudo aquilo estava Mukuro. Sofrendo tudo com os outros, tendo que matar para viver, matar para comer, fazer tantas coisas horríveis apenas para sobreviver ao dia que chegou a um ponto que ele não era mais Mukuro. Era apenas um sobrevivente, um que faria de tudo para sair da prisão ou para morrer porque aquilo não era vida.

Quando a névoa sumiu, apenas encarou o azulado que o observava de volta com preocupação. Estava paralisado por tudo que viu e ele notou.

-Isso é o mais leve do que aconteceu lá. - fala ele soltando sua mão e volta a encarar o fogo - Pode sair se quiser. Chrome pode…

Ele não conseguiu terminar pois foi sufocado num abraço. Tsuna passou os braços ao redor de sua cabeça, puxando-o tão para perto quanto humanamente possível, grandes lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do moreno enquanto ele murmurava repetidas vezes “Me desculpe”. Mukuro havia ficado tão estático que nem mesmo se mexeu, mesmo quando Tsuna se ajoelhou ao seu lado, ainda sem largá-lo, ou quando ele encostou a cabeça em seu ombro inspirando profundamente para acalmar-se.

-Me desculpe. - o moreno repete, ainda com o rosto encostado ao ombro dele - Eu nunca vi… Eu nunca percebi quanto você sofria. Eu sinto tanto. - aperta mais o azulado que ainda estava parado - Eu nunca… - ele funga algumas vezes - Oh, Mukuro.

O que quer que ele fosse falar, ficou esquecido depois disso. Mukuro encostou a testa no ombro do moreno que agora afagava seus cabelos e dava beijos nos fios, como se quisesse de alguma forma resgatar toda a humanidade que ele havia perdido compensando com o carinho que lhe fora roubado durante aquele período. E só depois que ele havia se acalmado o suficiente para soltá-lo, o moreno ainda assim sentou-se ao seu lado, segurando sua mão como se fosse o pilar para ele como havia sido para o outro enquanto via suas memórias.

-Mukuro. - o moreno chamou finalmente, passando a outra mão pelo rosto para limpar qualquer vestígio de lágrimas que sobrou - Eu sei que seu pai tem orgulho de você. - o mais velho engoliu em seco, mas acenou concordando - E sei que não dorme a noite. Te escuto andar por aí. Sempre que quiser, pode ir pro meu quarto e me chamar para conversar. Eu não me importo de perder umas horas de sono se isso te ajudar a ter o seu.

-Obrigado. - ele deu um pequeno, porém verdadeiro sorriso - Mas não sou eu quem acorda gritando por causa de pesadelos.

-Ah. - era verdade. E foi um dos motivos de pegar um dos quartos que tinha mais cômodos, para garantir que haveria distância entre seus sonhos e seus guardiões. Eles não precisavam saber o quanto a ameaça de Byakuran ainda pairava em sua mente, o quanto o rosto dele o assombrava. Não achou que qualquer deles ouviria - Acho que isso torna nós dois algum tipo de sonâmbulos. - ele franziu de leve o cenho enquanto pensava.

-Que houve?

-Acha que pode fazer uma ligação entre nós? Entre nossas mentes - explica e é a vez de Mukuro franzir o cenho - Como uma ponte. Sempre que precisar falar comigo ou se expressar em particular, poderia usá-la e eu também.

-Porque?

-Seria uma forma de te ajudar.

-Não isso. Porque quer tanto me ajudar?

-Porque você é família. E família se ajuda. - ele fala como se fosse a coisa mais simples e óbvia do mundo - Acha que conseguiria fazer?

Ele concordou com um aceno. Não levou mais que alguns minutos e era uma sensação engraçada. Parecia que tinha se alojado em algum espaço na sua cabeça, ao lado da sua intuição. Praticaram algumas vezes, para que não passassem pensamentos aleatórios sem que percebessem, mas era fácil de controlar. Como uma linha e bastava puxar de um lado e ele do outro e poderiam falar.

Por volta do amanhecer, Chrome havia aparecido e inclinou a cabeça vendo-os sentados juntos, Tsuna com o rosto inchado de chorar e Mukuro com a expressão mais suave do que vira durante todo o ano e aproximou-se, sentando do outro lado do irmão e pegando sua outra mão. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e seus lábios se moveram num “obrigado”. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

-Vamos comer? - ela sugeriu - Parece que Luchio acordou disposto a fazer vinte tipos diferentes de pãezinhos hoje.

Levaria tempo, muito tempo, mas Mukuro melhoraria. As cicatrizes em sua mente e coração começaram a cicatrizar depois daquela noite. E apesar de ainda implicar com os outros, até mesmo o relacionamento com os outros guardiões melhoraria.

Foi Mukuro quem, poucos meses depois, daria a Tsuna um diário, que ele usaria para registrar tudo o que se aprendesse quando falasse com os antigos portadores dos anéis. Era algo que o moreno conseguia fazer as vezes, mas que estava começando a pegar a prática. E graças a sua ligação mental com Mukuro, ele conseguia encontrar o caminho de volta sem muitos problemas.

Foi numa daquelas noites, quando estava escrevendo no diário e deu uma pausa para ler o que tinha escrito que notou que o som do lápis tinha parado e levantou os olhos do diário. Mukuro havia dormido, os braços apoiados na mesa e a cabeça sobre eles enquanto ele respirava devagar. Era a primeira vez que ele conseguia dormir naturalmente, sem que tivesse de beber até cair ou passar de pessoa a pessoa em bordéis até a exaustão.

Havia dado um sorriso ao ver isso, mas não quis tentar levar ele para outro lugar com medo que ele acordasse, e então viu o desenho. Na verdade, era um simples rabisco de uma ponte que tinha sido construída na época do rei Tsunayoshi Primo, mas sido destruída poucos anos depois numa das guerras começadas por seus netos. Havia compartilhado a lembrança com Mukuro por meio de sua ligação e apesar de simples, o desenho retratava com perfeição cada arco que formava a ponte.

Foi por causa desse desenho que Mukuro ganhou uma tarefa única: redesenhar as pontes e prédios e estações de trens que seria colocadas por todo o país. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas aceitou sem qualquer reclamação. A única reclamação veio de Hayato, que disse que se ele fizesse mal feito, não seria o prateado a corrigir.

Mas foi por causa desses desenhos que Tsuna encontrou uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Kyoya havia saído em viagem para outro país, comprando alguns materiais que eram mais baratos lá para a construção de uma grande ponte, e ele só estava lá porque (pelo amor de tudo que era sagrado) Takeshi não tinha moral nenhuma para acusar o idiota de estar cobrando o dobro do preço combinado e Mukuro estava com a cara enfiada no meio de tantas plantas e desenhos que levaria uma semana pra sair então tinha que ir lá fazer o imbecil cobrar o valor correto enquanto Takeshi voltava para Piogge e supervisionava a construção da ponte.

Mas alguém havia lhe dado uma informação errada e estava irritadíssimo, andando sem encontrar o prédio que buscava. Olhou ao redor, a maioria das pessoas se encolheu de medo e afastou-se com seu olhar. Havia uma mulher de costas para ele segurando a mão de uma criança, o cabelo loiro longo balançava suavemente enquanto ela andava.

-Com licença, onde fica este local? - fala, tentando conter a irritação enquanto tocava o ombro da mulher com uma mão e estendia o papel com o endereço em outra. Mas travou quando um par de olhos alaranjados o encarou de volta.

A mulher se encolheu levemente sob seu olhar, mas falou que havia apenas passado uma rua e que devia voltar. Então pegou a criança nos braços, os olhos iguais aos dela e um tufo de cabelos castanhos bagunçados, e eles saem as pressas, misturando-se a multidão. Piscou algumas vezes, sem acreditar no que vira e então segue a mulher. Ela passou pela feira, carregando a criança com aquela prática de mãe, e cumprimentava as pessoas com tranquilidade.

Não podia ser verdade. Mas cada vez que ela se virava, como se sentisse que estava sendo seguida (assim como Tsuna fazia cada droga de vez que o seguia quando ele decidia perambular pela cidadela) e aqueles olhos alaranjados percorriam a multidão tentando adivinhar quem poderia ser, e que (apesar de seus anos de prática e habilidade) ela olhava diretamente para onde estava escondido… Não havia dúvida. Ela era uma Vongola.

O acordo fugiu de sua mente enquanto voltava para o centro. Estava quase mandando um telegrama a Tsuna, pedindo que ele viesse o mais rapidamente possível, mas então parou. Se ela fosse mesmo uma Vongola, bastarda ou não, seria uma ameaça para a vida da mulher e do filho dela caso o telegrama passasse para a mãos de pessoas erradas. Apesar de tudo o que faziam, sabiam que ainda tinham inimigos especialmente depois de algumas mudanças radicais de Tsuna em sua forma de governar. Se estivesse certo, ela poderia ser usada como uma fraqueza. Se estivesse errado, uma família ficaria em risco.

Amassou o papel, mas então pensou melhor e jogou-o no fogo. Iria contar pessoalmente, mas não podia simplesmente largar tudo e voltar assim porque havia pessoas esperando o que iria comprar. Então continuou como se não a tivesse visto, apesar de procurar pela mulher sempre que passava pelo centro, tentando agir de forma discreta.

Esse foi seu maior erro.

[...]

**6 meses antes...**

G caminhava de volta para sua tenda carregando uma cesta. Sempre que visitava sua mãe ela fazia questão que levasse consigo bolos, frutas e dessa vez até geleia a mulher colocou no meio. Mas não era como se fosse reclamar afinal não era fã de cozinhar mesmo.

Já fazia um ano desde que chegara a ilha. Voltar a viver com sua tribo não era opção, odiaria receber olhares de pena para “a coitada da Anna que ainda tem que carregar seu céu caído”. Que fossem todos ao inferno se ela ouvisse e sabia que os mandaria mesmo, então foi para o local que sabia que seria recebida. A tribo do céu.

Sabia que eles a receberam por pena. Quando chegou na ilha, carregando Giotto com ajuda de uma maca improvisada, implorou que a deixassem ficar lá. Eles a ofereceram um lugar confortável, ajudaram a armar uma tenda grande que caberia a maca de Giotto e uma cama confortável para ela e ainda sobrava espaço para guardar mais coisas, e no início até ajudaram ensinando a cuidar dele agora que ele estava dormindo.

Mas ao menos a piedade dos Céus da tribo era melhor que a da sua, pois eles a deixavam sozinha. Eles deviam estar esperando que Giotto morresse logo. A maioria dos céus não sobrevivia a mais que quatro meses quando entrava em desarmonia. Talvez eles esperassem que assim ficaria mais fácil para ela se despedir, sabendo que cuidou dele até o final. Mas estavam todos enganados. Superando o imaginado, Giotto ainda estava vivo, ainda dormindo e nem um sinal de suas chamas do céu desde a purificação.

Puxou o cabelo para o lado, já estava abaixo dos seios. Havia decidido não cortar até que Giotto acordasse. Ou morresse. Sinceramente esperava pelo primeiro, mas a cada dia parecia mais impossível. Às vezes gostava de ficar sentada observando o rosto relaxado do loiro, perguntando-se se ele sonhava. Parecia tão relaxado que até tinha inveja.

Quando afastou a porta da tenda, já estava preparada para recomeçar sua rotina. Iria lavar Giotto, alimentá-lo com uma mistura especial que Sunny havia lhe dado que o mantinha forte, moveria os braços e pernas dele para que não atrofiassem e então ficaria ao lado dele, lendo um dos vinte livros que pegara naquela semana. Naquele ano já tinha aprendido outras duas línguas pela quantidade de tempo livre e estava indo para a terceira. Mas quando um par de olhos azuis se voltou em sua direção, atraído pelo movimento do tecido quando entrou, a cesta caiu de suas mãos.

O loiro inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado e franziu o cenho.

-Quem é você?


	13. Daniel

**Aproximadamente 1 ano após o final da guerra**

Caiu de joelhos. Era um sonho, um delírio. Giotto não tinha olhos azuis, eram alaranjados como o de todos da familia Vongola. O loiro piscou uma vez devagar e ergueu de leve uma mão olhando para ela como se fosse estranha a si.

-Que houve? - ignorando a pergunta, aproximou-se do loiro e estendeu a mão tocando no rosto dele. Ele parecia tão assustado quanto ela, mas a pele era cálida e macia sob suas mãos.

-É você mesmo… - fala em voz baixa e inspira fundo uma vez, tentando acalmar um leve tremor que começava em seus dedos.

-Ei G, você esqueceu de me devolver o tabuleiro! - a voz de um dos rapazes da tribo do céu veio de fora - G? - ele entreabre a porta e arregala os olhos vendo o loiro sentado - Eu vou chamar os Anciões!

Ela só teve o loiro por um minuto exclusivamente dela. Ele ainda a encarava, um pouco assustado e muito confuso, mas não impediu que tocasse de leve seus dedos. Só precisava ter certeza que era real e mesmo aquele pouco contato dava esperança. Alguns dos Anciões entraram, mas quando viram que isso o assustava mais, saíram e vieram um a um, apresentando-se e examinando o loiro.

Não havia nenhum indício de chamas nele, mesmo com o teste do colar com as pedrinhas de caelum que apontavam até a chama mais fraca. Giotto havia perdido completamente suas chamas do céu. E também não se lembrava de nada, sobre sua família, sua terra natal, seus guardiões. **Nada**. Os Anciãos achavam que a perda de memória poderia ter relação com as chamas, mas não tinham certeza. Eles ficaram lá até o início da noite, mas chegaram a mesma conclusão.

Era como se fosse outra pessoa.

 _Mesmo que ele acorde, não será mais o Giotto_. Será que era isso que Tsuna queria dizer? Que ele não lembraria. Estava tão distraída pensando que não ouviu-o chamar até que ele colocou a mão sobre a sua. Por instinto puxou a mão e viu a expressão magoada e assustada dele.

-Perdão. - fala ele encolhendo os ombros, colocando as mãos juntas sobre o colo.

-Tudo bem, eu só estava distraída. - fala e tenta dar um sorriso. Ele tentou dar um sorriso de volta. Nenhum dos dois parecia muito convencido.

-Você não me disse seu nome.

-Giovanna. Mas pode me chamar de G ou Anna

-Anna. - ele fala e ficou apertando os dedos da mão esquerda com o da direita, reconhecia o gesto que ele sempre fizera quando ficava sem jeito - E... qual é meu nome? - abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou.

-Você não lembra? - ele balançou a cabeça. _Mantenha ele longe de tudo relacionado a Vongola_ , foi o último pedido de Tsuna - É Ieyasu.

-Ieyasu. - ele repetiu o nome e coça a nuca - Soa familiar. - ele tentou novamente dar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu convencer a ruiva. Não era familiar. Ele não tinha ideia de que aquele apelido ridículo foi um “nome seika” que havia dado a ele, por insistência do loiro que queria ter um codinome secreto, quando começaram a se encontrar às escondidas para namorar.

-É. - havia esperado tanto tempo para ele acordar e agora não conseguia nem falar uma palavra? Se sentia patética. Olhou ao redor procurando um pretexto e viu a cesta que trouxera mais cedo - Quer comer algo?

-Pode ser. - pegou a cesta, colocando-a entre eles - Você me conhece a muito tempo?

-Desde que tínhamos seis anos.

-E quantos anos eu tenho hoje?

-Trinta e dois. Pode pegar o que preferir. - ele observa a cesta e pega um bolo com castanhas - Ah, esse não! - ele a observa com surpresa e dá um sorriso amarelo para acalmá-lo - Você é alérgico a esse tipo de castanha.

-Ah, perdão. - ele coloca o pedaço de bolo de volta - Eu não sabia que era. - ele pega outro pedaço este com ameixa e concorda para ele saber que estava tudo bem. Ele dá uma mordida e então lembrou-se de como estava sendo burra dando a ele algo desse tipo. O loiro alimentava-se apenas de líquidos a um ano, o bolo poderia fazer mal a ele. Ele mastigou devagar o pedaço antes de engolir, o cenho levemente franzido - É estranho.

-Você nunca gostou de ameixa.

-Não isso. Apesar de não ser tão bom quanto aparenta. É estranho que eu não saiba nada de mim. - ele dá outra mordida.

Realmente era, mas não soava bem como algo que deveria falar então tentou mudar o assunto. Era estranho as primeiras frases dele terem saído em caeli, mas quando ela falou em seika ele simplesmente começou a responder nessa língua. Era estranho ele ainda falar com certa formalidade, como o rei que fora, mesmo que não lembrasse disso. Era estranho como ele parecia ter que se concentrar só para levantar o braço e levar o bolo a boca.

-Você não precisa comer se não quiser.

Ele concorda mas comeu toda a fatia que separou. Bom, ainda não desperdiçava o que se dispunha a comer por mais que não gostasse, isso não mudou. Na verdade, ele enfiou um último grande pedaço na boca, como fazia quando criança e era forçado a comer algo que não queria, segundo ele para terminar o sofrimento mais rápido.

-Faz muito tempo que estive dormindo? - ele havia colocado a mão em frente ao rosto

-Pouco mais de um ano. - ele parou de mastigar e a encarou surpresa.

-E minha família? - ele franziu de leve o cenho, forçando-se a engolir mais rápido o bolo - Eu... Eu tenho família não é? - inspirou fundo. Será que devia contar? Mesmo sem mencionar a Vongola, era uma história complicada.

-Todos morreram pouco antes de você fazer dezesseis. Houve um ataque, países em guerra.

-Sou só... eu? - a voz dele veio tão baixa, tão frágil, os olhos arregalados eram uma mistura de surpresa e temor.

-Sim. - mordeu o lábio. Droga, não conseguia ver essa expressão desolada nele - Você tem um primo, mas ele está lutando nessa guerra então até que acabe não sei se poderá ver ele.

-Primo? - a esperança na voz dele fez com que olhasse para baixo. Não devia ter falado. Tsuna tinha pedido que ele não soubesse. - E você?

-Minha família é de outra tribo, os Gokudera. Vivem na segunda ilha, no lado leste.

-Você é da minha família também? - a pergunta a deixou mais nervosa que as outras. O que deveria dizer. Já tiveram um romance, mas terminaram? Continuava porque era guardiã, apesar dele não ter mais chamas? Mas ele nem lembrava o que eram as Chamas do Céu.

-Bom... Não, não exatamente. Por um tempo sim, mas.. - a expressão de confusão dele fez com que suspirasse - É complicado.

-Me desculpe. - levanta os olhos com surpresa vendo ele encarar as mãos no colo - Se eu lembrasse, você poderia estar com sua família.

-Não precisa se desculpar. Somos família. Irmãos de coração. - ergue o punho fechado com um sorriso e ele estranha, mas então ergue o punho também e encosta ao dela - Viu? Você lembra disso. Vai lembrar do que importa, só precisa de tempo.

-Obrigado. - ele dá um pequeno sorriso e então dá uma olhada na cesta, fazendo uma leve careta - Não quero mais comer.

-Quer dar uma volta?

A primeira semana foi a mais complicada. Giotto tinha as pernas meio bambas então até erguer-se sozinho demorou dois dias, e depois quando andava ajudava-o como um apoio até que ele conseguiu dar uma volta ao redor da tenda sozinho. Na segunda semana já foi mais fácil andar, mas as perguntas dele não. Por não se lembrar de nada Giotto, agora Ieyasu, perguntava de tudo. Quando as perguntas eram sobre família ou o que ele fazia antes de apagar, desviava um pouco da verdade evitando qualquer menção a Vongola. Mas contou a ele sobre o pai e os tios, sobre os primos, coisas que aprontaram quando crianças. Ele ouvia tudo com atenção, mas não havia familiaridade para ele.

Não até que viu o caderno de desenhos. Quando mais novo Giotto adorava desenhar, tinha muito talento até, mas havia colocado de lado o hobbie quando recebeu a coroa. Quando ele viu o caderno numa mesinha sua e perguntou para que era, explicou que era para anotações e ele perguntou se podia escrever também. Quando, depois de Giotto dormir foi dar uma olhada no que ele escreveu durante boa parte da tarde, viu que havia o desenho de algumas frutas e folhas, nada muito detalhado ou trabalhado, mas o contorno e o formato eram muito parecidos com a original. No outro dia, deu a ele o caderno e ele deu um dos mais lindos sorrisos que já vira.

Ele desenhava tanto quanto podia. A cada dia que passava, mais via o Giotto que começou a amar. Não o rei, não sua liderança ou o elaborado conhecimento estratégico que serviam tanto na política como na luta, mas o rapaz que amava artes e músicas, que adorava bons livros e jogar damas, que não resistia a rir de histórias ao redor da fogueira. Ela via nele o Giotto que Massimo havia criado, mas que havia suprimido em favor da coroa. Com um sorriso, observava-o desenhar um pássaro que pousou num dos cestos que estava fora da tenda.

-Aawn. - o gemido fez com que virasse - Ele foi embora. - o pássaro havia voado para uma árvore próxima e balançou a cabeça, continuou a estender um lençol para secar. Havia chovido no dia anterior e esqueceu de colocar a cobertura mais grossa sobre a tenda, o que acabou molhando os dois durante a noite e muito do que tinham. - Anna?

-Oi?

-Meu caderno acabou. Posso pegar outro?

-Claro, tinha outro no baú. Se não molhou é seu.

Sentou-se no chão úmido e pegou um dos livros que estava na cesta e seu óculos de leitura. Giotto voltou pouco depois com outro caderno e imediatamente começou a rabiscar nele. Teria de comprar mais alguns e talvez alguns lápis também.

-Anna?

-Sim?

-Eu me lembrei de algo. - quase deixou o livro cair de suas mãos - Eu era casado?

-Hã... Não que eu saiba.

-Eu usava anéis então? - ele move os dedos das mãos, abrindo e fechando - Parece que falta algo em minha mão.

-Você usava um anel antes. Meio esquisito, cheio de pedras coloridas. - fala como se não fosse importante

-Aah, então é por isso. Obrigado. - controlou um suspiro. Ainda bem que ele havia acreditado.

Tinha feito uma divisão na tenda. Um lençol bem no meio entre o espaço dele e a dela. E apesar de ser bem grosso, com a luz do fogo era possível ver os contornos um do outro. Já estava acostumada a ver a sombra do loiro quando ele pegava o caderno e revia seus desenhos, como se tivesse medo de esquecê-los também. Mas às vezes podia jurar que ele a observava.

Como tinha problemas pra dormir, consequência de anos correndo o risco de ser morta num momento de descuido, Ieyasu costumava deitar bem antes dela. Então trocava-se apenas quando o sono batia. Ou simplesmente dormia só com a roupa íntima, porque estava muito quente. Não era como se ele fosse espionar ela por baixo do lençol, o senso moral dele não parecia ter sido alterado, mas as vezes achava que ele olhava para sua sombra quando estava tirando a blusa. E às vezes enquanto desenhava, ele devaneava e olhava para ela sem realmente vê-la, e então voltava a olhar para o caderno rabiscando furiosamente.

Perguntava-se o que se passava na mente do loiro. Antes compreendia Giotto como a palma das mãos, mas não tinha tanta certeza sobre Ieyasu. Realmente, era alguém completamente diferente.

[...]

Era estranho desenhar um mapa do tesouro, decidiu o moreno revendo o rabisco. Era ainda mais estranho explicar a Ryohei e Hayato detalhes que não cabiam lá.

A verdade é que o país estava muito, _**muito**_ pobre. Tentava ajudar o máximo que podia sem exigir absurdos de uma população que mal começava a se recuperar, mas precisava de dinheiro para comprar todos os materiais, alimento e remédios para o povo que ainda se recuperava da praga. Apesar de haver controlado bem, ainda havia regiões afetadas demais e que acabavam por isolar-se para evitar a contaminação então tinham que dar o remédio em pequenas doses até para os que estavam saudáveis. Imaginar que Haru havia contraído a doença quase o fez cair pra trás quando ela contou, mas a morena estava tão feliz e saudável quanto se lembrava.

Precisavam de mais materiais e os cofres ficavam cada vez mais vazios, mesmo com a ajuda que o trabalho de construção havia dado a diversos cidadãos. A solução veio de forma quase miraculosa: seus antepassados.

Não tinha percebido até falar com o rei Daniel, mas muitos deles havia escondido tesouros ou tiveram parte de suas fortunas naufragadas enquanto as transportavam. Com tempo e a consulta de muitos mapas atuais e antigos, conseguiu encontrar um deles. Havia tantos baús cheios de ouro que teve de levar todos os seus guardiões a noite e exauriu Chrome e Mukuro ao usar a névoa para transportar tudo. Havia sido o suficiente para pagar as dívidas que havia feito comprando tudo e os ajudou até a comprar mais materiais para os remédios.

-Tem uma caverna grande. - explica tentando fazer um rabisco numa folha. Era uma pena que Mukuro não estava lá, ele veria o local detalhadamente por meio de sua ligação e desenharia de forma perfeita em poucos minutos. O que fazia parecia trabalho de criança comparado ao dele - Com rochas pontiagudas na frente. Quando a maré está alta, ela fica dessa altura. - faz um traço no rabisco da rocha - A entrada é uma caverna pequena, mas tem paredes sobrepostas, que só dá pra achar se estiver tateando as paredes.

-Majestade. - Alberto abre a porta, após algumas batidas suaves, e entra carregando uma bandeja com alguns envelopes, todos estavam abertos, mas o agora mordomo chefe aproxima-se dele, mostrando as cartas - Já foram verificadas.

-Obrigado Alberto. - fala com um aceno e o mordomo coloca as cartas numa mesinha e recolhe o conjunto de chá que estava sobre ela - E como vai Noelle? Está tendo mais alguma dificuldade?

Noelle era a nova empregada. Flavia preferia ficar na cozinha, assim como Luchio, então coube a jovem assassina ser uma das empregadas pessoais de Tsuna. Ela fazia de tudo, desde verificar se suas cartas continham algum tipo de veneno (o que já aconteceu pelo menos uma vez por mês), verificar o seu quarto para o caso de alguma armadilha (encontrou apenas duas vezes naquele ano, ao menos ela só contou essas) e também levar sua comida garantindo que ela não seria envenenada no caminho de alguma forma (haviam tentado uma vez, a pobrezinha teve de passar dias esfregando o sangue do tapete numa forma de autopunição apesar de ter dito centenas de vezes que não havia problema e que não era culpa dela que alguém havia entrado e ela havia matado-o para proteger a todos então não precisava se forçar a assumir a culpa de tudo limpando).

-Ela está terminando seus deveres lá embaixo. Deseja falar com ela?

-Acho que ela já está pronta para assumir como a empregada chefe. - fala dando um sorriso ao mordomo que apenas ergueu a sobrancelha - E você?

-Se for de seu desejo. - ele fez uma leve reverência e saiu.

Hayato e Ryohei saíram pouco depois, levando seu rabisco e garantindo que encontrariam esse tesouro de qualquer forma. Ao menos, Hayato disse, Ryohei só riu e esfregou seu cabelo antes de sair. Aproveitou esse breve momento sozinho para ler as cartas. Uma sobre o treinamento do exercito, outro pequeno investimento que fazia pagando um bom salário tanto aos soldados quanto aos que trabalhavam na construção. Outra de Kyoya, datada de uma semana atrás, dizendo que havia chegado bem e que devia estar de volta até o fim do mês. O que seria amanhã. Rodou os olhos, ele podia simplesmente ter mandado um telegrama avisando, chegaria bem mais rápido. A outra era de Giovanna.

Inspirou tremulamente algumas vezes antes de retirar a carta do envelope. Não sabia realmente se queria ver o que havia dentro. Mas forçou-se a desdobrar a única folha e soltar o ar lentamente.

_Querido Tsuna,_

_Você tinha razão: Giotto não existe mais. Mas não sei se terminei de lamentar sua morte ou de sentir sua falta._

_Antes que você pergunte, estou viva e bem. No momento, estou cuidando de Ieyasu um amigo querido que acordou a pouco de um coma. Não tenho muitas novidades além disso, ele consome quase todo meu tempo._

_Minha mãe quer saber como vão Hayato e Bianchi e quando eles pretendem vir visitá-la. Estava até reclamando que ia morrer sem rever os netos então faça eles virem logo porque se eu ouvir isso toda vez que for vê-la, vou acabar não indo mais e isso vai causar um drama ainda maior. Faça um favor a nós dois e só ponha eles no primeiro navio pra cá._

_Com amor, Anna._

A data era de quase cinco meses atrás. Teria de falar com Alberto sobre a verificação das cartas, não adiantaria muito se demorasse demais para que chegassem em sua mão. Mas não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso. Eles estavam bem. Escreveu uma pequena carta para ela, mas então… Talvez fosse melhor mandar por Hayato. Ele já planejava ir mesmo, se tivesse que fazer porque pediu com certeza o prateado iria mais rápido. Dobrou o papel e guardou-o numa gaveta para entregar ao amigo quando ele voltasse.

A última era de Aria. Havia pedido a ela que procurasse sobre essa Dália, qualquer informação que pudesse não importa quão trivial, para que pudesse ficar com a consciência tranquila em relação a Aidan. Quem quer que fosse a mulher, havia influenciado demais a mente tanto dele como de Byakuran.

Aria não encontrou muita coisa. Ela era a primeira herdeira, mas havia sido deserdada e seu nome riscado de qualquer árvore genealógica da família Gesso. Depois de muita procura, Aria achou no meio das coisas de Byakuran cartas trocadas entre seu pai e ela e uma menção a um romance entre eles. Como só tinha as respostas enviadas por seu pai, a única informação que comprovava a história de Byakuran era uma frase na carta mais recente.

“ _Eu estou noivo agora. Esse truque de gravidez não funcionará comigo. Você devia continuar a sua vida, assim como pretendo continuar a minha_ ”

Apesar de não conhecer seu pai além das histórias contadas por Giotto (que o tinha como herói), aquilo pareceu muito rude. Mas não podia culpá-lo por não acreditar nela. Já vira isso acontecer na corte desde criança, mulheres surgindo com crianças alegando serem filhos bastardos de nobres e o escândalo que isso causava. Claro que na sua família o único caso foi o de Xanxus, mas seu tio Ricardo o assumiu mesmo ele sendo filho de uma prostituta e aceitou até mesmo renunciar sua posição como herdeiro para criar o filho. Não havia como negar o sangue Vongola com a cor dos olhos do primo.

Aria terminou a carta dizendo que acharam um único registro dela, num navio que saía da Millefiore para Caelum a cerca de 25 anos antes. Guardou a carta dela junto com a de Anna decidindo pensar nisso mais tarde. Precisava comer algo. Levantou-se esticando os braços acima da cabeça e segue para a cozinha, cumprimentando alguns dos empregados no caminho. Todos eles haviam sido escolhidos a dedo por Alberto e eram de confiança absoluta. Não duvidava nada que alguns fossem Sombras.

Entrou na sala de jantar menor, mais privada e com menos lugares que caberiam apenas ele e os amigos em várias mesinhas redondas com três a quatro cadeiras cada. Kyoko estava numa delas, lendo uma carta enquanto girava uma florzinha seca entre os dedos. Soube pelo sorriso da moça enquanto lia e o leve corar nas bochechas de quem era.

-Oi Kyoko.

-Ah, oi Tsu. - ela ergue os olhos rapidamente antes de voltar a ler a carta - É verdade que essas flores só desabrocham uma vez por ano? - ela mostra a florzinha e concorda com um aceno - Nunca vi dessas antes.

-São muito lindas. O cheiro é melhor ainda. - ela aproxima a florzinha do nariz, mas então volta a olhar a carta.

-Enma está perguntando se eu gostaria de ver, como um agradecimento por ter cuidado dele. - ela coloca a flor no meio do papel e dobra cuidadosamente - Acha que eu devia ir?

-Se quiser. - dá de ombros - Posso pedir a Bianchi ou Haru que vão com você se não quiser ir sozinha.

-Não por isso. Eu sei que Enma não faria nada. Só que… Deixa pra lá. - ela aproxima a carta dobrada do rosto - Eu vou guardar e já volto. - ela se levanta e sai, os passos meio apressados, mas o rosto ainda rosado.

Teria de dar os parabéns a Enma, o que quer que ele estivesse escrevendo para ela, estava funcionando. Apesar de não se verem pessoalmente a quase um ano, o ruivo mandava uma carta para Kyoko toda semana. Quando a primeira chegou, ela havia ficado surpresa mas feliz e respondeu mandando o pássaro que a trouxera com a resposta. Mas na outra semana, um novo pássaro com uma nova carta. Por uns dois meses todos ficaram surpresos, não só com a variedade de pássaros mas com as cartas cada vez mais longas que vinham com eles. Depois disso, já nem se espantavam quando um pássaro novo se empoleirava na torre. Só houve uma vez em que Enma não escrevera numa semana e era notável ver quantas vezes Kyoko ia até a torre para checar se algum pássaro havia surgido.

Até Ryohei, que no início ficou meio desconfiado com isso e mantinha um leve franzir ao ver as cartas de sua irmã, agora já aceitava como algo normal. Mesmo tendo lido as primeiras vinte, escondido da irmã é claro, até Hana descobrir e dar um grande sermão nele por ser tão super protetor e fazê-lo prometer que não faria mais isso. Não havia nada de anormal nas cartas, Enma simplesmente contava algo interessante que ocorreu naquela semana e perguntava como foi a semana dela. Apenas recentemente o ruivo mandava uma coisa ou outra junto das cartas, como uma folha no outono e comentava o quanto isso a fez se lembrar do cabelo dela ou alguma flor que lembrava-se de ter visto ela cuidando. Kyoko guardava todas as cartas e lembrancinhas com carinho.

Além disso, não houve muita novidade durante o dia. O problema chegou no outro dia quando a porta abriu-se de supetão.

-Tsunayoshi! - Kyoya estava ofegante e franziu de leve o cenho.

-Você chegou cedo. - fala tentando dar um sorriso, mas o moreno cruza o escritório a passos largos, agarra-o pelo colarinho

-Você precisa vir comigo. Agora! Levanta! - e sem nem esperar, ele ergue-o da cadeira e puxa-o em direção a porta.

-Calma! - o amigo quase o sufocava pela forma bruta que puxava o colarinho de sua blusa - O que houve?

-Não posso te explicar. Você mesmo precisa ver! - o moreno virou no corredor e acelerou, com a mão livre ele colocou os dedos nos lábios e deu um assovio. Chrome colocou a cabeça para fora do escritório com um franzir pelo barulho - Precisa nos levar a um lugar.

Ela abriu a boca para discutir, mas pela primeira vez na vida, viu Kyoya olhar para ela implorando. Ela segurou a mão de ambos e com poucas instruções de Kyoya, usou a névoa para levá-los a frente de uma casa.

-O que pode ser tão urgente que você nem mesmo explicou? - pergunta olhando ao redor, mas felizmente ninguém havia notado a chegada deles. Aliás, não havia ninguém na rua e isso por si só era algo incomum. Franziu o cenho vendo um homem de roupas grossas e marrons com uma máscara que cobria todo o rosto sair de uma casa e entrar em outra - A praga chegou aqui? - isso era uma emergência, decidiu, mas seu pescoço não concordava com a brusquidão ainda assim.

-Ah não. - ele fala baixinho, abrindo a porta e espia dentro de uma casa.

Podia sentir o cheiro forte de produtos que eram usados para limpeza e imediatamente cobriu o rosto com a manga da camisa. Era uma casa pequena e viu um pequeno corredor logo após a sala, que levaria aos quartos. Mas havia um casal na sala, a pele suada, o corpo coberto de manchas marrons. O homem estava caído no chão, sequer via o peito dele se mover, mas a mulher deitada no sofá abriu os olhos quando chegaram. Olhos delirantes e alaranjados.

Havia algo que prendeu seu olhar ao dela. Ignorando qualquer bom senso, aproximou-se da mulher, segurando sua mão e encarando seu rosto. Não havia dúvida, era o mesmo tom de laranja que os seus. Tentou absorver todos os detalhes, o cabelo cor de ouro, as bochechas redondinhas, o nariz afilado. Era muito linda, apesar de ter a pele amarelada pela doença colada ao osso pela perda de peso, e não parecia ter mais que 25 anos. Ela inspirou algumas vezes com dificuldade e ergueu a mão livre para cobrir a boca quando tossiu. Sangue manchou os dedos magros.

-Qual seu nome?

-Amélia. - ela fala, a voz arranhada - Meu marido estava cuidando dos doentes.

-Ele é médico? - ela tossiu novamente, colocando a mão em frente a boca, mas confirmou com um aceno - A quanto tempo estão aqui?

-Quase um mês. Eu tentei comprar mais remédios na última vez que fui, mas disseram… - outra tosse sofrida - Que estava em falta. Você trouxe?

-Eu… - vendo o sangue manchando a mão dela, sabia que mesmo com os remédios não haveria cura. A doença se impregnara demais nela - Eu lamento. - seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ver a resignação nos dela. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto tossia novamente, puxando a mão que segurava antes e viu lágrimas também caírem pelo rosto dela - Sua família, tem alguém que eu possa...?

-Meu bebê. - fala ela e olha para trás na direção do corredor - Por favor, eu só tenho ele. - os olhos marejados brilharam - Por favor, salve-o.

Kyoya já havia se movido antes que mandasse. Ouviu-o arrombar a porta de cada quarto, procurando pela criança.

-Amélia. - fala colocando a mão sobre o braço dela. Não sabia o que era, não naquele momento, mas parecia estar sendo puxado em direção a mulher. - Amélia. - repete o nome e parecia que a cada vez que falava, era mais preso por ela. Parecia que estava perdendo Giotto novamente pela forma que tudo em seu interior desabava. Ela o encara, com as lágrimas ainda caindo e Tsuna não pode evitar as dele mesmo - Me desculpe, se eu soubesse de você antes...

-Seus olhos são como os meus. - fala ela com um sorriso mínimo - Mamãe dizia que eram os olhos de meu pai.

-Qual o nome dela?

-Dália. - ela inspirou fundo uma vez, com dificuldade - Idália Gesvon.

 _Gesvon_. Nem Gesso, nem Vongola, mas uma mistura dos dois e um lembrete eterno de onde ambas vieram. Isso explicava porque Dália havia sumido completamente de qualquer registro, sem poder voltar para sua família, ela fugira e mudara de nome.

-Eu o encontrei. - fala Kyoya e vira-se, vendo o menino envolvido no casaco longo que o moreno usava - Ele precisa de um médico agora!

-Daniel. - ela aperta seu braço - O nome dele é Daniel.

-Eu vou cuidar dele. - promete a mulher segurando sua mão e ela acena, fechando os olhos, mas isso não impediu as lágrimas dela de caírem - Prometo por minha própria vida, eu cuidarei dele como meu filho.

-Obrigado.

-Precisamos ir Tsu. - foi a voz de Chrome, a púrpura colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

Não queria ir embora, não podia deixá-la sozinha! Só mais um pouco… Só para garantir que ela soubesse que mesmo deixando essa vida, estaria lá por ela. Ela deu um sorriso e passou a mão por seus dedos, afrouxando o seu aperto para soltá-la. Tentou gravar os detalhes de seu rosto, vendo o quanto ela parecia com o seu pai, mas como ela tinha traços que não vieram dele também.

Chrome levou-os de volta ao castelo e Kyoya colocou o menino em seus braços enquanto Chrome saia para procurar um médico. Enquanto Kyoya fechava toda e qualquer entrada para seu quarto, pode observar o menininho. Ele tinha o cabelo castanho claro como do marido de Amélia, o mesmo nariz afilado dela e respirava com pouca dificuldade. Havia apenas uma manchinha em sua pele, no braço, e imaginou que foi porque ele tentou tocar a mãe.

-Daniel. - fala passando a mão pelos cabelos úmidos de suor e ele entreabre os olhos

-Papa? - encosta a cabeça dele a seu peito, segurando o menino fortemente contra os braços enquanto apoiava as costas no dossel da cama

-Isso. Serei seu papai. - fala contra os cabelos dele.

Mesmo antes de Kyoya voltar para verificar se estava tudo bem ou de Chrome chegar com o médico, algo dentro de Tsuna sabia que tudo mudaria. Algo em seu interior ressoou e se acomodou no fundo do estômago, um senso de dever que nunca sentira. Aquela criança tornou-se tão parte dele como seus guardiões eram. Reconheceu a sensação por já haver experimentado ela antes: foi a mesma que Giotto teve logo após o massacre de sua família, quando não havia ninguém além de uma criança para o lembrar de sua vida antiga. Mesmo que tentasse negar ou ignorar, isso nunca mudaria ou deixaria de existir.

Vongola sempre foi ligada a família. Sangue chamava ao sangue e o daquele menininho, que tinha o mesmo sangue de sua família em suas veias, praticamente gritava contra o seu assim como o da mãe dele havia feito e sabia que jamais conseguiria deixá-lo.

Ignorando completamente o médico, Tsuna manteve-se junto do menino, _seu filho_ , durante todo o tempo. Levou quase duas semanas até que ele ficasse completamente recuperado e sem risco de contagiar todo o castelo, mas depois de apenas dois dias ele já estava mais falante e animado que qualquer outro. Depois dessas semanas, ainda não conseguia evitar a curiosidade ao ver que o menino sempre olhava para o relógio quando ia comer e também para beber água.

-Daniel. - chama ganhando a atenção do menino e ele desvia os olhos do relógio para os seus - Por que você fica olhando o relógio? - pergunta e assopra o arroz morno antes de aproximar a colher da boca dele.

-Mamãe disse que eu tinha que olhar para saber a hora de comer e beber água - ele abocanha a colher e depois de engolir, continua - Ela dizia que nas horas com bolinhas azuis eu tinha que beber água e com as vermelhas comer e beber água - ele aceitou outra colherada, essa com legumes cozidos e mastigou

-Tinha comida e água no quarto? - ele concordou com um aceno e tomou um gole de suco.

-E o relógio e minha cama e baldes e o balde do xixi e o do cocô. Só o do xixi e do cocô tinham tampa.

Franziu de leve o cenho, mas o menino terminou de comer e fica mais do que feliz com a torta de pêssego que havia trazido para sobremesa. Algo que não podia reclamar era que ele comia de tudo. Deu o remédio a ele e o menino acomodou-se nos lençóis para ouvir algumas histórias até dormir. Quando ele cochilou, por volta das nove horas da noite, ouviu Kyoya abrir a porta e colocar a cabeça para dentro.

Aceitou os comprimidos que o guardião trazia e comeu a refeição já fria que havia deixado de lado para cuidar de Daniel. Seu filho. Algo em seu interior se remexia com orgulho só de pensar nessas palavras. Sentia-se cansado e seus guardiões quase o mataram por saber que havia entrado em contato com alguém doente de forma tão descuidada.

-Kyoya, o que havia no quarto onde encontrou o Daniel?

-Um relógio com papéis presos no lugar das horas, muitos baldes vazios, uma porção de comida e água que daria para talvez um dia. - ele cruza os braços - Por que? - sabia que ele perguntava porque havia evitado falar sobre Amélia desde que chegara. Daniel falava sobre ela e o pai pelos cotovelos, mas ele mesmo não conseguia se forçar a lembrar da loira que havia deixado para morrer.

-Ele falou que ela o ensinou quando era hora de comer e beber água.

-Faz sentido. O quarto estava trancado por fora, com panos nas bordas da porta, e até a janela aberta era pequena e tinha muitas camadas de pano e tela. Se o papel azul era a hora da água, então ela sabia que quanto mais hidratado ele estivesse melhor seria para evitar a doença. Ela deve ter feito o que pode para garantir que ele ficaria vivo até a ajuda chegar. - o moreno sentou-se ao seu lado na mesinha, observando o menininho deitado na cama - E ele? Como está?

-Se recuperando bem. O médico disse que ele deve ficar bom em menos de uma semana.

-Não é disso que falei. - ele apoia os braços na mesa quando Tsuna dá um suspiro.

-Ele fala nos pais todos os dias. Especialmente dela. - encara a xícara com chá e toma um gole - Não sei como falar a ele.

-Só fale a verdade. - ele arqueia a sobrancelha, servindo-se de uma xícara extra que já estava lá porque sabia que um de seus guardiões sempre daria um pulinho para ver como estava, geralmente os gêmeos - Se parar pra pensar, toda a guerra que passamos começou por um monte de mentiras e mal entendidos. Eu não quero ter de passar por uma daqui a alguns anos.

-Não acredito que ele começaria uma guerra por isso. - Kyoya toma um gole e faz uma careta para o chá.

-Preciso te lembrar da guerra da barba?

Dá um suspiro pesado. Sabia que devia contar, mas não queria. Não podia imaginá-lo triste. Kyoya ficou em silêncio o resto do tempo em que estava lá, bebendo o chá com mais gosto depois de por algumas colheres de açúcar. Observou o menino adormecido e sentiu novamente, aquela parte dentro de si se acomodando com a sensação e o dever de ter alguém dependente de si.

Foi difícil suportar as lágrimas dele quando contou. Daniel o rejeitou durante algumas horas, achando que estava mentindo e tinha sequestrado ele. Chorou agarrado aos joelhos, mas em um momento, quando ele deixou de abraçar os joelhos e o viu lá sentado, algo brilhou nos olhos do menino. Reconheceu o cheiro de chamas do céu e ele piscou algumas vezes, os soluços diminuindo. E então ele estendeu os braços em sua direção, voltando a chorar copiosamente.

Levantou-se, pegando o menino nos braços e balançou-o como lembrava que Giotto fazia quando ficava assustado. Ele encostou o queixo em seu ombro.

-Eu vou ter que ficar com você? - ele perguntou baixinho.

-Sim. - responde com um suspiro - Quando ficar maior, pode ir para outro lugar se quiser. - ele acenou contra seu ombro - Mas até lá, eu vou cuidar de você.

-Como meu pai?

-Sim.

Ele fungou mais algumas vezes, mas mexe nos seus cabelos com uma das mãos. Não parecia que ele choraria, então talvez pudesse arriscar...

-Quer conhecer o resto da família?

-Tem mais? - ele desencosta de seu ombro e então olha para a porta.

Ele já conhecia Kyoya e Chrome por vê-los as vezes entrando no quarto para dar algum recado e foi facilmente para os braços de Chrome querendo mexer no tapa-olho dela. Mukuro e Takeshi chegaram poucos dias depois, correndo pelos corredores numa aposta boba e quase arrombando a porta do seu escritório só para travar no lugar ao ver o menininho em seu colo, pintando numa folha a sua frente.

E como esperado, ele ficou curioso com a cor dos olhos de Mukuro e em menos de 30 segundos já estava nos braços de Takeshi. Apenas riu, balançando a cabeça para os amigos enquanto voltava a olhar os documentos que havia de assinar. Lambo chegou pouco depois, tinha viajado com Haru por uns dias para ver se havia alguma relíquia restante de sua família em Tuono, mas apesar do ciúme inicial, ele também havia se derretido ao charme natural do garotinho e eles já corriam juntos pelos cômodos.

Surpreendentemente, o único que não gostou de Daniel foi Hayato. O prateado havia apenas encarado ele com um franzir, falando coisas como “isso vai dar em confusão” e “esse garoto só trará problemas”. Hayato não foi o único a ficar de cara feia naquele dia. Ou por alguns dias na verdade. Hayato sempre ficava rígido como uma tábua quando Daniel entrava no mesmo cômodo que ele e sempre observava o menino com olhos desconfiados, como se esperasse que ele fosse uma bombinha prestes a explodir e derrubar o castelo com ele.

E, talvez o mais surpreendente, foi quem resolveu esse problema.

Depois de seis meses com Daniel morando com eles, sua intuição ganhou o que chamava de “alerta de pai”. Sempre que seu filho chorava ou estava aprontando, sua intuição dava uma leve puxada e sabia que era bom não ignorar. Aconteceu naquela tarde e apenas suspirou, levantando-se enquanto pensava se teria de tirar ele de alguma lareira de novo (porque não via que graça ele achava em se esconder nelas).

Mas foi o choro de Daniel que chegou a seus ouvidos e apressou levemente os passos.

-Qual o seu problema? - a voz de Hayato estava irritada e viu a porta do escritório dele aberta.

-Quebou. - observou pela porta entreaberta Daniel estender numa mão um trenzinho de madeira e noutra uma roda que havia se soltado - Foi sem querer. Desculpe. - o menino soluçou uma vez

Hayato estava de costas para ele, mas viu-o pegar o trenzinho e encaixar a roda no lugar. O mais velho girou a roda com um dos dedos, tendo certeza que estava preso, e então devolveu a Daniel que tinha os olhos brilhantes de admiração.

-Você é um mágico? - pergunta ele pegando o trenzinho de volta e repete o movimento, passando a mão na rodinha uma vez

-Não. Qualquer pessoa inteligente saberia encaixar isso. Suspira baixinho, o menino não tinha percebido a grosseria, nem pareceu se importar com o tom de voz do mais velho

-Dani. - chama e seu filho abre um sorriso e corre em sua direção mostrando o brinquedo.

-O tio Hayato consetou pra mim. - fala ele com um sorriso enorme.

-Você agradeceu? - ele fez uma expressão de surpresa, colocou o brinquedo com cuidado no chão e correu para Hayato abraçando as pernas dele. Como sempre, ele ficou travado apenas encarando o menino sem reação

-Obrigado tio Hayato. - ele desencostou a cabeça dos joelhos do prateado para encará-lo com um de seus grandes sorrisos - Você é meu tio favorito!

Se possível, Hayato pareceu ainda mais espantado apesar de seu rosto ter ganhado um leve tom rosado. O menino simplesmente o soltou, pegou o brinquedo e saiu.

Aquilo era uma mentira. Daniel havia aprendido a dizer isso porque sabia que conseguia o que queria deles quando falava. Até mesmo de Kyoya! Mas não se deu ao trabalho de explicar isso a Hayato. Apenas comentou algo sobre os projetos na mesa dele e o prateado voltou a órbita.

Depois disso ele ficou menos desconfortável próximo a seu filho. E levou pouco menos de duas semanas de elogios e gentilezas do menino até que ele estivesse sentado no colo de Hayato durante o jantar numa noite enquanto falava sobre como havia conseguido subir numa árvore sozinho.

Apenas sorriu observando a cena. Hayato ralhava com ele por tentar usar as mãos para pegar comida do seu prato quando o dele estava bem ali ao lado do prato do pai. Daniel só fez um biquinho de choro, murmurou desculpas baixinho e se encostou em Hayato.

Era impressionante como ele conseguiu ganhar o coração de seus guardiões! Nem ele conseguiu tão rápido. Claro que ser uma criança absolutamente adorável facilitava muito, mas era impressionante mesmo assim. A porta abriu-se de supetão e uma Haru irada entrou.

-Dani, você poderia ficar com seu tio Kyoya um pouco enquanto temos uma conversa de adulto? - Haru deu um mínimo sorriso ao menino, que pulou do colo do tio com um “tá bem” e saiu correndo, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que não era bom ficar perto de alguém com raiva - O que significa isso? - ela bateu um papel na mesa, em frente a Hayato.

-Exatamente o que tem aí. Ou será que não consegue ler?

 _Vai começar_ , pensa Tsuna servindo-se de mais suco enquanto os dois começavam uma discussão. Haru e Hayato eram absolutamente brilhantes, mas tinham problemas sérios trabalhando juntos. A maioria deles começava sempre com o prateado xingando-a ou ao trabalho dela.

-Não havia nada de errado nas minhas contas!

-Você esqueceu de considerar muita coisa sua estúpida.

-Claro que não! - e então ela rabiscou furiosamente atrás da folha os mesmos cálculos que Hayato estivera revisando apenas alguns minutos atrás antes de descerem para almoçar - Está tudo correto!

-Você esqueceu de considerar o desvio padrão, a taxa de alteração… - seus ouvidos entraram em mudo nessa hora enquanto sua mente vagava na lua. Ouvia vez ou outra um “tonta” ou “idiota” trocado entre eles. Mas levou cerca de vinte minutos e muitos, muitos papéis até que Hayato coçasse a cabeça - Você está me deixando doido mulher! Porque simplesmente não anotou tudo em vez de só ir tirando assim?

-Porque é desnecessário anotar duzentas vezes algo que se repete! - pelo tom da conversa já podia voltar a falar. Deixa a sobremesa de lado ouvindo um bufar e alguns palavrões de Hayato sobre a incapacidade dela de lembrar-se de algo tão simples que ele teve de refazer todo o trabalho e Haru volta a ficar vermelha de raiva

-Haru. - chama em voz baixa e ela vira-se para observá-lo. Tentou dar um sorriso apesar do franzir da mulher - Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido, mas podemos tentar evitar da próxima vez.

-Não vou perder tempo escrevendo toda a listagem de materiais novamente no relatório se no que me deram está perfeitamente organizado. Já mandei os relatórios juntos todas as vezes mas esse **idiota** \- ela aponta para Hayato - Não consegue nem manter os papéis que mandei dentro de uma pasta juntos e em ordem o suficiente pra saber que já fiz tudo!

Antes que Hayato pudesse debater, ergue uma mão silenciando o prateado.

-Tenho certeza que Hayato vai olhar com mais cuidado agora. Então, por favor, vocês poderiam parar de brigar?

-Não estava brigando. - rebate a mulher, mas senta-se ao seu lado.

Apenas rodou os olhos, fazendo um sinal para Noelle que colocou mais um prato a seu lado. Hayato ainda a encarava com raiva e levantou-se, indo em seguida pro escritório. A morena apenas fez um muxoxo encarando o prato.

-Ele vai sentir saudades quando viajar. - fala colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da morena - Além do mais, serão só algumas semanas.

-Não estou preocupada por ele. Ele podia ir pro inferno e ficar por lá. Sentirei saudade só da Bianchi - sabia que não era bem isso que ela queria dizer então sorriu observando a moça e ela cora levemente - Por que ele simplesmente não admite que faço um bom trabalho? - ela fala baixinho, recostando-se na cadeira.

-É o jeito dele. - dá de ombros e ela torce o lábio, ainda irritada - Talvez ele só não queira admitir que você é boa. Talvez até melhor que ele.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, sabia que Tsuna dizia aquilo principalmente para que não ficasse chateada então mudou de assunto enquanto comiam. Todo dia ouvia-os discutir inúmeras vezes, Hayato sempre exigia mais dela, cobrava mais quando ela errava mesmo que fosse algo mínimo em comparação aos outros (como Takeshi que errava de forma mais drásticas em documentos mais urgentes) e via o quanto isso desgastava as poucas boas maneiras que eles usavam entre si. Agora tinha sempre que ficar próximo para evitar que ela pulasse no pescoço dele clamando por sangue. Mas admirava a morena estar aguentando isso a quase oito meses, ele provavelmente teria desistido logo no primeiro.

Para evitar que qualquer estresse aumentasse entre eles, Haru havia criado a “regra da porta”: era absolutamente proibido bater a porta com força ao entrar ou sair de um cômodo após uma discussão e só isso já diminuiu na metade o número de brigas deles. Claro que Tsuna considerava acrescentar algumas novas como “não xingar” e “não gritar”, mas estava esperando completar pelo menos um mês dessa regra da porta antes de colocar mais alguma.

Claro que se soubesse o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, teria simplesmente abolido qualquer regra.


	14. Beijo

**Aproximadamente 1 ano após o fim da guerra**

Chegava um momento que você não aguentava mais. E aquele momento já havia chegado para Haru!

Enquanto andava pisando duro em direção a um escritório, a morena fumegava por ódio contra si mesma. Qual era o problema com ela? Porque, em nome de tudo que é mais sagrado, ela ainda estava apaixonada por Hayato? Ele era horrível, um grosso que sempre reclamava com ela e vivia dizendo que o que fazia estava horroroso. Nunca brigou tanto com o prateado quanto naquelas últimas semanas. Estava na hora de dar um basta! Iria deixar de gostar do prateado hoje custe o que custar!

Na verdade, ela foi com um plano. Era estupidez, mas conhecendo Hayato, ele causaria a maior confusão de todos os tempos, partiria seu coração e então poderia seguir em frente. Fácil assim! Então juntando toda a raiva que acumulou nas últimas semanas, entrou no escritório onde o tormento de seus sentimentos se encontrava. Hayato levantou os olhos com surpresa ao ouvir a porta bater.

-Você está louca mulher?! - ele começava a elevar a voz - Porque está batendo portas assim se foi você mesmo que impôs a regra das portas?

Batendo a porta novamente para fechar, ignorando os protestos do prateado pela regra descumprida, ela deu a volta na mesa, segurou ele pelo colarinho da camisa social puxando-o para cima, forçando-o a levantar-se da cadeira e beijou-o. Hayato era pura surpresa, mas antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa ou que ela acabasse mudando de ideia afastou os lábios dos dele. Encarou-o com o cenho franzido esperando a reação explosiva que sabia que viria, mas ele só parecia travado no lugar encarando-a.

-Diga alguma coisa seu idiota! - fala e dá um soquinho no ombro dele, o prateado pisca algumas vezes como se estivesse entrando em órbita novamente - Diga que eu sou uma louca. Reclame comigo. Grite! - havia segurado a camisa dele e balançava-o apesar de não usar muita força, ele parecia meio bambo.

-Que? - a voz dele havia saído anormalmente baixa, encara-o nos olhos tentando manter-se com raiva. Era uma das poucas vezes que não via Hayato franzindo o cenho e o rosto dele ficava tão mais bonito assim que estava se distraindo de novo.

-Seja você mesmo. Seja grosso comigo porque não aguento mais! - fala continuando a balançar ele, mas o prateado segura suas mãos com firmeza para impedir que ela continuasse - Estou cansada de amar você e só ser tratada como lixo! Então parta logo meu coração para acabar isso de uma vez!

-Certo então! - fala ele elevando a voz - Eu odeio você! - havia fechado os olhos, ele ainda segurava suas mãos impedindo que se afastasse - Eu odeio que cada vez que fecho meus olhos, é seu rosto que vejo. Que a cada lugar que vou, eu só penso em como você ia gostar disso ou daquilo. - arregalou os olhos encarando-o, o franzir de volta ao rosto pálido

Ele... gostava dela também? Mas o franzir de raiva no rosto do prateado não havia diminuído. Pode ouvir Bianchi chamar o irmão no corredor e não duvidava que ela estivesse vindo naquela direção.

-Eu não sei que bruxaria você fez mulher, mas eu não quero isso! Então se você quer esquecer isso, ótimo! - ele soltou suas mãos e deu um passo para trás para manter o equilíbrio - Só me deixa em paz e vá logo se apaixonar por qualquer um que passar na sua frente de novo. - ele pegou o casaco - Já estou descendo! - grita para Bianchi, que havia chamado-o novamente.

Doía. Seu coração apertava. Não sabia se pelo fato dele ter dito que gostava dela também ou pela frase tão odiosa que falou no final. Mas quando o prateado simplesmente largou-a lá, pegou o casaco e saiu do escritório batendo a porta, Haru sentou-se no chão e deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos.

Amar era uma droga.

[...]

Amar é uma droga.

Ele já sabia disso, sempre soubera na verdade. Nunca entendeu a obsessão de Bianchi pelo amor porque simplesmente não havia lógica naquilo!

-Então você fez o que?! - Bianchi o encarou com surpresa. Pegou um doce no carrinho de sobremesa que haviam deixado no vagão deles (ah, os benefícios que Tsuna podia oferecer apesar do trem servir apenas para metade do caminho).

Também ficou surpreso por contar a ela o que aconteceu com Haru apenas alguns momentos antes. Mas havia chegado fumegando e ficara todo o caminho mudo, com a cara amarrada, então ela o atormentou até que contasse tudo.

-Você é idiota por acaso?! Me dá até nojo olhar para você. - ela pegou uma tortinha que estivera comendo e joga em sua direção. Desvia-se, mas o cheiro de ácido logo acima de onde foi sua cabeça foi prova suficiente de que a tortinha dissolvera o assento - Ela se declara e você manda ela correr atrás de outro?

Bianchi começou a jogar outras coisas (que não eram comidas) que estavam ao alcance enquanto repassava exatamente tudo o que ele havia falado a ela como se tivesse dito a maior afronta de toda a história!

-Você me envergonha! - fala ela e pega um dos saquinhos em que normalmente colocariam a borra do café ou chá e jogou em sua direção. O tecido protegeu seu rosto tempo suficiente para afastá-lo antes que o pó lhe queimasse - Eu não sou mais sua irmã até que você aprenda a agir como um homem para variar!

O trem havia parado naquele momento, uma parada logo depois do castelo e Bianchi saiu da cabine tempestuosa, o cabelo agitando-se as suas costas. Nem se atreveu a perguntar aonde ela iria, vai que ela estivesse procurando um bolo ou coisa do tipo para jogar em seu rosto. Mas viu ela pela janela do trem, afastando-se a passos rápidos enquanto um pobre coitado arrastava a mala dela. Abriu a boca para chamar, mas era melhor não. Gostava muito de seu rosto no lugar, obrigada. Mas com certeza um homem entenderia sua decisão.

-Você fez o que? - perguntou Akim sem acreditar. Encontrou o tio (muito esquisito considerá-lo assim) no navio cerca de 2 dias depois e ele o encarava com o queixo levemente caído - Calma, deixa eu ver se eu entendi. - ele esfregou a nuca e estendeu uma mão - Você gosta Haru - ele gesticulou com as duas mãos, como se fossem um tipo esquisito de fantoche, mas acenou - E ela gosta de você.

-É, é. - abana uma das mãos.

-E você mandou ela procurar outro? - ele falou essa frase bem devagar, como se falar caeli fosse algo muito complicado. Achou estranho a forma dele falar, mas acenou - Não calma, eu devo estar falando algo errado. - ele gesticulou novamente para as mãos - _Você gosta da Haru. Não como um irmão ou primo, mas como um homem. Você ama ela como mulher._ \- ele começou a falar em seika, ainda um pouco devagar para ter certeza que ele entenderia - _De forma que, se pudesse, vocês se deitariam no chão e faria amor com ela até vocês revirarem os olhos._

Enrubesceu levemente com o comentário e abriu a boca para grunhir uma resposta, mas uma das mulheres do navio falou antes.

- _Faz ela parecer um pedaço de carne._

 _-Eu preciso ter certeza que ele está entendendo_. - ladrou o homem em resposta - _É isso mesmo?_ \- não confiando na própria voz, deu um pequeno aceno - _Então me deixe te fazer uma última pergunta. -_ ele segurou-o pelos ombros _\- Você é considerado um homem inteligente para os padrões caelis?_

 _-Claro!_ \- fala levemente ofendido. Ele acenou uma vez, como se em profundo pensamento, e então sentiu um tapa no seu rosto. Não era forte o suficiente para que doesse, mas já tinha visto isso na ilha uma vez. Era a repreensão que um pai ou mãe dava ao filho quando ele fazia besteira.

- _Você é louco?_

 _-Mas que…_ \- recebeu outro daqueles tapinhas

 _-Ainda não terminei._ \- ele tinha uma expressão bem séria - _Não sei para vocês, mas em Seika a opinião dos mais velhos sempre é ouvida primeiro. -_ a alfinetada fez com que engolisse a resposta que estava na ponta da língua - _Você quer dizer que deixou uma moça linda, inteligente e absolutamente adorável ir embora? Por todos os guardiões Hayato! O que tem nesse seu cérebro?!_ \- ele bateu com os nós dos dedos contra sua testa, felizmente não houve aquele barulho de oco - _Ou será que vocês caeli tem algo contra o amor?_ \- ele ficou calado por um momento e percebeu que estava lhe dando espaço para responder.

- _Não tem nada de errado nisso. Amor é uma besteira ilógica que as pessoas usam como justificativa para tudo o que fazem_.

Akim o encarou com absoluto horror e então fechou a cara.

 _-Não fale mais comigo até chegarmos a ilha._ \- e então virando-se para o navio _\- Deixem ele no armazém do velho e que ele se vire até chegar em casa._

Alguém abriu a boca para protestar em seu favor. Um rápido olhar de Akim silenciou o protesto antes que começasse e todos voltaram aos seus afazeres. O homem fez questão de lhe dar os trabalhos mais pesados e garantiu que dormiria sempre num pequeno bote a céu aberto que havia no navio em vez de nas redes sob a proteção do convés. Estava tão cansado e com a pele queimada pelo sol que a noite parecia passar num piscar de olhos e então já era dia novamente e suas tarefas voltavam.

O navio tinha parado em outras duas cidades de Yema antes de seguir viagem para as ilhas. Iriam chegar a noite mas estava tão cansado, com todo o corpo dolorido que dessa vez a imediata intercedeu a seu favor pedindo para que descansasse. Agradeceu a ela quando Akim fez um gesto e pode ir dormir numa das redes. Nem o melhor travesseiro de plumas se comparava a elas de tão macias. Todo seu corpo pareceu suspirar e dormiu como uma pedra.

Ao menos, até alguém cutucar seu rosto.

- _Ele está vivo?_ \- a voz veio de longe e piscou uma vez vendo um borrão branco e azul por um momento

- _Está!_ \- a voz veio de perto e precisou piscar algumas vezes para que o rapaz entrasse em foco - Oi Hayato de fora!

Era o menino do porto que tinha o mesmo nome que o seu. O cabelo dele estava maior agora, preso num rabo de cavalo alto e um brinco estava no alto da orelha.

 _-_ Só Hayato está bom. - reclama baixo, sua voz saindo embolada - Onde estão os outros?

-Foram embora a quase duas horas.

-Que? - levanta-se nas pressas e olha ao redor. Não havia nada no navio além das redes recolhidas. O menino bocejou, não parecia surpreso com seu pânico e isso o irritou - Por que ninguém me acordou? - ele deu de ombros - Preciso alcançá-los então.

-Na verdade, você vai ter que esperar até que alguém de sua tribo autorize sua entrada agora. - ele recolhe a rede e deixa-a dobrada num canto junto com as outras.

-Eu lembro o caminho.

-Mas os Gokudera não estão mais lá. - ele fala como se fosse óbvio e sobe as escadas que levavam ao convés.

Procurou suas coisas, mas não encontrou nada onde estava! Na verdade não havia nada no navio, nem mercadorias, nem bagagens, nem tripulação. Subiu as escadas procurando o rapaz. Ele estava na verga do mastro e enrolava algumas cordas num braço.

-Ei! - ele olha para baixo - Pra que lado eu tenho que ir?

-Eu disse, vai ter que esperar! - ele respondeu e joga a corda que havia enrolado no convés. Com a habilidade de um macaco, ele desce pelo mastro como se fosse algo que fizesse todo dia - Até receber autorização, você não pode ir. O Aeghin foi bem claro sobre isso. - ele pega a corda no chão e coloca sobre os ombros - Está com fome Hayato de fora? Tem pão quente e peixe frito na barraca.

-Pode parar de me chamar de Hayato de fora? - replica seguindo o rapaz para o depósito que já entrara antes.

-Mas é o único jeito de te diferenciar dos outros!

-Tem tantos assim aqui? - suspira pra si mesmo, mas ele sorriu entendendo como uma pergunta.

-Com você são quatro. Tem o _Mae_ Hayato que é dos Neri e o _Kae_ Hayato que é dos Akeela.

-Não entendo essas palavras. - fala franzindo o cenho - _Mae e kae_?

-Grande e pequeno. - ele gesticula com as mãos colocando uma acima de sua cabeça e outra abaixo da sua cintura - Como em irmãos que nasceram um primeiro e outro depois.

-Mais velho e mais novo? - ele pensa um pouco e concorda - Isso faz de você o Hayato do meio?

-Isso! - ele estala os dedos com um sorriso abrindo a porta do depósito - _Mae_ Hayato é casado e tem uma filhinha. _Kae_ Hayato fez seis anos e acabou de descobrir que tem chamas da chuva!

Tinha um velho no balcão resmungando algo pra si mesmo. O menino gesticula para a escada e sobe. A parte de cima era uma pequena casa que parecia um depósito também, porém mais específico. Havia jóias, gemas brutas, pequenos tapetes e tecidos translúcidos organizados em prateleiras e baús. No centro havia almofadas grandes que serviam como sofá ao redor de um pequeno fogareiro onde havia um caldeirão que fervia no fogo baixo.

O cheiro de comida quente fez seu estômago se revirar. O outro apenas riu, indo para uma mesa junto a janela e sentou-se dando um prato e serviu-se enquanto ele colocava uma bebida.

-Você está horrível. Parece um náufrago. - fala o outro e apenas resmunga enquanto mastigava - Ah, melhor tapar os ouvidos. - e antes que tivesse tempo pra isso - _BABA! A COMIDA VAI ESFRIAR!_

_-PARE DE GRITAR SEU MOLEQUE! VOCÊ ME FEZ PERDER AS CONTAS DE NOVO!_

-Desculpe por isso. - ele dá um sorriso embaraçado - Ele fica mais surdo a cada dia. Por que você foi largado? - ele solta o cabelo, os fios lisos escorrendo pelos ombros. Era tão estranho pensar que havia outros com aquela mesma cor de cabelo que fez com que fosse tão perseguido em Caelum e que aqui nas ilhas fosse sinal de boa fortuna - Aeghin Gokudera não costuma largar as pessoas assim.

Pensou em falar o que havia acontecido, mas então calou-se. Ele também podia deixá-lo em qualquer lugar da ilha e ficaria meses perdido e então Tsuna teria de achar outra tempestade… Sentiu sua cabeça esquentando e só pode amaldiçoar as horas trabalhando no sol por deixá-lo meio paranóico. Ele ainda esperava uma resposta.

-Ele é um idiota. - responde dando uma mordida raivosa no pão - Um enorme idiota. Não sei o que teria demais em simplesmente me levar até aquele monte de barracas…

-Mas eles não vivem em barracas. - o menino ergueu a sobrancelha - Ninguém te falou sobre a rotação?

-Que rotação?

-A cada seis meses, uma tribo diferente fica naquela parte com as tendas. É como uma vigia na verdade, para o caso de invasores sempre haveria alguém próximo para contra atacar. - ele serve-se de um pouco mais da bebida - Por isso são tendas. As tribos não vivem naquele espaço, não caberiam! Nem um terço deles ficam por lá.

-Então pra onde fica? - ele aponta pela janela e viu apenas um dos pilares enormes com chamas da tempestade brilhando não muito longe dali. Já tinha visto os pilares antes, espalhados pelo caminho ao redor do porto e das tendas, mas quando perguntou seu avô havia apenas dado de ombros e focou a atenção dele e dos amigos em outro ponto. - Ninguém me falou nada disso quando perguntei!

-Você estava com outras pessoas.

-Meus amigos!

-E um Arcobaleno. - ele cruza os braços - E se não fosse por ter mantido isso em segredo a anos, os Arcobalenos teriam destruído a ilha a gerações!

-Eu não sabia disso! Eu não sei de nada daqui! - fala frustrado e afasta o prato ainda com metade da refeição - Nem devia ter voltado pra cá

-Calma aí. - ele ergue as mãos - Leva tempo mas você consegue aprender tudo. Ninguém nasce falando. - ele dá de ombros e então franze o cenho - Isso faz sentido em caeli? Não sei outra forma de traduzir.

-Eu entendi o que quer dizer. - suspira e bate a cabeça na mesa. Estava tão gelada que suspirou novamente - Eu quero dormir por uma semana.

-Boa sorte. - ele riu e então olha pela janela - _Mae! Mae Hayato!_ \- ele acenou pela janela e nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça, ele estava muito animado em comparação a seu estado de quase paralisia por preguiça. - Oh, acho que eles trouxeram sua recomendação.

Ergueu a cabeça, observando pela janela. Viu uma mulher de cabelos pretos longos usando uma calça justa e blusa de mangas soltas que balançavam nos pulsos com o vento, os lábios cheios estavam pintados de vermelho e mesmo aquela distância pode ver o sorriso que se esticou neles. Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha quando ela jogou o cabelo por sobre o ombro e acenou para eles.

Aquela mulher seria seu fim.

[...]

Havia corrido de volta assim que o grandíssimo imbecil quadrado que chamava de irmão contou o que tinha acontecido. Havia até ignorado o pobre empregado que tentava equilibrar todas as suas malas (teria de lembrar-se de fazer um bolinho de desculpas para ele depois) e entrou no castelo, ignorando a interrogação no rosto de Tsuna quando passou por ele as pressas.

-Haru! - abre a porta do quarto da morena e encontra-a sentada na mesa, de costas para a porta

-Ocupada. - a voz estava embolada e fechou a porta, indo até a morena e abraçando-a por trás. Sentiu os ombros dela tremendo levemente

-Ah, minha querida. - abraça-a mais forte ouvindo os soluços que irrompiam da moça - Eu quase matei aquele idiota no momento em que soube - se possível isso fez com que ela chorasse mais - Deixe esses papéis aí.

-Eu tinha que te-terminar um…

-Eles não vão fugir daí. - fala com calma e puxa a moça, deixando-a sentada na cama.

Ser rejeitada por alguém que gostava era desolador. Conhecendo seu irmão, quão pior não deve ter sido para a Haru. Deixou ela chorar o quanto queria, oferecendo-se como ombro amigo enquanto ouvia-a. As vezes ela tentava xingar ele (se “grande idiota” pudesse servir como insulto) e ela ajudava, usando palavras piores para insultar seu irmão. Ele ouviria muito quando voltasse de Seik. Mas se preocuparia com ele depois.

-Obrigada Bianchi. - Haru passou o dorso da mão pelo rosto - Você não devia ir também?

-Não viajarei junto com aquele idiota, especialmente depois que descobri o que tinha acontecido. - afaga o cabelo da moça - Você é minha irmã também. - ela deu um sorriso, o primeiro desde que entrou

-Obrigada. - uma batida na porta fez com que elas olhassem naquela direção. Na verdade não apenas a batida. Era como uma pequena onda, que agitava e acalmava algo no fundo do estômago.

-É Tsuna. - dava para sentir a leve agitação nas chamas dele, na forma que as ondas iam e voltavam entre eles - Posso entrar? - ele já tinha entreaberto a porta e deu uma espiada dentro. Haru esfregou mais o rosto e tentou dar um sorriso. Não conseguiria convencer nem um cego. Tsuna entrou com um leve franzir - Bianchi, você pode pegar um pouco de água com açúcar pra Haru? Talvez um pedaço de bolo também, acredito que Flavia estava assando um mais cedo.

-Claro. - responde com um sorriso e levanta-se. Tsuna tomou seu lugar ao lado da morena - Volto já.

[...]

Tentou se convencer que não começou a história entre ela e Ieyasu. Foi ele quem a beijou primeiro, só pra deixar bem claro. O segundo pode ter sido ela, talvez o terceiro também, mas o primeiro **definitivamente** foi dele! E mal se passaram oito meses desde que ele acordou para a ousadia começar. Ele era um homem muito bonito e sabia disso, e soube como usar isso contra ela.

Apesar dele ainda ter problemas por ela ser alguns centímetros mais alta que ele.

-Você sabia que praticamente todas as mulheres preferem homens mais altos porque isso ajuda elas a se sentir mais seguras? - ele tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Ele já tinha falado aquilo antes, quando ainda era Giotto, mas tinham dezoito anos e ela falou que ele poderia crescer. Agora com quase 33 anos, ele não cresceria mais e sentiu vontade de rir pelo dejavu, mas respondeu.

-Então você devia agradecer aos céus que eu não sou como todas as mulheres. - fala com um sorriso e rouba um beijo dele, ele ainda não parecia feliz - E se tem tanto problema assim com seu tamanho, é só ficarmos sentados. Sou só uns dez centímetros mais alta mesmo.

-Acho que oito. - ele ergueu a sobrancelha, ela rodou os olhos - Mas tudo bem. - ele havia puxado-a para um beijo e não demorou até que estivessem deitados sobre a relva da colina, desenhos e livros esquecidos.

A vantagem é que a tenda ficou bem mais espaçosa agora que não precisavam colocar aquele pano no meio e era apenas uma cama para os dois. Na verdade estava mais para um lençol recheado que cobriram com um lençol fino e uma pele que ganhou de seus pais. Sim, eles descobriram de Ieyasu e dessa vez não tinham nada contra afinal não estava mentindo sobre quem era e haviam até feito uma cerimônia. E já fazia um ano desde que ele acordou.

-Yasu. - chama ouvindo um gemido baixo em resposta, gostava desse apelido porque era a mesma palavra para “amado” em seika - Pode subir essa mão boba.

-Não consigo controlá-la. - havia riso na voz dele e sentiu a mão subir por sua coxa - Está se mexendo sozinha.

-Aham. - ele riu contra seu ouvido e deu um beijo em sua nuca.

-Eu adoro quando você fica sarcástica. - ele ainda ria e deu outro beijo em seu pescoço - Mas eu tenho obrigações, não posso ficar na cama com você o dia todo mulher.

E fácil assim, ele se levanta e pega uma muda de roupas para vestir. Quando ele se sentou na cama, calçando uma bota ficou apenas observando.

-Que foi? - pergunta ele.

-Estou considerando se vale a pena o trabalho de tirar suas roupas.

-Danadinha você viu. - ele inclina-se dando um beijo rápido em sua boca - Eu mesmo arranco para você quando voltar. Só preciso pegar esse pacote ou o Milano vai enfiar naquele depósito e é uma confusão fazer ele procurar.

-Já posso ver o caderno?

A verdade é que adorava ver os desenhos de Giotto, e eles melhoraram muito em pouco tempo, mas ele basicamente desenhava para viver então tudo bem. Ele fez um do leopardo de seu irmão que só não ficou com Akim porque havia batalhado por ele com unhas e dentes. Pegou o caderno vendo nas primeiras folhas desenhos de pássaros, com asas bem detalhadas. E então começaram a vir desenhos dela. Lendo usando o óculos, deitada na grama, usando o arco e flecha. Uma ela estava na banheira com o formato do corpo bem delineado na água, os braços levemente erguidos com as mãos atrás da cabeça

-Já sei porque você gostava tanto de me ver tomando banho. - o outro desenho não era tão diferente, ainda estava sem roupa, mas deitada de bruços sobre a pele que forrava a cama. Era detalhado o suficiente para ser erótico, mas ao mesmo tempo cobria suas partes - Que vai fazer com esses?

-Vou arrumar um cofre e guardar. Não posso permitir que mais ninguém te veja assim. - riu quando ele plantou um beijo em seus cabelos e virou a página. Tentou controlar a surpresa em seu rosto com o que viu.

-E esse? - perguntou passando a mão pelo desenho. Era Tsuna. Não tinha dúvida, os olhos eram maiores e mais redondinhos que os de Giotto e o rosto tinha curvas mais suaves. O desenho era bem simples, mostrava ele dos ombros para cima, parecia estar com o braço apoiado em algo pois a mão estava encostada na testa e ele dava um sorriso tímido.

-Um auto retrato. Mas quanto mais eu olho, menos eu me vejo. - ele deu de ombros - Volto em uma hora no máximo, se quiser continuar assim eu venho ainda mais rápido. - riu quando ele mordiscou sua orelha antes de levantar num pulo e sair.

Mas quando olhou para o desenho seu sorriso diminuiu. Ouviu boatos de que a guerra acabou quando foram no depósito do Milano comprar materiais para Giotto mês passado. Será que devia tentar falar com Tsuna? Quando virou a página viu outro desenho de Tsuna, dessa vez um sorriso largo, os olhos fechados. Parecia que havia sido desenhado no meio de uma gargalhada. Mas então voltaram os desenhos dela, muitos sem roupa em posições provocantes que vagamente lembrava de ter feito, mas a maioria ainda era de coisas das ilhas, animais, pessoas, campos. Quando Giotto voltou olhava outro caderno com um sorriso.

-Yasu, que acha de viajarmos? - pergunta virando-se para ele. O loiro havia tirado as botas e deitou-se ao seu lado com um sorriso

-Viajar? - confirma com um aceno - Algum plano em mente?

-Pode escolher. - ele fez um biquinho exagerado enquanto pensava

-Tem um lugar que ouvi falarem no porto. Parece ser bem legal.

-Onde?

-É um nome engraçado. - ele inclinou de leve a cabeça. Que não seja Caelum, pensa a ruiva - Lembrei, Silicia.

-Não seria Sicília?

-Nossa, como é bom casar com uma mulher tão inteligente. - ele dá um beijo em sua bochecha - Onde fica mesmo?

-Itália.

-E então? Que acha?

-É melhor arrumar as malas, a viagem vai ser bem longa.

-As malas podem esperar um pouquinho. - ele dá um sorriso antes de beijar-lhe profundamente.

[...]

Voltar a Piogge trouxe nostalgia. Do tipo bom e do tipo ruim também. Suspirou, vendo os trabalhos de reconstrução. Mesmo um ano depois, ainda demoraria pra fazer com que a cidade se erguesse novamente, mas isso teria algumas vantagens. Agora poderia mandar ajeitar todo o sistema do canal, deixando-o mais largo para evitar futuras inundações, e garantir que a água limpa fosse para muitas das casas inclusive das partes mais pobres.

Não se acostumava ao título e tratamento como Lorde. Especialmente um dos que participavam do Conselho pessoal do rei. Todos queriam que ele fosse a suas casas e faziam o possível para ganhar seu favor, mas só reagia com educação e não concordava nem discordava com qualquer argumento iniciado.

Passando pelos corredores da mansão, às vezes parava observando uma parte ou outra, lembranças do pai e do primo com a esposa vinham tão forte a sua mente, que às vezes tinha de forçar-se a olhar para longe. Mas não foram apenas os cômodos em que cresceu que trouxeram essa onda de nostalgia.

-Takeshi-sama? - a voz feminina era tão suave quanto lembrava e virou-se com um sorriso para Aya, que retribuiu brilhando de felicidade - Vim assim que soube de sua visita. - ela inclina-se numa breve reverência - Como sua residência ainda está em obras, meu pai ofereceu-se para recebê-lo.

-Obrigado pelo convite. - fala com um sorriso polido - Mas já há um quarto preparado para mim aqui.

-Então posso ao menos convidá-lo para jantar? Creio que para esse, não poderei aceitar uma recusa - concordou com um aceno e ela sorriu. Então abriu um pequeno leque, abanando-se com ele ao olhar para a janela - Está um final de tarde belíssimo.

-Realmente está. Poderia acompanhá-la até sua residência senhorita? - oferece um braço, que ela aceita com um belo sorriso.

Seis anos atrás ficava sem jeito até mesmo de falar com Aya. Estava apaixonado por ela e gostava de pensar que ela sentia o mesmo. Costumavam conversar muito no jardim e andar assim com ela, de braços dados, novamente trouxe a ele um senso de nostalgia. Conversaram pouco no caminho, ela apenas apontava uma coisa ou outra e comentava se isso ou aquilo tinha mudado. Jantar com a família dela não era algo estranho, já que tinha feito aquilo algumas vezes antes da guerra, mas o que era novidade era como o pai de Aya exaltava as qualidades da filha. Podia perceber olhares pouco discretos da moça e viu que ela o observava com atenção.

Todo o jantar transcorreu calmamente e enquanto Aya o levava para a carruagem que o aguardava (coisa que nunca aconteceu, já que era sempre seu pai que o acompanhara antes), ela abraçou-se por causa da brisa úmida. Ela também não costumava usar vestidos decotados ou tão bem modelados a seu corpo antes.

-As noites estão ficando mais frias. - ela comenta, esfregando um braço com a mão.

-Um pouco. - na verdade não estavam. Já havia dormido em lugares mais frios tendo apenas sua roupa do corpo, comparado a isso aquela brisa era apenas isso: uma simples brisa de outono.

Observa novamente a moça. Seis anos atrás, não teria recusado nenhuma das poucas, porém discretas, tentativas da moça de aproximar-se. Agora, olhando para a pele clara e o vestido de renda, ele não conseguia ver nela o que o tinha deixado tão encantado antes. Ela era bonita sim, belíssima! Mas ainda assim, via apenas uma moça indefesa que tinha ficado a mercê da Millefiore e concordado em agradá-los para não ter de sofrer com sua ira.

-Espero vê-lo novamente em breve.

-Estarei voltando para Andria amanhã. - fala com um sorriso e vê o sorriso dela desmanchar - Até depois lady Aya.

-Boa noite milorde. - acena para ela antes de entrar na carruagem.

Havia mudado tanto assim depois da guerra para nem sequer se interessar num relacionamento ou será que estava assim porque aquele dia estava chegando?

Voltar para o castelo diminuiu a nostalgia, mas não a inquietação que se agitava dentro dele. Takeshi era a Chuva, para quem todos corriam quando precisavam ser confortados ou se sentir aliviados de seus problemas. Mas e quando ele mesmo ficava assim, para quem devia correr?

O primeiro que pensou em procurar foi Tsuna, mas desistiu assim que virou o corredor e viu-o andar às pressas enquanto falava algo com Kyoya. Se os dois estavam juntos o assunto era sério. Com um suspiro decidiu procurar Ryohei. Encontrou o mais velho na cozinha, com algumas frutas partidas a sua frente e ele estava.. costurando uma uva?

-Oi onii-san! - fala com um sorriso e ele enfia a agulha a ponto de atravessar.

-Aaaah! - ele larga a fruta na mesa - Essa porcaria! - ele coloca as mãos no cabelo, coçando os fios que cresceram bastante no último ano. Seu sorriso sumiu por um minuto, mas recolocou-o no lugar quando ele o encarou com um sorriso de desculpa - Chegou agora Takeshi?

-É, acabei de chegar. - fala e olha curioso para as frutas. Essencialmente eram bananas e uvas, mas viu que algumas tinham pontos de costura - Porque está costurando as frutas? - pergunta voltando a olhar o homem, ele já havia retirado a agulha da uva e partiu o fio com o dente

-A Dafne disse que eu não posso ajudá-la ao extremo por que tenho mãos de urso! - ele estava frustrado, dava pra notar na voz, com experiência de quem já fazia aquilo algumas vezes ele deu um nó na linha e pegou outra fruta partida - Vou praticar costurar nessas frutas até conseguir fazer direito e ir ajudá-la.

Ah, verdade. Com a construção das linhas de trem muitos trabalhadores se machucavam. Dafne costumava se mudar, acompanhando o maior movimento dos trabalhadores para ser um auxílio a eles. A chama de Ryohei seria útil para acelerar o processo, mas ela e ele havia se desentendido bastante no início porque ela dizia que o jeito extremo dele era extremamente imprudente e que ele estava mais arriscando do que salvando a vida de pessoas.

Apenas no boxe vira Ryohei encarar algo com tanta concentração. Por ser do tipo que só aprende na prática, com tentativa e erro, em um ano com Dafne ele já conseguia fazer todo o cuidado básico. Pelo franzir em seu rosto enquanto ele começava a costurar outra uva partida, sabia que ele não falaria nada enquanto tivesse aquele monte de frutas para praticar. Ryohei nunca foi do tipo que fazia duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Desejando boa sorte ao homem, que apenas grunhiu algo em resposta, resolveu subir para procurar outra pessoa. Chrome seria bom, pensou enquanto subia. A púrpura era muito empática e uma ouvinte atenta. Mas soube por um empregado que ela tinha saído a quase uma hora com o irmão.

Desistindo, seguiu para o solar. O local ficou bem aconchegante com aquele monte de sofás e almofadões e divãs espalhados, era ótimo quando ficava cheio com todo conversando e Daniel indo de um para outro querendo participar de todas as conversas. Mas agora estava vazio. Com um suspiro, deixou-se cair num divã e encostou a cabeça, colocando os pés para cima e um braço sobre os olhos para bloquear a luz da tarde.

Estava tão cansado. E sentia-se tão angustiado, que nem mesmo conseguia relaxar. Fazia um ano que seu pai morrera e esteve tão perturbado pela falta dele durante aquela semana que às vezes acordava sentindo o rosto molhado por lágrimas após rever a morte dele em seus sonhos. Parecia que havia um bolo em sua garganta e mais que nunca, sentia-o atrapalhar sua respiração. Colocou a mão sobre o pescoço, mas não sentia nada de anormal.

-Takeshi? - retira o braço que estava cobrindo os olhos e vê Bianchi. Ela carregava um prato com biscoitos e usava calças justas com uma blusa confortável. Parecia que tinha acabado de voltar de uma montaria - O que faz aqui sozinho?

-Ah, nada. Só me espreguiçando. - fala dando um pequeno sorriso - E você?

-Estava procurando a Haru para dar alguns a ela. - ela indica os biscoitos - Ela anda bem triste, então chocolate poderia deixá-la feliz. E eu não toquei nele, antes que pergunte.

-Não iria perguntar. - confirma com um riso sem graça e desvia o olhar da mulher. Ela franziu o cenho e aproximou-se

-Quer um? Não parece bem também. - aceita um e parte o biscoito no meio. Não derreteu, não explodiu e ainda tinha cheiro de biscoito… estava seguro então. Deu uma mordida.

-Está bom. - o chocolate parecia derreter em sua boca - Muito bom! Quem fez?

-Acho que o Luchio. - ela dá de ombros, sem se importar muito. Tanto Flavia como Luchio eram excelentes cozinheiros e não a deixavam pisar na cozinha - Como está se sentindo? - olha para ela com surpresa pela pergunta e dá um sorriso.

-Bem.

-Está mesmo? - engoliu em seco com a seriedade que ela o encarava e desviou o olhar colocando outro pedaço de biscoito entre os dentes - Takeshi, seja sincero, como está se sentindo? - mastigou devagar pensando em como responder.

-Essa semana fez um ano que meu pai morreu. - morde outro pedaço, tentando forçar aquele bolo em sua garganta para baixo junto com o biscoito - Passei quase 3 anos sem vê-lo e quando nos encontramos, mal o tive por um dia antes de vê-lo morrer. Só… Acho… Eu nem sei o que quero dizer. Não sei explicar como me sinto. - Bianchi o oferece mais um biscoito e aceita com um pequeno sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos.

-Eu não posso dizer que sei como se sente, porque eu não sei. - a verdade nua, crua e levemente cruel de Bianchi fez com que desviasse de novo o olhar e se arrependesse de ter falado a ela para começo de conversa - Mas sei que seu pai não se arrepende de nada do que fez e que se pudesse, teria feito tudo de novo para garantir que você viveria. Seria o que eu faria por um filho meu. - volta a olhar para a mulher, ela apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha bem feita - Não importa o quanto o ame, ele não pode voltar Takeshi. Então faça um favor a si mesmo e a ele e continue em frente. Reconstrua a casa de vocês, passe adiante seu estilo de luta, dê a ele netos. Tenho certeza que ele te daria uma bronca se ficasse amuado num canto pelo resto da vida em vez de viver.

Olhou para ela com surpresa por um momento antes de dar um sorriso, sentindo o nó dentro de si afrouxar só um pouco.

-Obrigada Bianchi.

Ela apenas concordou com um aceno, dando as costas, o cabelo rosa se agitando a suas costas, e saiu para procurar Haru. Enquanto andava a mulher pensava em porque o veneno de desmaio instantâneo que havia colocado nos biscoitos não havia funcionado no moreno. Em vez disso, parecia que tinha funcionado como algum tipo de soro da verdade. Não, mas tinha certeza que os ingredientes eram para desmaio.

Ela continuou, sem notar o par de olhos acompanhando ela sair com um pequeno franzir. Mesmo sendo tão pequeno, Daniel sabia que não podia pegar comida da tia Bianchi, mas ficou curioso de porque tio Takeshi não fez aquelas caretas que todo mundo fazia quando pegava a comida dela sem saber. Fez um biquinho. Se tio Takeshi podia, ele queria também!

Implorou muito a ela antes de Bianchi deixar. Deu uma grande mordida no biscoito. Só teve tempo de engolir e então tudo ficou preto. Acordou por causa de um cheiro forte e viu o rosto de tia Bianchi, os olhos bem abertos de preocupação

-Dani, você está bem? - ela segurava sua cabeça e tinha outra mão sobre seu peito

-Tenho sono. - fala esticando os braços na direção da mulher.

Ela o pega sem dificuldade, apoiando seu peso no quadril. O menino ainda estava meio tonto mesmo com o antídoto, mas parecia normal além disso. Ficou próxima dele por quase duas horas até ter certeza que o antídoto realmente tinha funcionado. Mas depois que a preocupação por Daniel havia diminuído uma pergunta voltou a sua mente. Porque não havia afetado Takeshi?

Naquele momento, a mulher decidiu que descobriria de todas as formas. Se seus venenos só funcionassem em crianças de nada adiantariam. Precisaria de tempo para prepará-los, mas valeria a pena.

Iria envenenar Takeshi. E depois fazê-lo ficar bem de novo ou Tsuna a mataria.


	15. Rainha

**Aproximadamente 2 anos após o fim da guerra**

Entrou no escritório de Tsuna trazendo alguns papéis que precisava que o moreno assinasse, mas encontrou-o lendo um monte de folhas do que parecia ser o novo tratado.

-É de Yema? - pergunta com curiosidade, deixando os papéis organizados sobre a mesa. O rei Dino era muito gentil e havia colaborado com muitos fundos enquanto o país estava se erguendo.

-Hayato. - ele respondeu despreocupado sem perceber que Haru havia travado por um segundo - São 30 páginas, frente e verso. Eu contei. - ele colocou mais uma folha pra baixo, ainda devia ter umas dez nas mãos - Akim deixou ele desmaiado no barco pelo que aconteceu entre vocês.

-Hein? - pergunta com surpresa, sentindo o rosto aquecer. Agora o que havia feito era a nova fofoca até em Seik?

-Ele contou tudo na primeira folha. - Tsuna levanta o olhar das páginas - E sinceramente, apoio a decisão de Akim. Ele deixou Hayato ao relento por uns dias até que ele chegasse a vila Gokudera junto com outros dois que ficaram como responsáveis por ele, mas até agora ele odeia os dois.

Não respondeu. Tsuna tinha ido visitá-lo a quase dois meses com a ajuda da névoa de Chrome e Mukuro, mas havia apenas passado algumas horas e na hora do jantar ele parecia bem mais feliz que o normal. Sabia que era diferente, Hayato era um guardião e a falta dele, mesmo que brevemente, afetava as chamas de Tsuna então até mesmo essa carta melhorava parcialmente. Ela traria apenas uma leve sensação de falta, enquanto dele causaria um buraco. Iria apenas deixar os papéis lá, mas então Tsuna coloca os papéis a seu lado.

-Haru, já faz quase três meses que Hayato foi a Seik. Ele vai voltar em duas semanas para Caelum. - ele a encarou nos olhos - Você vai ficar bem?

-Vou. - ele ainda a encarava e deu um suspiro - Talvez eu possa ir ajudar Takeshi em Piogge por uns dias. - o olhar dele suavizou

-Não estou te expulsando.

-Eu sei. Só… - olha para ele novamente e desvia o olhar para o chão. Antes que percebesse, as mãos de Tsuna seguravam seus ombros e levantou os olhos para encarar o moreno - Não sei se quero estar aqui. Não ainda.

-Não vou te obrigar. - fala ele confortando-a e dá um pequeno sorriso pela compreensão - Mas vou precisar de sua ajuda em Gravitta, então na verdade estava torcendo pra você não querer ficar.

-O que houve? - Tsuna deu um grande sorriso.

-Você vai saber em um minuto.

Um gritinho feminino fez com que os dois olhassem para a janela e então se aproximassem para ver o que tinha acontecido. Tsuna ainda tinha um sorriso enquanto via Enma colocar um anel na mão direita de Kyoko.

-Ele se adiantou ou meu relógio atrasou? - o moreno perguntou para si mesmo, olhando para dentro procurando o dito relógio.

-Não. - fala sem acreditar - Não creio. Eu esqueci completamente da Kyoko. - fala para si mesma, cobrindo a boca com as mãos - Era por isso que ela queria falar comigo essa semana.

-Já tem um tempo que ela anda nervosa. Acho que hoje ela só tem mais motivos. - Enma aproximou a mão com o anel de Kyoko dos lábios e beijou a jóia, grandes lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Kyoko - Então, era pra isso que eu queria você em Gravitta. Enma quer fazer o casamento em dois meses e acho que só Ryohei e Hana não vão conseguir acalmar Kyoko o suficiente para esse momento.

Deu um sorriso observando a amiga, o ruivo secava as lágrimas do rosto da moça com um sorriso meio bobo. Os dois pareciam meio atrapalhados na verdade. Isso fez seu sorriso querer morrer só um pouquinho. Ter sido dispensada e estar ajudando num casamento. Devia ter um carma ruim. Balançou a cabeça, vendo a amiga feliz. Haru era, acima do carma ruim, a melhor amiga de Kyoko e ajudaria a amiga no que ela precisasse

-Então eu vou ajudá-la a fazer o melhor casamento de todos os tempos. - fala colocando as mãos na cintura e viu um brilho familiar nos olhos de Tsuna

-Essa é a Haru que eu conheço. - ele deu um beijo em sua testa - Voltarei a ler o tratado que Hayato mandou ou não termino o meu trabalho hoje.

Riu vendo Tsuna suspirar ao sentar-se novamente. Tinha malas a preparar.

[...]

Kyoko passou os dois meses seguintes com nervos à flor da pele, mal dormindo e comendo basicamente só as amostras que os cozinheiros traziam para que ela aprovasse o que seria servido no dia. A prova do bolo foi a mais divertida com toda certeza, mas depois da 30° fatia (fatias beeeem finas que ela só dava uma provadinha de nada) ela já mal diferenciava entre os sabores. Kyoko escolheu um de laranja e o cozinheiro pareceu reluzir com a escolha e só depois elas vieram a descobrir que aquele também havia sido o escolhido por Enma. Imaginava como seria para o pobre coitado se os noivos tivessem escolhido sabores diferentes. Será que ele faria metade do bolo com cada sabor?

O que tinha dado menos problemas até o momento foi o vestido. A costureira era habilidosa e apenas tirou as medidas de Kyoko uma vez, garantindo que estaria tudo perfeito para o casamento. O cardápio de todo o dia foi escolhido, desde o desjejum até a ceia; toda a decoração foi decidida em tons de marrom, amarelo ouro e prateado, as cores das duas famílias. Tinham tanta coisa pra fazer que às vezes marcavam dois compromissos para o mesmo horário e as duas enlouqueciam.

Mas Haru gostava da correria. Estava tão ocupada durante todo o dia que dormia exausta e parecia que só tinha fechado os olhos por um segundo e já era de manhã! Era ajudando no casamento da amiga que tirava algumas ideias para como faria o seu. Claro, com a diferença que o de Kyoko seria um evento nacional e a cerimônia seria de manhã, haveria um almoço a tarde e então um baile a noite.

Antes que percebessem, a primavera chegou e com ela o dia do casamento. A morena, que sem ser a noiva já estava nervosa desde a véspera, imaginou que Kyoko não devia estar muito melhor que ela então decidiu levar um chá pra ela. Mas assim que bateu no quarto dela, viu Hana conversando com ela. As duas pararam ao vê-la entrar.

-Oi Haru! - a ruiva deu um sorriso enorme, mas podia ver o cansaço mesmo assim - Hana está me dando avisos do que vou enfrentar após o casamento.

-Homens mudam depois de casar. - garantiu a mais velha cruzando os braços e Kyoko apenas sorriu.

-Esse é o tipo de conversa que eu não quero ter agora. - garante com um sorriso e então lembrou-se de algo - Vou pegar os vestidos junto com Noelle. Quer alguma coisa da cidadela?

Ela apenas abanou a cabeça e acenou em despedida quando fechou a porta. A própria cidade parecia em polvorosa, notou a morena ao passar de carruagem pelas ruas. Mas não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver várias bandeirinhas serem estendidas em fios compridos que cruzavam a rua, algumas amarelas com um sol bordado, outras marrons com estrelas em prata. Pegou a encomenda de roupas, aproveitou e provou seu vestido de madrinha na própria loja.

Tinha que admitir, a mulher tinha mãos de anjo. Assim como Kyoko, ela havia tirado suas medidas apenas uma vez e o vestido caia como uma luva. Talvez até melhor que uma luva! Deu um baixo assobio para si mesma no espelho, o dourado da renda roçava seus joelhos mas o vestido mesmo tinha um tom mais próximo do marrom cheio de desenhos bordados cor de ouro. Mesmo sem estar arrumada já parecia uma escultura, imagine como deveria estar o de Kyoko?

Agradeceu o serviço da mulher, na saída comprou uma renda prateada lindíssima que poderia usar sobre um vestido azul que estava costurando. Pensou melhor e comprou o dobro do tecido, nunca havia costurado com aquele tipo de renda, melhor sobrar que faltar.

Enquanto colocava tudo de volta na carruagem, notou uma moça andando na rua, obviamente perdida se a forma que olhava ao redor servia como indicação. Ela pareceu notar que a observava e deu um sorriso pequeno e quando retribuiu ela se aproximou. Acenou para os guardas para deixá-la se aproximar

-Com licença, estou procurando por Hayato. - ela fala numa voz suave. Os cabelos negros estavam puxados sobre um ombro e pode notar por baixo da capa dela um familiar desenho de mosaico na gola do vestido.

- _E você seria?_ \- pergunta em seika, vendo a surpresa no rosto da moça.

- _A esposa dele_. - ela respondeu em seika, a voz parecendo ainda mais suave que antes.

- _Que?_ \- pergunta, e sua descrença deve ter ficado muito visível - _Você é esposa de Hayato? Será que estamos falando da mesma pessoa?_

 _-Ele tem essa altura._ \- ela colocou a mão pouco acima das duas, na altura de Hayato - _O cabelo dele é prateado, nesse tamanho._ \- ela gesticulou pouco acima do ombro - _E ele tem olhos da cor do mar_.

Santo Deus. Era mesmo o Hayato. Ficou encarando a moça por alguns segundos, sem acreditar. Sem querer acreditar. Mas então piscou algumas vezes, engoliu a surpresa e convidou ela para irem juntas. Hayato estaria com Tsuna a essa altura, um dos motivos pelo qual quis ir andar na cidadela. A moça aceitou com um sorriso e entraram. O balançar lento da carruagem fez seu estômago se apertar, mas talvez fosse apenas a companhia da mulher que observava as mansões com um olhar sagaz.

 _-Eu esqueci de perguntar seu nome._ \- fala ela do nada, virando-se para Haru com um sorriso.

_-Haru Miura._

_-Haru?_ \- ela inclinou a cabeça e então os olhos brilharam - _A Haru que usa agulhas e linha com as chamas do trovão? Já ouvi falar muito de você!_

 _-Mesmo?_ \- parecia que um peso começava a afundar em seu estômago.

- _Sim, o Aeghin Gokudera falou bastante de você. Aliás, pode me chamar de Neri._

Enquanto ela conversava animadamente, a morena apenas manteve o sorriso sem sentir-se à vontade para continuar a conversa. Não que precisasse, ao que parecia ela já falava bastante por natureza. Pareceram demorar demais para chegar ao castelo e viu quando Neri fez um “uau” baixo ao passarem pelo salão, onde os empregados colocavam montes de flores recém colhidas em jarros. Sabia que outros levariam as caixas com os vestidos para dentro então nem se preocupou em avisar, indo direto com ela para uma sala de leitura em que sabia que encontraria Tsuna.

Para sua surpresa, Tsuna não estava lá, mas sim Takeshi e Ryohei. Eles já usavam a roupa para a cerimônia que começaria pela manhã e deram um grande sorriso ao vê-las.

-Oi Haru. E quem é sua amiga? - pergunta Ryohei.

-Essa é Neri. Esposa do Hayato. - a reação deles foi ainda mais exagerada que a sua.

-Que? - pergunta Takeshi

-O QUE? - Ryohei havia levantado da cadeira num pulo.

-Oi pessoal. - só a entrada de Tsuna segurou um vendaval de perguntas - Ah, você deve ser a esposa do Hayato.

Até ele sabia? Sentiu-se traída só por um momento. Até Hayato entrar na sala, rindo de algo que o homem ao seu lado falava. Ele tinha quase a mesma altura que Hayato, talvez um pouco menor, com cabelos prateados que chegavam aos ombros e olhos azuis claríssimos como o céu. O homem carregava uma menininha nos braços, de quatro ou cinco anos, com cabelos prateados idênticos aos dele, mas ondulados e compridos.

- _Nana!_ \- a menina chama e Neri se aproxima deles.

- _Oi amor_. - Neri vai até a menina e pega-a nos braços - _Oi amor número 2_. - ela dá um beijo no homem e então olha pra Hayato - Oi Pietro.

-Para de me chamar assim.

-Mas é seu nome. - ela tinha um sorriso travesso e o homem rodou os olhos.

-Amor, não começa. Ele está atrasado e não vamos ficar atrasando mais. - ele dá um sorriso ameno para os outros - Desculpem o incômodo.

-Problema nenhum. - Tsuna tranquiliza o homem - Estes são Ryohei, Haru e Takeshi. Ryohei e Takeshi são meus guardiões do sol e chuva. Haru é uma de meus trovões. - Tsuna indicava cada um à medida que falava.

-Prazer. - ele faz um pequeno meneio com a cabeça - Sou Hayato. Mas acho que fica mais fácil pra vocês me chamar de Neri ou Alex, que é meu segundo nome.

-Alex com certeza. - fala Takeshi aproximando-se para cumprimentar o homem e trocam um aperto de mão ao estilo seika.

-Pode me chamar de Neri. - fala a mulher - Esta é Alexis, mas ela também atende por Lexie. - a menina deu um aceno tímido.

-Não amor, estão todos se apresentando pelos nomes. Tem que se apresentar direito - repreendeu Alex com um sorriso e a mulher fez um bico. Hayato já mordia os lábios tentando controlar o sorriso.

-Meu nome é Hahai Neri. - então os dois prateados riram. - Hahaha, tão sem graça vocês dois.

-Seu nome é Haha? Como uma risada? - Ryohei perguntou e isso fez os dois rirem mais e o torcer de lábios da mulher piorar.

-Hahai. Não é o som de risada, quer dizer borboleta de onde meu pai vem! E vocês dois querem parar de rir?!

-Desculpe. - Alex passou um braço ao redor dela e plantou um beijo na testa da esposa - Sabe que não consigo resistir. - um “hunf” irritado foi toda a resposta que teve dela

-Acho que só falta conhecerem Lambo e Kyoya. Certeza que não querem ficar na festa conosco?

-E ficar sufocado nessas roupas apertadas? Não mesmo. - Alex colocou uma mão ao redor da cintura da esposa - A festa com o povão é sempre mais divertida. Já nos conseguiu um excelente lugar para ficar, podem curtir a festa sem se preocupar conosco.

-Pena. - fala Takeshi dando de ombros enquanto brincava com as mãozinhas da menina, ela sorria do que quer que ele estivesse fazendo - Vão ficar quanto tempo aqui?

-Huuum? - eles se entreolham - Um ano, talvez dois. Depende muito na verdade de quanto podemos viajar por dia com uma criança.

-Viajar? - pergunta Haru e viu a mulher sorrir.

-Sim, viemos conhecer seu país. Viajar de cidade em cidade, aprender as músicas e contos, esse tipo de coisa. O Hayato de vocês vai nos acompanhar.

-Eu já disse que não quero.

-Você nos deve essa por todo trabalho que deu. - Alex coloca uma mão sobre o ombro de Hayato e sentiu a ameaça pairando no ar - Imagine, você ainda poderia estar trancado naquele barracão imundo, cercado de pó e teias de aranha e só pedimos que você nos acompanhasse por um tempo no seu país. É um troca bem justa.

Hayato se livrou da mão, dando um tapinha nos dedos do homem e murmurando um “Até parece”. Mas apesar disso, ele sorria. O casal riu e se despediu, Tsuna pediu que Noelle os acompanhasse até a saída. Eles precisavam estar arrumados ou iriam se atrasar. Enquanto se dirigiam para os quartos, com os meninos andando a frente, viu quando Takeshi lançou um braço por sobre os ombros de Hayato com um sorriso bem humorado.

-Cara, por um momento eu achei que ela era sua esposa. - uma interjeição surpresa de Hayato - Já comecei a pensar que o mundo estava próximo do fim!

-Eu nunca irei me casar! - fala Hayato dando uma cotovelada em Takeshi - Especialmente se fosse com aquela desmiolada viciada em batom!

Aquele peso, que havia suavizado quando soube qual era o Hayato a que ela se referia, havia afundado novamente em seu estômago. Era uma idiota por ainda ter esperanças, decidiu encarando as costas do prateado. Ele virou de leve a cabeça para responder a Takeshi e seus olhos encontraram os dele, mas ele os desviou com certa arrogância. Realmente uma idiota.

(...)

Daniel devia estar dando problema para vestir a roupa, pensou enquanto andava pelo corredor, sentindo sua intuição dar um leve puxão. Parou em frente a porta, mas antes que pudesse entrar ouviu a risada de Daniel. Chrome e Kyoya passaram no corredor que cruzava com aquele e viu apenas de relance seu filho com uma mão sendo segurada por cada tio enquanto ele dava pulinhos e eles o mantinham no ar por alguns segundos. Sorriu vendo que ele estava todo vestido, usando até mesmo a gravata de fitinha.

Mas então se não era por ele, porque sua intuição ainda estava puxando? Bateu na porta do quarto, mas ela estava aberta e entrou.

Kyoko levantou os olhos das mãos, lágrimas grandes escorriam pelo rosto da ruiva, o penteado bonito que haviam feito nela estava parcialmente desmanchando com madeixas caindo aqui e ali.

-Kyoko! Que houve? - pergunta encostando a porta atrás de si. Isso fez com que ela voltasse a chorar.

-Eu não posso me casar! - ela fala e um soluço fez os ombros dela tremerem ainda mais.

-O que você está dizendo? Está tudo bem? - ajoelhou-se em frente a moça, segurando seus ombros. Ela chorava copiosamente, balançando a cabeça.

-Eu não posso... - um soluço - Não posso! - ela tenta limpar as lágrimas, mas isso faz com que a maquiagem fique ainda mais borrada

-Kyoko, calma. Respira fundo. - inspirou uma vez e ela imitou. Repetiu algumas vezes até que os soluços tivessem diminuído - Pronto, calminha. - afaga os cabelos dela, já estavam bagunçados mesmo então não se preocupou ao soltar alguns grampos deixando as mechas caírem sobre os ombros dela, o cabelo de Kyoko estava quase na cintura novamente - Porque você não pode casar? Você não ama o Enma?

-Não é isso!

-Então o que houve?

-Meu vestido! - os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas novamente e ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, o choro voltando com toda a força.

Abraçou a ruiva, fazendo pequenos afagos em seu cabelo, e olhou para o vestido que havia sido montado num manequim. Não via nada de errado nele. Era branco, com várias pequenas pérolas no bordado da cintura, no decote e na barra, não tinha mangas, o que era bem inovador… Espera aí. Afagando os cabelos de Kyoko mais uma vez, afastou-se o suficiente apenas para dar a volta no vestido. As alças uniam-se ao tecido novamente, mas havia um decote profundo nas costas em formato de V. Já tinha visto modelos assim, em que quase metade das costas das mulheres ficavam expostas, estavam se tornando uma nova moda na corte.

-Eu só vi o vestido hoje! - ela soluçou, abraçando o próprio corpo - Eu pedi bem coberto. Todos vão ver.

As cicatrizes. Olha para a ruiva, vendo-a tremer pela força dos soluços. É claro que ela não ia querer que ninguém visse, mas…

-Você contou ao Enma?

-Não daria tempo de consertar! - ela balançou a cabeça.

-Sobre você Kyoko. - fala ajoelhando-se em frente a moça e segura as mãos dela, afastando-as do rosto para ver os olhos da moça. Viu o medo, o mesmo que viu quando a trouxeram de volta da casa daquele monstro. - Você contou ao Enma?

-N-não, e-eu não posso.

-Você tem que contar a ele. - fala com calma, o medo começava a virar pânico.

-N-não! E se ele me odiar? - ela tentou puxar as mãos para o rosto novamente, mas segurou-as no lugar - Eu não vou contar! Ninguém mais precisa saber! - a respiração dela estava entrecortada, ela parecia prestes a ter uma crise de pânico como acontecia quando acordava no escuro nos primeiros dias após seu retorno.

-Você iria mesmo se casar e manter isso em segredo? - ela o encarou, os olhos arregalados. Entendia agora porque ela chorava e tremia tanto. Parecia encurralada entre a cruz e espada. Suspira, soltando as mãos dela - Você precisa falar com ele Kyoko. - diz com suavidade e ela o olhou assustada, ainda mais se possível, balançando a cabeça - Eu vou consertar seu vestido, mas enquanto isso, quero que converse com Enma. Ele não vai te odiar por isso, nada daquilo foi sua culpa.

-Mas e se ele não quiser saber de mim? E se ele me deixar depois de tudo?

-Então ele seria um idiota. - fala com firmeza - E onii-san e eu bateríamos muito nele. E eu faria Kyoya se livrar do corpo e Mukuro matar cada líder político que viesse aqui hoje e tomaria Gravitta a força se fosse necessário, mas não deixaria que qualquer um visse você como menos do que merece.

Ela mordeu os lábios, ainda insegura. Deu um aperto leve nas mãos dela, num gesto de conforto. Ela concordou com um acenou mínimo.

 _Mukuro._ Chama por seu elo mental. Pode sentir, como se ele estivesse segurando o outro lado do fio. _Traga Enma aqui. Você tem cinco minutos ou vou queimar esse lugar._

 _Que exagero_. Foi a única resposta, achou ter ouvido o riso dele também. Abriu a porta e viu alguns empregados passando, felizmente reconheceu um deles.

-Você! - fala apontando pro rapaz, que quase pulou no lugar antes de ambos fazerem uma reverência apressada. O nome estava na ponta da língua, mas não conseguiu se lembrar.

-Ma-Majestade?

-Traga Lady Haru aqui agora mesmo! É uma situação de vida ou morte!

Com os olhos arregalados, o pobre rapaz saiu correndo pelo corredor. Teria de lembrar de pedir desculpas pelo susto, mas agora não era hora. Voltando, sentou-se ao lado de Kyoko

 _Ele quer saber qual a urgência_. Inspirou fundo.

_Se ele não vier em dois minutos, Kyoko vai desistir do casamento._

_Oya, não faltavam 4 ainda?_

Para seu crédito, Enma chegou em exatos dois minutos. Abrindo a porta com a respiração arfante, primeiro ele olhou ao redor, depois para Tsuna e Kyoko e então para a expressão sofrível da ruiva. Pode ver um milhão de pensamentos cruzar a mente dele, imaginou se Enma falaria alguma coisa por estar lá com sua futura esposa, mas em vez disso ele ajeitou a postura e tentou parecer relaxado.

-O que houve? - ele perguntou depois de inspirar fundo.

-Kyoko precisa te contar algo. - responde o moreno levantando-se e Enma se senta ao lado de Kyoko, que baixou a cabeça enquanto apertava o tecido macio do roupão.

-Tsuna! Que houve? - Haru entrou no quarto quase tão apressada quanto Enma. O vestido de madrinha levemente amassado porque ela trombou com Mukuro na porta.

-Bem na hora Haru. - pega o manequim - Me ajude com isso aqui. É uma emergência das mais graves!

Apesar do olhar de descrença, a morena foi ajudá-lo. Então ela viu o grande corte atrás e pegou tanta cauda e renda quando podia nos braços e eles carregaram o manequim para o quarto adjacente.

-Mukuro, avise que vai haver um pequeno atraso e peça a Bianchi e I-pin para virem a este quarto. - ele confirmou com um aceno e então encostou a porta de fora - Se precisarem, é só dar um grito! - fala o moreno antes de encostar as portas.

-Por que ela fez assim? O de nenhuma madrinha está assim! E Kyoko pediu bem coberto, eu estava lá e ouvi! - Haru dá algumas voltas ao redor do vestido com um franzir.

-Nos preocupamos com isso depois. Você pode costurar um tecido branco por trás?

-Não iria combinar com o vestido. - ela ainda tinha um franzido - Tem rendas e pérolas demais, ficaria estranho ter um espaço vazio.

Queria muito poder dizer que isso não importava, mas não podia. Ao casar, Kyoko seria uma rainha, ela devia se portar como uma principalmente no vestir. Devia ser perfeito ou o mais próximo possível disso.

-E se usasse outro?

-Os bordados foram todos feitos a mão. - ela passou a unha pelo tecido - E com muito esmero. Não conseguiria copiar em menos de 4h. - dá um gemido, dando voltas no vestido junto com Haru

-O véu cobriria não é?

-Não acho que o suficiente.

-Ela não poderia usar uma blusa?

-Por cima ou por baixo? - antes que ele pudesse responder - Ficaria estranho do mesmo jeito.

-Deve ter algo!

-Tsuna-nii? - Ipin abriu a porta do quarto encarando ambos com um pequeno franzir. Ela também já estava pronta, o vestido rosa claro roçava os tornozelos. Bianchi logo atrás dela, usava um verde esmeralda bem justo que destacava os olhos.

-Qual o problema?

-Assim que Kyoko acabar lá. - aponta para a porta - Vocês duas vão entrar e ajudar ela com cabelo e maquiagem enquanto ajudo Haru com o vestido.

-O que houve com o vestido? - pergunta Bianchi preocupada e Haru vira o manequim. Ambas tinham expressões de surpresa.

-Ela não poderia usar uma daquelas capas que são véus? - perguntou Ipin e Haru abriu a boca pra responder, fechou-a e então abriu-a de novo.

-Ipin! Você é um gênio! - e dizendo isso a morena saiu correndo porta afora.

Haru volta momentos depois carregando alguns metros de tecido branco nas mãos, ela coloca por cima do manequim, com a ajuda de Bianchi usa alguns alfinetes para prender no lugar. Enquanto as duas ajustavam o tecido, Tsuna aproximou-se da porta, encostando o ouvido a madeira. Esperava não ter perdido a habilidade. Ouvia apenas sussurros por mais que tentasse. Esperava que fosse um bom sinal.

Entreabriu a porta. Enma segurava o rosto de Kyoko com ambas as mãos, tinha a testa encostada a dela e murmurava alguma coisa. Ela apenas acenava, não caiam mais lágrimas. Arranha a garganta e eles se afastam, Kyoko com o rosto avermelhado.

-Com licença, mas acredito que não seria bom vocês se atrasarem mais.

-Tem razão. - concorda Enma, limpando o rosto de Kyoko de algumas lágrimas - Não se preocupe. - ouviu ele falar mais baixo pra ela e dá-lhe um beijo na testa antes de sair.

Ipin entrou com Tsuna assim que ouviu a outra porta fechar. Kyoko limpou as lágrimas enquanto a menina pegava pente e escova e começava a ajeitar o cabelo ruivo. Bianchi veio pouco depois para ajudar na maquiagem. Voltou para ajudar Haru, mas a morena já terminava de dar alguns pontos que segurariam a capa no lugar. Apesar de não ser tão bom com linha e agulha, ajudou no que pode (que foi basicamente segurar a renda para que não ficasse no caminho de Haru enquanto ela costurava)

A entrada de Kyoko foi uma das cenas mais lindas que qualquer um já viu. Ela estava absolutamente deslumbrante, a capa cobria os braços por completo e se estendia junto com o vestido numa cauda, pequenas pérolas pareciam faiscar como estrelas no tecido branco. Quando a coroa foi colocada sobre os cabelos ruivos, havia apenas duas pequenas tranças que se encontravam atrás da cabeça que a mantinham no lugar, a maquiagem leve realçava a beleza natural da moça.

Por muitos dias, falariam sobre o casamento. Não só pela festa, que foi ótima, mas também pela nova rainha de Gravitta. Kyoko seria sempre conhecida por sua doçura e benevolência e desde a festa, os que acharam que se aproveitariam disso nela tiveram uma grande surpresa ao ver que o que a ruiva tinha de bondade também tinha de firmeza. Ela era exatamente a rainha que Gravitta precisava e Enma jamais poderia ter sido mais feliz com sua escolha.

Tsuna descobriu, poucos dias depois, que a costureira não tinha más intenções ao fazer o vestido apenas estava seguindo uma tendencia que começara nas cortes e que esperava que a nova rainha fosse imitar. Mas isso não o impediu de quase jogar a mulher na prisão. Mukuro foi sua voz de consciência (o que era bem irônico, já que normalmente era o contrário) e arrastou-o (na verdade, _conduziu-o com dignididade_ , afinal era o rei) para fora do ateliê antes que fizesse besteira.

Mas fora isso, sua estadia em Gravitta foi incrível. Ryohei ainda ficaria mais uns dias com a esposa e a irmã em Gravitta, mas sabia que ela ficaria bem. Afinal, Kyoko segurava a mão de Enma e não havia nenhum tremor em seu corpo mesmo tendo um homem tão próximo dela.

[...]

Era a pessoa mais azarada da face da Terra. Ou estava amaldiçoado. Não que fosse supersticioso, mas não adiantava negar os fatos. Para todo lugar que ia e emprego que arranjava, sempre terminava sendo a vítima de rumores absurdos, seria rejeitado, humilhado, as vezes até agredido, e era demitido apesar de seu bom trabalho.

Havia tentado de tudo! Ao menos, era isso que repetia para si mesmo enquanto andava pelas ruas, lendo umas indicações no papel como se estivesse perdido. Talvez se continuasse repetindo isso, se sentiria menos culpado por roubar. Tristan jamais aceitara isso como desculpa, mas sempre que dizia que era de um trabalho qualquer na cidade, ele aceitaria o dinheiro. Especialmente com Sonea doente.

Quando havia apelado para a última opção, mudando-se para um país novo para começar do zero, achou que em um país que sofrera uma guerra, haveria muita oferta e poucas perguntas. Mas era justamente o contrário. Em Piogge mesmo as zonas de pobreza tinham um pequeno conforto com a água canalizada. Claro que as moradias ainda mofavam e se caísse uma chuvinha mais forte seriam levadas pela água, mas eram melhores que nada.

Um alvo especialmente bem vestido vinha em sua direção. Engoliu em seco, respirando fundo e ainda olhando ao redor com jeito de perdido. Esbarrou no homem, e ergueu as mãos num gesto de desculpas. A maioria dos nobres apenas o enxotava, com queixo erguido e nariz retorcido, e não percebia que tinha afanado alguns botões de jóias ou moedas de ouro durante a trombada, então só tinha de continuar e garantir que estaria longe caso ele notasse.

Mas ele segurou sua mão. Olhos castanhos rápidos se ergueram para seu rosto, surpresa iluminando-os durante um mero segundo. Tinha sido pego! Conseguiu largar sua mão rapidamente e correu, ignorando o chamado do homem. Correu como um desesperado, virando em várias ruas da cidade até chegar a parte mais pobre onde se encostou numa casa pobre de pedaços de madeira duvidosos.

O coração ainda batia descompassado quando andou um pouco mais para chegar em casa. Tristan conversava com uma mulher e garotinho que desconhecia, mas ambos tinham um pãozinho doce nas mãos. Sorriu involuntariamente e aproximou-se. Sabia que, mesmo se tivesse de viver a vida miseravelmente, Tristan preferiria isso a roubar. Mesmo quando as pessoas se aproveitavam de seu bom coração para ganhar pãezinhos de graça.

-Olá de novo. - fala Tristan recebendo-o com um sorriso, esfregando as mãos no avental sujo - Achei que só voltaria a noite.

-Não quiseram que eu ficasse. - fala dando de ombros e ele franziu o cenho, mas não comentou mais nada.

-Seu irmão estava falando que você já trabalhou como criado. - fala a moça com um sorriso. O cabelo macio ia até os ombros e apesar de usar roupas simples, não eram tão puídas como a maioria das pessoas que moravam lá. Devia ser criada de algum nobre importante.

-Já sim. - fala com um sorriso educado - Mas não trabalho para a nobreza a alguns meses.

-Tia, quero mais! Pooor favooor! - o menino aponta para os pãezinhos e Tristan oferece um a mais, os olhos do menino brilham quando pegam o bolinho - Obrigado!

-De nada. - Tristan riu e esfregou os cabelos dele - Você é um rapazinho muito educado.

-Papai diz que temos que tratar todos bem. - o menino falou acenando algumas vezes antes de morder o pão. Quem dera isso fosse verdade, pensou com um suspiro.

-Ele está certíssimo! - responde ele amigavelmente e a mulher apenas balança a cabeça, avisando ao menino que aquele seria o último doce que ele comeria e então ela o olha, avaliativa.

-Não sei se interessa a vocês, mas há algumas vagas para trabalhar para a nobreza aqui. Trabalho pesado, limpar, cuidar dos cavalos. Se tiver alguma recomendação… - engoliu em seco.

-Não tenho nenhuma. O nobre para o qual trabalhei não era daqui, mas de um país próximo.

-Ah, isso explica seu sotaque. - ela riu brevemente e então lembrando-se de algo retirou uma pulseira que tinha no pulso - Essa corrente tem a marca da nobreza a que sirvo. Se mostrar, pode conseguir uma chance. Considere como um agradecimento por seu irmão ter nos deixado comer mesmo sem poder pagar. - ela estendeu para ele mas fechou a mão ao redor dela encarando-o seriamente - Mas só se me prometer que vai trabalhar muito e não causar qualquer problema.

 _Não era algo que podia prometer_ , foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Mas então viu o brilho nos olhos de Tristan. Ele havia feito tudo o que podia para convencer a moça que merecia uma chance, não podia deixar assim. Concordou com um aceno e ela sorri entregando-lhe a pequena jóia.

Era prata, reconheceu com um pequeno assobio. Não sabia muito de pedras, mas havia pedras preciosas que eram azuis apesar que nunca viu um tom de azul tão claro como o daquela. A mulher agradeceu mais algumas vezes pela refeição e desculpou-se pelo incômodo. Tristan acenou para ela com um sorriso até ela sumir de vista e então abraçou-o.

-É sua chance Stef! Vai poder sair daqui! - os olhos dele brilharam com absoluta fé que conseguiria.

-E vou tirar nós três daqui. - fala em tom de promessa, ganhando um aceno do outro - Agora me solta, que já está passando dos limites.

Tristan riu, mas afastou-se mesmo assim entrando na casa e indo direto para a mesa da casa. Pegou um punhado de trigo e começou a amassar com alguns ovos para fazer mais massa e pode ouvi-lo cantarolar algo. Sonea estava dormindo numa pequena cama ao canto e suspirou, vendo-o mexer os ombros ao ritmo da música que inventara.

Queria tanto ter metade da confiança em si mesmo que Tris tinha nele.


	16. Russell e Rosary

**Aproximadamente 2 anos após o fim da guerra**

Kyoya, num futuro próximo, começaria a se perguntar se as coisas estavam destinadas a acontecer quando estava estressado devido a outros problemas.

Mas uma vez, lá estava ele resolvendo problemas, desta vez relacionadas ao treinamento do exército que protegeria o castelo. Estava verificando cada um deles pessoalmente, colocando treinos cada vez mais pesados para garantir que apenas os melhores ficassem.

Um grupo de desordeiros atacava de vez em quando, lançando pedras contra as mansões dos nobres ou, o caso mais grave até agora, saqueando e queimando uma carruagem deixando os nobres furiosos. Esperava acabar com o grupo antes que eles ficassem ainda mais ousados e tentassem um ataque direto a Tsuna ou pior a sua esposa. Mas Chrome poderia mandá-los para o inferno ela mesma se quisesse, ela só era boazinha demais para fazer isso.

Foi enquanto saia do treinamento, pensando no novo relatório de Tetsuya sobre o último ataque daquele bando de herbívoros, que notou ela. Tão pequenina e magrinha, ela apoiava uma mão na parede enquanto dava passos vacilantes em direção ao centro. Os olhos pareciam fora de foco e quando eles se prenderam aos seus, não pode impedir-se de ir até ela. A menina desmaiou, caindo no chão mas ninguém ao seu redor pareceu se importar e isso o irritou profundamente.

Talvez fosse pelo tempo com Daniel ou talvez por ter visto a inocência ser roubada de I-pin e Lambo em meio a guerra, mas não conseguia mais ignorar ver uma criança abandonada e simplesmente deixá-la. Já havia levado várias a orfanatos (que agora eram locais respeitáveis que possuíam seus fundos para mantê-los abastecidos), mas muitas pareciam ter assumido a ideia de que estava sequestrando-as e fugiam do alcance tanto quanto possível.

Tão leve. Foi a primeira coisa que notou ao segurar a menina. Estava magra demais e febril, as roupas pareciam trapos de tão sujas. A boca estava entreaberta para facilitar a respiração, mas ela ainda estava ofegante. Devia ser apenas uma gripe forte, mas mesmo assim… Ela abriu brevemente os olhos.

-Rus… - ela chamou em voz baixa e então fechou os olhos novamente.

Ergueu-se com ela nos braços, olhando ao redor, mas não viu ninguém se manifestar sobre a menina. Não que fosse surpreendente, pelas roupas ela parecia viver na rua a tempos, mas talvez houvesse mais alguém com ela. Viu apenas um par de olhos observá-lo com surpresa, mas então o menino correu no sentido contrário. Suspirou dando uma olhada novamente na menina.

O tempo com Daniel estava deixando-o mole, decidiu enquanto levava-a para receber cuidados em casa.

[...]

Havia sempre um zumbido em seu ouvido.

Distraidamente colocou uma mão sobre o ouvido tentando bloquear o som, mas ele continuou mesmo assim. Nem aumentou, nem diminuiu.

O zumbido não deixava de existir desde que tentara pegar um pedaço de pão para dividir com sua irmã. Ela estava faminta e eles estavam sem dinheiro, esperou até o padeiro estar ocupado com um cliente e tentou pegar sem que ele visse. Mas ele viu. Deu-lhe alguns tapas tão fortes na cabeça, sentiu muita dor e só conseguiu soltar-se dele e correu, mas desmaiou pouco depois.

Quando acordou, foi buscar sua irmã. Desde que seus pais morreram, ele que tinha de cuidar deles. Sabia que sua irmã conseguia ganhar coisas porque era bonita e tinham dó dela, mas quando ela caiu doente ele tinha de fazer algo.

Viu quando sua irmã foi procurá-lo, mas não conseguia ouvir a voz dela. Ou a voz de ninguém. Viu ela cambalear junto a uma parede, não muito longe, via a grande movimentação ao redor, mas não ouvia nada além de um vago murmúrio apesar de estarem no centro da feira. E então aquele homem levou ela.

Havia ficado escondidinho, seguindo eles de perto. Não sabia como ou porquê, mas quando estava perto de sua irmã conseguia fazer com que ninguém o olhasse. Era como se ficar invisível fosse um poder que só conseguia perto dela. Ficou tão colado ao homem quanto possível sem esbarrar nele. Ele carregava sua irmã com cuidado, como se tivesse medo que ela quebrasse.

O homem levou ela para o grande castelo que havia na cidade e entrou antes que a porta fosse fechada. Havia se encolhido num canto do quarto onde ele a deixou, observando com atenção, mas ele não fez nada além de chamar uma mulher com um gesto. Eles falaram, mas não ouviu o que era pois havia apenas o zumbido e ela saiu. Mas voltou logo com uma pequena bacia e uma jarra com água.

O homem umedeceu o pano e colocou-o sobre a testa de sua irmã. Viu ela piscar devagar e então assustar-se, tentou sentar, mas o homem manteve ela no lugar. Viu ele falar algo, mas ela apenas olhou ao redor. Sabia que sua irmã podia vê-lo, mas ela nunca ficava encarando quando usava seu poder. Se outros descobrissem seria o fim. Viu ela acenar a cabeça e então o homem se levanta, saindo junto com a mulher.

Aproxima-se dela e segura sua mão, os dedinhos se apertando. Ela segurou de volta mas não falou. Ela não falaria nada, não enquanto estivesse invisível. Se soubessem que era sua gêmea, eles a colocariam para fora como já fizeram tantas vezes. Então ele se escondia, ela seria cuidada e enquanto estivesse doente, levariam comida para ela no quarto e ela comeria apenas metade para que, quando não houvesse ninguém lá, ele pudesse comer o resto.

Voltou a ficar num canto da parede quando a porta se abriu. O homem tinha voltado e trazia uma bandeja com tigelas. Pelo cheiro soube logo que era comida. Sua irmã, como esperado, comeu apenas metade. Ela deve ter sugerido a ele que deixasse as tigelas, porque ele as colocou sobre o móvel junto da cama. Queria que ele saísse logo. Sentou-se, abraçando os joelhos enquanto eles falavam. Estava com tanta fome, seu estômago se apertava. Sua irmã adormeceu novamente, será que ainda estava muito quente? Mas então o homem fez algo que não esperava.

Ele veio até sua frente com mais uma tigela e um pedaço de pão, o cheiro tão próximo fez sua barriga fazer um barulho, mas segurou forte a camisa para impedir. O homem o encarou e estendeu o pão.

Não podia acreditar. Ele tinha visto. Será que estava longe demais da irmã? Mas já ficou mais longe que isso uma vez e ninguém viu. Será que ele iria expulsá-lo, bater nele? Mesmo que fizesse isso, ele voltaria. Nunca deixaria ela sozinha. Ou será que ele colocou algo na comida? Encarou o prato e então o homem, mas a comida tinha um cheiro tão bom!

Ele esperou, mas o homem continuava lá. O homem suspirou, rolou os olhos e tirou um pedaço de pão colocando-o na boca. Enquanto ainda mastigava, tirou outro pedaço e encostou-o a seus lábios. Então ele estava vendo mesmo. Tentou ignorar, mas estava com tanta fome que comeu.

Ele fez isso várias vezes, sempre colocando um pedaço na própria boca e enquanto mastigava dava a ele um pedaço. Fez isso com o pão e com a tigela de sopa morna. Com o estômago preenchido, não conseguiu evitar um suspiro quando ele levantou-se e colocou as tigelas num canto.

Mas então ele voltou. E novamente ficou surpreso quando o homem o pegou nos braços, sem qualquer dificuldade. Pensou se devia debater-se, mas antes mesmo que começasse ele o colocou na cama, ao lado de sua irmã. Viu os lábios dele se mexerem mas não ouviu o que ele falou. Ele percebeu. Apontou para sua irmã, para o olho e então para ele. Ficar de olho nela. Concordou com um aceno, ganhou um aceno do homem e ele saiu do quarto.

A pele de sua irmã estava tão quente. Será que ela não sentia calor enrolada assim nas cobertas? Estava olhando ao redor quando um movimento pelo canto do olho faz com que se virasse.

O homem havia voltado, mas havia uma mulher com ele. Não a que trouxe a bacia. Ela tinha um vestido bonito e um tapa olho de pirata. Pode ver a preocupação no olho dela quando o homem falou, mas novamente o zumbido o impediu de ouvir as vozes deles.

Ela se aproximou e sentou-se na borda da cama. Ela deu um sorriso bonito que fez com que ficasse envergonhado. Ela parecia um anjo. Com tapa olho de pirata. Talvez um anjo pirata. Olhou para o colo, vendo suas roupas sujas parecendo panos de chão comparadas aos lençóis da cama.

 _Olá. Meu nome é Chrome_.

Levantou os olhos. A voz era clara e não havia zumbido. Ele ainda estava lá, mas ela não tinha gritado para falar mais alto que o barulhinho. A voz era tão suave.

_Qual o seu nome?_

Ela estendeu a mão, um sorriso no rosto. Ela nem havia mexido a boca e conseguia ouvir a voz dela. Devia ser mesmo um anjo.

_Russell._

O sorriso dela se alargou. Ela passou uma mão macia por seus cabelos, ignorando a sujeira e os nós.

_Eu irei cuidar de você Russell._

[...]

Sempre sonhou em ser mãe. Não era tão incomum assim, mas muitas moças tinham sonhos diferentes como se tornar uma rainha ou princesa como nos contos de fadas quando um príncipe surge e resolve tudo. Talvez porque nunca esperava que fosse viver muito além de dez anos de idade é que desenvolveu esse sonho. Queria casar e queria ter filhos. Queria sua própria família e queria vê-los crescer e ter a família deles.

Mas era impossível que tivesse. Bom, não impossível mas extremamente difícil e ainda mais complicado porque uma gravidez colocaria sua vida em risco e o bebê poderia nascer morto ou com algum problema de saúde graças a sua condição. Isso fazia com que suspirasse, vendo jovens mães de todas as classes, passeando com seus bebês.

Sabia que Kyoya também gostava de crianças. Não sabia se era um sonho dele ser pai, mas ele era tão gentil cuidando do Dani que às vezes se perguntava porque ele a escolheu mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia dar a ele um presente como este. Mas talvez tenha sido por causa do Dani que ele trouxe os dois irmãozinhos para o forte onde precisariam passar mais algumas semanas. Ele pareciam tão magros e fracos, podia ver no olhar do menino que ele não esperava nada menos que um embuste para matar ele ou a irmã ou que tentassem separá-los.

-Qual o problema? - a voz a sobressaltou de seus pensamentos, um beijo atrevido atrás de sua orelha.

-Nenhum. - responde olhando pelo espelho para o marido com um sorriso. Ele ainda a encarava, sem acreditar nela. Coloca a escova na penteadeira com um suspiro - Estou preocupada com os meninos, só isso.

-A febre dela passou. - ele colocou as mãos nos seus ombros, movendo os dedos devagar - Ainda assim, vou ficar de olho durante a noite. - concordou com um aceno.

-Não consigo nem imaginar o que eles passaram. - recosta-se no corpo dele e inclina a cabeça para trás para vê-lo melhor - Será que viviam na rua por muito tempo?

-Talvez seis meses ou um ano. - franze de leve o cenho - Ele ficou assustado?

-Um pouco. - admite. Havia dado banho em Russell, usando névoa para projetar sua voz na mente dele, mas lembrava-se de como ele ainda assim não falava abertamente - Você percebeu que ele usava névoa?

-Sim, ele me seguiu na rua.

-Ele precisa de um médico também. Não escuta porque bateu a cabeça… Ou alguém bateu nele. Ele não me conta. - suspira - O que fazemos Kyo?

-Tomamos conta deles.

-E depois disso? Largá-los num orfanato de onde serão expulsos? Ou pior ainda, separados… - abriu o olho marejado - Eu te contei alguma coisas que fizeram comigo, isso porque meu pai era um Lorde. Imagine com eles.

-Eu sei. - ele estendeu a mão e segurou-a, levantando - Ela me lembrava você. - ele sentou-se na cama - Também não quero que voltem a situação de antes. E pelo que sei, vamos precisar de um herdeiro. Eles são dois.

-Quer adotá-los? - pergunta surpresa, ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Preferia que eu os jogasse na rua de novo?

-Não, não. - balança a cabeça com um sorriso - Só não esperava. - sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, ainda segurando a mão do esposo - Porque já se decidiu assim?

-Eu disse. Ela me lembra você. - riu baixinho encostando o queixo ao ombro dele.

-Russell me lembra você. Desconfiado com tudo.

-Não sou desconfiado.

-Claro que não. - riu, balançando a cabeça e segura o rosto do marido com uma mão e dá um beijo em sua bochecha - Eu te amo.

-Eu sei. - ele rodou os olhos - O que você faria sem mim?

[...]

Quando Rosary acordou, achou que tinha morrido. Sentou na cama macia, o irmão dormia ao seu lado tão pesadamente que nem notou. Estavam juntos, numa cama enorme, usando roupas limpas e ela não tinha mais a cabeça doendo. Colocou uma mão na testa, retirando um paninho que havia lá. Escondeu-o no lençol ao ouvir a porta abrir e viu o homem entrar.

-Lembra de mim? - ele pergunta cauteloso. Confirma com um aceno e ele aproxima-se devagar, coloca uma mão na sua testa - Sua febre baixou. Tem fome? - novamente, concorda com um aceno e ele faz um sinal para uma mulher de vestido preto e avental branco que estava na porta

Russell havia acordado também e olhava ao redor meio perdido até reparar na mulher que entrava logo depois de um carrinho prateado cheio de bandejas.

-Bom dia. - ela dá um sorriso. Apenas ficou olhando, ela usava um vestido azul claro bonito.

A mulher de roupa escura coloca várias bandejas numa mesa pequena e quando destampa-as, o cheiro de comida fez com que esticasse o pescoço para tentar ver o que era.

-Meu nome é Chrome. Lembra de mim? - pergunta a mulher e balança a cabeça - Acho que quando vim, você sempre estava dormindo. Eu vou te ajudar a se lavar, tá bem?

Ela a ergueu da cama sem dificuldade, mesmo sendo tão magrinha. Deu uma olhada por cima do.ombro para o irmão, mas ele não parecia assustado ou preocupado. Chrome ajudou-a a se lavar e a colocar um vestido branco e um sapato que amarrava nos seus tornozelos. Chrome comentou que estava um pouco pequeno, mas que seria só até ela comprar alguns no tamanho certo. Não pode evitar a surpresa ao olhar a mulher.

-Vai comprar roupas pra mim? - pergunta baixinho e ela ergue os olhos do lacinho que fazia com as tiras do sapato

-Claro. - ela dá um sorriso - E você vai me ajudar a escolher as que gosta, pode ser?

-O-obri...gada…

-Não há de quê. - ela pegou uma escova e voltaram para o quarto, Russell entrou no banheiro com Kyoya

Era tão estranho ficar sem ver o irmão e não estar assustada por isso. Mas Chrome penteava seu cabelo com cuidado, tão diferente de como outros haviam feito antes. E o almoço a sua frente estava tão bonito! O cheiro fazia com que ficasse encarando, pensando o que comeria. Russell saiu vestindo uma roupa nova ao mesmo tempo em que Chrome usou uma presilha para prender a franja no lugar.

Kyoya se sentou de uma lado dela, Chrome de outro e Russell a sua frente. Olhou para o irmão e ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Kyoya ajudou a colocar seu prato e a partir alguns pedaços maiores. Estava com tanta vergonha. Apertou a barra do vestido que ficava em seus joelhos. Levantou os olhos para o irmão e ficou surpresa. O rosto dele mudava enquanto olhava para Chrome, como fazia quando conversavam. Ela conseguia conversar com ele pelos olhos também?

-Que houve? - pergunta Kyoya inclinando de leve

-Nada. - responde baixinho olhando novamente para os joelhos

-Não tem fome? - balançou a cabeça, pegando o garfo com nervosismo e sentiu a mão dele sobre seus cabelos, junto da presilha - Ficou bonito em você. - ele voltou a comer, ignorando o rosado que ela ganhou no rosto

Estava ainda mais envergonhada agora. Todos sempre a trataram melhor que o irmão porque era menina, mas os dois cuidavam deles por igual. Chrome conversava com ela e com o irmão, Kyoya ajudava ela e o irmão a se servirem de algo da mesa. Ouviu seu irmão suspirar e recostar-se numa cadeira.

Ele tiveram só alguns minutos após comer para ficar sentados, Chrome falou algo sobre comprar um presente e Kyoya suspirou também, mas parecia chateado. Então Kyoya pegou-a no braço, Chrome pegou Russell e eles saíram. Tinha ficado um pouquinho assustada, mas ele não fez nada quando passou os braços ao redor dos ombros dele e dava pra ver Chrome e Russell ao seu lado ainda. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto desciam as escadas, ele tinha um cheiro tão bom. Será que era assim que seu pai cheirava também? Mal se lembrava.

Eles foram numa carruagem bonita para a cidadela, onde moravam a maioria dos nobres e onde havia lojas mais caras. Entraram numa dessas e só então Kyoya a colocou no chão, meio sonolenta após tanto tempo aconchegada nos braços dele e ela estendeu os braços, para que uma mulher medisse ela. Provou sapatos também, de muitos formatos diferentes, mas nem todos cabiam no seu pé. Quando a mulher terminou com ela, começou o mesmo processo com o irmão.

-Vou olhar o presente. - fala Kyoya e Chrome apenas acena, ainda observava Russell enquanto ele fazia caretas - Quer vir comigo Rosary?

Acenou concordando e ele saiu andando da loja. Achou que iriam para a carruagem de novo, mas ele continuou andando pela rua. Andou mais rápido para alcançá-lo e segurou a barra da calça dele quando um grupo de mulheres passou muito perto. Ele percebeu e segurou sua mão, não precisou andar muito até chegar na loja, mas mesmo assim… mesmo assim não queria soltar a mão dele. Era tão maior, parecia que sua mão era engolida pelos dedos dele. Mas era tão quentinha também.

Entraram numa loja cheia de brinquedos. Havia prateleiras cheias deles, de todos os tamanhos, tantos coloridos que não sabia nem pra qual olhar! Mas seus olhos ficaram presos a uma boneca com vestido e chapeu rosa, o cabelo dele era marrom escuro que nem o seu. Kyoya falava algo com o atendente, podia sentir o dedao dele mover-se por sua mão como se ele estivesse ficando irritado e não demorou a entender que era a quantidade de gente na loja. Ela também não gostava muito de multidões. Olhou para o vendedor que trazia algumas caixas e então olhou para a boneca pela última vez.

-Rosary? - levantou os olhos para ele - Pode escolher algo para você se quiser.

-Não quero nada. - era melhor não pedir. Quando outras pessoas ficavam com ela, se tentasse pedir qualquer coisa, eles achavam que era demais e nunca davam nada. Ele olhou na direção da prateleira que observava e baixou os olhos, achou que ele não tinha visto - Não gosto de bonecas.

-Certo. - ele volta a olhar para o vendedor e gesticula para um criado, que nem tinha percebido que os havia seguido. Ele pega as caixas e sai da loja. Fica surpresa quando Kyoya a pega nos braços, apoiando-a num lado e com a outra mão pega a boneca que estivera olhando, colocando em seus braços - Também vou levar esta.

-Muito bonita senhor, tenho certeza que a menininha vai adorar. - passou a mão pelo rostinho bem feito e pelo cabelo macio da boneca, era tão linda!

-É para minha filha. - levantou os olhos da boneca para o homem. Então era pra outra pessoa? Ainda assim abraçou a boneca, iria cuidar com carinho até que tivesse de dar - Você gosta dela Rosary? - concordou com um aceno - Quer mais uma? - balança a cabeça - Então isso é tudo.

Ele deixa três moedas prateadas na mão do vendedor e sai com ela nos braços. Podia ver Chrome e Russell na frente da loja, um criado colocava sacolas e caixas na parte de trás da carruagem.

-Você vai ter que cuidar bem dela. - volta a olhar o homem e abraça a boneca

-É pra mim?

-Sim. - ele arqueia de leve uma sobrancelha - A menos que queira devolver.

Não queria. Não queria mesmo. Passa a mão no cabelo da boneca novamente. Ele deu um sorriso.

-Sempre que quiser algo é só pedir. Chrome e eu vamos cuidar de você e de seu irmão.

-Como pais? - pergunta, com um fio de esperança

-Sim. Se vocês quiserem.

Acenou concordando. Chrome apenas deu um sorriso quando chegaram mais perto e entraram na carruagem. Eles trocaram e ficou nos braços de Chrome enquanto Russell cochilava contra o peito de Kyoya. Encostou-se contra o peito de Chrome, era tão quentinho e macio. Ela mexia no seu cabelo e cochilou.

-Eu achei que já tinhamos conversado sobre isso. - piscou, a voz de Chrome era irritada

-Eu também. E concordamos que meu nome vem por último.

-Não, concordamos que o meu vem por último.

-Você nem quis acrescentar o meu quando casamos.

-Isso de novo? - pode ver ela rodar o olho - Castelli di Spade soa melhor

-Que eu saiba, meu nome devia ser o último e o do seu pai ser deixado. Chrome Dokuro Castelli. Então eles vão ser Rosary e Russell Castelli.

-Não.

-Sim.

Esfrega os olhos, desencostando da mulher. Estavam na casa? Olha ao redor, era um lugar cheio de livros e Chrome estava de um lado da mesa e ele do outro, seu irmão estava acordado, mas apenas observava sem entender.

-Por que você é tão teimoso? - Chrome suspira, recostando-se a cadeira. Kyoya arqueou a sobrancelha

-Porque tenho razão.

-Não tem.

-Você sabe que sim. - ela suspira de novo - Estamos discutindo isso a quase uma hora e não chegamos a lugar nenhum.

-O nome de meu pai é uma das poucas lembranças que tenho dele. Assim como o Hibari que você insiste em usar por causa de sua mãe ou Hayato ter colocado o Gokudera no nome por causa da família dele em Seik. Não vou tirar. - foi a vez dele suspirar. Eles ficaram se encarando por um minuto inteiro, antes dele pegar um papel na mesa e escrever algo - Está bom assim?

Ela deu uma olhada, meio desconfiada, mas então deu um pequeno sorriso. Rosary ainda era muito nova para entender de sobrenomes e papéis e levaria algum tempo até que aprendesse a escrever o próprio nome, afinal tinha só quatro anos. Mas aprendeu a gostar do sorriso dos dois, mesmo sem entender o que eles haviam escrito

_Kyoya Hibari Castelli._

_Chrome Dokuro di Spade e Castelli_

_Rosary Elena di Spade e Castelli_

_Russell Alaude di Spade e Castelli_

-Assim eu usaria. - concorda Chrome.

-Ótimo. - fala ele recostando-se a cadeira - Então é melhor terminar os papéis

Os meninos eram absolutamente famintos por afeto, o casal veio a perceber depois de poucos dias. Qualquer sorriso, carinho ou sinal de aprovação deixava-os encantados e estava se tornando comum vê-los com os olhinhos brilhantes. Chrome e Rosary gostavam de provar roupas e percebeu que ela amava rosa e coisas cheias de lacinhos (o gemido de Chrome quando contou isso, porque ela não gostava, fez com que risse por dias sempre que via a filha com algum vestido rodado e lacinhos rosa no cabelo e na roupa).

Russell, apesar de não ouvir, fazia muito esforço para participar das conversas. Estava ensinando a ele como se comunicar por sinais (algo que reclamara a vida toda que o pai o forçara a aprender e agora se revelava útil; o bastardo devia estar com um sorriso convencido na cova). Ele gostava muito de histórias então tentava fazer isso usando fantoches. Ele sorria boa parte do tempo, mas tinha quase certeza que ele entendia uma história diferente da que contava.

E mesmo com todas as noites mal dormidas (porque eles tinham pesadelo ou porque comeram doce demais pra dormir cedo), mesmo com os passinhos rápidos entrando e saindo do escritório ou com os eventuais desenhos que surgiam em papéis oficiais, mesmo ficando aflito por qualquer arranhão que eles ganhavam ao cair ou trombar com algo, ainda assim cada dia valia a pena.

[...]

-Entregue isso a Tetsuya, diga que ele está sendo enganado e que mande prender o contador. - uma pilha de papéis vai para as mãos do mordomo - Estes devem ser entregues com urgência ao capitão Colonello, mande por meio do mensageiro mais veloz e se ele não trouxer uma resposta em uma semana estará morto. - uma pilha maior cai sobre a anterior - Estes são para o visconde Natanael e diga que ele é um energúmeno incompetente se acha que pode chamar isso de resultados positivos e se insistir em mandar esse mesmo relatório de volta diga-o que o mandaria para o inferno com meus cumprimentos, mas que lembrei que ele já morava lá então que saísse e tomasse um ar fresco para tirar o enxofre do cérebro e pensar decentemente. Use exatamente essas palavras.

-Sim milorde.

-Já pode ir. - Kyoya dispensou-o com um aceno, voltando a atenção para os documentos em sua mesa e Stefan saiu carregando os montes de papéis para seus donos.

O rapaz trabalhava com todo o afinco. Lorde Kyoya não aceitava nada menos do que o melhor que cada um podia oferecer e era bem visível que a maioria das pessoas tinha medo dele. Apesar que não era dele que tinha medo.

-Bom dia. - o cumprimento fez com que parasse no caminho e curvou-se para o lorde que se aproximava. Ele tinha um sorriso divertido e um brilho travesso nos olhos castanhos. Era desse homem que tinha medo.

-Bom dia Lorde Takeshi. - fala com a cabeça baixa.

-Pode pedir que levem um pouco de chá para mim no escritório de Kyoya? Uma xícara a mais para ele e talvez uma terceira para Chrome.

-Como deseja, milorde. - faz uma reverência novamente e retira-se.

O lorde continuou caminhando em direção ao escritório de Kyoya, um assobio nos lábios, mas só quando saiu da vista dele é que Stefan pode respirar aliviado.

Tinha ficado muito surpreso quando descobriu que o nobre para quem tinha recomendação era ninguém menos que o nobre que tentou roubar. Lorde Takeshi ficou surpreso ao reconhecê-lo e achou que seria preso naquele instante, mas tirando uma provocação sobre manter maus hábitos para si mesmo (apesar dele ter dito isso a todos), ele não havia feito nada.

Trabalhou na mansão dele por um mês, fazendo os mais variados serviços. Como havia uma movimentação constante da nobreza na mansão, havia ouvido de tudo sobre todos, mas principalmente do Lorde Takeshi. Tinha ouvido falar tanto que ele era jovem demais, que a guerra não havia amadurecido ele o suficiente, ouviu até (deixando bem claro que foi sem querer) que alguns planejavam enganá-lo em acordos que o fariam dever muito ou dando materiais de baixa qualidade que atrasariam todas as obras e faria com que ele comprasse mais para substituir o anterior. Mas quando viu Lorde Takeshi negociar com os homens, apesar daquele brilho travesso não ter deixado seus olhos quando negou a proposta dos que iam enganá-lo, havia também uma dureza quando ele repetiu tudo o que os outros disseram que fariam contra ele e um sorriso levemente feral quando ele dispensou os homens garantindo que se tinham tanto talento para enganar, ele retiraria tudo de ilegal que encontrasse deles.

Apesar do sorriso, Lorde Takeshi podia ser bem assustador. Especialmente depois que descobriu que ele lutava com espadas. Tinha arrepios só de imaginar o que ele planejava fazer com ele. Seria algum tipo de tortura mental, fazendo com que ficasse ansioso sempre, e ele esperava que fizesse algo, ou ficar entediado para agir? Mais arrepios subiam pela sua espinha imaginando, mas ainda assim… por Tris e por Sonea, fez seu melhor.

No final do mês quando ele o chamou (e realmente achou que seria preso naquele dia), na verdade foi para um pequeno teste de memória que fez com outros também. Lorde Kyoya deu uma sequência de ordens e recados que precisavam ser dados o mais rápido possível e dispensou-os. A maioria dos criados havia se confundido, dando recados a uns que deveriam ser dados a outros. Somente ele e outro conseguiram fazer tudo certo e Lorde Kyoya, com a opinião de Lorde Takeshi, escolheu ele e mudou-se para Nuvola. Mandou todo o dinheiro de um mês de serviço direto pra Tris com uma carta explicando que se mudava e esperava que ele recebesse.

Lorde Kyoya era extremamente indiferente. Ao menos, essa foi sua primeira impressão. Mas em menos de um dia reparou que ele conhecia cada criado e guarda pelo nome e apesar de raramente sorrir, sempre cumprimentava mesmo que com um aceno mínimo os que paravam para fazer uma reverência. A maioria dos nobres nem mesmo olhava na direção de um criado a menos que precisasse de algo. Ao menos ele o assustava diretamente e não psicologicamente. Havia entregado os últimos recados, quase apanhando do visconde Natanael pela grosseria de recado, mas conseguiu voltar intacto.

Havia uma espécie de comitiva na frente da mansão, servos a mais andando para cá e para lá. Todos usavam azul escuro, desenhos dourados bordados nas mangas e golas das camisas. Tentava se lembrar que nobres usavam aquelas cores, mas lembrava-se apenas de Lorde Takeshi que usava azul e prata. Entrou na mansão, os criados novos cumprimentaram-no com sorrisos, pareciam exaustos depois de uma viagem longa e a maioria confirmou que estavam voltando de Gravitta com Sua Majestade. Travou ao ouvir o título.

 _O rei?_ O rei estava lá? Queria tanto dar uma olhada e ver como ele era! Falaram muito dele, diziam que ele era forte como um leão, outros que era grande como um touro. Como era de outro país a curiosidade era natural. Mas o rei permaneceu no escritório de Lorde Kyoya e saiu apenas para ficar no quarto durante todo o dia.

Acordou mais cedo que de costume (as 4h da manhã!) e foi direto pra cozinha. Era sua vez de pegar lenha, manter o fogo aceso e colocar o pão para assar. Às vezes desejava que Lorde Kyoya não acordasse com os pássaros e que fosse como qualquer outro nobre que ficava na cama até às 9h só para que pudesse ter algumas horas a mais de sono. Mas quando chegou na cozinha, já havia alguém lá.

Contendo um bocejo, observou o homem sem reconhecê-lo. Seria um dos servos do rei? Ele percebeu sua entrada e virou-se com um pequeno sorriso.

-Bom dia. Desculpe, eu acordei você?

-Não, eu acordo essa hora. - acalmou o moreno. Ele tinha marcas fundas sob os olhos e o cabelo desgrenhado, usava roupas confortáveis mas parecia ter caído da cama assim como ele - Precisa de ajuda com algo?

-Papai. - a voz baixa fez com que virasse, vendo um menino pequeno junto a mesa. Ele usava pijamas e mesmo com a pouca luz dava pra ver que o rosto dele estava vermelho. O homem pegou-o no braço, fazendo pequenos círculos nas costas do menino.

-Estou bem. Vim só fazer um chá pra esse rapaz, ele teve muita febre durante a noite. - ele dá um pequeno sorriso - Já estou terminando de usar o fogo, não vou atrapalhar.

-Não precisa se preocupar. Eu uso outra parte. - fala apontando para o forno. O homem deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento.

Stefan descobriu a massa que havia sido feita na noite anterior e enquanto a mexia com as mãos, viu o homem caminhar poucos passos indo e vindo enquanto esperava a água ferver. O menino em seus braços tossia sofridamente, mas estava bem aninhado nos braços dele. Apesar da óbvia diferença de idade, o menininho o lembrou de Sonea. Talvez fosse pelo fato de estar doente também, e perguntou-se como será que ela e Tris estavam. Teria de pedir que eles se mudassem para Nuvola, estava economizando bastante para poder pagar por um lugar decente para eles aqui. Viu o homem segurar o cabo da panela numa mão enquanto apoiava o garotinho quase adormecido em outras.

-Deixe eu te ajudar. - fala estendendo as mãos pro menino, mas ele se encolhe para mais perto do pai com um gemido.

-Pode deixar. Ele fica manhoso quando está doente.

-Não sou manhouso. - o menino reclama, escondendo o rosto da curva do pescoço do pai e falou algo que não pode ouvir.

-Certo, certo. - ainda assim, Stefan pegou o cabo da panela das mãos do homem e colocou a água num bule pequeno. O pai adicionou algumas plantas e deixou o bule tampado enquanto caminhava novamente pela cozinha. Podia ver o menino quase adormecer em seus braços

-Trabalha no castelo? - pergunta Stefan, puxando assunto. Ele o encara com certa confusão antes de sorrir.

-Sim, já faz alguns anos.

-Como é trabalhar para o rei? - ele riu baixinho.

-Como trabalhar para qualquer outro, eu acho. As pessoas têm ideias esquisitas sobre o castelo. - foi sua vez de rir.

-É. Já ouvi dizer que ele lutou contra milhares de homens sem se ferir.

-Isso nunca aconteceu. - garantiu o homem balançando a cabeça.

-E que ele é grande como um touro, que todos tem medo só de olhar para ele. - era um dos motivos de sua curiosidade. Não sabia se isso era verdade porque ele era grande ou se porque temiam sua autoridade. Deu de ombros - Mas talvez ele seja só um cara grande, gordo e careca.

O homem o encarou com surpresa por um momento antes de gargalhar.

-Isso é novidade! - ele ria enquanto balançava a cabeça - Grande, gordo e careca. Está aí algo que nunca ouvi.

Riu também. O menino havia desencostado do pai para olhar ele rindo e então encostou-se de novo quando a gargalhada diminuiu.

-Também ouvi dizer que ele luta como um leão.

-As pessoas inventam cada coisa. - ele sorria, ainda parecia achar graça demais do que falou antes - Mas ele tem um leão, então a parte do leão talvez seja por isso.

-Mesmo? - pergunta com curiosidade, enrolando os pães e colocando numa travessa de metal - Como?

-Domesticado desde filhote. - o homem senta com um suspiro cansado, colocando o menino no colo. Ele colocou o remédio numa xícara e deu ao menino - Dani, você tem que tomar ou não vai ficar bom.

-Nãaaoo. - ele geme, virando-se para esconder o rosto na roupa do pai - Tem cheiro ruim.

-É remédio. Não conheço nenhum com cheiro ou gosto bom. - o menino gemeu alguma coisa contra a roupa dele - Você consegue. Se tomar tudo, eu peço ao Luchio para fazer um monte daqueles bolinhos brancos com chocolate que você gosta.

-Mesmo? - ele desencosta de leve a cabeça do tecido.

-Claro. - apesar de fazer careta, o menino tomou um gole, mas quando ele fez uma careta, o pai manteve o copo próximo ao rosto dele - Tome tudo de vez que sofre menos. - sorriu, vendo o menino tomar tudo com caretas variadas.

Quando o copo vazio foi finalmente posto na mesa, o menino tossiu algumas vezes antes de se aninhar nos braços do pai de novo. Enquanto terminava de preparar os pães viu que ele balançava de leve o menino nos braços. Quando colocou a última fornada pra assar, ele já estava completamente adormecido.

-Desculpe de novo por atrapalhar. - fala o homem com um pequeno sorriso.

-Não precisa se desculpar, não foi incômodo nenhum. - garante lavando as mãos - Pode deixar aí que eu lavo. - aponta com o queixo para o bule a panela.

-Obrigado… - ele inclinou a cabeça de lado e deu um sorriso.

-Stefan.

-Obrigado Stefan. - ele dá um sorriso e então olha na direção das janelas - Vai amanhecer logo. Vou tentar aproveitar umas horas de sono.

-Boa sorte. - fala. Ele ajeita o menino nos braços e sai - Ah, espera.

Nem tinha perguntado o nome dele. Deu uma olhada no forno, ainda tinha alguns minutos até que os pães assassem então saiu a passos largos da cozinha. Os servos do rei tinham quartos próprios numa das alas da mansão, mas nem precisou ir muito longe para alcançar o homem.

-Majestade. - a voz preocupada fez com que instintivamente olhasse para os lados procurando pela figura real, mas viu apenas uma outra empregada saindo de um dos quartos mais a frente

-Bom dia. - o homem cumprimenta com um aceno de cabeça, também parando.

-Está tudo bem? A febre do jovem príncipe piorou? - ela aproximou-se do homem.

-Fiz um chá pra ele, a febre já está baixando. - sem nem mesmo hesitar, a mulher colocou a mão sobre a testa do menino.

-Não precisava ter se incomodado majestade, eu poderia ter feito.

-Você também precisa dormir Noelle. Não vou colocar em risco seu bebê. - ele repreende com suavidade.

-Posso olhar ele pela manhã para que possa descansar.

-Ele também não dormiu a noite, deve dormir até o almoço. - ele volta a caminhar, ela seguiu a seu lado. Nenhum dos dois tinha percebido-o no fim do corredor - Só garanta que ninguém me chame até lá.

-Como quiser majestade. - a mulher fala, abrindo a porta dupla de um dos quartos dos convidados. O quarto que o rei ficava. Seu cérebro fez um ‘clic’ quando associou quem era o rapaz com quem falou. A mulher pareceu notá-lo e sussurrou algo para o homem quando ele entrou.

O rei Tsuna deu uma olhada por cima do ombro, sorriu quando o viu e então falou para a mulher.

-Ele me ajudou a fazer o chá Noelle. Não seja tão desconfiada com todos.

Ainda assim, depois que ele entrou a mulher encarou-o. Se olhares cortassem estaria retalhado. Então ela fechou a porta, entrando no quarto também.

-Stefan! - a voz vinda da cozinha trouxe-o de volta à Terra. Correu para tentar resgatar os pães.

Agora não sabia do que tinha mais medo: Lorde Takeshi por tê-lo pego roubando ou de Sua Majestade por tê-lo tratado tão informalmente. Queria colocar-se num buraco e se esconder.

Mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando foi chamado ao escritório de Lorde Kyoya e o rei estava lá, tomando chá com ele. O moreno lançou um sorriso afável antes de voltar-se novamente para o lorde.

-Eu realmente preciso. - ele pousa a xícara com suavidade, Lorde Kyoya tinha os olhos estreitos - Sem falar que vai ser bom pra todos.

-Não. - tentou esconder a reação enquanto servia um pouco mais de chá a sua majestade. Sabia que Lorde Kyoya era bem direto, ao ponto de ser desrespeitoso, mas negar algo ao rei? De onde vinha isso podia levar a morte - É muito desperdício.

-A culpa é sua por ter me recomendado então. - o moreno deu um sorriso triunfante quando Kyoya rolou os olhos - Além do mais, Daniel é louco por vocês. Seus meninos vão ter outro com quem brincar, você e Chrome ficam mais próximos para me ajudar.

-Não quero ficar no meio daqueles herbívoros

-Deixo uma ala inteira do castelo pra você. - a isso Kyoya levantou os olhos da xícara, interesse faiscando em seus olhos - E a não ser que permita, ninguém mais fica naquela ala. Posso tentar segurar o Mukuro do outro lado, mas não posso prometer muito sobre ele.

-Huum. - ele pousou a xícara sobre a mesa - Por mim tudo bem. Stefan. - endireitou-se ao ouvir seu nome, Lorde Kyoya tamborilava os dedos no braço da poltrona - Arrume nossas malas. Vamos para o castelo.

-Para quantos dias devo preparar milorde?

-Pode empacotar tudo. Ele vai morar lá. - responde o rei com um sorriso radiante como uma criança que ganhou um presente muito desejado - Aliás, arrume as suas que você vai também. - ficou estático, ele não notou ou ignorou e voltou-se para o lorde - Mais alguém, além dele e do Tetsu?

-Liam, tem a esposa e filho. Bárbara também, mas não sei se ela vai antes de casar.

Reconheceu o nome dos outros dois empregados. Barbara e Liam eram os cuidadores dos gêmeos, a babá e o guarda pessoal respectivamente. Não tinha muito contato com eles, mas via-os para cima e pra baixo com os dois pequenos pela mansão. Eram os quatro que mais mantinham contato com Lorde Kyoya e Lady Chrome, que normalmente os atendiam e aos filhos no que precisassem.

-Ahn, senhor? - os dois viraram-se para ele - M-me desculpe, mas eu vou ao castelo para o acompanhar?

-Sim. - ele responde como se fosse óbvio - Irá morar lá também, já que estou indo. - e então ele franze o cenho - É melhor que Tetsu não vá, prefiro deixar a mansão aos cuidados deles. Stefan, vá chamá-los.

-Sim senhor. - fez uma pequena reverência e saiu.

Teve que procurar bastante, mas finalmente achou os dois no jardim. Barbara segurava uma flor e fazia um gesto que o menininho imitava, a irmã também imitou com um pouco mais de dificuldade. Ah, então ele não ouvia mesmo. Liam viu que se aproximava e ficou no caminho entre as crianças e ele, a mão apoiada sobre o cabo da espada

-Que houve? - pergunta em voz baixa. Bárbara havia levantado o rosto

-Lorde Kyoya está chamando vocês. Agora.

Perguntava-se sinceramente se teria algum arrependimento por escolher ir com eles.


	17. Stefan

**Aproximadamente 2 anos após o fim da guerra**

O castelo era magnífico. E tão grande que mesmo que ganhasse mais uma dúzia de olhos não conseguiria ver tudo. O terreno ao redor era enorme e havia até outros prédios menores dentro da área do castelo, os jardins eram coloridos com dezenas de flores e mesmo as árvores eram variadas em tamanhos e cores.

-Uau. - Liam sorriu ao olhar pela janela, o filho no colo tinha tanto espanto quanto Stefan - Vamos morar mesmo aqui papai?

-Vamos sim. - confirmou o homem. Barbara deu um bocejo cansado

-Eu preciso me levantar. - reclama a loira esticando os braços a frente. A viagem longa de trem tinha sido cansativa, mas as horas de carruagem até o castelo eram bem mais desgastantes - Já passamos dos muros, quanto tempo mais até o castelo?

Como se entendesse a deixa, a carruagem parou. Eles desceram rapidamente, Lorde Kyoya vinha um pouco mais atrás na mesma carruagem que o rei. Havia quatro homens em frente ao castelo sem falar em seis guardas, todos com uniformes azuis, sendo que o dos guardas era azul claro enquanto dos empregados um tom mais profundo com detalhes em cinza e dourado. Tentaram desamassar as roupas e espantar o cansaço tanto quanto possível enquanto aguardavam. A porta da carruagem abriu e mal o rei desceu quando todos os empregados em azul se curvaram em sincronia e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Bem vindo de volta majestade. - ficou até um pouco assustado com o coro, mas curvaram-se também.

-É bom voltar. - ele ajuda o filho da descer, o menino segurava sua mão - Aconteceu algo enquanto estive fora?

Alguns empregados trocaram olhares aflitos. O rei suspirou como se já esperasse por isso. Kyoya, a esposa e os filhos haviam descido da carruagem e viu Lady Chrome esticar os braços para cima enquanto inspirava fundo.

-Podem me contar com todos os detalhes logo que eu tomar um banho e comer. Alberto. - o mais velho dá um passo a frente, os cabelos eram um misto de negro e grisalho - Por favor, ajude os criados de Kyoya a organizarem-se e deixe-os a vontade. Acho que todos precisamos de um dia de folga.

-Como desejar jovem mestre. - ele fez uma pequena reverência ao rei.

Enquanto ele subia a pequena escadaria que dava acesso ao castelo, o filho de Liam ergueu levemente os olhos para ver o rei e recebeu um sorriso e um afago nos cabelos do monarca. Eles mal tiveram tempo de passar pelas portas, quando o Príncipe se soltou do pai e correu para uma mulher.

-Su! - a empregada deu um sorriso quando o menino abraçou suas pernas

-É bom revê-lo alteza. - ela fala e curva-se ao notar que o rei a observava, ele acena dando um pequeno sorriso antes de continuar seu caminho

-Eu ganhei dois primos! - apesar do menino estar de costas, pela voz animada podia imaginar os olhos dele brilhando - E eles vão viver aqui comigo!

-Que notícia maravilhosa! - ela sorriu. Chrome aproximou-se, os gêmeos seguravam cada um uma de suas mãos - É um prazer conhecê-los jovens senhor e senhorita. Milady. - ela fez uma reverência, segurando a saia e inclinando levemente o corpo.

A menina timidamente abraçou uma das pernas de Chrome, se escondendo parcialmente. O menino apenas piscou, não parecia afetado. Mas provavelmente não tinha ouvido.

-Então você é Suzane. - Lady Chrome deu um sorriso - Vamos precisar conversar.

-Estarei a seu dispor milady.

-Rose, Rose. Vamos explorar. - o príncipe segurava a mão do menino e já dava alguns passos em direção às escadas por onde o pai subia com Lorde Kyoya e o empregado mais velho.

-Me esperem. - a menina correu atrás deles e em pouco tempo Suzane ia a passos largos atrás dos três.

Apenas tiveram tempo de encontrar os quartos onde ficariam (enormes mesmo para o padrão de empregados) quando foram chamados novamente. As cozinhas tinham três grandes mesas com bancos de madeira onde as refeições eram tanto servidas quanto preparadas. Sentaram-se numa delas enquanto viam dois cozinheiros preparavam o que imaginava ser o jantar.

O empregado mais velho surgiu nesse momento e sentou-se a frente deles. A mulher que vira com o rei uma vez estava a seu lado.

-Meu nome é Alberto e sou o mordomo chefe desse castelo. Esta é Noelle, a empregada chefe. Quaisquer dúvidas ou problemas que tenham, é a nós que devem buscar. Temos algumas regras bem simples aqui no castelo. - ele ergueu um dedo - Primeira, os casais guardem as demonstrações de afeto para momentos particulares. É extremamente embaraçoso encontrar casais em meio a beijos no corredor.

-Muitos acabaram saindo por causa disso. - a mulher fala, em voz baixa, mas Alberto não pareceu se incomodar com o comentário.

-Segunda. A maioria dos empregados aqui são casados e há motivos para isso. Não aproximem-se demais dos Lordes e Ladys com intenções românticas.

-É inconveniente demais ter que substituir porque se apaixonaram por sua majestade ou por um dos lordes. - ela rolou os olhos - Mantenham essas ideias bem longe. Eles não são do tipo que usam os criados para se divertir, então também não sugiram esse tipo de coisa.

-Terceiro, há uma área de floresta na parte posterior do castelo. Não vão até lá sozinhos. O leão de sua majestade costuma caçar por lá e não quero que nenhum de vocês se torne a refeição dele. - ele retirou do bolso três correntes de prata com pedrinhas laranjas no centro- Quarta. Essas correntes indicam que trabalham, então não as tirem ou poderão ser enforcados antes que alguém os reconheça. Alguma dúvida? Ótimo. Amanhã vocês começam, hoje fiquem sempre acompanhados para não se perderem.

Acostumou-se rapidamente a trabalhar no castelo, a única diferença entre lá e a mansão de Lorde Kyoya era a quantidade de pessoas que habitavam lá. Não demorou a conhecer os outros Lordes e Ladys que moravam no castelo.

O que mais o surpreendeu no início foi Hayato. Havia ficado tão surpreso com a aparência que não sabia dizer se ele era um velho bem conservado ou um jovem de cabelo revoltado. Ele cuidava essencialmente de tudo relacionado a finanças e assim como Lorde Kyoya, quando começava ficava irritado quando alguém atrapalhava seu raciocínio (e quem normalmente fazia isso era Lorde Takeshi). Estava acompanhando-o durante uma reunião e apesar de todo o estresse e gritos dos outros participantes, a serenidade no rosto de Hayato não combinava com a situação.

-Bom trabalho lá dentro. - cumprimenta Lorde Takeshi quando Hayato ficou novamente sozinho no escritório, oferecendo um copo cheio até em cima com vinho forte.

-Eu estava a ponto de matar alguém. - murmura Hayato antes de tomar a taça toda num gole só. Ficou surpreso pela resposta, ele parecia completamente calmo antes. Takeshi apenas riu, como se soubesse o tempo todo e encheu a taça novamente.

Outro que o pegou de surpresa foi Ryohei. Ele era sempre alegre e exagerado, as crianças adoravam-no e sempre que ele tinha tempo livre estava correndo com elas ou carregando-as nas costas em brincadeiras levemente perigosas (um dos motivos das crianças amarem Lambo e Ryohei). As crianças tinham acabado de voltar de mais uma manhã de diversão com os dois e por faltar pouco para o almoço, uma das empregadas decidiu dar um pedaço pequeno de torta para cada um enquanto Ryohei subia para um merecido banho, pois estava coberto de suor.

Riu enquanto o pequeno príncipe contava sobre uma tentativa de pegar um peixinho com as mãos quando um barulho de engasgo fez todos olharem para Russell. O menino estava vermelho e tentava respirar, mas parecia estar sufocando.

-O que tem nessa torta? - pergunta Lambo, aproximando-se do menino

-Camarão.

-Ele é alérgico! - então sem pensar duas vezes, Lambo pegou o menino que sufocava em seus braços e correu. Seguiu-o com preocupação, a pobre empregada também foi atrás dele. - ONII-SAN! RYOHEI-ONII-SAN!

O homem apareceu preocupado por uma porta, com apenas uma toalha ao redor da cintura e ainda molhado do banho, mas então tirou o menino dos braços do rapaz e entrou no quarto. Nunca entrou no quarto dele, então ficou surpreso ao ver dois armários de portas de vidro cheios de frascos, grandes e pequenos, todos bem rotulados. Sem hesitar, Lorde Ryohei abriu um deles e com algum esforço fez Russell tomá-lo. A respiração do menino ficou mais fácil, apesar dele ainda estar bem vermelho.

A pobre moça implorou desculpas, tanto a Ryohei quanto a Lady Chrome que entrou pouco depois ao saber por Lambo. Havia entrado e saído do quarto apenas algumas vezes durante o dia, mas via sempre que Lorde Ryohei observava o menino atentamente. Soube depois, por meio de Noelle, que era ele quem cuidava da saúde de todos. Havia uma médica, mas ela também cuidava de outros da cidadela então Ryohei havia se dedicado inteiramente por alguns anos para aprender com ela.

Não pode deixar de se surpreender ao conviver com cada um deles. Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo divertido ver como eles interagiam entre si e como era diferente, ou não, com as pessoas de fora. Esforçou-se muito, até chegar ao ponto em que era ele quem ajudava o rei Tsunayoshi a organizar sua agenda da semana e o acompanhava na maioria dos compromissos, alternando com Noelle (em seus últimos meses de gravidez) e Alberto.

Em menos de três meses de trabalho já havia juntado o suficiente para pagar as passagens de Sonea e Tris. Estava tão ansioso pela chegada deles que mal conseguira dormir na véspera, o que foi uma má ideia porque pela escala de turnos teria de ficar pela manhã e tarde. Mas tudo compensou quando viu o grande sorriso de Tris e as lágrimas nos olhos de Sonea.

-Sentimos tanto sua falta. - os dois os abraçam ao mesmo tempo e apertou-os com tanta força quanto podia.

-Ah, então vocês são os parentes de Stefan. - uma das moças da cozinha dá um sorriso - Parecem exaustos. Querem comer enquanto esperam o turno dele acabar?

-Ah, não queremos incomodar. - começa Sonea, mas com um gesto de descaso da mulher e um empurrãozinho de Stefan ela senta-se na mesa, conversando com a mulher.

-Como vão as coisas aqui? - pergunta Tris em voz mais baixa

-Tudo bem. - garante com um sorriso e isso fez o sorriso dele aumentar. Um alto CRAC e risadinhas seguidos de um gritinho frustrado precederam a entrada de uma moça coberta de diferentes tons de tinta

-Eu desisto! - ela grita para eles, retirando o avental e jogando-o num canto antes de sair pela porta dos fundos - Nenhum salário compensa isso! - puderam ouvir ela gritando

-Isso não parece bom. - afasta-se de Tristan e vai para a sala em que sabia que a moça deveria estar. Inspirou fundo vendo o lugar todo revirado, parecia que um pequeno furacão havia atravessado aquele lugar. Um não, três.

O pequeno príncipe e os gêmeos, estavam cobertos de tinta e tentavam pintar ainda mais uns aos outros enquanto corriam de um lado a outro. Daniel tentou se esconder de Russell atrás de uma pequena mesinha, mas o menino empurrou e um vaso de flores caiu. Eles ficaram parados apenas por um momento, e vendo que não tinham se machucado, continuaram a correr como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Soltou um suspiro. Como sentia falta de Suzane! Só ela e Bárbara conseguiam domar as três crianças, mas Bárbara havia se casado e ganhou alguns dias de folga e Suzane só viria no fim do mês porque estava cuidado da mãe doente! Alberto estava trazendo algumas pessoas para um teste para ver se conseguiam mais e assim não ficar extremamente pesado para nenhum dos cuidadores, mas a maioria não passava do meio dia.

-Que bagunça. - ouviu um assobio baixo de Tristan ao analisar a bagunça. Rosary pintava algo na estante com os dedinhos que só podia imaginar que era alguma flor pela quantidade de rosa e verde. Suspirou, teria de chamar Tsunayoshi e Kyoya novamente porque só na presença dos pais esses três sossegavam.

-Pode olhar eles só por uns minutinhos? Eu vou chamar alguém pra limpar essa bagunça. - com o aceno positivo do outro, sai as pressas.

Pelo horário, eles estavam numa reunião. Pensou uma vez antes de bater, se deveria realmente incomodar. _Não existe nada mais importante que meu filho. Não importa o que eu esteja fazendo, se for pra ele, você pode me interromper._ As palavras do rei soaram em sua mente quando bateu a porta e então entrou. Vários olhos curiosos voltaram-se para eles, era uma reunião com todos os líderes do país a portas trancadas, ninguém entrava e os poucos servos que estavam dentro não sairiam até que a reunião acabasse. Curvou-se ao máximo que podia.

-Perdão pela intromissão Majestade, mas surgiu um assunto que requer sua atenção. - fala mantendo os olhos fixos no chão.

-Estarei disponível em alguns minutos Stefan. - a voz dele havia sido firme, como sempre era quando ele estava em público.

-Não acredito que possa esperar Majestade. - levanta os olhos, dando um olhar significativo - Requer sua presença e de Lorde Kyoya imediatamente. - os dois trocaram um olhar e o rei levantou-se.

-Lorde Hayato conduzirá a reunião a partir de agora. - Kyoya levantou-se em seguida, seguindo o rei enquanto ele vinha em sua direção.

Abriu a porta para o monarca, fez uma nova reverência para os lordes que ficaram dentro e seguiu a passos longos, sendo seguidos pelos dois.

-O que eles fizeram dessa vez? - pergunta Kyoya entredentes, andando rapidamente mas sem chamar atenção dos guardas dos outros representantes.

-Acho que vocês só vão acreditar quando virem.

Isso preocupou os dois ainda mais. Da última vez que isso aconteceu, com essa resposta, quando eles chegaram Alberto estava tentando tirar Russell de um lustre (porque sabe Deus como ele havia subido e tinha medo de descer). Assim que entram na ala reservada aos quartos pessoais, os dois disparam a frente numa corrida e param a porta do quarto. Teve de correr para alcançá-los, mas pode ver os olhos dele analisando o quarto de cima a baixo.

-Assim está melhor. - pode ouvir a voz de Tristan e espiou por cima do ombro de Kyoya, vendo-o de costas para eles. Mas não foi isso que os deixou boquiabertos.

Tsuna e Kyoya entram no quarto, vendo Daniel tampando as tintas que haviam usado e colocando numa caixinha junto com os pincéis. O quarto ainda estava uma zona, mas estava bem melhor que antes. Tristan juntava todos os pedaços do vaso e outras coisas que caíram no canto pois via um montinho junto a mesa feito de terra, cerâmica e flores amassadas. As telas e papéis com que as crianças brincavam havia sido colocadas no chão perto da janela para secar. Os gêmeos, cada um com um pano úmido, esfregavam os móveis e paredes que haviam pintado para tirar a tinta. O que surpreendia é que eles faziam isso rindo e conversando.

Tristan nem teve tempo de levantar-se. Kyoya e Tsuna pararam um a cada lado seu.

-Está contratado. - eles falam ao mesmo tempo colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Oi? - pergunta Tristan, olhando primeiro para Kyoya e então para Tsuna. E então ele pareceu notar, talvez pela roupa e pelos brasões nos broches que usavam quem eles eram - Majestade! - ele curva-se, meio sem jeito.

-Como você chegou aqui? - pergunta Tsuna. Daniel havia corrido para suas pernas e o abraçava

-Ele é meu primo. - fala Stefan e os dois voltam-se para o moreno - Pedi que olhasse eles enquanto procurava pelos senhores. -vendo o franzir de Kyoya, pensa que havia deixado alguém que nenhum dos dois conhecia com seus filhos durante tempo suficiente para que qualquer coisa acontecesse - Sei que devia ter chamado mais alguém, mas…

-Explicações são desnecessárias. - fala Kyoya e engole o resto da frase - Você é o Tristan?

-Sim senhor. - ele ergue-se meio sem jeito e viu Russell aproximar-se do pai, fazendo uns gestos com a mão antes de segurar sua mão - O que ele disse?

-Que você disse que faria algo para eles comerem por ajudar - o menino gesticulou algo a mais que deu um pequeno sorriso a Kyoya - E que gostou da cor da sua pele. - Tris olhou para o próprio braço, que tinha uma cor de avelã semelhante a de Stefan, antes de olhar para o menino e sorrir

-Ah, é porque eu sou padeiro. Ou era. Eu ia procurar uma casa na cidadela para recomeçar…

-Posso providenciar um bom lugar para vocês. - garante Tsuna com um sorriso - Poderia ficar no castelo mais alguns dias para ajudar com eles?

-Hã… - ele lançou um olhar a Stefan que apenas deu de ombros - Claro. Só preciso avisar a Sonea, minha irmã.

-Isso não será problema.

E de alguma forma, eles estavam sendo todos arrastados para ficar no castelo. Mas não pareceu tão ruim.

[...]

Estava sendo lento demais. Não conseguia parar de pensar isso, parecia que todos corriam ao seu redor enquanto ele estava amarrado no lugar. Ou talvez fosse aquele monte de documentos que precisavam de checagem que atrasavam-no sempre.

Tsuna suspirou, recostando-se a cadeira. Nem a maciez da mesma aliviava a sensação que tinha. Uma leve perturbação nas chamas de Takeshi fez com que se levantasse de imediato e fosse em busca do moreno. Sabia que ele não andava bem, mas sempre que conseguia alcançá-lo já tinha alguém com ele e essa leve perturbação nas chamas dele diminuía. Não muito, mas estava diminuindo.

E mais uma vez, quando alcançou o moreno, Bianchi estava saindo depois de ter jogado uma caixa na cabeça de Takeshi reclamando sobre quão patético ele parecia.

-Oi Tsuna. - ela deu um sorriso, a briga praticamente esquecida, e saiu cantarolando alguma música. Nunca entenderia as mulheres, principalmente as de humor inconstante.

-Ei Takeshi! - fala com um sorriso, que ele retribui fracamente enquanto abria a caixa - A Bianchi te deu isso? O que é? - pergunta aproximando-se.

-Biscoitos. - ele parecia tão intrigado quanto o moreno - Parecem normais. - ele cheira o biscoito, empurra alguns pra ver se não havia qualquer animal venenoso ou líquido suspeito no fundo, mas não tinha nada - Tem cheiro normal também.

Eles se entreolham e Takeshi joga um biscoito numa planta. O vaso explodiu assim que o biscoito encostou nele. Encararam o vaso piscando com descrença por um momento.

-Biscoitos dinamite! - ele riu, a perturbação nas chamas desaparecendo e riu também - Ei, quer tentar acertar mais alguma coisa com isso?

-Claro. - fala com um sorriso.

Eles fizeram alguns pássaros de papel, Takeshi fez a maioria na verdade, não conseguia fazer as asas direito. Então jogava eles pela janela e Takeshi tentava acertá-los com os biscoitos. Cada vez que acertava, o que era quase sempre, era uma grande comemoração.

-Não sabia que Bianchi conseguia fazer sua comida perigosa parecer normal. - comenta e Takeshi acerta mais um pássaro de papel com o biscoito

-Também não. - ele dá de ombros - Acho que ela fez esses pensando no Hayato. - concorda com um aceno. Era possível, até porque o prateado estava fazendo um pequeno tour pelo país com o casal Neri e já fazia meses que não pisava no castelo.

-Talvez ela tenha feito pra te animar. - comenta lançando outro pássaro - Você anda tão triste esses dias.

Ele parou antes de lançar o biscoito e passou o doce de uma mão pra outra antes de acertar o papel.

-Ando com saudades. Você sente falta do Giotto também?

-Todos os dias. - concorda apoiando-se no umbral da janela

-Sinto muita falta do meu pai. - ele morde de leve o lábio - Ver o Liam com o filho me lembra tanto dele. - ele mesmo pega o último pássaro e lança-o no ar, espera alguns segundos antes de lançar um biscoito - Você tem o Dani então acaba sendo menos difícil.

-Não é menos difícil. - fala com um pequeno franzir - Um não compensa a falta do outro. Você não deixaria de sentir a falta de seu pai quando fosse pai, na verdade é pior ainda. Eu imagino cada brincadeira e travessura que Giotto poderia fazer com ele, tem tantas coisas que eu queria perguntar sobre criar um filho, coisas que sei que ele passou, mas que não posso mais perguntar. - encara o mais alto - A falta dele não diminui. Acho que eu só estou tentando me virar com o que posso e torcer pra estar fazendo certo.

Ele deu um sorriso mínimo em resposta e suspirou.

-Vai doer por um tempo, talvez muito tempo. - fala e coloca a mão sobre o braço do mais alto - Mas se quiser explodir alguma coisa com biscoitos eu posso te ajudar.

-Obrigada Tsuna. - ele passa um braço ao redor de seus ombros - Acho que vou agradecer a Bianchi pelos biscoitos.

-Isso me lembra. - ergue os olhos para o outro com um sorriso - Você acha que Bianchi está saindo com alguém?

-Sei lá. Ela costuma ser bem reservada. - como resposta, o monarca soltou um baixo “huum” e arqueou uma sobrancelha - O que está aprontando?

-Eu? Nada. - garante com um sorriso - Mas talvez eu precise de sua ajuda em breve. Pode ser que ela mate nós dois ou talvez não. - Takeshi riu. - Mas só depois que Hayato chegar, quero confirmar algo com ele antes.

[...]

-Você quer o que? - pergunta Kyoya, não acreditando no que Tsuna havia proposto. O monarca, afastou o prato de sobremesa que havia acabado e Tristan pega-o para colocar mais alguns doces.

-Ter um dia da semana com cada um de vocês. - repete Tsuna, limpando o canto da boca com o guardanapo - Eu percebi que não tenho passado tempo de qualidade com nenhum de vocês. Então eu decidi que vou passar um dia da semana com cada um. Por exemplo, segunda é o dia do Lambo então ele escolhe o que fazemos nesse dia e toda segunda ele ou eu podemos planejar algo juntos.

-Eu quero um dia também! - fala Daniel com um sorriso agitando os braços

-Você vai ter todos os dias. - garantiu Tsuna esfregando os cabelos de Daniel que fez um “obaaa!” animado tentando dar uma garfada na torta e desistindo pega o pedaço que caiu com os dedos - Então, vocês decidem o dia e o que querem fazer. Mas eu preciso passar umas… cinco horas no escritório então planejem o dia pensando nisso.

-Mas você não fica só cinco horas no escritório. - fala Chrome inclinando a cabeça

-Mais um motivo pra ter um dia pra cada um. Então podem escolher o dia da semana.

-Sábado. - Mukuro falou rapidamente.

-Ah não! - gemeu Takeshi - Sábado é o melhor dia dos festivais! Sexta!

-Segunda. - fala Kyoya, ele tinha a cabeça levemente inclinada - É o dia da reunião de segurança também.

-Domingo! - grita Lambo erguendo a mão pra dar ênfase.

-Terça ao extremo!

-Quarta. - Chrome dá de ombros

-Então sobrou quinta pro Hayato. - o moreno anota num caderninho os dias - Já podem ir pensando no que querem fazer.

O moreno se arrependeria dessa decisão na primeira semana, mas num futuro ficaria para sempre grato por ter aceitado porque isso uniu-os mais a seus guardiões e consequentemente, uniu mais uns aos outros. Mas num futuro distante. Na primeira semana, seus guardiões haviam sido levemente abusivos.

Takeshi e Mukuro o levaram a festas a noite nos fins de semana e chegava sempre exausto, mas acordava com Daniel pulando em sua cama. Domingo Lambo se juntou a Daniel e apesar dele já ter quase dezesseis anos, os dois pareciam ter a mesma idade enquanto corriam de um lado a outro. Kyoya e Ryohei haviam insistido em “treinos”, o que na verdade era para Ryohei (apesar do nível extremo) ou uma forma de revanche (apesar de ter durado todo o dia e eles terem perdido as reuniões, Kyoya não se contentou até que ambos estivessem exaustos).

Chrome notou quão cansado estava e deu um pequeno sorriso, perguntando se ele aceitava passar o dia num piquenique com as crianças. Até conseguiu tirar um cochilo, mas Chrome sozinha não conseguiu distrair os três e uma laranja voou em sua direção e acordou num pulo. Hayato havia chegado naquela noite, o casal Neri se acomodou num quarto e viu apenas quando Hahai pegou uma bola, repetiu a palavra em seika e caeli, e então as crianças se entenderam. Não que precisassem falar muito, por causa de Russell eles aprenderam a se entender muito mais com gestos.

Na quinta, depois de (finalmente!) conseguir ir ao escritório e fazer tudo que estava acumulado, estava para se levantar quando Hayato entrou no seu escritório.

-Chrome me falou essa história dos dias. - fala o prateado, quase desabando no sofá do seu escritório - Mas eu não quero fazer nada.

-Fazer nada soa ótimo pra mim. - fala sentando ao lado dele. - Eu nunca tinha reparado como gosto desse sofá ser inclinado assim. Sempre me incomodei de ficar tão inclinado quando queria apoiar as costas, mas agora isso me deixa feliz. - apoia a cabeça no sofá. Hayato imita, inclinando a cabeça para apoiá-la melhor - Como foi a viagem?

-Se eu não devesse tanto a eles, eu teria largado eles na primeira cidadezinha e voltado. - fala o prateado com um bufar - Sério, a Neri é doida. Ela fica me arrastando pra cima e pra baixo em todos os lugares, tive de ensinar eles a tocarem várias músicas tradicionais daqui.

-Ela toca?

-Alex toca alaúde. E você jamais vai conhecer alguém tão perigoso usando um instrumento musical. Ele usa chamas do trovão, endurece o alaúde a ponto dele parecer uma barra de ferro e usa como clava! - desencostou-se do sofá olhando para o prateado sem acreditar - Eu nunca quero estar na lista negra daquele cara.

-Nem eu. - concorda com um aceno - E Seik? Como vai sua avó?

-Está bem. - ele virou levemente o rosto. Tinha acontecido algo e ele não queria falar o que.

-A cidade é legal?

-É. A cidade mesmo é bem mais planejada que muitas daqui. Aquela parte que vimos é só a fachada e sempre tem uma rotação a cada seis meses para que fiquem os membros de alguma tribo para defender de invasores, mas a maioria fica mais para dentro da ilha.

Hayato tinha ficado bem surpreso quando conheceu como realmente eram as ilhas. As cidades de cada “tribo” tinham as ruas calçadas, casas (casas de verdade feitas com tijolinhos em tons variados de bege e não tendas como havia esperado) bem espaçadas entre si e todas tinham uma praça no centro onde ocorria a maioria das atividades. Claro, tudo era muito simples, mas extremamente confortável. As casas sempre tinham uma área ao redor caso quisessem construir mais cômodos por qualquer que fosse o motivo.

As tendas, as peles sobre os ombros, eram apenas formas de enganar os que viviam fora. Os seikas valorizavam muito sua própria liberdade e como toda a ilha girava ao redor das chamas do céu, se outros tivessem conhecimento disso seria o fim. Os seikas viajavam pelo mundo procurando usuários de chamas potencialmente perigosos, que nunca aprenderam a controlá-las, e ajudavam-nos. A maioria, como o pai de Hahai, acabava escolhendo morar definitivamente na ilha depois de viver num local tão bem organizado e ao mesmo tempo tão acolhedor.

Mas claro, Hayato assim como todos que saiam da ilha, seja temporariamente ou definitivamente, teve de fazer uma promessa a jamais revelar a verdade. Ele pediu que pudesse contar apenas a Tsuna, e precisou de muito, muito tempo até que o conselho (formado pelos céus, também chamados de jadeth ou “líderes”, e os aeghin, ou “generais”, de cada tribo) aprovassem. Tsuna ter dado a ideia de um dia para cada um ajudou muito para que contasse a ele, mas precisaria de um momento privado. Mesmo ali, o castelo tinha olhos e ouvidos.

Mas essa não foi a única coisa que o surpreendera. Sua avó havia praticamente jogado no seu colo um baú, continha todos os diários de sua mãe desde que ela tinha oito anos sem falar de dezenas, talvez até uma centena de cartas, trocadas entre ela e os pais, mas as que estavam mais em cima eram entre ela e seu pai. Havia passado praticamente uma semana inteira lendo (basicamente o tempo em que esperava a resposta do conselho) e se surpreendera.

Conhecia a mãe apenas por uma vaga lembrança de cabelos prateados num rosto borrado. Ler como ela via o mundo, como enfrentava os problemas ou o que achava divertido era uma forma tão diferente de conhecê-la. Havia finalmente conseguido associar o que lia a um rosto quando, já perto do oitavo ou nono caderno que lia, achou um rascunho do rosto dela. Era muito detalhado e tinha passado tanto tempo observando, procurando traços em comum que levou tempo até ver a dedicatória. “Para minha querida Helen. Não fique brava porque desenhei aqui, mas era pra ser uma surpresa. Espero que goste de Tempesta. Com amor, Giotto.” Ela tinha visto apenas quando viajava e escreveu no caderno o quanto sentiria falta dele.

Mas não encontrou traços familiares apenas seus. Ela tinha o mesmo nariz fino de Bianchi, as maçãs do rosto altas. Havia relutado muito em admitir, mas era inegável. Encontrou no diário de sua mãe o registro de toda a gravidez, do parto, da decisão dela em ceder Bianchi para Marie porque a mulher estava ficando louca porque seu bebê nasceu morto, mas com a rejeição da outra Lavina tomou Bianchi de volta. Ela escreveu sobre seu pai, que ele havia passado por um casamento forçado, que estava tentando encontrar uma forma de anular o contrato, mas que tudo era inválido. Lavina havia aceitado continuar com ele mesmo sabendo que nunca poderiam ter uma relação oficial. Leu sobre seu nascimento pouco depois.

-Vou precisar falar com Bianchi. - murmura em voz baixa.

Ainda estava juntando coragem pra isso. Depois do que leu, parecia que se lembrava de cada vez que havia acusado ela que não entendia porque não era uma bastarda ou simplesmente ignorado, considerando ela parte de algum esquema além do alcance de sua mente infantil. A única diferença entre os dois é que Bianchi teve a sorte de parecer mais com o pai e ter a cor de cabelo parecido com a de Marie.

-Ela está com a Haru, as duas raramente se separaram. - Hayato franziu mais o cenho.

-É, ela me disse isso. - o prateado não parecia muito feliz.

-Pieeeetroooo! - a voz feminina meio cantava, meio gritava o nome do prateado que bufou, cruzando os braços. Neri abriu a porta com um grande sorriso, os lábios estavam num tom escuro de rosa - Acheei vocee. - ela entra saltitando e para ao lado do prateado, sentando no braço do sofá - Alex quer falar contigo.

-Eu não quero falar com ele.

Ainda com um enorme sorriso no rosto ela aperta a bochecha de Hayato entre os dedos e torce. Depois de alguns “ai” o prateado se levanta e vai a procura do outro. Ela observou-o sair, encarou a porta com desconfiança por alguns segundos como se achasse que Hayato fosse voltar, mas quando ele não apareceu a morena voltou-se para ele com um sorriso.

-Olá Tsuna. Na verdade eu expulsei o Hayato porque quero sua ajuda com uma coisa. - inclinou levemente a cabeça com curiosidade - Ajudar ele com a Haru.

-Ah, não sei…

-Nós dois sabemos que ele gosta dela. - ela o interrompe, cruzando as pernas - Mas é teimoso demais pra admitir. Ele ficou o caminho todo querendo voltar pra cá e quando chega fechou a cara porque viu ela com aquele altão no caminho.

-Com o Takeshi? - ela abana as mãos sem dar importância a quem seria.

-O ponto é que vamos ajudá-lo. Você vai ajudar também? - não havia dúvidas, pela expressão dela, que ela faria isso nem que fosse sozinha.

-Claro, no que puder. - concorda resignado e ela dá um sorriso.

Hayato voltou, reclamando com Alex e Bianchi em seika. Ela se levantou, como se não tivesse acabado de chamá-lo para uma conspiração que ia contra a vontade de dois de seus melhores amigos. Piscou uma vez, a harmonia das suas chamas reagindo a dos dois por um momento. A conversa perdeu boa parte do tom raivoso quase sem perceber e Alex e Bianchi deram um tapinha na cabeça de Hayato.

-Neri, você tem chamas da chuva certo? - pergunta com um leve franzir

-Sim, mas são de nível D. Mal arranham. - ela dá de ombros. As chamas iam de classificações, sendo A o melhor e E não ter. Os portadores do tri-ni-set estavam acima do nível A, sendo considerandos S (de superior) - Porque?

-Hã...

-Que houve? - pergunta Alex preocupado e franze o cenho.

O moreno piscou uma vez, vendo novamente as chamas da seika. Havia duas formas que normalmente enxergava as chamas: como elas giravam ao redor de alguém, geralmente os elementos circundando o céu, ou das chamas dentro da própria pessoa. Segundo Neri e Alex, o segundo era uma capacidade de todo céu, mas o primeiro era bem mais difícil de aprender.

Ver as chamas dentro de uma pessoa era como ver vários fiozinhos dançando, subindo e descendo, ocupando todo o espaço dentro do corpo de alguém e tendo como centro um ponto na altura do estômago, apesar de haverem outros pontos de concentração pouco menores pelo corpo. Podia ver os fios finíssimos percorrendo o corpo de Neri, mas havia um buraco pouco abaixo do centro. Moveu os olhos para Bianchi e imediatamente viu as chamas da tempestade dela, percorriam todo o corpo sem deixar espaço. Não foi diferente com Alex ou Hayato. Será que estava vendo errado? Ou talvez fosse por causa do nível de chamas dela? Bianchi era nível A, Alex era B. Mas quando olhou para ela, o espaço, quase do tamanho de uma laranja, ainda estava lá.

-Tem… Um espaço - não sabia explicar bem então tentou gesticular fazendo um círculo com as mãos - Desse tamanho.

Neri franziu o cenho para ele e Alex pareceu surpreso então olhou para a esposa.

-Você está grávida? - ele estava surpreso mas também parecia indignado - E quando planejava me contar?

-Quando não desse mais pra esconder. - ela deu de ombros - Não ia arriscar perder a chance de vir até aqui e conhecer tanto sobre outro país só porque estou grávida.

-E se algo acontecer com você? Ou com o bebê?!

-Eu tive a Alexis num barco! - o último fez um franzir surgiu no rosto dele - Esse também vai nascer quando for a hora, seja aqui ou em Seik, num barco ou no castelo.

Eles ainda discutiram muito mais tempo, em particular, mas acabaram ficando. Neri estava irredutível sobre ficar e Alex acabou cedendo. Apesar dele ter ficado resmungando num canto com Hayato, em poucas horas ele e a esposa já pararam de se fuzilar com os olhos e voltaram a ser o casal super ativo que ajudava as crianças a aprontar.

Tsuna ainda precisava se acostumar com isso. Todas as vezes que encarava Neri, seus olhos se ajustavam para ver as chamas dela e o espaço em seu ventre. Era curioso ver o espaço aumentar aos poucos, as chamas dela envolvendo-o como um escudo. Nunca tinha pensado em como isso era útil, até que algumas semanas depois passou por um dos elementos menores com quem havia sincronizado.

A esposa de Liam tinha chamas do sol, mas eram nivel C. Não serviam para atacar, mas ela podia curar pequenos ferimentos das crianças. E quando passou por ela outro dia, seus olhos se ajustaram e viu o espaço em seu ventre.

Havia dado os parabéns a ela enquanto passava, mas ela não havia entendido o motivo. Não até alguns dias depois. Depois disso por algum motivo, os empregados começaram um boato de que era algum tipo de vidente. Era engraçado ver eles observando-o com atenção enquanto passava então procurava dizer coisas como “acho que vai acontecer algo bom hoje” e eles tomavam qualquer coisa boa que acontecia no dia como um sinal de que era verdade.

Nem mesmo o rodar de olhos de seus guardiões quando souberam disso fez com que ele parasse.

[...]

Acordou sobressaltada sentindo uma mão sobre seu ombro. Piscou várias vezes para se acostumar à escuridão, o coração ainda acelerado, o velho medo apertando seu estômago. Mas relaxou vendo Emma piscar algumas vezes.

-Te acordei? - o ruivo pergunta, sonolento. Balança a cabeça, mas ele dá um suspiro e um sorriso pequeno - Quer que coloque as almofadas de novo?

Havia precisado de semanas até poder se sentir confortável sozinha no quarto com Emma e o ruivo ainda assim dormia num pequeno divã do quarto sabendo que ela tinha medo. Nessas mesmas semanas, havia percebido que as pessoas esperavam ver gestos que indicassem mais proximidade entre eles. Aos poucos, acostumou-se a andar de mãos dadas e abraçá-lo. Mas mesmo assim, ainda tinha dificuldade para dormir na mesma cama. Apenas quando uma empregada entrou no quarto sem esperar a resposta e viu o rei deitado no sofá com estranheza é que percebeu o quanto poderia prejudicar a reputação de Emma.

Apesar de ainda incerta, havia dado a ideia de que podiam dividir. Ele com certeza viu seu nervosismo e fez entre eles uma pequena muralha de travesseiros. Quando se deitava nem conseguia ver Emma do outro lado. Levou algumas semanas para que aquela muralha fosse diminuída para um único travesseiro entre os dois e então surgiu, na verdade ela descobriu, outro problema: Emma se mexia muito durante o sono e constantemente acordava quando a mão ou o pé dele tocavam sua pele.

Amava o ruivo. Amava sua personalidade doce, sua paciência e seu afeto. Amava o fato dele ter aceitado-a mesmo sabendo o que aconteceu, mesmo sabendo o medo que sentia e amava-o ainda mais por nunca forçá-la. Mas sabia o quanto isso o magoava também e era isso o que mais a afligia. Não queria continuar daquele jeito, mas ainda tinha tanto medo.

-Emma?

-Hum? - ele ajeitava o travesseiro, que havia empurrado de alguma forma para os seus pés, colocando-o novamente entre eles

-Você costuma ter pesadelos? - pergunta puxando uma mecha ruiva para trás da orelha - Do que aconteceu na guerra?

-Muitas vezes. - ele deita novamente, ajeitando os cobertores grossos para proteger do frio do inverno - Principalmente com a morte de meu irmão. As vezes acordo e parece que ainda escuto os gritos de minha irmã quando nos separaram.

-O que você faz? - ele a encara confuso - Para se livrar deles?

-Eu abro meus olhos e vejo você. E sei que vai ficar tudo bem. - ele dá um pequeno sorriso e entrelaça seus dedos aos dela, aproximando a mão dela de seu rosto - Você é minha luz Kyoko, talvez nem perceba o quanto.

Queria tanto poder retribuir! Havia tanto amor nos olhos de Emma. Tomando uma decisão sem pensar, porque se pensasse acabaria desistindo, pegou o travesseiro entre eles e empurrou para seus pés, o objeto rolou e caiu pela borda da cama.

-Kyoko? - ele pergunta em dúvida e deita-se junto dele, abraçando-o com força.

-Eu te amo. - fala inspirando profundamente. Gostava do perfume que ele usava, parecia estar sempre impregnado na pele mesmo que ele trocasse de roupa várias vezes.

-Eu também te amo. - ele passou os braços ao seu redor e beijou sua testa - Não quer mais usar o travesseiro? - balança a cabeça

-Você não é ele. - pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo pareceu que seu corpo assimilou isso e não tremeu mais. Ao menos, não tanto. - Eu.. Eu quero tentar uma coisa.

Ele não replicou quando beijou-o. Já haviam se beijado algumas vezes antes então não foi tão diferente das outras vezes. O diferente foi que ele a segurava dessa vez. Uma das mãos dele subiu por suas costas, fazendo um tremor subir por sua coluna acompanhando o toque, até acomodar-se em sua nuca e os dedos dele se enroscarem nos fios. Afastou-se com um pequeno suspiro.

-Você tem certeza? - ele parecia preocupado

-Estou cansada de ter medo. - fala passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo

-Então você ainda tem. - ele deu um suspiro também, mas o dele parecia mais resignado.

-Não com você. - balançou a cabeça - Não **de você.**

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e beijou-a, esse um pouco mais longo que o anterior. Foi bem devagar, os toques e beijos, e causavam arrepios em sua pele, mas do tipo bom de arrepio. Quando ele tirou a camisa viu que havia cicatrizes nele também, linhas longas e brancas que não sabia como ele tinha ganhado. Tracejou uma das maiores que começava nos ombros e sumia nas costas enquanto ele beijava a curva de seu pescoço.

-Diga se quiser que eu pare. - ele sussurra contra seu pescoço, as mãos movendo-se devagar enquanto levantava sua camisola.

Ela não quis que ele parasse. Com muita paciência, ele a deixou acostumar-se com seu toque, com o calor da pele contra a dele. Enma a fez tremer, mas de prazer. Poder dormir com os braços dele ao seu redor sem ter medo de seu toque trouxe-lhe uma das melhores noites de sono que já teve.

-Majestade? - havia acordado sobressaltada novamente, mas dessa vez pela urgência na voz do criado que batia a porta. O homem entreabriu a porta, mas felizmente Emma foi mais rápido, puxando mais o lençol para cobri-los. O homem rapidamente fez uma reverência mantendo os olhos baixos - Mil perdões Majestade, não sabia que…

-O que houve?

-O senhor pediu para ser avisado quando começassem a reunião sobre as construções no centro.

-A reunião começa às dez. - Emma esfrega os olhos, tirando o braço que estava ao redor da cintura de Kyoko. O outro ela usava de travesseiro.

-São nove e cinquenta Majestade. Lady Adelheid pediu para procurá-lo.

Emma soltou um impropério em voz baixa e dispensou o homem com um aceno. Ele rapidamente fechou a porta e o ruivo suspirou.

-Desculpe, eu preciso disso. - ele dá um beijo em sua bochecha e tira o braço que usava de apoio. Não tinha percebido como era confortável até não sentir mais seu calor e fez um biquinho - Quer almoçar na varanda hoje?

-Quero. - fala com um sorriso que ele retribui antes de levantar-se as pressas para vestir-se.  
Levantou-se com menos pressa, tomando um banho com calma. Ao contrário de muitas nobres, preferia se vestir sem que houvesse criados cercando-a então achou estranho quando uma permaneceu no quarto. Ela deixou uma carta e fez uma reverência antes de sair.

Era uma carta de Tsuna. Sorriu abrindo-a, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido de novidade. Normalmente ele escrevia bastante sobre Daniel e os gêmeos que conseguiam, com muito sucesso, deixar todos no castelo loucos.

_Queridos Emma e Kyoko,_

_Nunca imaginei que ficaria tão ansioso por um baile como estou por este. Só de imaginar que estarei cercado por adultos tendo uma conversa decente, sem brigas e explosões envolvidas, parece um sonho._

_Daniel adotou um sapo. Quase matou a Chrome do coração quando ele o colocou no colo dela. Ou talvez tenha sido porque ele estava coberto de lama pela perseguição ao dito animal. Por causa disso, Rosary está tentando convencer Kyoya a ter um bichinho de estimação também._

_Apesar de não ser relacionado ao assunto, você conhece algum tipo de chá que ajude a dormir? Pensei em perguntar a Bianchi, mas da ultima vez eu apaguei por treze horas e fiquei algumas horas a mais sentindo meu corpo dormente por causa de uma bebida que ela preparou. Não quero me arriscar a entrar em coma, apenas algo para relaxar.  
Se conhecer, lembre de me passar o nome quando estiver aí. Estarei partindo amanhã._

_Vejo vocês logo._

_Com amor, Tsuna._

Havia outras cartas junto a de Tsuna. Uma de Haru, outra de Chrome e uma de Bianchi também. Uma pequena de Takeshi e outra de Lambo, mas o mais novo apenas reclamava que Tsuna o forçava a estudar livros chatos.

Os pequenos tinham até mandado um desenho cada um. Rosary tinha desenhado uma mulher com um vestido rosa e uma tiara dourada na cabeça e Chrome escreveu no verso "Essa é a tia Kyoko na festa dela", a menina fez uma letra meio trêmula embaixo das letras de seu nome. Daniel tinha mandado um desenho de seu sapo e do que imaginava ser um laguinho se o círculo azul fosse alguma indicação, Chrome havia escrito atrás "Senhor Webet, o sapo" . Russel mandou o desenho de várias borboletas cercando uma fada, ao menos era o que parecia pelo desenho de asas iguais aos das borboletas; Chrome escreveu "Ele disse que viu você no borboletário e perguntou se você poderia virar uma delas. Ficou muito desapontado quando soube que os babados do vestido não podem virar asas então desenhou algumas para você".

Deu um sorriso para os desenhos, guardando-os. Quando Enma a encontrou estava lendo uma anotações feitas com ajuda de Dafne sobre ervas medicinais e misturas que poderiam ajudar o moreno. Enma leu a carta com um pequeno franzir.

-Será que não é por estresse? - pergunta Enma após ler a carta

-Não sei. Tsuna nunca dormia bem e só quando ele se forçava até o limite é que ele dormia muito tempo.

-Então a guerra o mudou mais do que imaginei. Ele sempre dormiu demais quando éramos crianças. Ai que fofinho! Essa é você? - ele aponta para o desenho de Rosary.

Kyoko ainda olhava os desenhos, passando a mão levemente pelo papel. Aquilo havia lhe dado uma ideia.


	18. Veneno

**Aproximadamente 3 anos após o fim da guerra**

A mulher bate na mesa com as mãos abertas, a madeira derrete onde acertou e o cheiro de queimado só a deixou mais irritada. Qual era o problema consigo? Era a melhor boticária daquele país, sabia fazer venenos tão sutis que matariam uma pessoa e ela só pensaria que teve gripe, podia tornar um homem viciado com apenas uma colher de chá de vinho temperado! Mas nenhum dos seus venenos estava fazendo efeito em Takeshi.

O que era impossível porque já havia usado em outros pobres coitados que haviam organizado ataques aos seikas e funcionou perfeitamente. Era exatamente o mesmo, havia tirado todos do mesmo frasco. Então porque não funcionava? Estava usando o que dera a ele ontem, e que não causou efeito nenhum no moreno, mas funcionava no homem a seus pés.

-Por favor. - o homem tentou segurar seu tornozelo e continuou caminhando pela cena, ignorando o homem agonizando. Ele apertava a garganta tentando forçar o ar para dentro, mas estava sufocando.

-Quem mais estava planejando? - pergunta Alberto. Ele usava um capuz e um lenço amarrado ao redor do rosto permitindo apenas que visse os olhos escuros - Não é algo que organizaria sozinho.

O homem tentou puxar o ar, fazendo um barulho esquisito e apenas revirou os olhos.

-Ele não sabe de nada. - joga um frasco ao homem, que em meio ao desespero vira todo o líquido na boca. Em menos de um segundo, o homem para de agonizar, o frasco escorrega das mãos mortas e a ruiva pega-o novamente, precisaria descartá-lo - Você tem certeza que era ele quem organizava as reuniões Aranha?

-Golfinho garantiu que era ele quem falava.

-Não devia ser mais que um porta-voz. - Alberto concorda com um aceno, apertando ainda mais o lenço contra o rosto. Mesmo estando escondidos, não podiam deixar de ser cautelosos afinal pedras da névoa podiam funcionar por alguns minutos mesmo após a morte de quem a usava.

-Vou me livrar do corpo. Pode subir novamente Escorpiã.

Confirmou com um aceno e volta pelo caminho escavado em rocha. Os Sombras tinham esconderijos em todo o país e não conhecia nem um décimo deles, mas havia aprendido o de Andria. Ficava nos terrenos do castelo, um conjunto de várias cavernas cuja entrada era uma fenda no chão. Escalou a fenda de volta para a floresta e não ficou surpresa ao ver Natsu, espreitando junto a entrada, afinal aquele era o território dele.

Baixou o capuz, permitindo que os fios longos escorressem por suas costas e o leão inclina levemente a cabeça, antes de se aproximar e esfregar a cabeça contra suas pernas.

-Oi garoto. Está de olho na entrada de novo? - o leão ronrona levemente antes de voltar o olhar para a fenda no chão. Ele normalmente não se aproximava, e apesar de aquele ser um acesso fácil para invasores com a vigília do leão os dois que tentaram fugir por ali vestidos como empregados do castelo acabaram em retalhos.

Havia algumas pedras empilhadas, resquícios das minas que costumavam haver ali, e afastou algumas delas encontrando as suas roupas. Trocou-se, colocando a roupa negra com capuz e lenço enrolados e dentro de um saco, e empurrou as pedras para o local original.

Ser uma Sombra foi o convite mais inusitado que já recebera. Até porque haviam conseguido sequestrá-la para dentro da caverna. Noelle e Alberto estavam lá e conversaram com ela, apesar do susto e desconfiança inicial, sabia que havia sentido nas palavras deles. Tsuna estava levantando o país, mas estava fazendo muitos inimigos no caminho principalmente entre a nobreza, e eles precisavam de alguém próximo a ele. Como o próprio lema dos sombras dizia: _Quanto maior a luz, maiores as sombras_.

Alberto estaria “aposentado” como empregado em poucas semanas para se dedicar integralmente a coleta de informações, apenas Noelle não seria suficiente. E ao contrário do que Tsuna pensava, havia poucos Sombras no castelo, a maioria fazia parte da guarda (até porque ninguém estranharia um guarda vigiando os quartos ou o escritório de Tsuna) e apenas seis ou sete eram empregados, os outros eram apenas boas pessoas. Ela era uma Sombra, mas não podia contar a Tsuna. Ou a qualquer um, na realidade. Felizmente ninguém questionava quando saia, costumava passear muito entre as cidades, uma hora ou duas usadas para juntar informações não fariam falta.

Os codinomes haviam se modificado para nomes de animais. O seu talvez fosse óbvio, considerando a tatuagem de escorpião em seu braço, mas apenas seus amigos a viram quando fizera e usava sempre blusas de manga para cobrir. Natsu continuou encarando a caverna, mas não ouvindo nada anormal, seguiu-a por alguns metros antes de erguer as orelhas e voltar em direção a fenda. Alberto devia estar saindo.

Seria estranho simplesmente sair da área limitada para Natsu no castelo, até porque havia uma grade de ferro no portão que era constantemente vigiada (um dos guardas no plantão sempre era um sombra). Mas havia uma passagem menos convencional que apenas eles conheciam e foi por ela que saiu junto às cercas vivas do jardim. Atravessou o jardim contemplando se devia ir a estufa, mas decidiu o contrário.

Só tinha dois venenos que não testou em Takeshi. Um era mortal e teria menos de 10 segundos para administrar o antídoto depois que entrasse em contato com a boca dele antes que ele morresse. Ele havia pedido para almoçarem juntos para falar de algo importante. Passou no escritório de Hayato, não com surpresa ouvindo música vir do quarto ao lado. Hahai estava cantando alguma música em seika para a filha enquanto o esposo tocava alaúde. Eles sempre almoçavam juntos e passavam um tempo junto cantando ou contando histórias.

-Hayato? - chama abrindo a porta. Ele estava colocando papéis dentro de pastas e havia várias pilhas ordenadas nas mesa - Vai almoçar agora?

-Desço logo que guardar aqui. - ele nem levantou os olhos das folhas e então pareceu se lembrar de algo - Antes que eu esqueça, você está saindo com alguém?

-Porque te interessa? - pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha. Hayato deu de ombros

-Takeshi me perguntou isso ontem.

-Estranho. - fala franzindo o cenho, ele só abana a mão sem dar importância.

-Só vou dizer que não então.

A ruiva deu de ombros e fechou a porta. Mas enquanto ia para a sala, franziu o cenho levemente preocupada. Será que Takeshi estava interpretando errado o que fazia? Claro, ele não sabia que estava tentando envenená-lo, então só pareceria que estava com frequência entregando algo que preparou. Não consideraria isso romântico, mas homens tinham ideias estranhas. Teria que testar os dois de uma vez antes que isso virasse problema.

-Oi. - fala aproximando-se do moreno. Ele estava largado num sofá, assobiando num ritmo e o pássaro em seus dedos repetia o tom. Ah, claro, era a folga dele.

-Oi. - ele responde com um sorriso largo. Com um gesto, o pássaro voa para a sacada - Hayato ainda não vem?

-Ele está terminando. Pode experimentar algo pra mim? - estende a caixa e ele senta-se, olhando o prato com curiosidade. Era um bolinho pequeno com algumas amoras em cima e com um sorriso ofereceu uma colher.

-Está bom! - ele fala após colocar um pedaço na boca. Ele devia estar espumando agora, mas continuava mastigando o pedaço com aquele sorriso bobão. Ah, como aquilo era irritante!

-Pode me dizer uma coisa honestamente?

-Claro. - ele leva outro bocado a boca, já devia estar morto a essa altura!

-Você não tem medo de estar envenenado? Ninguém nem tenta comer algo que eu faço.

-Bom, eu sei que alguns estavam. - ele empurra a amora pro lado e mordisca-a junto com o bolo - Como é que você dizia mesmo? - ele leva o último pedaço a boca - É só focar no amor que tudo dá certo? Era algo assim. Então eu me concentro nisso quando como, na dedicação que você teve pra fazer e não envenenar sem querer em alguma parte do processo.

Estava estupefata. Isso era treinar a mente acima do corpo, tomando qualquer efeito negativo e fazendo seu corpo aceitá-lo da melhor forma. Levou anos até conseguir fazer isso e ainda assim não conseguia fazer seu corpo queimar todos os tipos de venenos, focando suas chamas para que destruísse a substância intrusa. E Takeshi nem era uma tempestade, isso tornava o feito ainda mais difícil!

-Entendo. - ele coloca a caixinha de lado - Esse estava envenenado. - se fosse verdade, então era só fazer ele focar na realidade fatal.

-Mesmo? - ele não pareceu preocupado, levantando-se e oferece a mão para ela - Uma pena, porque estava gostoso. - só podia recorrer ao último veneno, apenas para ter certeza.

Segura a mão do moreno e quando levanta-se, beija-o. Ele ficou surpreso por um segundo antes de segurar seu rosto com uma mão. A sorte é que estava preparada para o efeito, porque Takeshi mal teve tempo de tocá-la quando desmaiou. Seu analgésico mais potente ficava em seus lábios, num batom que costumava usar. Afinal, era nos braços de uma mulher que qualquer homem ficava indefeso.

Conseguiu segurá-lo e tinha um sorriso no rosto. Funcionava! Então só precisava mantê-lo distraído e qualquer veneno funcionaria. Colocou-o deitado no sofá novamente e estava disposta a esperar, mas então lembrou-se que o moreno sairia com Tsuna após o almoço. Tirou um frasco do bolso e colocou-o perto do nariz dele. Guardou-o novamente e se sentou, fazendo sua melhor cara de tédio, Takeshi piscou devagar algumas vezes.

-O que aconteceu? - ele pergunta, a voz embolada.

-Você dormiu no sofá. - responde indiferente enquanto olhava as unhas pintadas. Ele olhou em sua direção franzindo o cenho e senta-se, olhando ao redor em confusão.

Durante o almoço Takeshi ainda estava meio aéreo, ficava olhando para o prato a sua frente muito tempo até mover o garfo para a comida. Já estava no fim da refeição e o moreno mal havia comido três garfadas. Considerando que Takeshi era sempre um dos que comia e repetia no tempo em que todos comiam, era quase cômico como ele estava lerdo.

-O que você deu para ele? - Hayato pergunta acusatoriamente, apontando uma faca em sua direção.

-Nada. - fala com um sorriso, tentou parecer inocente, mas estava aliviada demais por saber que ainda era a melhor boticária do país. O prateado franziu o cenho e estendeu a mão, então estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos de Takeshi. Ele piscou uma vez, devagar, e então virou-se na direção do prateado. Tudo isso levou 3 segundos.

-Não parece ‘nada’ pra mim.

-Não precisa acreditar em mim se não quiser. - limpa o canto da boca com o guardanapo e levanta-se - Estarei andando a cavalo caso precise de mim.

A mulher saiu, deixando o irmão contemplando se ela havia tornado Takeshi algum débil mental.

[...]

Dedilhava o alaúde com um sorriso vendo sua esposa tentando tirar o pouco juízo que sobrava ao seu camarada de nome.

-Eu não quero dançar! - ele puxa o braço e dá um passo para trás

-Mas você tem que aprender! - ela puxa de volta trazendo ele dois passos mais perto - Vai causar vergonha a seus avós se não souber ao menos uma. É uma tradição! Você não pode ignorar tradição! - ele tenta se afastar de novo, ela puxa com a mesma força - Lex, ajuda a mamãe! - rindo, sua filha segura a perna da mãe e tenta empurrá-la.

-Você quer fazer o favor de me soltar?! - ele quase gritava, apenas por estar no castelo é que o comportamento dele estava levemente mais controlado - Sua desmiolada, me solta! - apenas levemente, se é que podia considerar assim.

Ah, seu alaúde estava perdendo a afinação. Ajeita um pouco as cordas para que tocasse no tom correto. Sua esposa havia batido o pé e apontava para Hayato enquanto gritava ameaças, ele as replicava no mesmo tom. Sua filha correu para ele e abraçou-a, quando ela abraçou seus joelhos.

-Ele me dá medo. - ela sussurra em voz baixa e olha para trás

-Posso te contar um segredo? - ela acena feliz a cabeça - Ele assusta todo mundo. Mas é só porque ele tem vergonha.

-Vergonha de que?! - Hayato praticamente grita, ignorando o que quer que sua esposa tenha falado

Alexis encolheu-se contra ele e riu para o outro, Hahai tinha conseguido empurrá-lo para o tapete.

-De dançar. - coloca a filha no colo e o instrumento no colo dela. Já acostumada com o que viria, ela coloca as mãozinhas sobre as suas enquanto dedilhava as cordas - Vai lá pé de valsa.

Ele rosnou, mas sua esposa deu um tapa na nuca dele que o fez focar a raiva nela. Teve de controlar o riso enquanto via-o tentar acompanhar os passos, mas Lex não tinha essa limitação e quando ele errava, ela ria alto. Hahai teve que dar uns outros tapas nele para que ele parasse de fuzilar sua filha com os olhos e aprendesse os passos da forma certa.

-Fácil, viu? Um a frente, um atrás. Gira. - ah, era tão nostálgico. Havia dançando aquela mesma música com Hahai quando se conheceram - É para olhar pra mim, não para seus pés idiota. - sua filha riu e desceu ela do seu colo. Ela imitou a mãe com perfeição, os braços levantando e abaixando com o ritmo da música

-E pra que eu tenho que aprender isso? Eu não sei se vou a esse festival. - eles dão um passo a frente, Hayato coloca uma mão na cintura dela, ela apoia um no peito dele e eles giram

-É claro que você vai! Estamos aqui para garantir isso. - eles se afastam um passo, Hayato segura a mão dela e faz com que ela gire ao seu redor

-Achei que era para “uma educação real sobre a língua e cultura seika”.

-Para isso também.

_E para ajudá-lo com a Haru_ , mas isso foi um pedido especial do Aeghin que haviam mantido em sigilo. Sua esposa era da tribo Gokudera e só por isso havia aceitado a ideia. Isso e por ver os dois juntos. Dois teimosos e orgulhosos demais para até olhar nos olhos um do outro, como se tivessem medo que isso fosse deixar o que sentiam óbvio demais. Que eles se gostavam era fácil notar. Mas como ajudá-lo a avançar mais um passo era um trabalho que investiram nove meses sem resultado aparente.

-Meus pés doem. Vamos parar um pouco. - sua esposa senta a seu lado com um suspiro, a barriga grande já limitava a quantidade de tempo em que ela aprontava pelo castelo com as crianças, mas isso era um alívio para Tsuna e Chrome que não se preocupavam demais com as travessuras. Hayato bufou sentando-se no tapete mesmo.

-Eu descobri! - fala colocando o instrumento de lado e ganha a atenção deles - Descobri qual a fonte de todos os problemas! - pega a filha dos braços e estende ela para o prateado - É essa sua cara feia. Olha só. - Hayato franze mais o cenho sem entender e sua filha se vira tentando voltar para seus braços - Viu? Todo mundo tem medo de você!

-E essa menina de cinco anos é padrão para o resto do mundo? Faça-me o favor. - ele se levanta, espanando poeira das pernas da calça

-Você não consegue fazer a Uri te obedecer ainda não é? - coloca a filha no colo - Ela vem até você só pra procurar mais comida ou chamas quando está ficando sem, não é? - ele teimosamente olhar para o lado foi resposta suficiente - Gatos e mulheres são criaturas orgulhosas. Se parecer que está fazendo qualquer coisa de má vontade, só vão querer distância. Se fizer cara feia, farão cara feia de volta.

-Eu não importo com gatos ou com aquela mulher.

-Ah, mas eu nem falei que era uma mulher específica. - ergue levemente a sobrancelha - Você que saiu pulando para conclusões.

-Que. Eu...

-Acho que tem razão amor. - sua esposa coloca a mão no queixo analisando o outro - Pietro eu quase nunca te vi sorrindo, mesmo perto de Tsuna. Você tem noção do quanto isso o preocupa? Ou a sua família?

-Eles não precisam se preocupar comigo. - ele cruza os braços.

-E como vão saber isso? Você está sempre com essa cara de quem tem um problema. Nem mesmo quando aquele Takeshi e Ryo fazem palhaçada você não ri, não dá nem um sorriso. Devia tentar sorrir mais, relaxar quando está perto de seus amigos.

-E ser gentil com as pessoas. Especialmente com mulheres.

-Pode focar nisso! - Hahai concorda com um aceno e levanta-se - Você já insultou o Tsuna?

-Claro que n..

-Mas você insulta sua irmã. - interrompe-o - Vocês sempre brigam e já ouvi alguns dos nomes que você a chama e sinceramente me surpreende você não ter sido esfolado ainda.

-É diferente. - eles suspiram e se entreolham. Ah, ainda teriam trabalho.

-Vamos pegar um doce querida. - Hahai pega a menina e sai, lançando um olhar para o marido. Dá uma piscadela e ela sorri enquanto saia

-Diferente como? As chamas não são diferentes do sangue. Você está ligado a eles por toda a sua vida e nada pode mudar isso. Da mesma forma que você trata seu céu deveria tratar sua família e seus amigos elementos. - balança a cabeça, recolocando o alaúde no colo - Como será que seu Tsuna se sente quando vê você discutindo? Já reparou quantas vezes ele pergunta como está? - começa a dedilhar uma música familiar - Claro que não, você está ocupado demais lambendo o chão aos pés dele para perceber que ele não quer isso.

-Quer calar a boca?! - Hayato tinha o rosto numa carranca de raiva e apenas encarou-o com um sorriso e dá de ombros, concentrando-se na música. Ele saiu, sem aguentar ouvir outra opinião comprovando que estava errado, como sempre.

Sua esposa volta pouco depois, sentando-se com um suspiro longo e passa a mão na barriga.

-Como foi?

-Ele vai ficar fumegando por um tempo, mas vai sobreviver. - dá um beijo no rosto dela - Temos que arrumar as malas.

-Alexis vai ficar tão triste. Ela finalmente estava aprendendo caeli pra conversar com a Rosary. - afasta uma mecha dos cabelos negros, sua esposa encosta o dedo nos lábios - Meu batom já saiu, preciso retocar. - ela tira o cosmético de um bolso e ri enquanto ela recolocava sem nem mesmo precisar de espelho

-Você fica linda de qualquer jeito.

-Mas eu fico mais linda de batom. - ela dá um beijo em sua bochecha e não duvidava que havia uma marca em forma de boca pelo excesso - E eu adorei essa cor que a Haru achou!

-Parece uma que você tinha.

-É mais escura. - antes que pudesse replicar, ela ergue uma mão - E sim, eu sei a diferença entre todas as cores e tons dos batons que tenho. Todos os vinte vermelhos e dez rosas. - ri, só agora percebendo a música que tocava. Era a que havia composto para a esposa. Ela sorriu também, reconhecendo o ritmo - Minhas malas já estão prontas. Você que devia se apressar e fazer as suas.

[...]

Aquele era um dos raros momentos em que sua folga e a de Tristan coincidiam, apesar de terem apenas algumas horas em comum. Teria de voltar a tarde enquanto Tristan só no dia seguinte. Então, sem poder ir muito longe, decidiram relaxar no jardim aproveitando a brisa suave que passava entre as cercas vivas.

-Quer mais? - Tris indicou a própria taça que enchia e concordou, ele prontamente encheu a sua - Que tal um brinde? Você está a um ano trabalhando aqui.

-Um brinde a boa sorte. Já veio tarde. - acrescentou e isso fez o outro rir, jogando a cabeça para trás - Você parece já ter bebido demais

-Estou ótimo! - ele passou um braço ao redor de seu ombro - E tão feliz por você! Sempre soube que era especial e agora outros podem ver também.

Sorriu levemente embaraçado, mas o olhar afetuoso de Tris e a forma que ele passava a mão em seu cabelo traziam muitas lembranças. Foi só porque estava olhando para o moreno que percebeu o movimento em sua visão periférica. Olhou para a janela aberta no primeiro andar, sentindo-se gelar por dentro e um peso afundar no estômago. Não tinha ninguém. Mas por um segundo pode jurar que viu o rei Tsunayoshi na janela.

-Stef? - o outro chama e olha a janela preocupado com a súbita palidez dele - Que houve?

-Eu… - franziu o cenho considerando as chances. Podia ter sido só o vento balançando a cortina marrom com detalhes em ouro e vinho. Ou podia ter sido só alguém passando… - Eu não sei. Achei ter visto alguém.

Ele devia ser a pessoa mais azarada da Terra se realmente aquele fosse Tsuna. Mas ele podia não ter visto nada demais e estava apenas passando. Ou podia pensar… sentiu o corpo tensionar e dando uma desculpa qualquer a Tris, levantou-se.

O que fazer? Se fosse descoberto… apertou os punhos com o cenho franzido. Teria de passar por tudo mais uma vez, os rumores, a humilhação. Talvez fosse melhor partir, mas como servo do rei ficaria difamado em todo país. Alguns criados o cumprimentaram ao passar e acenou com a cabeça em resposta. Talvez estivesse pensando demais e não aconteceria nada. Sempre foi cauteloso, não tinha o que temer. Ou teria? Uma mão em seu ombro o arranca de seus pensamentos.

-Eu te chamei umas duas vezes. - reclama Noelle, parecia afobada - Tem como você começar mais cedo hoje e ficar com o mestre Tsunayoshi? Acabei de saber que meu bebê adoeceu. - reparou no bilhete na mão dela.

-Claro - fala sentindo um bolo se formar na garganta.

-Obrigado. Vou ficar te devendo uma! - a mulher já corria para a saída mais próxima.

Trocou-se rapidamente nos aposentos dos criados e foi para o castelo. Inspirando fundo para espantar o nervosismo, entrou no escritório do rei Tsunayoshi. Ele ergueu os olhos da carta que escrevia e deu um sorriso. Não parecia haver suspeita nele

-Bom dia Stefan. - ele lança um olhar para o relógio de pêndulo num canto - Quero dizer, boa tarde. Para mim ainda é dia já que não almocei. - ele estica os braços acima da cabeça tentando alongá-los.

Ele não o tratava diferente e não viu nada em seus olhos que traísse o que pensava. Soltou a respiração devagar

-Precisa de algo mestre Tsunayoshi?

-Já disse para não ficar me chamando de mestre quando não tem ninguém de fora. E só Tsuna está bom. - deu um pequeno sorriso, alívio espalhando-se no peito do empregado

-Deseja que eu traga seu almoço?

-Por favor. No caminho, chame um mensageiro para levar isso. - ele gesticula para algumas das cartas sobre a mesa.

Fez uma reverência e saiu. Felizmente não teve de ir além do corredor. Outro criado tinha acabado de subir as escadas carregando a bandeja com o almoço do rei e o mensageiro saiu do escritório de Hayato assim que segurou a travessa. Voltou ao escritório seguido do rapaz e enquanto ele ouvia as instruções sobre as mensagens colocou os pratos numa mesa circular pequena, usada normalmente quando o rei fazia uma pausa para um lanche ou em dias como hoje em que ele esquecia completamente da hora e almoçava no escritório.

-Stefan, gostaria de saber algo e quero que seja bem honesto ao me responder. - para de encher a taça com vinho e deposita a garrafa na mesa. Tsunayoshi o observava e talvez tenha sido a intensidade do olhar dele que fez com que segurasse a bandeja, meio abraçado, como um escudo.

-Eu farei o que puder.

-Você e Tristan… Não são irmãos. - não era uma pergunta. Ele tinha mesmo visto. Aperta a bandeja com força.

-Não senhor. - responde em voz baixa desviando o olhar

-São amantes. - novamente não era uma pergunta. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Se fosse outro, qualquer outro, arriscaria mentir, mas Tsunayoshi sempre foi tão bom pra ele! Com um suspiro resignado, responde com a voz tão firme quanto podia

-Sim senhor. - viu Tsuna balançar a cabeça, como se confirmasse algo para si mesmo enquanto terminava de juntar alguns papéis na mesa - Senhor. - chama e o moreno volta a olhar para ele - Sei que o que fiz é considerado perverso. Peço apenas um dia para que Tristan e eu possamos juntar o que precisamos e partir - curva-se com respeito, forçando as palavras que sempre odiou repetir a sair de sua boca - Lamento por ter sido motivo de vergonha para sua casa. Farei o máximo para partir sem causar maiores problemas ao seu nome. - suspira ao final, fazendo as contas de quanto juntou; seria suficiente para sair do país e com o que Tristan tinha juntado também…

-Mas eu não quero que vocês vão embora. - fala o monarca e ergueu a cabeça vendo a surpresa em seu rosto - A menos é claro que vocês queiram, mas eu ficaria perdido sem você pra organizar minha agenda. Sem falar que os meninos amam o Tristan, não quero nem imaginar as lágrimas deles. - ele levanta-se e vem em direção a mesa, ainda o encarava estupefato. O monarca percebeu e segurou seus ombros - Não tem nada de errado com vocês. Podem ficar se quiserem.

Sabia, simplesmente sabia, olhando nos olhos do moreno que ele não estava mentindo e que realmente era bem-vindo para ficar.

-Mesmo? - pergunta num fio de voz

-Claro. - ele deu um sorriso doce - Só peço a vocês o mesmo que pedi a outros casais: que deixem a intimidade de vocês entre vocês. Não quero ter de lidar com a corte por que eles viram dois criados meus trocando um beijo no corredor.

Nem havia notado que o monarca sentou, ainda segurava a bandeja contra o peito sem acreditar que era real.

-Vou ter que reorganizar as folgas de vocês para que tenham mais dias em comum. - Tsuna cortava um pedaço de peixe em seu prato enquanto pensava - Também vou ter que pedir para colocar uma cama de casal no quarto de vocês. Você prefere um guarda-roupa grande ou cada um continua com o seu? - percebeu que ele esperava uma resposta, mas não conseguia - Stefan? - ele chamou preocupado.

Caiu de joelhos, a bandeja fazendo um barulho alto ao bater no chão, mas antes que o alarme de Tsunayoshi o fizesse levantar, havia abraçado os joelhos do rei enquanto lágrimas caiam de seu rosto.

-Obrigado. Obrigado mestre Tsunayoshi.

-Não precisa disso tudo só pra agradecer - ele parecia envergonhado enquanto ajudava o empregado a sentar numa cadeira, oferecendo um lenço a ele. Vendo que não tinha efeito, ele ofereceu o vinho da própria taça esperando que isso o acalmasse. Mas acabou só piorando.

Já havia se ajoelhado para lordes e senhores de casa importantes antes, forçando-se a suportar a humilhação de beijar-lhes os pés e as vezes agressão quando aqueles homens descobriam a verdade e mandavam-no embora, com olhares de repulsa e contando absurdos a seu respeito. Mas de todos os que conhecera, Tsunayoshi foi o único que merecia ter seus pés beijados e ele se recusou terminantemente a sujeitá-lo a isso. Depois de tanto tempo sendo rejeitado só por ser quem era, a preocupação sincera e o afeto de Tsunayoshi eram um bálsamo para sua alma ferida.

Enquanto o jovem rei movia a mão em pequenos círculos em suas costas na esperança de acalmá-lo, Stefan decidiu que seguiria-o até o inferno ida e volta e mesmo assim sempre se sentiria em dívida.

Como a pessoa realista que era, acordou no dia seguinte acreditando que era tudo um sonho. Inspirou fundo e virou-se na cama, mas então deu de cara com o rosto de Tristan adormecido. Havia se sentado, meio assustado que alguém pudesse vê-los, mas então notou que estavam numa cama de casal e que Sonea não dividia mais o quarto com eles. Foi tudo real. Colocou as mãos sobre a boca enquanto inspirava fundo várias vezes para se acalmar. Não era porque mestre Tsunayoshi tinha aceitado que todos o aceitariam também.

Voltou a sua rotina normal, ou tanto quanto podia. De certa forma ainda esperava que alguém iria destrata-lo, mas o cumprimentaram normalmente enquanto passava. Mestre Tsunayoshi não estava a mesa do café da manhã, não era bem uma novidade já que ele costumava dormir como uma pedra, mas esperava vê-lo mais cedo.

-Bom dia Stefan. - cumprimenta Chrome, o marido acena em cumprimento.

-Bom dia senhor, senhora. Desejam algo?

-Degrau. - fala Kyoya e o empregado viu Mukuro entrar, meio cambaleando. Ele parou vendo o degrau, colocando um pé devagar e então outro e continuou andando - Francamente. - mestre Kyoya rolou os olhos e apesar de não ter continuado a frase, a reprovação em seus olhos era muito clara.

-Eu não quero discutir com você tão cedo na minha folga. - fala o outro, e senta-se com os braços cruzados na mesa e apoiou a testa neles

-Mukuro, você não devia ter bebida tanto. - Chrome fala com suavidade e serve um copo de chá, colocando próximo do azulado.

-Foi o jeito. Não havia ninguém novo. Acho que vou ter que ir a outra festa hoje.

-E quem espera encontrar? Já dormiu com todas as mulheres bonitas.

-E com os homens bonitos também. - Kyoya acrescentou voltando ao seu desjejum e Mukuro fez uma careta para ele - Chegaram algumas cartas para você. Bem perfumadas.

Perfumar as cartas era uma forma de mostrar interesse em cortejar. Não sabia que Mukuro recebia dessas, mas parando pra pensar normalmente era Noelle que cuidava da correspondência.

-É por isso que não gosto de falar com você de manhã cedo. Ou em qualquer outro horário - ainda meio bambo, o azulado se levanta - Vou voltar pra cama.

Quando Mukuro estava saindo, Noelle estava entrando e fez um gesto para que a seguisse. Foram até o quarto de mestre Tsunayoshi, ele estava conversando algo com Alberto. Apesar do homem não ficar tanto no castelo, Tsunayoshi ainda valorizava muito o trabalho do mordomo e não era incomum vê-los conversando. Normalmente era Alberto que ficava quando precisava sair de folga.

-Aí está ele. - Tsuna dá um sorriso, Alberto observava-o impassível como sempre - O que acha?

Alberto o encarou por dois minutos inteiros em silêncio. Já começava a ficar nervoso quando ele virou-se para Tsuna e acenou positivamente. O monarca abriu um sorriso.

-Stefan, tenho uma proposta para você. É algo bem incomum e vou entender se negar porque não vai ser nada fácil. - o sorriso diminuiu um pouco enquanto o rosto dele se tornava mais sério - Já ouviu falar sobre os Sombras?

[...]

O clima no bar era alegre como sempre. Músicos tocavam, homens batendo o pé ao ritmo da música e casais dançando. Mas não conseguia tirar aquela sensação da mente. Girou a caneca a sua frente com uma mão enquanto pressionava os lábios com os dedos.

Podia ter sido só um sonho ou uma alucinação causada por aquele bolinho envenenado. Mas se o bolinho envenenado era real o beijo teria sido também certo? Ou quando inconsciente sua mente só continuou como se não tivesse desmaiado e criou uma cena. Mas não era criativo a esse ponto!

Claro que havia pensado por um tempo que Bianchi estava interessada nele. Ela parecia sempre estar lá nos momentos em que esteve mais triste e até depois em horas aleatórias, oferecendo aqueles milhares de pratos… peculiares, na falta de uma palavra melhor. Ela não costumava sorrir muito, mas não podia negar que até aquele leve erguer no canto dos lábios fazia com que comesse com mais boa vontade.

Mas isso era diferente. A sensação dos lábios de Bianchi era real demais e também um tipo de tormento, como ter uma vontade enorme de coçar a ferida mas não poder fazer isso.

-Ei Takeshi, não acredito que você me trouxe aqui pra ficar sentado! - Tsuna praticamente se joga no banco ao seu lado. Ele estava coberto de suor, já devia estar a quase uma hora dançando e a boina havia encaixado melhor nos cabelos espetados agora que estavam molhados disfarçando mais seu rosto. Não que ele precisasse, a maioria dos que estavam lá eram empregados do castelo e guardas, sem falar em outros elementos que haviam sido atraídos pelas chamas de Tsuna.

-Eu vou já. - fala e oferece sua bebida a ele, Tsuna vira tudo num gole só - O que houve com você? - pergunta vendo um leve contorno vermelho no canto dos lábios do moreno.

-Uma moça tentou me beijar! - e o moreno bate a caneca na mesa enquanto se aproximava dele - Acha que devo me zangar por isso? - se não o conhecesse, diria que estava bêbado, mas as chamas dele e de Ryohei os impediam (exceto depois de muito, muito esforço e alguns barris de bebida bem forte).

-Não.

-Então não ficarei! - ele levanta-se com um riso fácil - Vou dançar mais um pouco.

Ri vendo o moreno se aproximar de uma moça, curiosamente com o batom vermelho igual ao que estava no canto do lábio dele.

-Ele não cansa? - a voz fez com que levantasse a cabeça.

-Romeo! - levanta-se, cumprimentando o jovem com um abraço. Ele tinha cabelos encaracolados e olhos escuros, Haru insistia em dizer que ele parecia muito com Lambo, mas não conseguia ver onde - Acho que nunca, Tsuna tem fogo nas veias - ele riu, claro que não entenderia que não era piada, mas não se importou.

Romeo era um nobre, não tinha a posição muito alta, mas era um dos poucos que apoiava Tsuna e aceitava as mudanças que ele trazia. E recentemente, ele havia pedido a ajuda deles para tentar cortejar Bianchi. Tsuna havia convencido até Hayato a participar dessa enrascada para saber se Bianchi estava com alguém ou não.

-E aí? Soube se alguém está cortejando-a? - pergunta o rapaz servindo-se de uma taça de vinho. Ele estava ansioso, tomou um grande gole de vinho. A sensação voltou a lhe incomodar. Sem que percebesse voltou a pressionar os lábios.

-Desculpe amigo, parece que ela está saindo com alguém, mas está mantendo tudo discreto.

-Mesmo? - ele parecia desapontado - Sabe quem? - deu de ombros e ele suspirou - Bom, espero que ela mude de ideia logo.

Era verdade que Bianchi havia dado uma chance a todos os homens que conhecia da nobreza, normalmente só um almoço, e os dispensava no mesmo dia. Na grande maioria das vezes antes mesmo de terminar a refeição. Pressiona o dedo contra o lábio uma última vez antes de dar ao rapaz um sorriso que fez ele ter calafrios.

-Acho que não.

[...]

Viu Alex colocar a esposa e filha no cavalo. O navio só sairia em dois dias, mas eles queriam pegar o caminho de barca sem pressa porque tanto Neri quanto a filha ficavam enjoadas. Neri acenou para ele, nem mesmo a gravidez conseguia arrancar ela do dorso de um cavalo, e deu um breve aceno. Alexis estava chorando, dava pra ouvir o gemido dela da varanda do castelo.

-Vai sentir falta deles? - Tsuna apoia-se ao seu lado

-Não. - ele ri enquanto acenava

-Eu vou. São divertidos. - ele cruza os braços enquanto apoiava as costas na amurada - Está tudo bem Hayato?

_Já reparou quantas vezes ele pergunta como está?_ Queria bater no miserável antes dele ir embora.

-Tudo bem. - fala e tenta dar um sorriso. Não se sentia muito convincente e Tsuna franziu de leve o cenho - Só pensando em algo.

-Posso te ajudar?

-É a Uri. Ela fica fugindo de mim. - coça de leve o cabelo. Não queria preocupar Tsuna com coisas pequenas, até porque ele já tinha bastante com o que pensar. Mas a conversa com Alex mais cedo não saia de sua mente - Natsu já fugiu de você?

-Não. Ele sempre vinha atrás de mim quando filhote. - o moreno segura o queixo enquanto olhava para o céu estrelado - Mesmo quando o deixei na mata, depois que me reconheceu ele voltou a ser como antes. Talvez porque eu o tenho desde que era filhote.

Também tinha a Uri desde que ela era filhote. Mas não ia falar isso. Não precisava preocupá-lo mais por um assunto bobo. Só precisava de tempo para descobrir o que fazer. Era só questão de tempo. Ele conseguiria, ele sempre conseguia.

-Vou procurar a Uri. Já faz tempo que ela não se alimenta. - fala desencostando-se e Tsuna dá um sorriso

-Da última vez, ela estava perto da ponte. Acho que tentava pegar uns peixes. - o moreno riu e abriu os braços, em menos de um segundos Russell se jogou neles Daniel pulava logo depois os dois se cutucando - Do que é que vocês estão brincando?

-De nada. - responde o príncipe com um sorriso e esconde o rosto na camisa do pai - Brinca com a gente pai.

Ele nunca negava nada ao filho. Dando um tapinha no ombro do moreno, seguiu para a ponte. Era uma construção que tinham terminado a pouco tempo. Com a reforma do castelo de Andria, haviam aumentado o terreno para que o muro passasse por um rio. Sobre ele foi construído uma ponte para que pudessem chegar ao outro lado, era uma saída alternativa do castelo para os corajosos que se atrevessem a encarar Natsu, já que ficava no território do leão.

-Não Takeshi! Eu estou falando sério! - franziu o cenho vendo Haru se encolher e Takeshi avançou um passo, ela recuou dois

-Eu também. Isso vai ser divertido! - sem muito esforço, ele envolveu Haru com os braços e ergueu-a. - Você precisa desestressar um pouco - foi a risada dela que impediu que pulasse no pescoço do amigo para matá-lo.

-Não, Takeshi, meu vestido!

-Você tem uma dúzia desses. - e sem hesitar, ele a balança e ela cai pela lateral da ponte. Um alto ‘splash’ quando ela acerta a água. Takeshi ainda ria, apoiando os braços na amurada da ponte.

-Está gelada! - ouviu a voz dela vindo lá de baixo

-Você se acostuma! Ah, oi Hayato! - ele acena com um sorriso - Quer dar um mergulho também?

-Estou bem aqui. - fala cruzando os braços, dando alguns passos para longe do moreno. Takeshi tirou a camisa e jogou em sua direção

-Segura um minuto? - ele sobe na amurada e mergulha. Aproximou-se da borda, vendo a água subir onde ele tinha caído.

Haru estava de costas e ria. O rio era bem fundo perto da estrutura que sustentava a ponte, talvez uns dez metros de profundidade. E sabia que a queda não era fatal porque Tsuna e Kyoya já tinham pulado de lá quando estavam embriagados. Mas então porque estava tão incomodado? Pendura a camisa de Takeshi numa das pequenas lanternas que ficava na borda da ponte, apesar que não duvidava nada que ele fosse voltar sem camisa.

-Eu tinha uma reunião agora! - ouviu ela reclamar e então ela estava lá. Ensopada, erguia a saia volumosa com as mãos para poder andar, a parte superior estava colada no corpo. O sorriso que ela tinha no rosto morreu quando o viu.

-Ah, qual é! Já vai sair? - Takeshi não tivera a paciência de nadar até a borda, preferindo escalar pelas pilastras. Ele sentou-se na amurada e passou a mão pelo cabelo para tirar o excesso de água. Era realmente necessário ele fazer tanta pose para algo tão simples?

-Alguém tem que trabalhar por nós dois. - ela responde a ele com um sorriso, passando pelo prateado sem dar um olhar em sua direção

-Mas você tem tempo ainda! Neil avisou que a reunião foi adiada para as cinco.

-Eu preciso estudar as propostas. - Takeshi a seguiu, andando com o equilíbrio de um gato pela amurada

-Você já sabe tudo de cabeça. Haru, se você não vier para um mergulho comigo eu vou me jogar da ponte. - ela riu quando ele teatralmente colocou uma mão na testa e deixou-se cair na água novamente. Ela aproxima-se da borda, mordendo o lábio inferior

-Só mais um mergulho...

-Dois! - ele a interrompe

-E então eu volto!

-Fechado!

Sem nenhum pudor, ela tira o vestido, ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo (um tipo de blusa de alça e short curto) branca, e deixa a peça molhada pendurada na amurada. Ela dá um mergulho com algumas cambalhotas e caiu na água, arrancando um riso de Takeshi. Sinceramente, ela não se envergonhava de ficar mergulhando assim sem roupa? E justo com o Takeshi? Entre todas as pessoas, ela tinha que ficar com essa pouca vergonha com ele? Chuta uma pedra distraidamente enquanto caminhava.

Um miado baixo fez com que esquecesse suas reclamações. Lá estava Natsu. E ele estava segurando Uri entre as patas e lambendo-a.

-Ela não é tão filhote assim sabia? - fala aproximando-se dos dois felinos e senta-se em frente a eles. Natsu o encarou por talvez um segundo e então voltou a lamber a gata sem se importar. Assim, sem usar sua cara para afiar as garras, Uri era até fofinha - Quer comer Uri?

Oferece a mão, o anel brilhou com chamas da tempestade. Natsu foi mais rápido que a gata e lambeu as chamas primeiro. Foi engraçado ver a gata tentando sair das patas do leão para alcançar sua mão. Ela deitou sobre seu antebraço mostrando os dentes para o leão, o pelo erguido. Natsu lambeu o focinho dela e deitou, apoiando a cabeça na sua perna.

Acariciou o leão distraidamente enquanto esperava Uri terminar de alimentar-se com suas chamas. Nunca tinha tentado mexer nela enquanto comia, moveu a mão devagar para a gata e apoiou-a sobre as costas dela. Uri parou de lamber e olhou-o, decidindo se deveria atacá-lo ou não, então voltou a comer.

_Gatos e mulheres são orgulhosos demais._

-Porque aquela mulher ainda me incomoda tanto? - pergunta em voz baixa, arriscando-se a acariciar as costas da gata. Uri se arqueou e deu um miado baixo, deitando em seu colo - Pelo menos você ficou do meu lado. Ao menos, depois.

Não era sempre que Uri o obedecia. As vezes, ela ficava tão recarregada com chamas que saia explodindo como uma dúzia de bombinhas, mas era nesse momento que ela o ouvia. Por que não podia fazê-lo também nos momentos de calma? Suspirou, deitando-se na grama, com seus pensamentos o tumultuando até o sono. Fazia semanas que não dormia direito por causa dos Neri fazendo-o dormir tarde e suas obrigações o fazendo levantar cedo. Acorda quando Natsu se levantou, estava usando a lateral do leão como travesseiro. Piscou, vendo o céu ganhar os tons alaranjados do por do sol.

-Você ficou aqui esse tempo todo? - coloca uma mão sobre o corpo do leão, mas tanto ele como Uri olhavam algo longe. Uma coluna de fumaça se levantando - O que é isso?

Vinha de longe, daria algumas horas de caminhada. Subiu numa das árvores, Uri subindo a sua frente saltando pelos galhos, e aperta os olhos tentando ver se era um dos fogareiros de alerta. Mas não era, vinha de uma cidade. Teria de voltar para pegar um cavalo, mas se fosse usando suas chamas economizaria talvez meia hora.

Já fazia um tempo que não testava isso. Estalou de leve o pescoço, um tique que havia adquirido quando tentava invocar sua chama do trovão. Usando ela empurra-se para cima, para longe das árvores e de qualquer obstáculo, exceto talvez um pássaro distraído. Aliando ela a sua chama da tempestade, impulsionou-se na direção da cidade, rápido como uma bala. Só precisou de outros três impulsos para chegar a cidade. O problema maior era sempre aterrissar. Usando impulsos menores, reduziu a velocidade da queda assim que percebeu que estava chegando a cidade, tentando também direcionar onde deveria cair.

Um telhado particularmente vazio chamou sua atenção. Tirando o cinto duplo que usava, ao segurá-lo com suas mãos os metais reagem as chamas e formam anéis completamente preenchidos por elas. Encolheu o corpo, encaixando os discos nos pés e flexionou os joelhos, preparando-se para o impacto. Ouviu um grito assustado da dona de casa quando bateu no telhado e escorregou por ele para o telhado vizinho e então para outro. Era quase como esquiar, só que sem neve e bem mais perigoso.

Apagou suas chamas ao pular num quarto telhado e rola por ele, conseguindo ficar pendurado pela borda bem antes de cair. Dá um suspiro aliviado. Até agora, havia sido seu melhor pouso. Solta-se da borda para o chão e corre em direção ao incêndio, uma pequena multidão já se amontoava ao redor.

O canal tinha calçadas altas dos dois lados e escadas que levavam a pequenos deques na altura da margem do rio. Pode ver uma embarcação pequena, e apesar do fogo já ter devorado as velas e a bandeira, o design era inegavelmente seika. Com o pânico crescente em seu peito, empurrou-se pela multidão tentando se aproximar. Aquela era a barca que os Neri iriam pegar. Era a “carona” deles até chegarem ao porto, essas embarcações menores subiam os rios para fazer comércio com cidades menores, ou como na capital, para cidades longes do porto. Quando finalmente consegue chegar perto da margem, viu uma moça tossindo, as roupas fumegavam. Outro surgiu da água, carregando uma criança nos braços.

-Alex! - grita se aproximando e o prateado levanta a cabeça. Ele olha para os lados, procurando pela esposa na margem. A filha em seus braços tossia e tremia.

- _Segura ela_! - puxou a menina da água e Alex volta nadando para a barca em chamas. Pode vê-lo escalando pela lateral, para entrar novamente no meio das chamas.

- _Baba_! - a menina grita sem conseguir ver o pai.

Aquele fogo não era natural. As embarcações de Seik eram projetadas para aguentar tormentas, mesmo as menores. Talvez por ter usado explosivos por tantos anos ou talvez pelo grito de alguém ao fundo, mas teve apenas um vislumbre de algo sendo jogado em direção ao barco

-Pro chão! - vira-se, abaixando-se para proteger a criança em seus braços e a menina na margem.

A maioria não reagiu rápido o suficiente, e pedaços do barco voaram para janelas e atingiram pessoas. Outra veio logo em seguida, o barulho alto parecia fazer tremer até o chão onde estava. Alexis tremia em seus braços, mas o olhar da mais velha fez com que olhasse para trás. Não havia restado muito do barco, mas podia reconhecer os corpos flutuando pelo rio.

A guarda afastou a multidão aos empurrões, não que precisassem de muito esforço. A menina havia pulado no rio, ignorando os apelos do prateado de que ainda poderiam tentar algo contra ela, e puxou um dos corpos em direção a margem. Não conseguiu fazer nada além de encarar enquanto ela puxava ele para a calçada.

- _Ajude!_ \- ela grita para o prateado, os olhos marejados de lágrimas - _Você é um sol não é? Ajude eles!_ \- e ela pula novamente na água, indo buscar o próximo.

Alexis ainda tremia muito em seus braços. Foi difícil colocar ela perto das escadas, a menina chorava assustada olhando em desespero para um após outro que a outra trazia. Um dos homens estava vivo, mas muito machucado com queimaduras por todo o lado direito do corpo. Outro não respirava. Tentou fazer massagem cardíaca nele, mas não havia reação.

Quando ela trouxe Hahai, percebeu duas coisas com aflição. A primeira, o volume em sua barriga havia sumido o que queria dizer que ela já teve o bebê. A segunda era que ela não respirava.

- _Hahai! Olha pra mim mulher!_ \- pressiona o esterno dela, esperando ter qualquer reação dela. As pernas dela estavam esmagadas e queimadas, como se uma verga especialmente grande houvesse caído sobre ela. Tentou mais algumas vezes, mas ela não reagia - _Hahai, por favor, sua filha está aqui! Ela está chorando por sua causa!_ \- tentou usar suas chamas do trovão, esperando que a eletricidade fizesse o coração dela voltar a bater. Não adiantou.

A menina aproximou-se carregando outro com ela. Alex tossia e mesmo ao tirá-lo na água e da fumaça não pareceu aliviar a situação do homem. Sangue escorria de sua cabeça e do peito, um pedaço de metal havia atravessado seu estômago.

-Lexie. - ele consegue falar, segurando fracamente sua mão - Lexie.

_-Ela está aqui. Não se mova._ \- precisava tirar a estaca, mas não sabia se ele aguentaria. Não ali com ninguém além dele para garantir que viveria.

-Lexie. - ele fala, tão baixo como um suspiro. O toque em seu braço afrouxa e a mão dele cai a seu lado

- _Não, não! Você não vai morrer aqui!_ \- foi uma decisão horrível, mas puxou a estaca fora, arrancando uma das mangas da camisa para tentar estancar o sangue. As chamas do sol brilharam suavemente em seu anel - _Não vou deixar você morrer!_

Mesmo que tivesse de usar todas as chamas do sol que tinha até ficar zerado, ele salvaria ao menos um deles. Alex estava com as pupilas dilatadas e encarava o rosto dele esperando ter qualquer reação. O som das pessoas havia reduzido em seus ouvidos, conseguia ouvir apenas o choro de Alexis

-Hayato! - a voz o trouxe de volta de seu estupor, quando uma mão cobriu a sua. Levantou os olhos vendo o alaranjado de seu céu - Ele se foi Hayato. - ele sussurra para o prateado, o choro de Alexis havia sido abafado também. Agora percebia que era porque Haru abraçava a menina, escondendo o rosto dela na curva de seu pescoço - Vamos salvar quem pode ser salvo.

Tsuna havia ajudado-o a se levantar. Ryohei estava junto do homem que sobreviveu, curando-o como podia enquanto tentava ficar longe dos olhos curiosos e manter as chamas longe da vista dos outros. O que partiu de vez seu coração foi ver a moça sair da água empurrando uma cesta. Nem mesmo estar encharcada disfarçava o fato que ela estava chorando quando ela tirou um monte de panos de dentro da cesta e colocou ao lado de Hahai. O filho deles não havia sobrevivido nem mesmo a fumaça.

-É minha culpa. - fala cobrindo o rosto com as mãos - É tudo minha culpa.

Tsuna franziu o cenho, empurrando o prateado para as escadas para que ele pudesse sentar.

-Você está em choque.

-Não, eles não deviam estar na barca. - fala ainda com as mãos cobrindo a boca. Não conseguia desviar os olhos do casal nem da criança entre eles - Eu deveria ter vindo com eles de carruagem. Eles só vieram para o barco porque eu disse que não voltaria a Seik dessa vez. Se eu tivesse vindo…

-Hayato! - olha para seu céu com surpresa pelo tom de voz que ele usou. Tsuna segurou firmemente seu braço, o olhar dele era suave mas firme - Hayato eu sei como é estar se culpando, mas não pode ficar pensando em como seria diferente. O que podemos fazer agora é cuidar dos feridos, pegar quem fez isso e enfiá-lo na cadeia pelo resto da sua vida miserável. Pode fazer isso? - o prateado inspirou fundo algumas vezes e concordou com um aceno - Ótimo.

Haviam voltado com a moça e o homem ferido para o castelo. Haviam cogitado deixá-los na cidade, afinal mover o homem poderia prejudicar suas feridas, mas quando havia falado sobre o explosivo que lançaram no barco Tsuna havia mudado de ideia. Os ataques estavam indo longe demais. Deixaram de ser apenas brigas de bar e ameaças, estavam evoluindo para puro ódio.

A moça, Vin, e o homem que sobreviveu, Lestoni, ficaram por poucos dias no castelo, apenas o suficiente para que Ryohei o curasse. Ele olhavam com desconfiança para todos no castelo no início e entendia porque, todos haviam ficado surpresos. Mas um dia, depois de Tsuna falar com os dois, ele estavam um pouco mais abertos. Assim que ele estava melhor, haviam selado alguns cavalos e preparado-se para encontrar uma embarcação em Nebula para retornar a Seik. Eles precisavam levar a notícia e encontrar alguém da família Neri que ficaria com Alexis.

A pequena se recusava a sair do quarto.


	19. Alexis

**Aproximadamente 3 anos após o fim da guerra**

Alexis não saia do quarto.

Mal comia e bebia, raramente falava. Nem mesmo as crianças conseguiram fazê-la sair um pouco. Nem Tsuna, com quem ela adorava brincar, ou Takeshi, com suas chamas da chuva, conseguiam falar com ela. E esperavam que ele conseguisse, porque havia viajado com ela e a família durante quase um ano e meio. Juntando toda a calma que tinha, bate a porta do quarto da menina.

-Lex? - chama abrindo a porta do quarto. Ela havia se encolhido pelo uso do apelido - _Sou eu, Pietro_ _._ \- um calafrio subia a sua espinha só de usar o nome que o pai lhe dera, mas era assim que os pais dela o chamavam, então era por esse nome que ela o conhecia - _Posso ficar com você?_

Ela não se mexeu. Entrou, deixando a porta encostada e senta-se na cama. Ela estava abraçada a um travesseiro os olhos esmeraldas brilhavam por lágrimas não derramadas. Viu a refeição ainda intocada na mesinha do quarto, bom quase intocada, havia algumas mordidinhas no pão. A comida de Caelum era bem diferente da de Seik, especialmente em questão de temperos.

- _Alexis, tem algo que eu você queira?_ \- talvez algo familiar das ilhas a ajudaria a comer, ela acenou com a cabeça - _O que?_

 _-Quero meu papai e minha mamãe_ \- algo em seu peito apertou-se; ela abraçou mais forte o travesseiro.

- _Eu… Não posso trazer eles de volta_. - admite. Mesmo que Tsuna tivesse dito para ser gentil ao falar com ela, não conseguia mentir. Odiou saber que haviam mentido tanto para ele em sua infância, ela merecia a verdade também.

- _Então eu quero ir com eles._

 _-Alexis, me escuta._ \- fala tocando o ombro dela, isso faz com que ela vire só um pouco para olhar ele - _Você não pode ir com eles. Sabe disso não é?_ \- lágrimas finalmente escorrem dos olhos dela.

- _Eu não quero ficar sozinha_. - ela esconde o rosto no travesseiro.

- _Eu sei. Eu sei que deve ser assustador ficar aqui, quando você não conhece quase ninguém e sem seus pais com você_. - ela acena concordando e suspira - _Eu não sou seu pai Alexis, nem vou fingir ser. Mas conheci ele e sua mãe e sei como eles ficariam caso vissem você assim. Sua mãe já teria arrumado uma cana e batido em todo mundo do castelo por não estar fazendo uma comida que você gosta de comer. E seu pai estaria apenas rindo enquanto ele mesmo cozinhava algo._ \- ela acena mais uma vez, mordendo os lábios - _Eu não sou eles. E sei que você tem um pouco de medo de mim_. - isso faz ela se encolher mais - _Mas eu quero cuidar de você. Então me diz como._

Ela ficou em silêncio muito tempo. Afastou uma mecha prateada do rosto dela, ela esfrega algumas lágrimas em sua bochecha e senta-se.

- _Não gosto do queijo daqui._ \- ela aperta o travesseiro e dá um sorriso - _Nem daquele pão claro. Gosto do escuro._ \- ela era a única que preferia o pão de uma dúzia de cereais em vez do com apenas trigo que Tristan fazia.

- _Tá bem. Pão escuro e sem queijo. O que mais?_ \- ela brincou com a barra da blusa - _Mais alguma coisa que você não gosta?_

 _-Mamãe e papai sempre comiam comigo_. - ela havia murmurado.

- _Eu venho comer com você também_ _._ \- ela havia olhado-o com dúvida, como se imaginasse que ele não faria por muito tempo.

- _Papai tocava para mim. E me contava histórias na hora de dormir, ele só saia depois que eu dormia._

_-Não toco alaúde, mas posso contar uma história. Mas as que sei talvez você nunca tenha ouvido falar._

Precisou de mais tempo para tirá-la do quarto do que imaginou. Mas havia cumprido a promessa e fazia todas as refeições com ela e também ficava com ela até que ela dormisse. E não sabia muitas histórias, nenhuma que interessasse a ela pelo menos.

- _Porque a princesa fica esperando o príncipe? Porque ela não se juntou aos anões e foi enfrentar a rainha?_ \- ajeita os lençóis para deixá-la coberta e então deita-se ao lado dela

- _Não sei._ \- fala sinceramente.

- _Você não é muito bom contando histórias_ _._ \- ela encosta a mão em sua bochecha, dando algumas batidinhas e reconheceu o gesto. Tsuna fez o mesmo com Daniel quando ele choramingou por não ter entrado na sala em que o pai faria uma reunião.

- _Nunca me contaram muitas_ _._ \- admite dando de ombros e então encara-a com um sorriso - _Mas eu tenho uma que nunca contei a ninguém._

 _-Qual?_ \- ela abraça o travesseiro, virando-se para poder vê-lo melhor. Levanta-se, procurando em meio a suas roupas no guarda-roupa até achar uma pequena figura entalhada na madeira, ainda cuidadosamente pintada mesmo após tantos anos - _O que é isso?_ \- ela pergunta quando deitou-se ao lado dela novamente

- _Este é Hayato. Quando eu tinha a sua idade, minha mãe morreu e eu estava muito triste. Fiquei o dia inteiro chorando por sentir saudades dela. Meu pai também tinha brigado comigo mais cedo então eu fui dormir querendo que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo._ \- colocou o bonequinho em pé no lençol, a base redonda de madeira garantiu que ele não tombasse - _E aí ele apareceu. Ele me contou a história de Hayato e Lavina, disse que seria como um guardião para mim e sempre me cuidaria e protegeria então eu nunca estaria sozinho._

A menina pegou o boneco com cuidado, passando os dedinhos pelo arco e pela máscara.

- _É bonito._

 _-É sim_. - fala dando um sorriso mínimo - _Lembro que porque ele apareceu, eu descobri porque minha mãe tinha me chamado de Hayato. Eu achava um nome esquisito, mas depois eu gostei. Ele tinha conseguido entrar no meu quarto e falar comigo sem que ninguém visse e quando eu tinha problemas, sempre aparecia uma carta me dizendo para não desistir. Acho que ele estava cumprindo a promessa e ficou de olho em mim por muito tempo._ \- ela ainda olhava com muita atenção para o boneco - _Quer que eu deixe ele aqui com você?_

Ela concorda com um aceno e colocou o boneco na mesa da cabeceira. Ela ficou encarando o boneco por um tempo antes de virar-se para ele de novo.

- _Você acha que ele é um guardião pra mim também?_

 _-Eu tenho certeza_. - fala passando a mão pelos fios longos e ela dá um pequeno sorriso.

No dia seguinte, ela saiu do quarto. Foi uma surpresa tão grande quando Daniel apareceu chamando-a pra brincar e ela foi, sem precisar que insistisse. Tinha ficado por perto para o caso dela precisar falar algo para os meninos em caeli, mas a maioria das brincadeiras era de correr e não de conversar. Ver que ela riu quando corria com os meninos fez com que desse um suspiro aliviado.

O riso dela era igual ao da mãe.

[...]

Havia esperado ansiosa durante aquelas semanas. Seus amigos só chegariam no dia do baile propriamente dito, uma tempestade havia atrasado o navio, mas mesmo assim não podia evitar de olhar ansiosamente toda vez que a entrada de alguém era anunciada na porta. Apesar de não ser um dos guardiões, havia sincronizado com Tsuna e passar tanto tempo sem vê-lo… Bom, talvez tenha ficado receosa de ser aceita por ele quando depois de seis meses de casada havia sincronizado suas chamas as de Enma. Nem ela sabia como aquilo havia acontecido, mas aconteceu.

-Sua Majestade Real, rei Tsunayoshi di Vongola Decimo, rei de Caelum e Sua Alteza Real, príncipe Daniel Elend di Vongola.

Mesmo estando de mãos dadas com o pai, Daniel praticamente saltitava lançando sorrisos a todos. Os dois estavam com cores combinando, Tsuna de terno branco com uma capa azul escura e Daniel com uma blusa branca com um short e suspensórios azuis escuros. Dois criados seguiam-nos, usando azul escuro e dourado. Era impressionante como as pessoas reverenciavam Tsuna ao passar, para logo em seguida conversar sobre ele discretamente cobrindo a boca com uma mão.

-Tsunayoshi. - Enma o cumprimenta com um aceno quando ele se aproxima e os dois apertam brevemente as mãos - É bom vê-lo de novo.

-Posso dizer o mesmo. - quando o olhar de Tsuna se desviou do seu esposo para ela, não pode evitar o sorriso quando ele segurou sua mão - Kyoko. - ele planta um beijo em seus nós dos dedos.

-Bom ver você.

Sentia muita falta do moreno, mas não tinha percebido o quanto até sentir a harmonia das chamas de Tsuna envolvendo-a. Sem nenhuma dúvida, sem qualquer alteração, sabia que Tsuna ainda a aceitava do mesmo jeito. Queria muito poder dar um abraço nele, mas teria de esperar. Felizmente, o mesmo não se aplicava a Daniel e o menino abraçou suas pernas escondendo um risinho no vestido volumoso.

-Oi tia Kyoko. - inclina-se para dar um beijo no menino ganhando, se possível, um sorriso ainda mais largo.

-Eu pedi para fazerem o melhor doce de limão só para você. - os olhinhos dele brilharam.

-Obrigado! - ele segura a barra da calça do pai - Posso ir brincar?

-Claro.

-Vem Tris. - o menino segura a mão de um dos homens - Eu ainda não encontrei a passagem secreta no jardim!

Tsuna não pode parar muito tempo com eles, a maioria queria puxar conversa com ele e logo os três se separaram. Kyoko estava num grupo com outras mulheres na mesa (sempre achava impressionante como as mulheres pareciam seguir a opinião de uma, no caso dela, e ficavam rondando-a como abelhas) e alguém se aproxima da sua mesa. Não pode evitar o sorriso.

-Lady Haru. - fala com um aceno, as outras a mesa rapidamente a cumprimentaram. Haru deu um pequeno sorriso, ela ainda usava o cabelo curto, uma presilha de safiras combinando com o vestido azul enfeitava os fios.

-Majestade. - ela curva-se numa reverência.

-Se me permitem senhoras, gostaria de ter um momento em particular com lady Haru. - levanta-se e segue em direção a um dos balcões, havia mesas menores lá e o clima fresco era agradável, mas a maioria ainda preferia manter-se no salão principal onde havia mais dança e fofoca - Como é bom te ver. - fala enlaçando o braço ao da amiga.

-Nem me fale! - elas encostam os ombros e sussurram enquanto passavam por guardas - Como você está? O que aconteceu de novo?

Era tão bom poder falar com sua amiga! Claro que Adelheid também era sua amiga e que estava tentando fazer amigos no castelo e entre a nobreza, mas havia algo reconfortante em encontrar bons e velhos amigos e falar sobre a vida. Só percebeu quanto tempo ficou longe conversando com Haru quando viu seu esposo passar na entrada do balcão e dar um sorriso quando a viu antes de voltar.

Haviam se reunido para tomar o desjejum juntos no dia seguinte. Num dos cômodos que constituíam o ‘quarto’ deles, havia uma sala particular com uma mesa redonda para acomodar cinco pessoas. Mas Haru ainda estava dormindo usando Daniel como ursinho, não que o mais novo se importasse, segundo Tsuna ele revezava dormindo na cama de cada guardião ao menos uma vez por mês.

Era notável a mudança em Tsuna. Ele parecia muito mais confortável no papel de rei, bem diferente do rapaz que sentava-se desleixado, recusando-se a participar de qualquer evento social, usando as roupas de forma largada num pequeno ato de rebeldia. Sem que notasse, o moreno sentava-se ereto, havia uma graça natural na forma que se movimentava. Mas era para o moreno atrás dele para quem seus olhos moviam-se.

O criado tinha a pele morena, o cabelo negro era curto e ele mantinha-se de pé atrás de Tsuna com as mãos atrás das costas, movendo-se apenas quando via que havia alguma xícara vazia.

-Então Tsu. - fala Enma pousando a xícara de café que terminara e lança um olhar para o criado. Ele não pareceu incomodado, na verdade nem parecia ter percebido.

-Ah, este é Stefan. Ele é basicamente minha sombra. - trocou um olhar com o marido.

Havia entendido direito? Olharam novamente para o homem, não parecia haver nenhum sinal de ameaça nele. Ele desabotoou o punho e puxou a manga da blusa, viu o familiar desenho que ameaçava os traidores do reinado. Enma deixou escapar um assobio baixo, Tsuna pegou um pãozinho sem se importar com a reação.

-Você também percebeu um surto de elementos perto do castelo? - Tsuna recomeça a conversa enquanto o criado ajeita a manga da camisa.

-Ainda bem. Achei que tinha sido só eu. - fala o ruivo com um suspiro aliviado - Acho que uns vinte adolescentes simplesmente… - ele estala os dedos.

-Lá também! Estou mantendo todos por perto, mas agora já tenho o que? Trinta elementos? - ele olha para o criado.

-Trinta e dois, sem contar seus guardiões. - confirma Stefan.

-A maioria ainda é muito nova, então acho que também estão reagindo ao Dani. As chamas dele são bem fortes para a idade. Ele sincronizou com a Alexis antes de virmos. A despedida deles foi de partir o coração, parecia até que um deles tinha morrido.

-Alexis dos Neri? - pergunta e ele confirma com um aceno, tomando um pouco de suco - Que fofinho. Aconteceu o mesmo com Rosary não foi? Chrome me contou numa carta.

-Sim. Já era difícil afastá-los, depois disso são inseparáveis. Só Russell não sincronizou com ele ainda, mas não deve demorar.

-Eu ouvi falar do ataques aos seikas. - Enma começa, sabia que o marido estava preocupado por isso. O país de ambos havia acabado de sair de uma guerra devastadora, nenhum dos dois podia se preocupar agora com uma guerra civil.

-Algum idiota começou a incitar briga, eles se defenderam e por eu ter defendido os seikas, os outros ficaram chateados. Piorou porque também tinha dado prioridade a eles num pequeno acordo de comércio como forma de agradecer pela ajuda que eles ofereceram durante a guerra - ele encara a xícara com um franzir - As brigas de bar pioraram e chegou ao ponto em que eles não podem nem mesmo andar sozinhos na rua. Mataram os pais da Alexis a algumas semanas.

A surpresa fez com que Kyoko soltasse a xícara. Stefan prontamente aproximou-se, secando o líquido que caiu na mesa e recolocando a xícara no pires.

-Encontraram quem fez isso?

-Sim, além disso os que participam são punidos severamente. Os seikas só se defendem, mas é muito difícil segurá-los também porque nem todos gostam de nós. - o moreno suspira - Alguns homens meus estão investigando, mas até agora nem sinal de como fazer isso diminuir.

-Tenho certeza que vão conseguir. - o ruivo fala com um sorriso reconfortante.

-Como está Alexis? - pergunta com preocupação. Só tinha visto a menininha poucas vezes, uma vez quando Hayato parou em Gravitta antes de ir para Caelum e outra quando visitou Soleil e ela estava lá com os pais. Ela parecia tão alegre e cheia de vida, nem conseguia imaginar como ela estaria lidando com a perda.

-Bem apegada ao Hayato. A família dela deve estar chegando para buscá-la em poucos dias, só por isso que ele não veio comigo. - ele tinha o cenho levemente franzido enquanto observava o fundo do seu copo.

Enma, percebendo que a conversa estava ficando depressiva demais, deu um sorriso ao perguntar quais as últimas travessuras de Daniel. Mesmo com a conversa mais leve, não pode deixar de notar como o moreno parecia cansado. Quando Haru acordou, as duas saíram para um passeio no jardim enquanto conversavam. Enma havia separado um jardim especialmente para ela e mostrava a amiga todas as flores que eles haviam plantado juntos. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando encontrou Tsuna brincando com o filho perto da fonte, bem no centro do jardim. Olhou ao redor, era um dos locais mais privados que o castelo tinha a oferecer, então não via porque não.

-Oi Tsu. - fala aproximando-se com um sorriso. Ele imediatamente dá um grande sorriso abrindo os braços. Ah, como sentiu falta daquele abraço. Ele ainda era tão aconchegante quanto lembrava.

-Quis fazer isso o dia todo! - ele riu e se afastou, pode ver apenas por um momento um brilho em seus olhos e soube que suas chamas estavam reclamando todos os meses sem a harmonia que as dele ofereciam - Aproveitando a chance, você não respondeu sobre o chá. - ele senta na borda da fonte, senta-se ao lado dele.

-Chá é ruim. - Daniel fez uma careta apoiando os bracinhos em suas pernas.

-É mesmo. - passa as mãos pelos fios castanhos - Mas é preciso às vezes. Camomila é muito bom, tem também valeriana ou erva-cidreira. Só tem que deixar um pouco de molho na água fria e então esquentar e coar.

-Acho que vou misturar os três, deixar de molho de um dia pro outro e ver se consigo apagar por umas doze horas.

-Doze horas é muito tempo! Temos que brincar juntos - riu enquanto Daniel largava-a para fazer beicinho para o pai.

-Vai ser um dia só e depois podemos fazer coisas bem legais juntos. - o moreno virou o rosto e viu Stefan. O servo parou junto a entrada do pátio, os braços atrás das costas - Mas o dever chama agora. - ele se levanta, Daniel dando um gemido desgostoso - Ah, e Kyoko. Meus parabéns. - ele dá um sorriso que não soube identificar e saiu.

-É aniversário da tia Kyoko? - pode ouvir Daniel perguntar e Tsuna riu.

Inclinou de leve a cabeça, entendendo tão pouco quanto o pequeno. Parabéns pelo que?

[...]

Podia ouvir os seikas cantando uma música na embarcação. Apesar de terem aportado, apenas um grupo saiu mais cedo e os outros continuaram no navio. Deu um sorriso para si mesma, reconhecendo a música. Talvez devesse dar um pulinho lá e tomar uma bebida, o rapaz no comando era bem simpático.

Mas é claro que seu trabalho vinha primeiro. Com um suspiro, Bianchi levanta-se, esticando os braços acima da cabeça. Estava num local difícil de ser visto, especialmente à noite, o que facilitava para observar os seikas e qualquer grupo que tentasse atacá-los. Não era como se precisasse de muito esforço para esconder-se, o porto de Caligo era envolvido por névoa assim que o sol se punha.

Não teve de esperar muito. Movimentos algumas ruas mais a frente e então algo escuro cortou a noite. Felizmente os seikas já estavam avisados e um escudo de chamas da nuvem repeliu o projétil que explodiu no ar. Pode ouvir o grito de aviso do barco e três homens, dois com arcos e um com facas saíram do navio acompanhados de perto por cães.

Indo por uma rua diferente, tentou interceptar os atacantes. Pode ouvir os latidos dos cães para o lado e passos. Algo zuniu por seu ouvido e um atacante saiu das sombras e da névoa. Como suspeitava, atacava com perícia demais pra ser um cidadão comum. Retirando a faca do cinto, tenta desarmá-lo, mas ele consegue esquivar de seus golpes assim como evitava os dele. Um assobio baixo cortando o vento antecedeu o golpe em seu lado e deu um passo atrás, colocando uma mão sobre o ferimento. A flecha havia atravessado-a, mas não era só isso. Tinha alguma coisa nela… Sentindo a cabeça girar, apoia-se na parede de uma loja. Outra flecha zuniu, mas essa apenas raspou por seu ombro, rasgando o tecido.

O atacante aproveitou a chance para fugir. Quebrou a flecha e jogou a parte maior. Empurrou o outro pedaço, que atravessava seu corpo, e gemeu baixinho quando conseguiu puxar o pedaço a suas costas. Um rosnar alto fez com que levantasse os olhos. Um dos seikas havia aparecido, arco e flecha nas mãos em posição de ataque, um cão a seus pés.

- _Bonitinha_? - ele baixou o arco encarando-a com um leve franzir.

- _Ele foi por lá!_ \- aponta na direção da rua. Com um comando, o cão some na névoa - _Vá, eu vou encontrar o atirador deles!_

O homem acena a cabeça e toma uma solução que carregava no bolso. O mundo entrou em foco novamente, seus sentidos sendo aguçados pela solução a permitiram ver novamente. Claro que a sensação do latejar ficou mais evidente, mas sua mente estava clara e era apenas disso que precisava no momento. Quem carregava o veneno carregava o antídoto e apesar de ter alguns gerais consigo, a mistura de ervas que possuía podia reagir de forma negativa com alguns venenos incomuns. Tirando a proteção que ficava ao redor de seu pescoço, usou-a para amarrar sua cintura e impedir o sangramento naquele momento.

Indo na direção que imaginara que a flecha veio, procurou pelo outro atacante. Viu-o em poucas ruas a frente, escondido parcialmente numa curva, o arco e flecha armado apontava para algo a sua frente. Tira uma das facas do seu cinto e lança-a no homem. Ele trava, a arma acertando sua perna e dá um gemido de dor. Um dos cães surge na névoa e morde a outra perna do homem. Ele tentou se debater para livrar-se do animal, mas a mordida era firme e mesmo tentando bater no cão ele apenas mordia mais fortemente.

Procurou em seu bolso outra via da solução, mas suas mãos passaram pelos frascos sem reconhecê-los. O efeito estava passando mais rápido do que imaginou, então o veneno era bem incomum. Trinca os dentes e aproxima-se do homem, com outra faca na mão. Ele estava tentando usar algumas das flechas para atacar o animal. Fala o comando de largar e então de cercar, o cão responde prontamente e afasta-se alguns passos e se aproxima depressa.

Enquanto o homem gemia de dor, aproximou-se e enfiou a faca em seu estômago. Quando ele tentou atacá-la, o cão pulou novamente, mordendo o braço em que ele segurava a flecha.

-Antídoto. Onde. - fala girando a faca com os dentes trincados. Parecia que havia névoa em seus olhos também, começando pelas bordas. O homem gritou de dor, mas não respondeu - Idiota. - retira a faca e enfia-a no pescoço do homem.

Não tinha tempo pra discutir ou torturá-lo. O homem caiu, engasgou com o próprio sangue por um segundo e então não se mexeu mais. Caiu de joelhos ao lado dele, vasculhando em seus bolsos pelo frasco com o antídoto. Não conseguia mais sentir a ponta dos dedos e os pequenos frascos se embaralharam no chão.

Pode ouvir o latido do cão, alertando ao dono de que havia encontrado algo. Seus olhos estavam tão pesados… Tombou para o lado, o corpo dormente. Tomara que algum deles fosse um sol.

Quando acordou, estava em seu quarto. Piscou desorientada algumas vezes e sentou-se, olhando ao redor. Suas roupas escuras haviam sido dobradas e colocadas num canto, ao pegá-las pode ver que estavam remendadas e sem sangue onde foi ferida. Um bater suave a sua porta faz com que esconda a roupa sobre o lençol quando uma criada abriu a porta.

-Boa noite senhora. - ela curva-se brevemente - Irá jantar em seus aposentos?

-Não, eu irei descer. - dá um sorriso para a moça, que fez outra reverência antes de sair.

Estava anoitecendo lá fora. Levantou-se, um chiado baixo escapando seus lábios quando moveu-se e ergueu a camisola vendo que seu ferimento havia sido limpo e costurado. Um bater a sua janela faz com que solte a camisola e erga os braços defensivamente. Mas deu um suspiro ao reconhecer o seika e abriu as portas que davam na sua sacada.

- _Oi bonitinha._ \- ele dá um sorriso, afastando os cabelos castanhos do rosto.

 _-Oi bonitinho_. - responde com um sorriso idêntico, puxando levemente a cortina. Não cairia bem se alguém notasse que um seika invadiu seu quarto, mesmo que fosse com seu consenso - _Obrigado por me trazer aqui._

 _-Mas eu não te trouxe_. - ele tinha um pequeno franzir - _Quando voltei depois de pegar o outro cara, você não estava mais lá. Só achamos um corpo e uns vidros_. - ele oferece a ela a bolsa lateral que carregava e abre-a. Eram frascos de venenos, teve de cheirar um deles para reconhecer o que usaram nela ontem. - _Você se feriu?_

 _-Apenas um arranhão_. - dá de ombros, mas ele franziu o cenho.

 _-O que foi que disse ontem? Uma mão lava a outr_ _a._ \- ele cruzou os braços - _Conseguimos capturar o cara ontem graças a sua ajuda então..._

 _-Claro_ _. -_ deu um suspiro e ergueu a camisola. Ele desfaz o curativo e viu dois pequenos pontos onde a flecha havia atravessado. O seika se ajoelhou a sua frente e plantou um beijo em sua pele, pouco acima do ferimento e sentiu o formigar das chamas do sol em sua pele e sobre a ferida - _Satisfeito?_

 _-Agora sim._ \- ele deu um sorriso e se ergueu - _Obrigado pela ajuda._

 _-Eu que agradeço_. - apertam as mãos e o homem rapidamente sai pela janela, soprando um beijo em sua direção ao chegar a outro telhado com a facilidade de um gato.

Quando tomou banho, retirou os pontos e viu que a pele já havia se fechado, uma cicatriz mínima em seu lugar. Quando desceu para jantar, ficou surpresa ao ver Takeshi. Ele vinha pelo corredor quando saiu do quarto, com as mãos no bolso.

-Oi. - ele dá um de seus sorrisos largos - Tudo bem?

-Tudo. - garante, iria passar por ele e comer algo porque seu estômago parecia desesperado por comida.

-Bianchi. - para, lançando um olhar por cima do ombro - Você devia parar de trocar a noite pelo dia. Sua criada disse que você dormiu o dia todo.

-Se quiser companhia, você pode ficar com a dela. - dá um sorriso torto para o moreno - Eu faço meu horário. - ele balançou a cabeça, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso.

-Como quiser. - volta a andar pelo corredor, a voz do moreno a alcançou - Só tenha mais cuidado nas suas saídas noturnas.

Quando virou-se para olhar, Takeshi já tinha entrado no quarto de hóspedes que ocupava. Franziu o cenho, observando o corredor com desconfiança. Um retumbar de seu estômago faz com que volte a caminhar em direção a sala de jantar.

Mais tarde naquela noite quando foi procurar por algumas informações, encontrou um grupo particularmente suspeito que observava a alguns dias movendo-se pela névoa. Seguiu-os com pouca dificuldade, as roupas escuras disfarçavam-na na escuridão. Eles estavam se afastando do porto, indo em direção a casas da região mais pobre. Não havia muitas luzes de casas naquele horário e seguia-os principalmente usando a luz da lua e o som dos passos dos homens.

Pode ver quando eles entraram numa casa, uma luz acesa iluminou o contorno deles por apenas um momento antes de fechar novamente. Esperou um momento e então saiu de trás de um dos barris, considerando se valia a pena invadir ou se deveria tentar ouvir um pouco mais.

Antes mesmo que tivesse a chance, uma mão cobre sua boca e outra puxa-a para trás, colando suas costas ao peito de alguém. Quem a pegou, agachou-se atrás de uma parede novamente mantendo-a por perto e única coisa que a impediu de limpar o chão com o rosto do idiota foi reconhecer a voz de outro.

-Eu podia jurar que vi alguém aqui. - travou. Estavam muito perto. O homem a segurou mais perto, como se esperasse que isso fosse escondê-la melhor, e pressionou-se mais contra a parede

-Você deve estar vendo coisas. Os seikas já foram embora e Mack já apagou aquela sombra. - o outro espirra uma vez - Vamos entrar, essa névoa está me deixando doente.

Só quando o som dos passos diminuiu é que as mãos que a seguravam afrouxaram e o homem deu um suspiro. Lançou um olhar para o moreno, sem acreditar e Takeshi deu um sorriso mínimo.

-O que está fazendo aqui? - pergunta num sussurro irritado.

-Seguindo eles. - ele gesticula na direção do casebre - Assim como você, ao que parece. - dá uma olhada para a casa antes de voltar a olhar o moreno - Você deu muita sorte que te encontrei ontem, dois dos guardas desse cara estavam por perto e teriam te estripado.

-Foi você!

-Shh! - ele coloca uma mão sobre sua boca, dando uma olhada ao redor. Retira a mão irritada.

-Eu não preciso de sua ajuda para fazer meu trabalho.

-Também só estou fazendo meu trabalho. - ele franziu de leve o cenho quando apenas o encarou de volta com desconfiança - Estou seguindo esses idiotas desde Piogge. Acho que estão tentando causar uma revolução.

-Parabéns por descobrir o óbvio. - roda os olhos, dando uma olhada para o casebre. Ainda havia luz lá dentro.

-Deixe-me te ajudar. Nós dois temos o mesmo objetivo.

Franziu mais o cenho, olhando para o casebre. Se deixasse, Takeshi desconfiaria que era um sombra e não sabia se o moreno seria capaz de guardar segredo de Tsuna, que era o objetivo de tudo. Se não deixasse, ele continuaria do mesmo jeito.

-Certo. Mas só se você não mencionar que estive aqui para qualquer um. Incluindo Tsuna.

-Como quiser. - ele dá de ombros

-Ótimo. Me siga.

[...]

Quando os seikas chegaram, Tsuna já tinha voltado ao castelo. Surpreendeu-se pela demora do grupo a vir, mas não iria reclamar. O grupo era incomum no mínimo, os cabelos em tons claros de loiro e castanho chamavam tanta atenção quanto as roupas em cores vibrantes com seus padrões e mosaicos nas golas e barras de camisa e vestidos. Os guardas olhavam-nos com desconfiança, mas isso não pareceu afetar demais. Hayato tinha ido até a entrada com Alexis e Tsuna para recebê-los. Um homem deu um passo a frente para cumprimentá-los, dando um sorriso suave a Alexis.

-Eu sou Bris. Esta é minha esposa Cecilia. - a mulher se aproximou. Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, pode ver que ela tinha um franzir no cenho apesar disso e algo semelhante a raiva nos olhos. Mas algo pareceu clicar entre ela e Tsuna, a expressão dela suavizou e ela começa a chorar quando seu céu entregou a ela um bonito jarro de cerâmica com tampa.

-Nós os cremamos num funeral. - a voz de Tsuna estava embargada também.

-Obrigado. - ela abraça o jarro com cuidado e reverência. Outra moça aproxima-se dela e elas se abraçam, afastando-se um pouco enquanto ela murmurava algo em voz baixa. Precisou observá-las apenas um momento para saber o porque do cuidado com que ela segurava o pequeno jarro. Ela era o céu deles. Alex tinha falado dela algumas vezes, mas nunca a conheceu.

- _Oi pequena_. - Bris havia se ajoelhado para ficar na altura dela - _Você se lembra de mim?_ \- ela franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça, segurando a calça de Hayato com uma das mãos - _Sou primo de seu pai, mas moro com os Akeela. Já faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, você tinha metade do seu tamanho atual_. - ele deu um sorriso suave.

 _-Eu não lembro_. - ela segura mais fortemente a calça do prateado, uma sensação incômoda se agitou dentro dele - _Eu vou ter que ir com eles?_

 _-_ _Eles são sua família._ \- responde o prateado com um nó na garganta. Ela mordeu os lábios. O homem pareceu perceber algo que ele não.

- _Pequena, você quer ficar?_ \- ele segurou o rosto da menininha com delicadeza - _Você gosta daqui?_

 _-Gosto_ _._ \- ela responde, encostando a cabeça em Hayato. A sensação incômoda se agitou ainda mais dentro dele quando abaixou-se, ganhando um olhar de curiosidade da menina.

-Lex. - fala, colocando uma mão no ombro dela - _Eu sei que é difícil ir com eles, você mal os conhece_. - ela acena concordando - _Mas eles são sua família também. Eles podem cuidar de você melhor do que eu_. - ela abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os próprios pés - _Você sabe que eu não sou um bom pai. Você mesma disse isso, lembra?_

Ela acenou concordando. Sinceramente, era um milagre ela ter saído do quarto e começado a brincar novamente. Ela ainda não gostava de muitas das comidas que eram preparadas e sabia que nunca compensaria o buraco que os pais haviam deixado, especialmente sem conseguir fazer algo tão simples que ela tinha pedido como contar uma história.

- _Ele é um pai ruim?_ \- Bris tinha um franzir.

- _Ele não sabe histórias legais. E esquece o que eu gosto de comer. E se atrasa quando vamos comer juntos_ _._ \- ela aperta a barrinha do vestido, um lilás que tinha sido emprestado de Rosary. Outra prova é que nem mesmo havia lembrado de comprar roupas para ela até Chrome chegar com algumas e deixá-las para a menina - _Ele não é um pai bom_. - a sensação só piorou - _Mas eu estou ensinando ele a ser._

Os dois haviam ficado surpresos pela resposta. Ela ainda apertava a saia do vestido e encarava o chão.

- _Eu posso te ensinar a ser um bom pai._ \- ela levantou os olhos para o prateado, eles estavam brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas - _E eu não vou ficar zangada quando você se atrasar._

-Alexis. - lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto redondinho da menina. Seca-as usando os dedos, ela se inclinava para seu toque e colocou as mãos no rosto dela, usando o dedão para secar suas lágrimas. Ela segurava seus pulsos - _Por favor não chore. Eu não sei o que fazer quando você chora._

 _-De-Desculpe_ _._ \- ela soluça uma vez e puxa a menina para um abraço. Tsuna coloca uma mão sobre seu ombro.

-Por que vocês não ficam hoje a noite? Seria perigoso voltar depois do pôr do sol.

-Obrigado. - Bris faz um gesto para os outros com ele, e rapidamente os dois homens retiram suas bolsas do cavalo, a moça que abraçava o céu dos Neri pegou as bolsas das duas. Um criado se aproximou para recolher os cavalos. Alexis estava com o rosto escondido na camisa de Hayato - _Se você quiser Alexis, pode ficar._

 _-_ _Mesmo?_ \- ela desencostou-se do prateado para observar o outro.

- _Com duas condições._ \- ele levantou um dedo - _Hayato tem que querer que você fique._ \- ele levanta o segundo - _E você tem que me visitar todo verão com ele_ _. -_ ela encarou o homem com preocupação antes de olhar para o prateado.

- _Você quer ficar comigo?_

Havia muita coisa que o impediria. Ele não sabia se poderia ir a Seik passar três meses do ano e deixar seu céu e todo o seu trabalho para trás. Não sabia se seria seguro para ela aqui enquanto não pegassem quem começava essas confusões com os seikas. Pelo amor de tudo que era sagrado, ele não sabia nada sobre ser pai ou cuidar de crianças. Mas com aqueles olhos marejados fitando-o e aquela sensação queimando dentro de si, não conseguia pensar em outra resposta.

- _É claro que quero_. - ela dá um sorriso em meio a lágrimas abraçando-o e aperta a menina fortemente contra seu peito - _Mais do que jamais imaginei._

Alberto e Stefan levaram os cinco seikas para seus quartos, apesar deles terem pedido apenas um que seria suficiente, Tsuna insistiu e eles aceitaram com um suspiro. Hayato ainda ficou sentado no degrau, com Alexis abraçada a ele enquanto esperava-a se acalmar.

-Ei. - sentiu uma mão sobre seu cabelo e levantou de leve a cabeça. Tsuna deu um sorriso gentil e passou o dedão pela sua bochecha, limpando algumas lágrimas que o prateado nem tinha visto que tinha derramado. Achou que ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas ele não precisou. O sorriso dele se alargou um pouco e ele deu um beijo em sua têmpora - Entre quando estiver pronto.

-Claro.

[...]

Já era tarde e apesar de Alexis já ter ido dormir a algumas horas, não conseguia se impedir de passar no quarto dela quando ficava acordado até mais tarde. Tinha visto Tsuna fazer o mesmo com Daniel e sempre achou um exagero, mas agora entendia. Não é que desconfiasse de algo, só queria ter certeza que ela estava bem. Mas quando estava com a mão sobre a maçaneta pode ouvir Alexis falar.

- _Quem é você?_ \- colocou a mão num dos bolsos, alcançando uma pistola pequena que carregava. Se algum desgraçado achava que poderia chegar perto de qualquer uma das crianças durante a noite, um tiro entre os olhos ajudaria a desanimar futuras tentativas. Tinha entreaberto a porta apenas dois dedos quando ouviu outra voz.

- _Sou uma guardiã. Meu nome é Lavina criança._ \- travou e em vez de entrar no quarto com tudo, como planejava, tentou espiar pela porta entreaberta. Havia uma figura junto a cama, reconheceu cabelos longos e prateados e uma máscara impedia que visse o rosto com clareza, mas com certeza era uma mulher.

- _Como eu._

_-Sim. Seu pai deu seu nome em minha homenagem, por causa da minha história._

_-Você é a Lavina que viveu na ilha primeiro?_

_-Sim. Conhece a história?_

_-Pietro me contou_. - ela estava sentada na cama, abraçando um dos travesseiros - _Mas ele não é muito bom contando histórias._

Ouviu um riso baixo. A mulher então contou a história, exatamente a mesma que ouviu quando criança, mas dessa vez com alguns detalhes a mais sobre Lavina, coisas que não se lembrava. Ainda segurava a maçaneta com força enquanto ela contava, mas a mulher não se mexeu para aproximar-se ou fazer mal a Alexis. Ela entregou algo para a menina.

- _É tão linda_ \- ela segurava o que quer que fosse e pode ouvir um sorriso em sua voz - _Obrigado_.

- _Criança, eu serei sua guardiã. Sempre estarei olhando por você, especialmente em momentos difíceis, estarei aqui por você._ \- ela passa uma das mãos no cabelos prateados da menina - _E vim hoje porque sei que está num momento difícil. Soube o que aconteceu a você e seus pais. Você foi muito corajosa e sei que seus pais estão orgulhosos de você._

_-Você acha mesmo?_

_-Eu sei que estão. Eles me mandaram trazer esse recado. Como guardiã, eu posso andar entre os vivos e os mortos. E se quiser, posso levar um recado seu para eles._

_-Pode mesmo? -_ havia tanta esperança na voz dela. Mordeu os lábios, deveria interromper? Lembrava o quanto aquele momento tinha sido importante para ele quando criança.

- _Claro. O que gostaria de dizer a eles?_

_-Que sinto saudade. E… que eu amo eles e eu não vou me esquecer deles._

_-Irei dizer._ \- a mulher ajoelha-se ao lado da cama - _Criança, você está num lugar diferente e com pessoas que não conhece. Quer mesmo ficar aqui? Não importa onde queira ficar, eu protegerei você em seu caminho. Mas caso queira ir, ninguém vai ter raiva de você._

_-Eu quero ficar com Pietro, mas..._

Mas? Tinha um ‘mas’? Quase abriu a porta para saber o que seria.

- _Mas ele não brinca muito comigo._

 _-Ah._ \- a mulher riu brevemente _\- É porque ele nunca teve uma criança antes. Ainda está assustado._

_-Ele tem medo de mim? Eu não quero assustar ele!_

_-Não, minha querida. Não medo de você, mas medo de que ele não seja o suficiente para você._ \- ela ajuda a menina a deitar-se novamente - _Ele tem medo de não ser um bom pai, ainda está aprendendo. Pode ter paciência com ele?_

_-Uhum._

_-E se ele fizer ou disser algo que não gosta, só diga a ele. Homens não são bons em adivinhar_. - isso causou um riso na menina.

- _Papai nunca adivinhava quando mamãe queria alguma coisa._

_-Por isso que você vai ter que ajudar ele. Agora, é melhor que você durma. Está tarde._

_-Boa noite Lavina_

_-Boa noite criança._

A mulher murmurou algumas canções, Lex cantarolou algumas com ela, mas depois só a mulher podia ser ouvida, cantando suavemente. Quando o quarto estava em silêncio novamente, abriu a porta e não havia ninguém no quarto além de Alexis.

Na manhã seguinte, quando bateu a porta do quarto a menina praticamente pulou em sua direção, mostrando o bonequinho de madeira e contando a história que ouviu. Enquanto ela recontava o que ouviu, observou a figura. Era de uma mulher, ela tinha um vestido curto, botas, luvas e um cinto com uma espada de lâmina fina como um florete. Nas mãos, ela segurava uma faca longa, com a lâmina curvada e uma máscara na outra, os cabelos longos estavam jogados sobre um dos ombros.

- _Ela é linda_. - fala finalmente, entregando a figura a menina. Ela entra no quarto e coloca-a ao lado da figura de Hayato que havia ganhado a anos.

- _Agora eles estão juntos, como deviam ficar. -_ a menina fala com um sorriso largo. Estando assim, ao lado um do outro, as figuras pareciam estar se observando, como se quem tivesse feito havia imaginado que esse momento aconteceria.

- _Estão mesmo_. - segura a mão da menina - _Que tal você tomar banho e comermos? Vamos ter algo especial hoje._

[...]

Quando Haru ouviu um gritinho vindo do corredor, a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar algumas agulhas e atravessar o corredor a passos largos. Havia uma porta aberta, do quarto ao lado do de Hayato. O quarto de Alexis. Outro gritinho fez com que corresse para a porta, mas travou ao ver a cena.

Hayato acertou a menina com um travesseiro. Ela gritou, um sorriso no rosto, enquanto pulava da cama para o chão para pegar o travesseiro que deixou cair e então lançá-lo no prateado, que pega-o sem problemas. Ela riu e quando ele deu a volta na cama para acertá-la, ela deu um gritinho novamente.

Ela não estava sob ataque, só brincando. Deu um suspiro aliviado, colocando a mão sobre o coração. Os dois estavam tão entretidos que nem a notaram. Alexis abriu a porta que dava no quarto do pai e sumiu dentro do quarto aos risos, Hayato a seguindo.

Estava feliz por ela estar sorrindo e surpresa por Hayato ser a causa. Quem diria que o bruto teria capacidade para brincar com uma menina?

-Eu vou fazer você engolir esses travesseiros!

Ok, não tinha capacidade. Mas Alexis ria e parecia não se importar com isso


	20. Casais

**Aproximadamente 4 anos após o fim da guerra**

Conhecer o mundo fora das ilhas fez mais bem a Giotto do que imaginou. Ele se apaixonou pela Europa, a cada cidade que passavam ele dizia que poderiam morar lá para sempre, mas só durava até a próxima cidade. Era divertido vê-lo tão empolgado por algo que até compensava o enjoo que sentiu na longa viagem de navio. Apesar de também ter ficado enjoado, Giotto não fazia uma careta a cada vez que mencionavam a palavra barco.

Passaram quase dois meses viajando pela Itália, depois França e Espanha e voltaram as ilhas com o dobro de malas que tinha levado graças as tralhas que ele havia adquirido. Os desenhos dele haviam evoluído para quadros bonitos e bem detalhados, que vendiam mais que água fresca no verão, então eles tinham levado uma boa quantia em dinheiro que economizaram e ainda ganharam mais lá para cobrir qualquer despesa extra.

-Anna você está bem? - perguntou o loiro pela décima vez desde que entraram no navio. Estava deitada numa das camas do convés inferior porque ficar lá em cima vendo só água estava dando em seus nervos. Ele passava a mão pelos seus cabelos e só o gesto carinhoso segurou uma resposta mal criada.

-Falta muito para chegarmos? Parece que estou nesse barco a séculos.

-Só passaram-se dezoito dias. Devemos chegar amanhã. - ele dá um beijo em sua testa. - Pensa só. Nossa casa, nossa cama macia e confortável, terra firme. - sorriu com o último.

-Eu prometo que vamos viajar de novo, mas na próxima vamos demorar tá. Não quero saber de navio por pelo menos um ano ou dois.

-Um ano ou dois? Então vou pensar bem onde vamos. - ele dá um sorriso.

-Sem praias por perto.

-Nossa que exagero. - ele roda os olhos - Você anda tão esquisita esses dias meu amor que se não te conhecesse diria que está grávida.

Ele deu um beijo nela e sai, mas a ruiva franze o cenho. Grávida? Não era impossível e já fazia algum tempo que eles dormiam juntos. O franzir se intensificou. E parando para pensar… Quer saber, era melhor nem pensar. Quando chegou na ilha, foi direto para a tribo encontrar sua mãe (sob alguns protestos de Ieyasu). Ela acenou quando se aproximou, mas então abriu um largo sorriso olhando bem concentrada para sua barriga.

-Ah, merda. - murmura em voz baixa e seu marido inclina a cabeça em confusão.

-Vou ser avó duas vezes! - ela só faltava fazer uma dancinha de felicidade.

-Ei, ei, ei! Eu acabei de descobrir que estou grávida, não empurra gêmeos!

-Um deles é por minha causa - fala Fiore com um sorriso.

Ieyasu havia se juntado a sua mãe numa dança estranha cantando que iria ser papai. Só rodou os olhos para os dois, deu parabéns a Fiore, desejou boa sorte ao irmão e arrastou o marido até em casa. Ele fez questão de carregar todas as coisas dela e ainda assim estava quase dançando o caminho todo. Sem falar que ele estava lhe olhando muito esquisito.

-Que foi? - ele a encarava com um sorriso tão bobo que acabou sorrindo também.

-Ah, é verdade o que falam das mulheres estarem mais lindas grávidas. Você está brilhando.

-Você só descobriu a alguns minutos!

-Eu seei. - ele praticamente derreteu deitando-se na cama - Mas você já é tão linda, não sei como vou resistir se ficar ainda mais.

Senta-se ao lado dele e pegou um travesseiro cobrindo o rosto do loiro.

-Você está agindo como idiota.

-Eu vou ser pai! - ele afastou o travesseiro com um sorriso enorme -O que esperava? - ele abraçou-a e puxou fazendo ela rolar até estar deitada na cama ao lado dele - Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo Giovanna e quando acho que não tem como melhorar…

-Você não vai chorar ou vai?

-Voooou. - ele funga uma vez teatralmente, mas abraça-a mais forte - Eu vou ser papai!

-Um pai bem grudento.

-Não enche. - eles riem e Ieyasu passa a mão por seus cabelos, plantando um beijo longo em seu rosto. Ah, já começava a gostar de onde isso acabaria - De quem é aquela carta?

Droga, achou que ele não tinha visto quando Akim entregou. Hayato tinha estado lá na semana anterior e deixou uma carta de Tsuna. Pegou quando o loiro estava distraído dançando com sua mãe. Planos de ler em segredo destruídos.

-Um amigo. - ele fez um biquinho.

-Eu sou seu marido, preciso sentir ciúmes? - deu um sorriso

-É do seu primo. - ele arregalou os olhos com surpresa

-O que estava na guerra? - confirmou com um aceno - Posso ver também?

-Claro. Mas preciso alcançar meus bolsos. - ele riu soltando seus braços e pegou a carta do bolso da calça.

_Querida Anna,_

_Fico feliz em saber que você e Ieyasu estão bem e juntos novamente. Não faz ideia do quanto fiquei aliviado por saber que ele acordou bem!_

_Estou resolvendo algumas pendências aqui, mas planejo visitar vocês no início do verão. Deixe separado um monte daquele doce preto que Hayato trouxe da última vez. Eu amo aquilo! Se precisar que eu leve algo, basta mandar uma resposta. Tem uma coruja branca com sua avó, é a mais rápida que temos._

_Estou ansioso em revê-los._

_Com amor,_

_Tsuna._

-Mas o verão começa em duas semanas. - fala o loiro com surpresa - Como ele viria tão... Ele é uma névoa?

Ieyasu havia aprendido sobre as chamas. Era meio difícil não aprender quando tudo que havia na ilha se relacionava a elas de alguma forma. Quando viu sua chama da tempestade pela primeira vez o loiro ficou tão admirado, mas queimou-se quando tentou tocá-la. Era apenas mais uma prova que ele não tinha chamas: com uma quantidade tão pequena, uma tempestade nunca machucaria o próprio céu.

-Não, ele tem dois amigos que são névoas. - o loiro sentou-se - Que houve?

-Você acha… acha que é uma boa ideia eu ver ele? - ele franziu de leve o cenho - E se não lembrar dele?

-Você não lembrava de mim e olhe onde estamos. - fala com um sorriso de canto - Não se preocupe, ele é um amor. E come tanto doce quanto você então não leve isso da carta como brincadeira porque ele vai comer mesmo.

O loiro riu e então plantou um beijo em sua testa.

-Você, meu amor, me enche de coragem sabia?

O loiro ficou muito nervoso pelo encontro ainda assim. Sabia que ele só não se preocupava por isso quando se preocupava pelos seus enjoos piorarem. Mas o dia havia chegado e ela estava botando tudo o que comeu de manhã pra fora graças a essa tortura chamada enjoo matinal.

-É bom que quando nascer você coma de tudo sua criaturinha. - fala olhando para a própria barriga e Ieyasu riu ao seu lado, ele segurava seu cabelo para que não ficasse no caminho.

-Não fale assim com o bebê.

-Não sei se vou aguentar até ele nascer se não manter nada no estômago.

-Anna? - a voz familiar fez com que se virasse.

Tsuna havia entreaberto o pano que usavam como porta e espiava para dentro com curiosidade. Usava uma calça marrom e uma camisa bege com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. Ele ainda estava como lembrava, assim como nos desenhos de seu marido, só menos bronzeado do que na última vez que o vira. Ele a olhou preocupado, mas viu Ieyasu o encarando.

-Eu conheço você. - fala o loiro e Tsuna dá um largo sorriso e corre dando um abraço em Giotto.

-Estou tão feliz em te ver. - fala o moreno e vê lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos dele - Estava tão preocupado por você.

-Ai, já bastava você de emotiva meu bem - ele retribuiu o abraço do moreno.

-Você que é o emotivo idiota. Já está chorando.

Estava mesmo. Poucas lágrimas caiam, muito mais por ver alguém chorar do que por ele lembrar-se algo, mas Giotto abraçava Tsuna tão fortemente quanto ele o abraçava.

-Desculpe. Anna falou que você perdeu a memória. - o moreno afasta-se, passando as costas da mão pelo rosto e dá um sorriso - Meu nome é Tsuna, mas pode me chamar de Tsu se quiser.

-Ieyasu. Mas só a ruiva pode me chamar de Yasu. - os dois riem.

-Que houve com você Anna? - Tsuna abaixa-se passando a mão em seu rosto.

-Parece que a família vai aumentar. - responde com um grunhido. Tsuna franze de leve o cenho e então abre um sorriso tão largo e bobo como o de Giotto.

-Você vai ter um bebê? - ele levantou-se e ele e Giotto recomeçaram com aquelas giradas estranhas cantando que o loiro seria pai.

Apenas sorriu revirando os olhos. Que família de idiotas. Hayato apareceu na porta, balançando a cabeça com um sorriso, até Tsuna puxar ele para o meio deles numa estranha ciranda.

-Querem parar de girar?! Estão piorando meu enjoo!

Parece que era coisa de família estar com essas criaturas estranhas. Ouviu um risinho infantil e esperava ver uma das crianças da tribo do céu, mas o moreno que apareceu na soleira da porta, rindo enquanto os três continuavam naquela ciranda esquisita que lhe deixava mais enjoada a cada segundo, tinha olhos alaranjados e cabelos castanhos curtos. Tsuna viu seu olhar e deu um sorriso, estendendo a mão para o menino.

-Anna, Ieyasu. - ele coloca o menino em frente a si mesmo, com as mãos sobre os ombros dele - Este é Daniel, meu filho.

-Você tem um filho?! - Ieyasu era pura surpresa - Quantos anos você tem?

-Vou fazer vinte e três. - o menino deixou Tsuna e chegou perto dela, mexendo em seu cabelo longo.

-Nossa amor, não podemos ficar para trás. - estava prestes a dar uma senhora resposta para o marido se o menininho não tivesse se aproximado.

-Que bonito. - ele fala numa voz fininha, os dedinhos se enrolando nas curvas que o cabelo ruivo fazia nas pontas.

-Você é um pirralhinho muito curioso sabia?

-Não fale assim com o menino. - falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, olhando feio pra ela. Apenas rodou os olhos, mas o menino apenas riu.

-Ele é filho da minha meia irmã, na verdade. - Anna arqueou a sobrancelha. - A história é bem longa, mas meu pai teve um romance antes de casar, a mulher ficou grávida, mas ele estava noivo da minha mãe então ela sumiu. Encontramos ela a alguns meses, ela já estava casada e teve o Dani. - ele deu um sorriso amoroso para o menino.

-E onde ela está? - pergunta e Tsuna apenas balança a cabeça.

-A peste que se espalhou… Não conseguimos impedir a tempo. Dani foi curado, mas o dela estava muito avançado.

-Entendo.

Ieyasu abaixou-se, pegando o menino no braço. Ficou surpresa pelo menino não reclamar nem tentar voltar para os braços de Tsuna, ao invés disso ele só deu um sorriso para seu esposo que retribuiu.

-Pode me chamar de tio Ieyasu.

-Tá bem tio. - ele fala e ri quando Ieyasu lhe faz cócegas.

Foi ótimo rever Tsuna. Ele passou quase todo o dia lá, Ieyasu preparou almoço para todos e dividiu-se entre brincar com Daniel e conhecer Tsuna novamente. Hayato ficou por algumas horas, então voltou para ver sua mãe. Uma pena que durou tão pouco. Antes do anoitecer, viu os gêmeos aproximarem-se da casa. Estavam todos sentados na relva observando o céu ganhar as cores familiares do por do sol quando ouviu o arquejo de Chrome.

-Ah, Chrome este é Ieyasu. - explica Tsuna rapidamente - Ele perdeu a memória.

Ela reagiu rápido. Piscando algumas vezes, ela substituiu a surpresa por um sorriso doce e apresentou-se ao loiro. Ele nem mesmo vacilou ao conversar com ela por alguns minutos. Como esperado, ele não teve reação nenhuma ao falar com qualquer deles. Queria poder dizer que estava decepcionada, mas na verdade estava aliviada. Não queria imaginar como tudo se complicaria se as memórias dele voltassem e tivesse de explicar tudo.

-Vou tentar vir de novo. - prometeu Tsuna dando um último abraço no loiro - Vou escrever todo mês, não, toda semana - o loiro riu.

-Eu vou responder tudo. Vou te mandar alguns desenhos também. Aliás… - ele soltou o mais novo e entrou em casa.

-Ele realmente não lembra? - Chrome pergunta em voz baixa e balança a cabeça - Que sorte a dele.

-Nem me diga. - fala com uma careta, sentindo o enjoo recomeçar. Felizmente Ieyasu já apareceu e trazia uma tela nas mãos - A sua nova? - ele concorda com um aceno e mostra a Tsuna.

-Você fez? - pergunta Daniel curioso observando. Era um belo pôr do sol, reconheceu as praias da Itália com pequenas casinhas de tijolos - É tão legal!

-É para você. - fala ele estendendo a tela para Tsuna e o moreno segura-a com certa reverência - Uma lembrança minha.

-Obrigado. - pode ver os olhos dele brilhantes - Vou trazer algo para vocês também. - novamente, eles trocam um abraço e Tsuna aproxima-se dos gêmeos - Talvez algo para os três.

Quando a névoa os envolveu, Daniel acenava alegremente para eles e então sumiram. Ieyasu ainda ficou observando o local por alguns segundos até…

-Amor! Ai minha nossa, eu vou pegar um balde! - o vômito acabou com qualquer pensamento ou preocupação que ambos pudessem ter.

[...]

Se ele soubesse o bem que faria a seus guardiões casarem e terem filhos, teria garantido que eles fariam isso bem antes. A dois anos, Kyoya e Hayato sentados juntos conversando já seria anormal. Conversando sobre bonecas entre todos os assuntos poderia ser um sinal de loucura de quem se atrevesse a imaginar tal cena. Mas cá estavam eles decidindo que presente poderiam dar as filhas enquanto almoçavam juntos.

Ou estava ficando louco ou o mundo estava se ajeitando. Não sabia qual das duas era mais possível.

Muita coisa mudou desde o ano anterior. A maioria da cidadela era constituída por seus elementos, muitos jovens que ainda aprendiam sobre as chamas, alguns que já a conheciam e eram parte do Céu de seu primo, e suas famílias. Como a construção estava ficando uma bagunça, Mukuro e Haru organizaram como ficaria a organização da cidade, estabelecendo as ruas e terrenos para cada um construir.

A cidadela se organizava em camadas, os mais próximos ao castelo, em vez de nobres como na época de seu avô, eram padeiros, carpinteiros, pedreiros, guardas da cidade. Todos eles eram seus elementos. Os nobres ficavam em propriedades maiores, afastadas da cidadela, e isso dava a Tsuna a liberdade de caminhar pelas ruas da cidadela com poucos ou nenhum guarda pessoal. Nenhuma das pessoas lá o trairia e todas eram rápidas em ignorar a própria segurança em favor a dele.

Stefan trouxe algumas cartas e aceitou-as com um sorriso. O criado rapidamente o retribuiu, finalmente a vontade depois de passar meses pisando em ovos perto de seus guardiões, ele havia entendido que era bem vindo aqui. Uma das cartas era de Kyoko e abriu-a. Havia um convite oficial para a apresentação que se daria pelo nascimento do primeiro filho do rei e rainha de Gravitta, que seria na semana seguinte então não havia chance de conseguir ir pelos meios oficiais, e uma carta pessoal.

_Querido Tsuna,_

_Correu tudo bem no parto. Onii-san esteve aqui todo o tempo e, acredite se quiser, foi o único que se manteve calmo enquanto os outros entravam em pânico. Agradeça a médica que o ensinou por nós. Tivemos um menino, ele é lindo como a mãe (como o pai também!). Estamos pensando em chamá-lo de Fuuta._

_Esperamos vê-los no verão para a festa em homenagem a seu aniversário por pelo menos duas semanas. Não poderemos ir para o Baile de Inverno esse ano, mas ano que vem com certeza. Julie insistiu em dizer que não poderíamos ir antes porque a distância e o esforço seriam muito cansativos para Kyoko e para o bebê tendo tão poucos meses após o parto._

_Eu mandei o convite para a família Hanout como você pediu. Sabe que confio em você plenamente e que não vou interferir em assuntos particulares como você mesmo comentou, mas tem certeza que quer falar com ela? Ela não pareceu ser do tipo mais… Amigável._

_Aguardamos sua resposta o mais rápido possível,_

_Com todo o afeto_

_Enma e Kyoko Simon._

Guardou a carta deles no bolso do paletó, pretendia conversar com Enma a noite. Haru havia entrado enquanto lia a carta, trazendo Alexis e Rosary com ela, as duas meninas estavam usando novos vestidos, mas apenas Rosary parecia a vontade com a roupa cheia de lacinhos. Hayato pegou Alexis no colo, sussurrando algo em seika para a menina que riu, colocando as mãozinhas em frente a boca. Haru ralhou com ele pelo que quer que ele tivesse falado.

Até isso havia mudado. As brigas de Haru e Hayato, que haviam diminuído consideravelmente no ano anterior, agora eram praticamente nulas. Claro que às vezes um xingava o outro, mas eles não começavam uma guerra por qualquer coisinha. Hayato e Bianchi também estavam muito mais próximos depois que ele voltou após passar o primeiro verão em Seik.

Durante o verão, Tristan e Sonea haviam saído do castelo e aberto uma padaria bem no centro da cidadela. Era tão movimentada desde o primeiro dia que eles precisaram chamar outros três só na primeira semana e com o passar do tempo, outros mais. Tristan fornecia todos os pães, massas e bolos para o castelo e sempre entregava-os bem cedo pela manhã. Era um dos locais favoritos das crianças, que iam sempre no final da tarde quando Tris terminava de preparar as massas do dia seguinte e podia dar a elas alguma atenção.

-Animada para visitar a padaria do Tristan? - Hayato praticamente ignorou Haru voltando-se para a filha.

-Sim. - ela dá um grande sorriso - O que ele vai fazer?

-Eu não sei. Disse que seria uma surpresa para nós. - os olhos da menina brilharam e ela vira-se para Haru.

-Você vem com a gente né Haru? - a morena deu um sorriso

-Claro que sim. - e Alexis bateu as palmas com animação - E só vou porque é você quem pediu. - a morena lança um olhar afiado para Hayato

-Até parece que eu pediria por sua companhia!

Kyoya rodou os olhos quando a picuinha recomeçou e Tsuna deu uma piscada para Alexis, que sorriu. Ah sim, sabia o bem que faria ao seu guardião então garantiria que ele casaria. Era inegável que havia algo diferente quando eles se olhavam e já começavam a ter apostas entre seus criados sobre quem pediria e quando seria.

Eles perderiam um bom dinheiro, alguns já perderam ao passar do prazo. Mas a esperança era a última que morria e se Hayato casasse até o fim do próximo verão, ele ganharia quase quarenta damas de prata. E Alexis o ajudaria a garantir isso, a menina era esperta e já tinha Hayato na palma das mãos.

Talvez devesse separar uma parte para a menina. Parecia justo depois de todo trabalho que ela tinha para fazer os dois ficarem juntos com ela, decidiu enquanto abria outra carta.

[...]

Toda relação tinha limites. Era isso o que fazia com que as pessoas confiassem uma na outra. Estava se perguntando o quanto dormir com a irmã de seu amigo passava do limite. Bianchi se mexeu a seu lado e deu um sorriso preguiçoso.

-Bom dia. - a única resposta que teve foi um baixo “hum”.

Abriu um pouco os olhos, vendo-a sentada na cama olhando alguns papeis. Estava desnuda, como quando deitaram, mas parecia não se importar com isso. Na verdade, ela sempre se portava com muita confiança não importa o que vestisse. Se ela tivesse de andar pelas ruas da cidade usando apenas a roupa de baixo, sabia que a ruiva o faria de cabeça erguida. Deu um sorriso, não era como se ele fosse permitir que algo desse tipo acontecesse.

-Por que está rindo?

-Estava pensando qual seria a reação das pessoas se a vissem assim na rua. - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça.

-Você tem umas fantasias estranhas. - mas ela sorria, porque sabia que enquanto estivesse naquele estado de meio dormindo, meio acordado, não falaria nada que fizesse sentido e ela achava isso fofo. Fazia ele parecer ridículo as vezes, mas era fofo.

-Bianchi. - outro ‘hum’ baixo foi a resposta que teve e ajeitou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça - Eu estava pensando…

-Normalmente as coisas não saem bem quando você pensa. - riu brevemente, mais acordado e observando a mulher

-E se nos casássemos? - a mulher travou.

Bianchi inspirou fundo, colocando os papéis de lado na mesinha de cabeceira e volta-se para ele com a expressão séria.

-Você não sabe o fundo do poço em que está caindo.

-Eu que deveria dizer isso. - replicou o moreno, sentando-se e apoia as costas na cabeceira da cama. Ela ainda o observava, talvez esperando que fosse uma das tolices que falava quando estava com sono.

-Takeshi, eu… Eu sou mais o tipo de mulher para um relacionamento casual do que fixo.

-Então você já me trocou por outros? Meu pobre coração. - coloca uma das mãos sobre o peito, mas ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso também - Eu falo sério Bi. Amo você.

Teve um daqueles breves e recompensadores momentos em que ela enrusbecia por sua causa. Ela se recompôs rapidamente, mas não antes de falar uma frase bem simples.

-Eu também amo você. - ela falou em voz baixa. Inclinou-se, dando um beijo no ombro da ruiva e uma ideia lhe ocorreu naquele momento, fazendo com que risse novamente.

-Será que seu irmão vai ficar muito zangado quando eu contar a ele? - apesar de estar muito mais tranquilo esses dias, Hayato ainda era uma bomba-relógio. Nunca se sabia o que apertaria de forma errada o prateado. Mas não importava, estava disposto a enfrentar até uma acesso de ódio do prateado se isso significasse estar com ela cada dia de sua vida.

-Ah, ele já sabe. - piscou algumas vezes com surpresa e foi a vez dela sorrir, um leve arquear de lábios de quem já tinha uma informação a muito tempo e se divertia vendo a surpresa dos outros. Riu naturalmente

-E você nem me contou? - balançou a cabeça algumas vezes - Nossa, e eu achei que ele me trataria diferente se soubesse.

-Porque deveria? A vida é minha, não dele. Com quem eu durmo é problema meu. - ela deu de ombros, ainda com aquele sorriso convencido.

Ah, como aquela mulher o encantava.

[...]

Com apenas três meses, seu filho era o ser mais belo deste planeta. Na verdade, o segundo mais belo, perdia apenas para sua esposa. Às vezes acordava a noite só para vê-lo dormindo tranquilamente no berço, como agora. Ele tinha os cabelos mais parecidos com os de Kyoko, finos e numa cor de outono. Nas poucas vezes que abriu os olhos, viu orbes idênticas às da mãe também apesar de ter a marca dos pontos cardeais como pequenos pontinhos.

-Enma.

A voz fez com que levantasse os olhos e olhasse ao redor. Kyoko ainda dormia no quarto ao lado e não havia ninguém no cômodo com seu filho. Estava tarde da noite suficiente para ser apenas uma pessoas. Sentando-se na janela com vista para o belo jardim cultivado por sua esposa, acendeu a chama em seu anel e pode ouvir com clareza o som de uma respiração.

-Oi Tsu.

-Acordei você? - riu baixinho, olhando para o berço. Seu filho não tinha acordado, mesmo falando baixinho então deu um suspiro aliviado

-Não, estava olhando o Fuuta.

-Que pai babão. - ouviu-o rir e enrolou a cortina nos dedos. Podia ver alguns guardas patrulhando os corredores - Estou ansioso para vê-lo. Daniel também não vê a hora de brincar com ele. 

-Mas não foi para isso que você escolheu usar a pedra que te dei.

A pedra com Chama da Terra que havia dado a Tsuna podia ser usada apenas uma vez e eles haviam decidido que usariam apenas caso precisassem se comunicar de forma segura quando não pudessem se ver. E por maior benção que fosse seu filho, nenhum dos dois poderia sair de seus respectivos países por alguns meses.

-Não foi. - ouviu-o inspirar fundo do outro lado - Hanout. O que sabe sobre eles?

-O velho rei faleceu e a filha mais velha se tornou rainha. Ela é… complicada, na falta de uma palavra melhor. Tem três irmãs mais novos e casou duas delas com monarcas estrangeiros porque a questionaram sobre sua forma de governo.

-Uma tirana então?

-Sim, pode-se dizer que sim. Ela vive de forma bem luxuosa e participa de quase todos os bailes e festas em reinos próximos, mas não sei muito sobre a situação do reino exceto que sofre de temperaturas extremas no inverno. - houve silêncio por um momento e achou que a pedra teria acabado

-Eu acho que ela é uma das que está bancando as revoltas aqui.

-O que?! - arrependeu-se de imediato pelo volume de sua voz e lançou um olhar para o berço - Tem certeza?

-Não. - ele ficou em silêncio por um momento novamente - Com algumas informações novas, descobrimos que boa parte dos que bancam a reforma são de fora e já consegui identificar dois nobres de outro país. Mas apesar de sempre haver referência ao país dela, nunca consigo identificar o nome de ninguém.

-Então ela deve ser muito mais inteligente do que pensamos. - confirma coçando o cabelo - Ou tem alguém a manipulando muito bem.

-Foi o mesmo que pensei.

-O que vai fazer para ter certeza?

-Mandarei um dos meus rapazes para lá para ficar de olho por mim. - quase podia ouvir o sorriso na voz do amigo - Basil. Lembra dele?

-A chuva não é? - com um barulho de confirmação do outro franziu de leve o cenho - Acha que ele consegue?

-Ele já está lá a quase três meses e não foi percebido. Só vou pedir a ele para ficar mais perto.

-Enma? - a voz de Kyoko veio do outro quarto.

-Boa sorte amigo. - fala aproximando o anel do rosto - Estou aqui meu bem. - fala um pouco mais alto e ela surge na soleira da porta, com um robe de cetim sobre a camisola e um sorriso mínimo no rosto cansado

-O que faz acordado? - ela coloca a mão sobre seus ombros

-Só estava de olho nele. - segura uma das mãos dela e planta um beijo suave nos nós dos dedos

-Ele não vai fugir.

Lançou um último olhar para o filho e viu que ele mexia-se no berço. Kyoko também notou e pegou o bebê nos braços, balançando-o levemente.

-Acho que não tem problema se ele dormir conosco essa noite. - ela caminhou de volta para o quarto, dando um sorriso para o marido - Venha, vamos deitar.


	21. Tirana

**Aproximadamente 6 anos após o fim da guerra.**

O aniversário de sete anos do príncipe Daniel foi um evento por muitos motivos O primeiro, porque nenhuma festa estilo Vongola era esquecida facilmente. Segundo, porque nunca, nunca achou que teria de negar tantas propostas de casamento a seu filho de sete anos! Tsuna queimou mais uma carta, após anotar uma curta porém firme resposta de que seu filho estaria disponível para esse tipo de compromisso apenas quando fosse mais velho. E seria de própria escolha, mas essa parte não escreveu nas cartas para que não começasse algum conflito. Finalmente estava conseguindo fazer acordos com os nobres novamente e seu país começava a prosperar depois de cinco anos de trabalho duro.

A porta se abrindo, fez com que levantasse os olhos.

-Oh, oi Tsuna. - Haru para no próprio caminho, Hayato e Alexis em seu encalço. Pareciam tão surpresos em encontrá-lo na sala quanto estava em vê-los juntos. - Desculpe o incômodo. Vamos para outra sala. Vamos Alexis.

-Tchau tio Tsuna. - a menina acena, segurando a mão de Haru com um mão e do pai com a outra. A menina praticamente saltitava para acompanhá-los.

Mal teve tempo de acenar e eles já estavam porta afora, pode ouvir Alexis falar algo apesar de não entender que fez Haru rir por qualquer que fosse o motivo e não pode evitar um sorriso próprio. Parecia que o amor estava no ar, por onde olhava havia casais no castelo. Alexis era um pequeno cupido. Estava tão feliz por eles.

Olhando para os papéis em sua mesa, com um torcer de lábios, perguntava-se se valia mesmo a pena quebrar essa paz. 

[...]

Não gostava de ser princesa. Não gostava das regras de etiqueta e dos vestidos armados e cheios de babados e laços. Odiava ter que ficar calada quando algum homem falava uma idiotice especialmente porque não podia sequer rolar os olhos! Sua irmã proibiu qualquer “manifestação de rebeldia”. Ela havia casado suas duas irmãs do meio apenas porque elas perguntaram se Teresa não estava exagerando na cobrança de impostos. Não se arriscaria.

_Fique reta, pareça bonita._

Era essa a regra. Desde que fizesse isso sempre que houvesse convidados no castelo ou quando tinham de ir a outros eventos formais, podia ter a sua liberdade. Podia ir para onde quisesse, quando quisesse, vestir-se como queria e não precisaria participar de nenhuma aula! Podia suportar alguns comentários maldosos da sua irmã e de outros nobres se isso garantisse sua liberdade.

_Fique reta, pareça bonita_. Repetiu isso para si mesma, evitando apertar o garfo com mais força ou franzir o cenho. Só precisava fingir que não ouvia. Só precisava aguentar até o final da noite e então estaria a caminho do castelo amanhã. Poderia ir montada no próprio cavalo e correr a frente, com uma bolsa que já deixara pronta para esse propósito.

-E quem é ele? - sua irmã havia perguntado em voz baixa, apesar de ainda ser ouvida por todos na mesa. Ela olhava um homem que conversava com o anfitrião como se fossem velhos amigos, havia uma coroa dourada sobre sua cabeça. Chato, decidiu, voltando a atenção para sua sopa.

-Rei Tsunayoshi Vongola. - um dos homens a mesa responde

-Vongola? - havia uma nota mínima de curiosidade na voz dela, apenas o suficiente para instigar outros a falar.

-O país saiu a pouco tempo de uma guerra, mas ele já o ergueu das cinzas. 

-Parece um milagre. - sua irmã deu um sorriso que pareceria doce, mas conhecia-a melhor. Era veneno que estava se acumulando nos lábios dela, os olhos rapidamente voltando-se para o homem.

-Mas para uma mão de ferro. Ele teve problemas com a nobreza e tirou a riqueza de todos, sem falar nas revoltas populares por causa de suas rotas de comércio… pouco usuais.

-Nórdicos?

-Seikas. - sua irmã fez uma careta, disfarçando como se fosse pela bebida que tinha levado aos lábios

-Os selvagens? - o homem concordou - Ele deve ser louco então

-Parece que o braço direito dele é um deles. Lá está ele, o de cabelo branco. - levantou os olhos brevemente apenas para ver para onde estavam olhando. Um homem pouco mais alto que o rei, com curtos cabelos prateados e usando um terno negro. Além do cabelo, a única coisa que o marcava como seika era a quantidade de anéis e pulseiras que conseguia ver por cima da manga da blusa. Ele estava com um braço entrelaçado ao de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos e ela olhava ao redor com pouco interesse. Voltou a olhar para o próprio prato - Soube que além de seika é o filho bastardo de um lorde.

-Talvez ele esteja pensando mais com a outra cabeça. - sua irmã sugere por trás de uma xícara de chá e isso causa uma onda de risinhos - Mas voltando ao assunto anterior duque, como vai sua família?

Ah, a distração. O rei Vongola passava perto deles com seu braço direito seguindo-o como se fosse um guarda. Levantou os olhos brevemente, e notou que ele passou os olhos por sua mesa, não mais que de relance, mas então o anfitrião parou a frente de sua mesa.

-Majestade. - sua irmã faz uma deferência que o outro monarca repete.

-Acredito que não tivemos o prazer de ser apresentados. - ele dá um sorriso charmoso, mas podia reconhecer a mesma máscara que via sua irmã usar. Havia veneno por trás - Tsunayoshi di Vongola Decimo, rei de Caelum.

-Teresa Felix von Amsberg, rainha de Reno e Mosa. - sua irmã dá um sorriso mínimo - É um prazer conhecê-lo. - o rei move os olhos para ela e se encolhe, sua irmã dá um sorriso que poderia ser considerado de pena - Esta é minha irmã, Zaria Felix von Amsberg, a terceira na linha de sucessão.

-Alteza. - ele oferece a ela um sorriso, apenas continua encarando seu prato - Tímida não?

-Gostaria que fosse apenas esse o caso. - sua irmã dá um suspiro, colocando a mão sobre as suas - Ela é demente, pobrezinha. Mas gosta de sair então procuro trazê-la quando posso em eventos tranquilos como este aniversário.

-Entendo perfeitamente. - o homem de cabelos prateados se inclina e sussurra algo para o monarca - Temo que terei de sair agora. Espero revê-las em breve.

-Nosso castelo está disponível sempre. O verão é uma época especialmente propícia.

-Vou manter isso em mente. - ele garante e dá meia volta, a capa roçando nos tornozelos a medida que ele caminhava.

[...]

Não achou que o monarca cairia no convite oferecido por sua irmã, mas lá estava ele menos de dois meses depois. Estava trocando algumas plantas dos vasos para os jardins quando a comitiva dele chegou. Havia muito mais servos do que guardas. Viu quando ele entrou no castelo e depois de quase meia hora, viu-o passando numa das janelas altas.

Ele a viu também, com o vestido coberto de terra e até os cotovelos na terra negra que ajudaria suas plantas a crescerem. Ele deu um sorriso cálido, um sorriso de verdade e acenou para ela. Abaixou os olhos, voltando a atenção para sua planta e garantindo que as raízes dela estariam bem cobertas. 

-Uma clematis? - a voz fez com que levantasse novamente os olhos vendo um dos jardineiros

-Sim. - dá um sorriso - São muito bonitas.

-São mesmo. - ele se ajoelha a seu lado, começando a cavar para colocar a outra muda - E com o clima bom como nesses dias, deve fincar as raízes rapidinho. - concorda com um aceno, passando os dedos enegrecidos pelas pétalas lilases

-Basil. - o jardineiro não parou de cavar, mas inclinou a cabeça levemente

-Sim senhora?

-Sabe porque aquelas pessoas chegaram?

-Acredito que sua irmã planeja um casamento.

_Oh não. Não, não, não, não!_

-Senhorita?

-Eu… Eu preciso me esconder.

Não conseguiu se esconder por muito tempo. Sua irmã mandou que a buscassem e teve de ser lavada, penteada, perfumada e usar um daqueles vestidos horrorosos com saias de armação que tanto odiava. Antes de ir para a sala de jantar, sua irmã fazia questão que fosse primeiro vê-la para que pudesse “avaliar o estrago”.

-Nada mal. - ela observa pelo espelho enquanto uma das criadas maquiava-a, colocando um tom de vermelho em seus lábios finos - Pelo menos conseguiram tirar toda a terra de seus dedos. - segurou as laterais do vestido, enfiando as unhas nas sedas que odiava. - Querida irmã, não vê a oportunidade que temos agora? Eu me casarei e serei a rainha de não somente dois, mas três países e você pode se enfiar naquele chalé de outono e nunca mais sair de lá.

Isso a fez observar a mais velha com curiosidade. Apesar de ter casado, Teresa matou o esposo (certo que ele era velho, mas tinha certeza que ele devia ter morrido de desgosto!) e agora ela iria casar de novo? Sentia pena pelo homem, mas antes ele que ela!

-Hã… Parabéns? - foi o máximo que conseguiu pensar em responder, ganhando um sorriso de escárnio da irmã. 

-Seu vocabulário deve ter aumentado apenas acrescentando essa palavra. - ela levanta-se, dispensando a criada com um gesto brusco. - Ande, saia da frente. Preciso causar uma boa impressão ao meu futuro marido.

[...]

Durante o jantar, seus olhos com frequência voltavam-se para a princesa. Reconhecia uma mentira e sua intuição o alertara antes na festa de Enma, mas agora tinha certeza. A princesa não era demente, na verdade era o oposto disso. Podia ver a faísca nos olhos dela sempre que a irmã falava algo sobre sua capacidade mental, mas também via como ela se encolhia sempre que a irmã olhava em sua direção.

O jantar não tinha sido ruim, mas não gostava mesmo da rainha. Ela era perigosa e astuta, mas sabia manter uma máscara. Uma verdadeira cobra aguardando uma vítima indefesa. Será que a princesa, assim como as outras irmãs, haviam sido vítimas dela? Apesar de ser mantida próxima, ela parecia ter menos liberdade.

-Stefan. - o sombra dobrava com cuidado o terno que tinha acabado de tirar. Olhou brevemente para os quadros e decidiu mudar a língua para seika apenas por garantia - _O que achou?_

_-Nada diferente do que Basil nos informou senhor._ \- ele recebe a gravata que Tsuna tinha acabado de tirar e oferece em troca o pijama que vestiria - _Percebeu algo a mais?_

_-Não sei._ \- fala honestamente, trocando-se e dá um suspiro ao usar a roupa mais confortável _\- Eu gostaria de falar com a princesa em particular, se possível antes de partir. Nem ela nem a rainha pareceram felizes com a minha decisão._

Não se a cara feia da rainha, mesmo que brevemente, fosse algo em que se basear. Ela não ficou nada feliz ao praticamente dispensar a tentativa nada suave de flerte e falar que viera apenas para um acordo comercial. 

_-Eu posso conseguir isso, senhor._ \- Stefan deu um sorriso perigoso e abanou a cabeça

_-Não, vou fazer isso do jeito fácil. Não quero assustá-la_. - o criado deu de ombros, mas não parecia completamente satisfeito

_-O senhor quem sabe._

[...]

Teresa estava tão furiosa, tinha até medo de passar perto dela. Mas conhecendo-a, ela conseguiria convencer o rei a casar-se com ela antes que ele partisse. Só precisava ficar fora da linha de fogo até lá.

-Com licença, princesa. - para em seu caminho, dando uma olhada por cima do ombro. Era o rei. Ele dobrava as mangas da própria camisa e tinha um sorriso - Posso oferecer minha ajuda? Parecem pesados.

Olhou para a caixa cheia de vasinhos com mudas que planejava levar para o chalé de outono. Iria só levá-las ao seu quarto antes que sua irmã resolvesse arrancar todo o jardim e colocar apenas rosas novamente. Nunca entendeu a obsessão dela por rosas quando havia tantas flores lindas além delas.

-Não precisa. - fala em voz baixa, mas ele já estava a sua frente e segurou a caixa com um pequeno sorriso

-Eu insisto. Que tipo de cavalheiro eu seria se a deixasse carregar isso sozinha?

Já que ele insistia. Deu a caixa ao monarca, esperando que ele fosse fazer alguma careta pelo peso ou pelas manchas que a caixa de madeira deixava na sua camisa, mas ele apenas gesticulou pedindo que fosse em frente.

-Princesa Zaria certo?

-Sim.

-Quantos anos tem?

-Dezoito.

-Fez este ano?

-Sim.

Viu ele franzir levemente o cenho e olhar a frente por um momento, antes de observar a caixa e as mudas.

-Você tem mudas de astilbe. - ele fala com um sorriso - Essa da frente é uma cravina?

-Sim. - responde franzindo o cenho

-Onde moro há peônias bem embaixo de minha janela. - ele deu um sorriso mínimo - Meu filho costuma arrancar uma sempre que apronta alguma coisa e me dá de presente antes de me contar o que fez de errado. - um sorriso mínimo surgiu em seu rosto, mas algo da frase fez com que o sorriso murchasse

-Você tem um filho?

-Sim, um rapaz de sete anos.

Sua irmã não ia gostar de saber disso. Ela odiava crianças. Será que ela faria algum mal ao menino? Percebeu que ele não estava falando, mas também não a encarava exigindo preencher o silêncio com conversa. Mordeu de leve o lábio parando em frente a porta de seu quarto. Estendeu as mãos para pegar a caixa de volta e ele devolveu sem fazer qualquer dos draminhas que os homens da corte faziam, esperando reconhecimento. Notou que um servo subiu a escada logo após eles, passando pelos guardas e deu um suspiro de alívio ao ver o rei.

-Meu senhor, por favor, não se afaste tão bruscamente assim. - o criado falou e curvou-se a ela numa breve reverência. 

-Eu o preocupei? Perdoe-me por isso. - ele dá um sorriso ao criado, que suspira aliviado, e outro a ela - Até logo princesa.

-Até.

-E princesa. - ele olha por cima do ombro com um sorriso tranquilo, sem máscaras - Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre suas aulas.

[...]

Trazer a princesa consigo era arriscado, mas era o melhor que podia fazer naquela situação. O problema era como abordar a situação tanto com a jovem quanto com a rainha. Obviamente a princesa tinha medo demais da irmã para desobedecê-la, mas a rainha não abriria mão dela sem ganhar algo em troca.

-Zaria. - a rainha chamou atenção da irmã, a repreensão suave era uma atuação perfeita que se não soubesse que era mentira, acharia que era apenas o cuidado de uma irmã mais velha - Querida, é o outro garfo. Este é o de saladas.

A princesa se encolheu mais em seu assento, mas trocou de garfo. 

-Eu costumava confundir com frequência quando era mais novo. - comenta, observando as reações. A rainha deu um sorriso mínimo, lendo um deboche subentendido de “até crianças conseguem fazer isso”, e a princesa se encolheu, mas pode notar a linha de tensão em sua mandíbula - Você falou que ela não tinha professores?

-A maioria desistiu a anos. - ela confirma com um suspiro que deveria ser triste - Ela simplesmente não aprende nada. O último professor acusou-a de ter alguma forma de demência, já que o único interesse dela parecem ser plantas. Minha irmã mais nova, Elaine, costumava ajudá-la, mas depois de seu casamento não teve mais tempo de vir aqui.

-Entendo. - ele mastiga devagar. _Morda a isca rainha, você consegue_.

-E falando sobre casamento, majestade, pensou sobre o que conversamos?

-Sim. - limpa os lábios com um guardanapo - Considerei muito cuidadosamente o que propôs. - ela o observava com olhos afiados - E acredito que será benéfico para ambos. Com a condição é claro, de que a condição mental de sua irmã nunca seja mencionada.

-Mas é claro que não majestade. - ela sorriu docemente - Quero apenas o melhor para minha irmã.

-Então precisaremos apenas firmar o acordo. De preferência ainda esta noite.

A princesa olhou da irmã para ele e pode ver a compreensão e a traição em seus olhos. Queria poder garantir que ficaria tudo bem, mas não podia fazer isso com a irmã dela tão perto. Os papéis foram assinados durante a tarde, marcando seu casamento com a princesa Zaria para o mês seguinte. 

[...]

-Princesa? - o jardineiro olhou dela, um andar acima pendurada pelo lençol, para a mochila que ela havia jogado no chão

-Basil, eu imploro. Não fale nada. - termina de descer pelo lençol, puxando-o para o chão consigo. Seria um abrigo temporário útil. Puxou o jardineiro para o chão consigo vendo as tochas passarem mais a frente.

-Venha comigo. - ele fala baixinho e segue-o pela meia luz. Eles não conseguiram escapar dos muros do castelo. 

O rei estava de frente a eles, numa das entradas. Parado no meio dos guardas, que o ignoravam. Ele deu um suspiro ao vê-los e Basil continuou indo em frente, mesmo quando tentou puxá-lo.

-Eu esperava que fosse desistir da fuga.

-Eu não me casarei com você. - fala em desafio. Se tivesse de ir ao altar seria algemada e amordaçada. Ergueu os punhos fechados, provavelmente parecendo minúscula e magrela mesmo que ele tivesse sua altura.

-Eu não espero que o faça. - ele arqueia a sobrancelha. Isso a fez baixar os punhos só um pouco - Eu vim para conversar com você, sem a presença desagradável de sua irmã. - estreitou os olhos

-Prove.

-Que?

-Prove. - repete, mais firmemente. Ele suspira de novo.

-Eu falei com você sobre meu filho hoje a tarde, estávamos sozinhos. Ele rouba peônias para pedir desculpas. Acredita que sou eu agora? - baixar os punhos foi resposta suficiente. Ele gesticulou para o lado de fora e deu alguns passos adiante. Seguiu-o, um pouco atrás observando o local com desconfiança. Os guardas não se viraram quando eles passaram - É familiar com a névoa?

-Sim. - aproxima-se mais do homem, permanecendo entre ele e Basil - Minha irmã chama de bruxaria.

-A maioria tem ideias assim. - ele balança a cabeça. - Eu posso explicar com mais detalhes se quiser aprender.

Seguiram por um caminho estreito que então se abriu para os arredores da cidade onde as casas continham pequenos campos cercados. Reconheceu imediatamente a casa de Basil com o pequeno pomar de morangos. Eles entraram na casa e Basil acendeu uma das velas. 

-Obrigado Chrome. - o rei fala ao seu lado e quase pulou de surpresa quando o fantasma de uma moça surgiu por um segundo, acenou com a cabeça e desapareceu em uma poça de névoa que sumiu a seus pés - Gostaria de sentar?

-Estou bem de pé. - replica franzindo o cenho - E não vou ouvir por muito tempo. 

-Certo. Indo direto ao assunto, quero tirar sua irmã do poder. - arregalou os olhos e virou-se para Basil, que havia sentado-se ignorando os dois de pé ele preparava uma xícara de chá para si mesmo - Você sabe o que ela faz não é? Quem ela está usando, de onde vem seus fundos.

-Eu não sei. - fala apertando as mãos em punhos. Ele encarou seus olhos, parecia haver fogo nos olhos dele, quase reluziam na pouca luz fornecida - E mesmo que soubesse, porque confiaria em você?

-Quando foi a última vez que viu suas irmãs? - a pergunta fez com que franzisse ainda mais o cenho - Sabe onde elas estão? Fala com elas sempre?

-Trocamos cartas. Elas moram longe, em outras ilhas. - o homem trocou um olhar com Basil - Por que? Que significa isso? - aponta de um para outro

-Princesa, suas irmãs faleceram. Um acidente terrível quando vinham de carruagem para cá, ao menos é isso que as pessoas sabem. - foi Basil quem respondeu - Sua irmã insistiu que a notícia nunca chegasse a você, porque isso poderia piorar ainda mais seu “estado de saúde frágil”. - ele faz o gesto de aspas com as mãos e suspirou - Queria ter contado muito antes, mas só agora a situação chegou numa proporção… preocupante. - ele olhou novamente para o rei

-Sua irmã já planejava casá-la princesa. Ela usou o dinheiro das terras de seus cunhados para manter-se com luxo, mas está sugando tudo que encontra pelo caminho. Eu apenas intervi e me ofereci primeiro. 

-Por que? - sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro.

-Como falei, quero tirá-la do poder. Sua irmã está incentivando e pagando conflitos em meu país, e causará um revolta sem precedentes se continuar como está. Já pude perceber que ela não é do tipo que vai recuar só por uma visita então vim com a segunda proposta. - ele se senta, cruzando os dedos no colo - Como rei, eu preciso de uma esposa apesar de já ter um herdeiro ao trono. Estando com você eu posso proteger uma nova regente para Reno e Mosa e garantir que sua irmã tenha um julgamento por tudo que fez, tanto aqui quanto em outros países.

-E se eu não quiser participar disso.

-Infelizmente princesa, você não tem escolha. - ele recostou-se melhor a cadeira, observando-a com atenção - O casamento já está marcado, você querendo ou não. A única diferença é que podemos estar juntos como aliados ou como inimigos. O que vai ser?

Eles ficaram se encarando durante alguns momentos. Abriu e fechou as mãos algumas vezes enquanto pensava, ele parecia ter todo o tempo do mundo para esperar sua resposta.

-Eu não sei. - ele manteve a expressão cuidadosamente neutra

-Certo. Falaremos mais em breve. - ele aceitou a xícara de chá que Basil oferecia. Pegou a bolsa e estava mais decidida do que nunca a fugir, mas não hoje. Algo nele era… difícil de explicar, mas não parecia mentira - E princesa. - ergue os olhos para o rei que deu um pequeno sorriso - Não duvide de sua intuição. Vai te salvar de muitas situações.

-Não tenho isso. Tenho sorte. - e dando um último aceno para Basil, sai da casa dele.

E era aquela pequena fagulha de sorte que parecia vir de seus ossos que insistia que devia ficar. 

[...]

-Você fez o que?! - foi Ryohei quem quebrou o silêncio primeiro. Surpreendente, considerando que Hayato costumava explodir primeiro

A cacofonia começou logo depois, com todos os guardiões falando ao mesmo tempo, tentando dissuadi-lo. Até mesmo Lambo, que raramente dizia qualquer coisa além de “estou entediado”, gritava a plenos pulmões como essa ideia era terrível. Depois de quase um minuto sua cabeça doía. Tentou erguer uma mão para pedir silêncio, mas eles continuaram, agora discutindo entre si.

-Já chega! - levantou-se e isso causou um segundo de silêncio, o suficiente para que pudesse falar novamente - A menos que algum de vocês queira ajudar a preparar a cerimônia, esta reunião está encerrada.

-Mas…

-Boa tarde. - corta Takeshi, dando as costas a seus guardiões e saindo do cômodo. Stefan seguiu-o silenciosamente enquanto percorria os corredores, massageando as têmporas - Stef?

-Senhor?

-Você acha que tomei a decisão certa?

Brigar com seus guardiões era terrível, ia praticamente contra a harmonia de suas chamas sentir rancor contra qualquer um deles. Esfregou as têmporas distraidamente.

-É que o senhor acha?

Sinceramente não tinha certeza. Tinha tentado se aproximar da rainha Teresa desde a festa de Fuuta, mas sempre que estava perto o suficiente sua intuição o amarrava a Zaria e não conseguia deixar a sensação de lado. Era a princesa, e não a rainha, a chave para resolver seus problemas. A única certeza que tinha além dessa é que precisava afastar as duas. O que antes tinha planejado como um acordo comercial havia se tornado um acordo de casamento.

-Eu espero estar certo. - ficou em silêncio por um momento, entrando nos seus aposentos e observando pelas janelas altas o céu limpo.

-Certo ou não, estaremos a seu lado senhor.

-Obrigado.

[...]

A cerimônia teve toda a grandiosidade que se poderia esperar. Apesar de suas duas tentativas de fuga, ela estava presente no altar ouvindo aquele longo monólogo. Como as pessoas podiam se emocionar com casamentos com tanto lenga-lenga? Mesmo que suas mãos tremessem, mesmo que tivesse derramado algumas lágrimas, ainda assim não pode evitar.

-Eu… - um pequeno soluço escapou por seus lábios. Sua irmã franziu o cenho - Eu aceito. 

O beijo do monarca foi breve, mas frio. Deixou soltar uma respiração longa quando todos explodiram em aplausos e comemorações. O rei segurou sua mão, mantendo uma expressão amistosa enquanto saiam e durante a festa a medida que mais e mais pessoas iam cumprimentá-los. Ela sinceramente estava desnorteada demais para acompanhar tudo. 

Alguém conversava com o rei e notou que estavam enchendo sua taça. Nem mesmo tinha sentido o gosto do jantar, ou lembrava-se de ter bebido. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse provar a taça, o rei, seu marido, pegou a taça com naturalidade e tomou um gole. Ele lhe lançou um olhar pelo canto dos olhos. 

Franziu o cenho, piscando algumas vezes sem entender. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, esvaziando a taça de uma vez e entrega-a a um criado que estava atrás deles. A festa terminou quando eles subiram e só pode esperar com nervosismo.

-Não se preocupe, eu não farei nada com você. - ele garantiu e abriu uma porta, pode notar que havia um segundo quarto - Estarei aqui durante a noite, mas entrarei no quarto pela manhã antes que os criados venham.

Ele se trancou no quarto depois disso. Sempre teve um sono leve, então não ficou surpresa por acordar com um som estranho. Vinha da outra porta, onde ficava o banheiro. Notou uma fresta de luz pela porta também. Levantou-se com cuidado e foi até a porta. Sem dúvida, reconhecia o som. Abrindo a porta devagar, encontrou o rei ajoelhado segurando o cabelo com uma das mãos. 

-Acordei você?

-Está vomitando. - fala aproximando-se dele, sem se deixar abalar pelo cheiro ou pelas gotas de sangue que viu junto a mistura - Foi a bebida?

-Sim. - ele engulhou e então vomitou novamente, um pouco mais de sangue saiu dessa vez. Aproximou-se por trás dele, segurando o cabelo ensopado longe do rosto. Ele estava molhado de suor - Estava envenenado. - ele fala depois de cuspir uma vez.

A taça que iria para ela. E mesmo assim, ele bebeu. Ele respirou com dificuldade por alguns minutos, mas não vomitou novamente. Depois disso, o moreno se levantou com alguma dificuldade, lavou o rosto e usando uma segunda porta, voltou ao outro quarto. 

-Papai? - a voz infantil fez com que parasse, vendo a porta entreaberta. Havia tantas porcarias de porta naquele quarto que era fácil de esquecer. O filho do rei esfregou os olhos, mas pareceu surpreso ao vê-la e desviou o olhar para o chão - Oi.

-Oi. - respondeu - Ele está aqui. - fala estendendo a mão para o menino. Ele segurou-a. Tinha os mesmos olhos brilhantes do pai, quentes como uma fogueira. 

-Dani? - o rei estava de pé, saindo do banheiro. Como se nunca tivesse ido para o outro quarto desde o início - Que houve? 

-Minha barriga dói. - o menino admite, abraçando a própria barriga. O rei arqueia uma sobrancelha, abraçando o menino e conduzindo-o para o quarto novamente.

-Comeu muitos doces de novo? - o menino balançou a cabeça, mas tinha um olhar culpado.

Deitou-se novamente na cama, mas quando ouviu a porta abrir novamente, notou que o rei escorou-se nela por um momento, inspirando fundo e então caminhou para o outro quarto. Assim como falou na noite anterior, pouco antes de amanhecer ele acordou-a e então deitou a seu lado. Não parecia tão pálido quanto antes. Ele pegou uma pequena faca, usada para abrir envelopes

-Que está fazendo? - perguntou quando ele passa a lâmina na panturrilha, algumas lâminas escorrendo para o lençol

-Criando evidências. - ele esfrega um dos lençóis contra o corte, pressionando-o por um tempo antes de enfaixá-lo com uma tala que havia também sobre a mesinha - Assim, nunca vão questionar sobre o casamento, mas você não tem nenhuma obrigação comigo.

-Você pensou em tudo isso antes? - observa-o com suspeita. Ele dá um sorriso

-E em muitos mais. - ele garante, reclinando-se nos travesseiros a seu lado e cobre-se com os lençóis - Tente dormir um pouco. Amanhã será um dia longo.


	22. Finale

**Aproximadamente 7 anos após o final da guerra.**

A vida era um ciclo. Não importa quanto fosse de um lugar para outro, no final, parecia que tudo era fadado a se repetir. Talvez por isso o lema de sua família soasse tanto como um aviso. 

Lembrava-se de estar naquele mesmo castelo, quase dez anos antes, e de querer fugir porque seria obrigado a se casar com uma desconhecida para evitar uma guerra. E aqui estava ele, casado com uma desconhecida para evitar uma guerra. A ironia fez com que sorrisse, observando o castelo que se tornara um palacete de inverno. Foi onde tudo começou.

E era aqui que acabaria. 

Zaria observava o castelo. Depois de quase três meses fingindo ser sua esposa, havia descoberto três coisas importantíssimas sobre ela. Primeiro, ela e Bianchi eram boticárias assustadoras, especialmente quando começaram a ensinar coisas uma a outra. Segundo, ela era doce e tratava Daniel com gentileza. E por último, mas não menos importante, ela iria matar a irmã.

Em momento nenhum a princesa havia dito isso em voz alta ou mostrou-se dada a violência, ela nunca aprendera a lutar e o máximo que ela aceitou foi aprender algumas passagens secretas do castelo para que pudesse fugir. Mas tinha certeza que ela o faria. Não porque era o que ele queria, mas porque era o certo a se fazer. E por mais que a irmã a tratasse como se fosse estúpida, a princesa estava muito longe disso. 

-Tsuna?

-Sim? - volta a olhar para a moça

-Está fazendo aquela cara de novo. - franziu de leve o cenho e ela recostou-se a cadeira - Cara de problemas.

Ela só tinha alguma dificuldade em se fazer entender. Felizmente sua intuição o ajudava a captar as entrelinhas do que ela falava. Sua “cara de problemas” era a expressão que usava sempre que tinha um problema difícil cuja solução envolveria um assassinato. Com certeza era problemático ter que considerar a morte uma solução para os problemas, mas tinha de jogar com as cartas que tinha na mão.

-Desculpe, acho que estou preocupado. - dá um meio sorriso, esperando que isso conforte a rainha. Ela apenas o observa, olhos cinzentos afiados no rosto que ainda não deixara completamente a meninice - Está pronta para o que vai acontecer?

Ela apertou os lábios numa linha fina, mas não respondeu, preferindo voltar a observar a paisagem pela janela da carruagem. 

Por certo tempo, seus guardiões a observaram de perto achando que poderia ser uma traidora. Mukuro e Chrome principalmente, imaginando que poderia haver traços de névoa escondendo as intenções verdadeiras da princesa. Mas com o conhecimento praticamente nulo que ela tinha sobre as chamas do Céu e a guarda reforçada dos Sombras e da Tropa especial de Kyoya, eles não tinham muito com o que se preocupar. 

Ensinaram-a o que eram as chamas e descobriram que ela tinha uma fagulha mínima de chamas do céu. Ela reconheceu que as vezes a irmã poderia estar usando névoa. Chrome a ensinou a reconhecer uma ilusão e como usar suas chamas do céu para sair de uma, mas a princesa não conseguia muita coisa.

Hayato e Haru tentaram ensiná-la sobre como governar. Tinha como objetivo apenas remover a ameaça que a irmã dela representava e então, deixaria o reino com a moça. Mas ela se recusava a aprender. Não exatamente recusar, mas ela tinha tanta dificuldade em aprender que na maioria do tempo desistia no meio das lições e ambos sabiam que não adiantava tentar forçar mais assuntos na mente dela depois disso.

Bianchi e I-Pin ficaram felizes ao ajudá-la a se adaptar a moda caeli e a moça estava muito mais a vontade usando vestido agora que não eram cheios de babados e armações. Ela admitiu que a irmã nunca a deixou usar calças exceto quando tinha aulas de montaria e por isso, era a aula que ela mais demorava. A felicidade no rosto de Zaria ao ganhar um par de calças para usar dentro do castelo só podia se comparar a quando Daniel conseguiu montar em Natsu e fazê-lo de cavalo para brincar de herói.

Era comum que ela perambulasse pelo castelo, observando quadros, vasos e até detalhes na pintura das paredes. Numa dessas vezes, encontrou-a observando os quadros de sua família.

-Ele parece com você. - ela aponta para o quadro em que seus primos estavam. Mais especificamente apontando para Giotto.

-É, ouvi muito isso. Esses são meus primos. Eu sou aquele. - aponta para o quadro, o último que tinha dele com Giotto, Natsu aos pés de ambos. 

-São todos seus primos?

-Não. - ergue de leve a sobrancelha - São todos os meus antepassados. A maioria morreu a muito anos. Como esse, é meu avô, Timoteo Vongola Nono e a mãe dele Daniela. Ela foi uma das poucas rainhas a governar sozinha após a morte do marido.

-Você conhece a história de todos eles? - concordou com um aceno, ela não parecia convencida - Todos mesmo? Devem ter mais de cem pessoas nesses quadros

-Cento e oitenta se contar todos os filhos e agregados. - deu de ombros, observando o quadro do avô quando jovem. - E sim, conheço todos.

-Duvido. - deu um sorriso mínimo.

-Eu poderia contar a história de todos se quiser.

-E como vou saber que não está inventando?

-Está tudo documentado. Há livros na biblioteca com toda essa história escrita.

Ela o encarou por um momento, decidindo se seria um blefe ou não, antes de concordar. Zaria apontava para certos quadros que lhe chamavam a atenção e resumia a história do monarca e familiares que haviam nele. Stefan apareceu na porta com alguns papéis e dispensou-o com um gesto, enquanto Zaria dava uma segunda volta na sala procurando algum quadro mais antigo. 

Ela elogiou sua memória por lembrar de tantas histórias, algumas com detalhes de anos e locais. Mas o surpreendeu com a própria memória, uma semana depois quando a encontrou na sala e ela disse que havia lido todo o livro e estava surpresa de ele se lembrar de tanto. Agora com o dito objeto na mão, tentava associar a história a um rosto. 

-Ele não parece com um coronel. - ela virou a página antes de levantar o rosto para observar o quadro - Ou um assassino.

-Aparências podem enganar. - ele deu de ombros, voltando a atenção a bandeja de doces que ela ignorava enquanto andava pela sala - Veja a nós por exemplo. “Um governador com punho de ferro” e “uma princesa demente”. - ele roda os olhos - As pessoas podem falar o que quiserem aqui, mas os títulos que importam só virão depois que passarmos dessa vida.

-Quer dizer quando morremos? - ele acena confirmando. Ela observou-o por um momento - E do que você acha que vão te chamar?

-Tsunayoshi Decimo. 

-Nenhum título de guerra?

-Nenhum que consiga imaginar.

-Nem mesmo Jovem Leão? - levantou os olhos para ela com surpresa - É como te chamam nas ruas. O Leão da Vongola.

-Esse título é de meu pai. - ele suspira - Infelizmente, parece ter passado para mim.

Ela faz um ‘hm’ em voz baixa e senta-se a sua frente, colocando o livro sobre a mesinha. 

-Por que você me escolheu?

-Porque quero impedir sua irmã de destruir o seu reino e o meu. - ela franziu o cenho com a resposta e levantou-se, deixando a sala. A fina coroa de ouro sobre os cabelos dela refletiu a luz quando ela passou pelas janelas - Zaria. - chama num impulso e ela para, olhando por cima do ombro - Esse não foi o único motivo. 

Mas agora que chegaram ao palacete e que mantiveram a farsa por quase seis meses, não sabia se podia contar a ela o real motivo. Não ainda. Mukuro aproximou-se, com um sorriso torto e um arquear de sobrancelhas e deu um suspiro

-Prepare tudo.

[...]

-Querida irmã! - abriu os braços e Zaria tensionou durante o abraço - Olhe só para você! Parece mais feliz.

Pouco se importava em como ela parecia. Desde que Zaria não estragasse seus planos, então tudo daria certo. Seus recursos estavam no fim e tivera apenas o suficiente para não ter de ingerir comida de camponeses durante o caminho e comprar um novo vestido dourado, com bordados e detalhes em marrom, para a festa. Zaria murmurou alguma coisa que não entendeu e nem se importava em entender. 

-Venha a meu quarto, trouxe um presente para você.

O baile seria naquela noite. Como esperado, fora a última a chegar justamente para ser a que traria mais impacto na festa da forma que gostava. Quando entrou no quarto, dispensou os empregados. Apesar da coroa e do vestido terrível que usava, Zaria continuava olhando para baixo e para os lados. Ela não sabia ser uma rainha.

-Olhe para mim quando falo com você sua estúpida. - chiou entre dentes. Ela rapidamente levantou a cabeça. 

Ainda se assustava rápido demais, vivia demais em suas próprias fantasias. Nunca sobreviveria no mundo real. Por isso Teresa era rainha. Ela sabia o que devia fazer para conseguir poder e não tinha medo de fazê-lo. Zaria sempre agiria como uma serviçal.

-Eu vou te dar uma tarefa e só uma. - oferece uma garrafa a irmã, um vinho branco que soubera que era dos favoritos do rei - Uma taça para o rei. E se ele não tomar, farei você mesma tomá-la, entendeu? - ela concordou com um aceno, segurando a garrafa com cuidado

-E o que isso faz?

-Ora, porque ainda pergunta? - arqueia a sobrancelha - É um presente querida. Uma taça de vinho antes de dormir ajuda a ter os mais doces sonhos. 

E com a dose certa de ervas que colocara e o acompanhamento daquela noite, o rei e sua demente irmã estavam fadados a seus túmulos e ela não apenas conseguiria mais riquezas, como também um novo e maior reino para governar. Sua irmã mordeu os lábios, mas com um gesto, ela encolheu-se e saiu.

Com pouco mais de uma tarde para preparar-se para o baile de inverno, ela mal teria tempo de estar apresentável. Seus criados vieram e banharam sua pele com leite fresco e mel, lavaram seus cabelos e pentearam-nos com delicadeza, passaram óleo perfumado em seu corpo e por fim ajudaram-na a maquiar-se e colocar o vestido.

O baile foi tão grandioso quanto esperava, o que provava que o rei tinha muito dinheiro em seus cofres. Pratos de diversos locais do mundo, criados em uniformes impecáveis servindo diversos tipos de bebidas e petiscos, sem falar em todo o aparato em ouro da decoração e a prataria. Teria muito o que aproveitar deste país. A festa foi tão boa que passava das duas horas da manhã e as pessoas continuavam comendo, bebendo e dançando como se fosse horas mais cedo. 

-Teresa, posso tomar seu tempo por um momento? - era o rei. Concordou com um aceno e levantou-se, seguindo-o para longe do glorioso salão para um belíssimo escritório.

-O que deseja?

-Apenas estar em dia com minha querida cunhada. - ele senta-se em frente a mesa e pode ver que havia docinhos dos mais variados - E claro, falar sobre sua irmã.

Ah então era por isso. Não duvidava que Zaria tivesse feito um escândalo na sua primeira vez na cama de um homem, mas se ele não conseguia controlá-la não devia ser isso tudo. Como ele ganhou a guerra sempre seria um mistério para ela. O rei pegou uma tortinha de morango e mirtilo. 

-Algum problema com Zaria que você não possa resolver? Afinal, ela é sua esposa. - replica em tom amigável, escolhendo uma com raspas de limão. Esperava que estivesse bem claro em suas palavras que a responsabilidade já não era mais dela.

-Na verdade não, ela é excelente. - ele deu um pequeno sorriso - O problema é que ela me confidenciou algo… problemático.

Engoliu tranquilamente, limpando os cantos da boca com um guardanapo antes de pegar outra torta, esta com uma fruta tropical. Será que a idiota havia falado sobre o vinho? Não importava, porque o veneno só faria efeito se combinado com um tipo de fruta que estava no acompanhamento e que o viu comer. 

-E o que seria?

-Que você matou suas irmãs. - ele cruzou os dedos a sua frente, o sorriso nunca deixando os lábios finos - Entenda que, por mais que elas tenha dificuldades em se expressar, isso ficou muito claro entre as muitas coisas que ela conversou sob algum incentivo.

Ele a torturava por informações? Arqueou uma sobrancelha pela audácia da acusação, mas por dentro sorria. Ah, o que será que o rei fizera a sua irmã? Será que a viciou em alguma droga ou simplesmente a espancou até que confessasse?

-É falso, obviamente. Jamais machucaria minhas irmãs. - suspira, pousando o guardanapo sobre o colo - Elas morreram em acidentes e não tive coragem de contar a minha irmãzinha. Claro que ela me culparia quando soubesse, afinal não compartilhei dessa informação.

O rei concordou com um aceno, parecendo satisfeito com a resposta, antes de pegar outra tortinha, novamente de morango e mirtilo. 

-Como considera sua relação com sua irmã?

-Como a de quaisquer outras irmãs que encontre. Nem sempre nos entendemos, mas somos família. - franziu de leve o cenho, sentindo os olhos pesados. Longe do baile e das luzes, o sono a estava alcançando.

-Entendo. Não tenho irmãos então não saberia julgar. - ele dá de ombros - Entretanto, acredito que ela tenha razão. Afinal, já é a segunda vez que tenta me envenenar usando vinho. - ele morde distraidamente a tortinha e para, com a sua ainda a caminho - Está gostando das tortas?

-Que…? - tentou erguer uma das mãos para tocar o rosto e tentar tirar um pouco do sono de seus olhos, mas sentia-a pesada. Seu corpo estava pesado. Não era apenas sono. Seus olhos se arregalaram antes que tentasse levantar

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você. - a voz dele estava abafada como se houvesse algodão em seus ouvidos. Tropeçou no vestido e caiu, sentindo todo o corpo pesado e os olhos fechando-se por conta própria.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava no salão de baile, mas não havia baile ou luzes. Estava usando seu vestido, mas ele estava sujo e amarrotado e tinha as mãos atadas atrás do corpo. Olhou desesperadamente de um lado a outro e virou-se. Havia duas cadeiras a suas costas e nelas estavam sua irmã e o marido dela, uma lamparina entre ambos. Chuva caia pesadamente do lado de fora e davam ao salão um ar depressivo.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?! Eu exijo que me desamarrem! Como se atrevem a fazer isso comigo? - conseguiu levantar-se, apesar de tropeçar no vestido. O que eles estavam fazendo? Onde estavam todos?

-Nada disso precisava acontecer. - virou com fúria para a irmã. Ela não se encolheu e havia pena nos olhos dela - Mas você teve que me dar aquela garrafa.

-Do que está falando sua estúpida?! - falou, sem se importar em manter as aparências. Aquele homem havia drogado-a e feito sabe-se lá o que com ela! 

-Eu relevei o primeiro acontecimento por causa da quantidade de ameaças que meu reino enfrentava. Poderia ter sido qualquer um de meus inimigos. - o homem falou. Um trovão ressoou do lado de fora - A garrafa que você ‘presentou’ sua irmã tinha o mesmo veneno que poderia tê-la matado em nosso casamento.

Seus olhos vasculharam o salão em desespero. Não havia criados nem guardas nem mesmo o ocasional nobre que passava. salão estava tão vazio e silencioso quanto um túmulo. Deu dois pequenos passos atrás enquanto olhava ao redor. Não havia ninguém na parte superior também. 

Se fugisse e encontrasse sua comitiva, poderia fugir dessa pocilga de país e marchar em guerra quando voltasse. Só precisava encontrar aquele bruxo que conseguia fazer ilusões e estaria a salvo. O homem viera como um empregado pessoal e era um dos poucos que a acompanhava a absolutamente todos os lugares. 

Vira-se para correr para a janela, mas a porta está fechada e há um homem e uma mulher, ambos com tridentes nas mãos. Vira-se para uma das janelas altas, onde a chuva acertava com força. Um raio cruzou o céu, iluminando a figura de três homens, um em cada janela. Um deles tinha uma espada. 

-Em meu país, tentativa de assassinato a família real é traição a coroa. Isso equivale a morte - volta a olhar para o casal. Tsunayoshi se levantou e uma figura atrás dele ofereceu uma lâmina longa e fina que, com a pouca luz da lamparina, tinha um brilho maligno - Mas… Deixarei esse julgamento para sua irmã, afinal grande parte dos seus crimes foi contra seu próprio sangue.

Ele oferece a lâmina a Zaria que a aceita com algo próximo a reverência. Ela segura a lâmina na mão esquerda e olha para algo a suas costas.

-Deixem-na de joelhos.

Alguém a empurrou e caiu de joelhos em frente a irmã. Tsunayoshi estava apenas um passo atrás da irmã, a expressão neutra enquanto observava. 

-Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo! Eu sou sua rainha! - fala entre dentes. Quem a empurrou não se importou

-Você não é a rainha deles. - sua irmã fala mordendo o lábio inferior - Nem a minha. 

Ela aproximou a lâmina de seu pescoço e mesmo respirar colocava o toque frio perto demais da sua pele. Um leve beliscão em sua pele sensível provava que ela havia cortado sua pele. Ela puxou a lâmina, rompendo o colar de ouro que usava com o brasão de sua família e pega-o do chão.

-Não é a rainha de ninguém. - ela fala por fim e acena.

A última sensação que teve foi de uma lâmina fria em suas costas.

[...]

Tsuna podia ser cego para o que fazia, mas eles não eram. Os guardiões sabiam, com certeza, porque ele escolhera Zaria em vez da irmã. Casar com Teresa impediria a mulher de tocar o terror em ambos os países e acabar com os conflitos, mas mesmo assim ele escolheu Zaria. 

Era em momentos assim que eles percebiam o porque. Tsuna e Zaria estavam sentados no solar, ele lendo um livro, ela cuidando de uma planta que Kyoko mandara de Gravitta. Poucas vezes eles conversavam, mas as poucas palavras trocadas eram amistosas e sem compromisso.

Teresa era arrogante e exuberante.

Zaria era pacífica e simples.

Teresa era problemática e tentaria matá-lo durante o sono.

Zaria queria apenas liberdade de não estar ligada ao trono.

No final de tudo, Zaria foi a escolha não apenas pelo motivo óbvio de que a irmã dela seria perigo constante, mas porque ela tratava Tsuna apenas como uma pessoa. Para ela, Tsuna não era um rei, não era um céu, não era um pai. Era só Tsuna. Ela não esperava nada dele e isso dava a ele a liberdade de agir como preferisse com ela. Ele não via propósito em manter uma máscara com ela porque ela não se importava com como ele realmente era, não que pudessem culpá-la. A irmã mais velha era um anjo em público e terror em particular, ela obviamente esperava ser tratada de forma igual ou pior.

Mas essa pequena fração de um tratamento normal durante o dia ajudava o monarca a centralizar-se e focar no que importante. No final do dia, Tsuna e ela podiam não falar muito, mas ela nunca esperava nada dele. Todo ato de gentileza era uma boa surpresa e dava a ela um sorriso e por consequência faziam-no sorrir também. 

Levou tempo, quase dois anos depois da morte da irmã e da união oficial dos dois países sob o comando de Tsuna para que ela começasse a retribuir as gentilezas. Ainda era um pouco arisca, mas ela estava se esforçando. 

A intuição de Tsuna não errara ao escolher a moça. Depois que tudo foi dito e feito, ela era uma amiga de confiança e uma excelente confidente. Inevitavelmente, eles acabariam se apaixonando.

Mas por hora, era divertido ver como Tsuna ria com o rosto rosado porque Zaria ofereceu a ele uma rosa.


End file.
